


DORM FROM HELL

by 3_idiots



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: "grinding" has officially made the tag list, ALMOSTTT, All of these characters have their roommate buddies that I thought would be cute, Alternate Universe - College/University, AoKaga almost changed the rating, Aomine and Sousuke are roommates, Aomine is an ass, Attempt at Humor, Author is stupid inside (parentheses), Budding bromance, Can they out asshole each other??, Crushes, Don't worry everyone has a ship, Dreams, Fluff, Haru isn't THAT weird if you think about it, I love Kuroko and that shows in my writing, I'm Sorry, I'm a cruel person, I'm just stating the obvious, I'm just taking my time getting to them, It's just everybody in 1 dorm, KISUMI WHAT ARE yOU DOING?, Kagami and Makoto are angles, Kagami is a 10 and everyone agrees, Kasamatsu and Mikoshiba are the RA's btw, Kise takes over the bathroom, Kisumi is having a BLAST, LEAVE PEOPLE'S LOVE LIVES ALONE, M/M, N....Na....Nag....Nagisa no....!, Nagisa STOP!!, Nagisa is no longer allowed access to a whiteboard!, Nagisa..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Poor Rin, Probable failure at Humor, Rei and Midorima, Sllllllllllllllllight angst, Sou&Coffee, Sousuke is often pissed, Then it gets stupid again!, There was kissing before but now there's a SHIT TON of kissing, These Bois, They don't know how or when but Kise's and Rin's closets have morphed into one, Those poor poor RA's, WRITING THIS WILL TURN ME INTO A TOMATO, What Have I Done, What else is new?, Yaaaay, an entire chapter in fact, angst for like. 2 seconds., look at 'im goooo!, over use of italics, psssssst.... go read that chapter, that's all I need to say right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 100,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: Sousuke and Aomine are roommates.This is either the story of how they murdered each other, or found a common ground and a surprising friendship.((Hahaha. I'm sorry, that makes this story sound serious. It's just all the KnB and Free! bois living in one dorm!! And alllll the shenanigans that go with it!))





	1. Roomie from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! idi2 here!
> 
> WARNING: 1ST WORK POSSIBLY TOTAL CRAP
> 
> Buuuuuut it might NOT be so you should keep reading~
> 
> (Allsooo: This my made up college so don't expect much, I just based it off the dorm setup my brother had in college--except: Insert anime boys)

Sousuke set down the two boxes in his hands on the counter. The duffel bag on his shoulder threatening to slide off at any moment with the burden of half his closet weighing on it. Today was moving day at Tokyo U, and Sousuke wasn’t the only wide-eyed first year scurrying around with bags and boxes hanging off them. Though Sou himself wasn’t wide-eyed, he was pissed, something that didn’t seem to escape the dark haired upperclassmen seated behind the desk. 

And why was he pissed? He’d gotten lost, that’s why. It’s not like it was his fault, though, the campus was huge, and all the info he’d gotten about his dorm was that it was _‘across the street from the dining hall’._ Although other students he’d swallowed his pride in front of and asked directions of failed to mention that there were _four dining halls._ Not that Sousuke could get all that mad, his dorm was just a two-minute walk from the dining hall, and that was a blessing. Apparently, most of the athletic scholarship students got roomed together in this dorm and the ones around it and they were close to both the gym and dining hall #3. 

So here he was, and all he wanted was to go to his room and pass out on his hopefully clean bed. 

“Name?” the dark haired boy questioned.

“Yamazaki.” Sousuke huffed, resting his arm on a box labeled _‘electronics + lamp’._

The other man typed for a minute, “Ah.” he said with a small smile. “Yamazaki Sousuke, floor four, room ‘1-D’. Welcome to the dorm. You’ll get your key from your R.A.” Sousuke only grunted, grabbing his boxes and started for the elevator, before seeing its long line and opting for the stairs. 

“Be careful on the stairs!” Sousuke turned back to the boy at the desk, “They’re always up to something!” he finished, snickering to himself. Sousuke raised an eyebrow, before deciding he didn’t care as he walked back to the stairs, not noticing someone shout _‘Go die Izuki!’_ behind him. 

Sousuke _somehow_ managed to solve the whole ‘pull’ instead of ‘push’ situation with the door to the stairwell, before walking up four flights of stairs. It wasn’t all that bad, considering the building had six floors. The stairs were pretty wide, and it wasn’t like Sousuke couldn’t handle the exercise. The only thing that annoyed him was that damn duffel bag that kept sliding down his shoulder the entire way. 

Reaching a door with a convenient number ‘4’ painted on its glass, Sousuke had the pleasure of being able to push the door, then had the following pleasure of seeing his room ‘1-D’ _right there,_ only three steps away. Sousuke sighed in relief, happy he didn’t need to venture down the bustling hall and almost certainly getting lost. The hallway was pretty busy, other first years rushing around, doors opening and closing, boxes getting shoved, and someone yelling _‘Shin-chan’_ in the distance. 

He walked over to his door, almost dropping the boxes in his haste to get that duffel-from-hell off his arm. Sousuke rolled his shoulder, the brace he wore crinkling the shirt over top it a bit. 

Sousuke glanced at his arm for a moment, having used almost his entire break as a time of rest before restarting his therapy only a few weeks ago, his shoulder was improving. Sure, it was going to be a slow process, one that would prove difficult to stick with, especially with Rin breathing down his neck, but Sousuke reminded himself that he had four years in college. Four years to heal, and even if he never fully recovered, Sousuke was here to be an assistant coach for the swim team, not really be _on it._

Sousuke shook his head, deciding that he needed to find his R.A. so he could actually get inside his dorm room. He turned around and once again was met with a small miracle. Right across the hall was room ‘2-D’, with a small sign saying _‘Floor 4 R.A.: Kasamatsu Yukio’._

_This is a pretty nice setup,_ Sousuke thought to himself, leaving his first load of luggage leaning on his door. With a quick rap on the wood, Sousuke waited before the opening door revealed a not-all-that-short, dark haired guy with resting bitch face that not only rivaled but surpassed his own. 

“Uh…” was Sousuke’s only response to steely-blue eyes that seemed to be stabbing imaginary nails into his skull. “I need my key? Room ‘1-D’?” Sousuke jerked a thumb over his shoulder, back at his room, as if that would explain everything. The R.A. nodded, stepping back behind the door before popping back with a clipboard. 

“Yamazaki?” he questioned, or more barked, really. 

“Yes.” Sousuke replied, before adding a hesitant, “Kasamatsu-senpai.”. Coincidentally, that had been a good decision because the upperclassman visibly brightened, his thick eyebrows separating from each other just a fraction. 

“Here’s your key,” Kasamatsu said, handing over said key card, “Don’t lose it. Oh, and your roommate’s already moved in.” Kasamatsu’s perpetually angry expression changed, to something of sympathy? _Maybe?_ It was hard to tell because the door was quickly shut in his face. Flipping the key in his fingers, Sousuke took the pleasantly short walk back to his room. 

He was just about to use his key card on the slot under the doorknob when he remembered, _My roommate’s already inside,_ so he turned the knob to find it already unlocked. Sousuke pulled the door open while leaning down to grab the strap of his duffel, and stepping into his new dorm room, his home for the next few semesters, one thing instantly crossed his mind. 

_What the_ legitimate fuck _is this mess?_

The place was a disaster. A pure shit storm. Something out of undiagnosed O.C.D. clean freak like himself’s nightmares. One cheap, probably not real wood, desk had been clearly claimed, being covered in cardboard boxes, a few books and _porno mags?_ The floor’s dull blue carpet was covered in left behind boxes of clothing, the wardrobe was hanging open and seemed to have at least a dozen shoe boxes inside, and Sousuke had already spotted three basketballs tossed around the room. The only silver lining seemed to be one thing and one thing alone. 

His roommate, whom Sousuke had already deemed an asshole, was asleep on his half-made bed, it was a bunk bed, and without knowing it, the guy had saved himself from Sousuke’s _full_ wrath--because he was most certainly getting a good portion-- by choosing the _top_ bunk. 

Half hidden under a big gray comforter, Sousuke saw a dark skinned, blue haired form. _Blue?_ he questioned. But that wasn’t all too important right now. What was important was giving this asswhipe a piece of his mind, and laying some ground rules so that this semester wouldn’t end in Sousuke strangling his roommate. Sousuke didn’t want that, it would most certainly get him kicked out of the university after all. 

“Oi!” Sousuke didn’t quite shout, but it should have been enough to get the guy’s attention. “Hey asshole!” Setting down his bag and pulling the door shut, he walked over to the bunk bed. “Hello?” Sousuke reached up an arm, flicking the dark skinned guy in the forehead. 

He received a grunt in response. Sousuke continued to glare as his roommate continued to groan before cracking open one--blue--eye. “The fuck’s your problem?” he groused in a deep voice, turning his face into the pillow. 

“Don’t give me that shit. What the _hell_ did you do to this room?” Sousuke stepped back, gesturing around him. 

The tan moron--yes, Sousuke was already sure this guy was mentally deficient-- only turned his head to the side again. 

“Uh. Unpacking?” he responded. Squinting, tired eyes still managed to convey an _‘Isn’t it obvious?’_ expression. 

“Unpacking? It looks like you just kicked the boxes over, no fucks given!” 

“Bingo.” the guy rolled over on his back, sitting up on his elbows. “Who the hell are you anyway?” the words were still a little rough from tiredness. 

“Your roommate asshole. Now get down here and clean this up.” Sousuke pointed at the boxes on the floor before turning back to the door.

“Who you callin’ asshole, dickwad?” the guy’s response only further irked Sousuke, but at least the guy scrambled down the ladder on the bunk. Sousuke saw that he was wearing green cargo pants and a black hoodie with the word _‘Touou’_ across the chest in a dark red. He was also pretty damn tall, he had a good two inches on Sousuke, who was six foot one himself. And not surprisingly, he was fit, this was the athlete dorm after all. He was lean, and probably toned underneath the baggy hoodie. He _could_ have had the build of a swimmer, but it didn’t seem likely, plus there were all those basketballs he’d noted earlier. 

“Huh, I dunno, the guy who managed to destroy this _entire_ room in less than a day.” Sousuke turned around, glaring as the guy lifted his arms behind himself and stretched. “I’m Yamazaki Sousuke by the way.”

Finished with stretching, the guy scratched his ear with his pinkie. “Aomine Daiki.”

“A pleasure.” Sousuke ground out, swinging the door open and grabbing the first of many boxes, making sure to _neatly_ stack them beside the one clear desk. “I’m getting the rest of my stuff, clean this up before we divvy up where we put our shit. If it’s not clean when I get back, I get the entire closet.”

“And why the hell’s that?” Aomine asked, glaring at him.

“Because I’ll install a damn lock on it, asshole.”

“Is that right?” 

“Ye _p_.” Sousuke said, popping the _‘p’_ before slamming the door, not too hard, he’d already waged silent war with his roommate, he didn’t want the rest of the hall hating him. 

Sousuke jogged down the four flights of stairs. It really wasn’t that bad, his long legs took him down two steps at a time and soon he was in the lobby, passing that guy behind the counter as he told another new student that _‘Elevators are very uplifting’_ as he made his way to the stack of boxes that was his, out of the dozens of stacks of cardboard in the lobby. Everyone seemed to be playing on the honor system, leaving their stuff and hoping no-one would take it. Sousuke was alongside them, feeling very relieved that the pile looked the same as when he left it. 

Hefting one big box labeled _’shelves’_ and two more that probably had clothing, maybe some books, Sousuke returned to the stairs. He was a touch blind, only having a sliver of a window between the two smaller boxes, but he could manage. 

Successfully maneuvering his way through the crowded lobby, Sousuke managed to balance the boxes with one hand and swing open the door to the stairwell with the other. Sousuke decided _against_ skipping steps with boxes in hand, so he casually walked upwards. 

Sousuke had reached the landing of the third floor without problem and should have probably seen this coming, walking in a stairwell, limited vision, his awkward, first-year self. He misjudged the height on that first step, the toe of his sneakers catching concrete. Then everything went to shit. 

He lost balance, letting out a--very manly-- yelp before his top-heavy body kiltered backwards. 

“W-wh _oaaa….!_ ” he yelled, balanced on the heel of his shoe for a prolonged second.

“Yamazaki-kun!” the shout confused him, as did the hand suddenly on the small of his, and the arm skirting around his middle. 

No longer about to fall down the stairs, break his neck, and put an end to his all too short life, Sousuke turned his head, teal eyes met brilliant green, and because Sousuke was an idiot all that came out of his mouth was.

“Tachibana?” 

“Hello Yamazaki-kun.” the boy said, smiling so wide his eyes closed slightly. The arms on his back and waste quickly retracted as Tachibana stepped back, still smiling brightly. 

It took _wayyy_ too long for Sousuke’s brain to start puttering along again as he unconsciously ran his eyes over the backstroke swimmer he hadn’t seen in months. Tachibana was in a gray and yellow striped t-shirt, pale blue skinny jeans that curved with his long, lean legs, and clunky green converse on his feet. His light brown, almost blonde at the edges, hair was tousled lightly, the light from the stairwell window casting it in an amber-ish light. Said light only did good things to his warm, tanned skin. All in all, he was adorable. 

Sousuke snapped back to reality, “Uh. Hi.” _Oh yeah, great response._ His brain patronized. “Thanks, a lot. For not letting me crack my skull open.”

Tachibana laughed, “It’s more than alright. I’m just happy I decided to take the stairs after saying goodbye to my family.” This was the moment where Sousuke would have awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, but his hands were full, so he _awkwardly_ hefted the boxes in his arms instead. 

At the mention of family, Sousuke’s mind flashed back to standing outside the campus main entrance with his dad. His father had helped him stack his luggage on the collapsible little card they’d bought, before driving away saying to call him in anything went wrong. _‘Anything’_ equaled issues with his dorm payments or any fatal injury of course. _I wonder if I should call him now._ Sousuke mused, _I did just almost break my neck after all._

“Do you want help?” Tachibana asked, pulling Sousuke out of his thoughts.

“Sure…” Sousuke inwardly slapped himself while Tachibana grabbed the box labeled books. 

“What floor are you on?” 

“Four.” Tachibana brightened, if it were possible Sousuke would have said he became more bubbly. 

“So am I.” the brunette cheered, making his way up the stairs. 

“Ah, cool.” Sousuke said, following after him. “So… I didn’t know you coming to school here.”

“Rin didn’t tell you?” Tachibana seemed to gain a small pout.

“Um. He might have, though there’s only a half a chance I was listening, to be honest.” Sousuke shrugged. “Did Rin tell you I’d be here?” 

“Mhm. Haru, Nagisa, and Rei are here too, if you didn’t know.” Tachibana held the door open for him.

“Thanks. And I did know about Nanase, Rin wouldn’t shut up about that.” Sousuke didn’t mean to sound bitter, but he probably failed. 

“Haha, that sounds like Rin, unfortunately. So what room are you in?” the green-eyed boy asked right as he walked _past_ his door, into the abyss of other students trying to shove all their belongings into tiny dorm rooms. 

“‘1-D’ actually.” Sousuke proceeded to walk over and open his door, balancing the two boxes on his forearm. He almost dropped everything when one guy walked past him, calling out _‘Sorry!’_ when their shoulders scraped. 

“Let’s hope my roommate at least _tried_ to clean up his shit,” Sousuke grumbled under his breath. Tachibana giggled in response. 

The now open door revealed that Aomine _had_ indeed tried to clean up his shit. Or, cleaning equalling the clothing piled on top of boxes and those boxes shoved into the corner beside the wardrobe. But it _was_ cleaner if more than a bit half-assed. 

“Yo.” Aomine greeted them from the other end of the room. He was taping a poster on the wall and when the blue haired guy stepped back, it was revealed to be a busty woman in a bikini that didn’t hide a _thing._

_Of-fucking-course._ Sousuke’s mind groaned. _Why_ wouldn’t _my roommate be a straight as flagpole asshole?_ It wasn’t that Sousuke had any problem with that, Aomine, in his short time knowing him, seemed like the type to be a little shit when it came to non-heterosexuality.

“Hi!” Tachibana suddenly greeted, “You must be Yamazaki-kun’s roommate. I’m Tachibana Makoto, I live on this floor too.” Tachibana set his box carefully beside the other by Sousuke’s new desk as Sousuke dropped his own. 

“Aomine Daiki.” the tan man replied, crawling back up to his bunk. 

“It’s nice to meet you Aomine-kun.” Tachibana gave that smile of his with a head tilt (And _no,_ Sousuke did _not_ gawk--and even if he did that was simply how any human would react around such an angle.). 

“Mmm,” Aomine grunted in reply, pulling a magazine out of the folds in his unmade comforter as he slumped back into the dark corner. 

“Do you want help with your other boxes?” Tachibana turned back to Sousuke. 

“Um. Yeah, that’d be great.” this time Sousuke _did_ awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. 

Tachibana walked out into the hall saying, “I’m happy to help.”.

Sousuke started to follow after him when Aomine spoke up. 

“That your boyfriend?” Sousuke looked back into _surprisingly curious_ dark blue eyes.

Against his inner screaming, Sousuke was pretty sure he blushed, just a _little_ while saying, “Tachibana? No. Just a friend from high school.” Sousuke turned back to the door. He shrugged, usual stern face in place, _as it should be._

It was just Tachibana after all.

“ _Suure._ ” Aomine’s lazy drawl followed after him as he walked into the hallway.

__⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩_ _

As soon as Yamazaki closed the door Aomine dropped his magazine on his face with a groan.

_So._ Aomine thought, _My roommate is fucking terrifying._ It was true, when the guy had first walked in the only thing that kept Aomine from jumping out of his skin was his inner asshole. There he’d been, sleeping peacefully before being met head on with a six foot tall wall of muscle and eyebrows. The guy was built a lot like Kagami, maybe that older guy Kiyoshi even. Only with bigger shoulders. His new roommate had _big ass_ shoulders. Plus his almost constant scowl didn’t help with the hole ‘trust-me-I’m-not-homicidal’ vibe.

Aomine had fucking believed Yamazaki when the guy had threatened adding a lock to the closet. In fact, Yamazaki seemed like the type of guy to demagnetize his key card just to get back at him, that or just punch Aomine in the face.

Tossing his reading material aside and clambering his way down the ladder Aomine looked around the currently bare dorm room. The place wasn’t too small, and the school provided a cheap microwave a mini fridge in the corner. But he had to share a bathroom with four other guys, and _that_ fucking sucked. Though he supposed it was better full-on public showers. 

Aomine stared at his door for a moment before finally giving in, he grabbed his phone off his desk and slipped into the basketball shoes by his door. Aomine swung open his door, thought about locking it, then remembered that Yamazaki and Angel-Face-Tachi-Whoever would be back up in like half a minute, so he left it open. He didn’t want Yamazaki pissed at him if he could avoid it. The guy looked like he could crush Aomine’s head between his hands with those arms. Not that he couldn’t _totally_ take the guy or anything, if he really wanted to.

After closing his door Aomine was in the hallway for what? Nine seconds? As he tried to decide between getting food and finding a basketball court when...

“Aominecchi!!” Aomine groaned, lolling his head to the side as a sparkling blonde in fitted khakis, a powder blue sweater, and a bunch of odds and ends that made his entire look _complete_ raced down the hall towards him.

Kise latched himself onto Aomine, arms swung around his shoulder as the blonde started talking and _talking._

“Aominecchi! Aominecchi! How long have you been here? Where’s your room? Have you seen Kurokocchi yet? I’ve been looking for him, but, y’know how looking for _Kurokocchi_ goes. Did you know Takao is right down the hall? He said Midorimacchi is just upst--!"

“Shuddup Kise.” Aomine shrugged his old teammate off.

“Soooo meeean Aominecchiiiii!” Kise whined, hands on his hips. He recovered quickly though. “I want you to meet my roommate Aominecchi! C’mon, he’s right in our room!” Kise proceeded to grab his arm and drag Aomine to room ‘3-D’, and Aomine came to the sickening realization that he would be sharing a bathroom with _Kise. Kise,_ who probably took a fucking year to get ready every morning. How else do you explain that hair? Let alone his eyelashes?

Getting shoved into Kise’s dorm room, Aomine was met with a room very similar to his own. The bed was in the same place, but the wardrobe was on the other side of the room, it seemed these two had already laid out their own rugs, and Aomine noticed a _vanity table_ \--complete with a large mirror and neatly scattered _stuff_ all over its table-top-- in the corner of the room. It was no doubt Kise’s and it looked as if the table with the microwave and the mini fridge had been moved to accommodate it. There were also posters on the walls, some were obviously professional models, others involved some basketball, but there were also some _swimming_ ones? And there was a big Olympic wallsticker beside the bottom bunk, on which sat a redhead with medium length hair, particularly cut arms, and _really fucking weird teeth._ Or at least from what Aomine could see.

The guy had an _‘I’ll be an ass if you are’_ vibe wafting off him with those bright eyes, and menacing-but-not-in-an-intentional-way smile. The redhead’s beanie, tank top, open flannel and random bracelets made him suddenly look back at Kise, seeing a small similarity.

Aomine and Kise’s apparent roommate only had a few seconds to awkwardly stare at eachother before Kise exploded with words. 

“Aominecchi! This is Matsuokacchi--!” Now _that_ made Aomine pause, what the hell had this guy, who Kise had only know for at _least_ a few hours, done to get a little _‘cchi’_ added to his name? _The guy better be impressive._ Aomine thought, before listening to Kise again.

“--he’s a swimmer, butterfly. And Matsuokacchi, this is one of my old teammates I mentioned earlier. The Generation of Miracles? Anyway, Matsuokacchi is here on a scholarship too, and so are most of his friends. I met one earlier, he was _sooooooo sweet--!_ ”

“Shut up Kise. I’m sure I can get Kasamatsu over here to kick your ass.” Aomine cut in.

“Ugh! Meanie. If you called Kasamatsu-sempai over here, he’d kick my ass, but then he’d go and kick yours too for bothering him! Stupid Aominecchi. Or like Kagamicchi says, _Aho_ minecchi.”

“Oi!” Aomine growled.

“Uh, Kise?” the redhead, Matsuoka--is he subtracted the _‘cchi’_ correctly-- called.

“Yes?” Kise beamed over at his roommate.

“Uh.” The apparent butterfly swimmer stood up and walked over to Aomine. “Rin Matsuoka,” he introduced himself with a sharp toothed grin, holding out this hand.

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine said, grabbing his hand with a quick shake.

“So have you met your roommate yet Aominecchi?” Kise questioned, flopping down into one of the two desk chairs and giving the other a small kick to make it roll in Aomine’s direction.

Aomine sat down and Matsuoka made his way back to the bottom bunk.

“Yeah,” Aomine said. “Gotta say, the guy’s a little scary.”

“Why’s that?” Kise questioned, tilting his head.

“Eh, a little bit to do with him being a giant--still shorter than me, though-- he’s got these big ass shoulders, bad resting bitch face, and got fucking pissed the moment he walked into the room.” Aomine leaned back into the _surprisingly_ comfortable desk chair.

“Sousuke??” Kise’s roommate suddenly blurts out.

“Yamazaki? Ya, you know him?” Aomine asked.

“Know him? That jerk’s my best friend. He didn’t _tell me_ he was already moving in! ….that asshole…. Is he still in your room?”

“Maybe. Him and some brunette were still bringing up his stuff. And best friend huh? How’d you manage?”

“Eh, Sou’s not that bad. Like some big dog I guess?” Matsuoka shrugged. “He gets all pissed off but he’s harmless. Still a fucking idiot though. Why doesn’t he _ever_ tell me these things? Just _shows up_ outta the _fucking blue_ all the time!” Matsuoka stood up, making his way to the door, mumbling about _‘grade school’_ and _‘Jerkface’s_ before walking out into the hall with a “Bye Kise!”.

“See ya Matsuokacchi!” Kise called after. “Don’t you think he’s great?” Kise asked.

“Sure. A little moody, but yeah.” Glanced back at Kise. “So what’s with all the _‘cchi’_ shit? I thought you only called people you respected that. What the hell’d he do?”

“Hmm.” Kise propped his elbow on the desk beside him. “Well, we got talking a little bit, after he helped move the mini fridge around, and I found out a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Welllll, Matsuokacchi is a _very_ good swimmer, national level even, and he got a full scholarship here. He’s only planning on going to school here a little while before going off to Australia.” Kise explained.

“Australia?” Alright, so Aomine had to admit he was a _little_ interested.

“Mhm. He’s going to be training for the Olympics there. You see _that’s_ what gained him my respect. How _couldn’t it?_ Working so hard for something like that, I already know he’s quite a guy. We also share a few favorite brands. Did you _see_ those jeans?”

“Huh.” was Aomine’s only response.

“Awe commonnnn! Admit he’s cool Aominecchiii!”

“Yeah fine.” Aomine groused. “You mentioned Tetsu earlier?”

Oh yes!” Just mentioning the little phantom had Kise _vibrating_ with excitement. “I haven’t been able to find him yet…. I think he must be on a different floor. I texted him soooo many times but he never responded. _Meanie_ Kurokocchi.” Kise crossed his arms, pouting at someone who wasn’t even there.

“Let’s go find ‘im.” Aomine said, standing back up.

“Really Aominecchi!?!”

“Yeah, sure. Now come on.”

Outside in the hallway, Aomine saw Matsuoka, Yamazaki, and Tachibana standing outside his room door. Matsuoka seemed to be losing his shit while Tachibana smiled nervously and Yamazaki just had a smug little smirk on his face. Aomine didn’t exactly feel comfortable seeing such a face on his new roommate, it was too much like some of the looks _he himself_ used when Satsuki or Tetsu got mad at him.

Walking past Kise called out, “Hi Masuokacchi! Tachibana! And you must be Yamazaki!” Kise gave the three of them a wave, while Aomine merely grunted in acknowledgment.

Once in the stairwell, he turned to Kise. “Up or down?” he asked. Kise tapped his finger on his chin, the guy really was melodramatic.

“Up.” he decided, heading up the stairs as Aomine followed after.

Floor five looked like some cartoonish asylum from hell.

As soon as they’d opened the door, they were met with running and commotion. Aomine quickly noticed Murasakibara’s towering, purple form as he slouched to enter his dorm room, there was some guy with red glasses running a tape measure through his doorway, _Akashi_ walked by, which was petrifying enough in and of itself, and to top it off, some black haired kid walked past the gawking pair in nothing but a _swimsuit._ All the while someone shouted _‘Rei-chan!’_ in the distance.

Then, of course, there were normal, seemingly sane humans, simply trying to move in.

“Good afternoon, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun.” a voice called.

“GAH!” Aomine shouted, looking at a doorway on his right where Tetsu stood, an unplugged desk lamp in hand.

“Kurokocchi!!!” Kise shouting, masking his surprise as he rushed over to tackle the light blue haired boy, quickly wrapping his arms around him.

“Hello Kise-kun, please let go now,” Tetsu said calmly.

“Where have you beeeen?” Kise questioned, stepping back but still holding the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Texted you but you never responded!”

“I was moving in Kise-kun, and getting to know my roommate. He’s rather pleasant.” Tetsu explained.

“Hey Tetsu,” Aomine said, nodding at his old shadow.

“Good afternoon Aomine-kun,” Tetsu said, a small smile on his lips before it vanished as soon as it came. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes, Kurokocchi! You’re so niiiice!!”

“Not you Kise-kun,” Tetsu said, without missing a beat.

"Whaaaaaaa? So _mean_ Kurokocchi. Hmph.” Kise’s pouting didn’t seem to stop him from walking past the barely noticeable basketball player into the dorm room. Aomine followed after, Turning to the side to get around Tetsu.

“So, you all moved in?” Aomine asked, waltzing over to the meticulously made bed on the far wall of the room and flopping down. It was _Tetsu’s_ room, after all, his former shadow wouldn’t mind if he made himself at home.

“I just made that bed Aomine-kun.” Kuroko’s blank blue eyes took on a steely edge.

“Mhm. It’s comfy.” Aomine said, stretching his arms behind his head.

Looking around the room Aomine noticed something almost instantly. There was a shit load of blue. Like. Sooo much blue, the bean bag in the corner was dark blue, the comforter he was laying on was a more powdered color, the artistic dolphin posters were mostly blue--purple here and there-- and so were the rugs on the ground.

Some of the stuff he recognized, such as Tetsu’s the basketball, the bookshelf, the speakers he and Satsuki had given him for his last birthday, and Aomine was fairly sure the lumpy thing behind his head was Satsuki’s attempt at knitting a pillow for Tetsu two Christmas’s ago. All the other shit _had_ to belong to this roommate. There was a tabletop griddle set up beside the microwave, seemingly identical swimsuits scattered here and there in the room, the decent sized dolphin plushie in one of the office chairs, a creepy wooden office toy, and one poster Aomine noticed as Tetsu closed the door.

Although, the last thing didn’t seem to be a poster, but sketch paper. The drawing was tear-jerkingly detailed, but also weird as fuck. Some dead eyes bird with a big head, that looked similar to the creepy office toy.

“Sooo? Kurokocchi?” Kise sat down on the beanbag in the corner and stared at Tetsu with glowing amber eyes. “How’s your roommate?”

“Like I said, he’s pleasant. Not very talkative, but it’s very refreshing if I’m honest.” Tetsu walked to his desk, bending around to plug the lamp in as Kise questioned on.

“Oh? Cool Kurokocchi. So has he met you yet?”

“If you’re asking if he’s noticed me, yes, he has. If he was surprised he didn’t show it. He just moved all his stuff in with help from one of his friends, then as soon as he left, stripped down to a pair of swimming jammers and walked to the bathroom,” Tetsu explained, flipping his desk light on and off to test it out.

Aomine and Kise looked at their shorter friend before blurting out,

“EH!?!”

“The fuck?”

Aomine and Kise shared a glance before Aomine continued.

“Wait. _Your roommate_ was the naked guy we saw in the hallway?”

“Nanase-kun was in swim jammers the last time I saw him,” Tetsu replied, opening a smaller box and pulling books out. “Hopefully he is still in the same state.”

“You and me both,” Aomine grumbled. “You sure you’ll be okay with that weirdo?”

Tetsu turned to stare at Aomine, before leaning back on the desk behind him. “I fail to see what’s strange about Nanase-kun, and for me personally, I feel I am more than prepared to handle any _‘weirdos’_ Aomine-kun.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I have experience in dealing with strange _characters,_ and you, Aomine-kun, have no place to talk.”

“I feel fucking insulted,” Aomine said, shooting a glare at the other bluenette.

Tetsu did _not_ look amused. “Aomine-kun,” he started off slowly. “Look at yourself, and other members of the Generation of Miracles. Midorima-kun carries around random objects because he believes his entire existence may shatter for the day if he doesn’t have it. Murasakibara-kun is so obsessed with sweets that he’s almost blind to any human function other than breathing and basketball. Kise-kun once set off a car alarm after screeching about getting a hangnail--”

“Kurokocchi!” 

“--Momoi-kun is able to create a mutant form of life through her cooking. You rant about a magical basketball _zone_ where anything is possible, Akashi-kun has attempted to stab someone. And Kagami-kun _smells people._ Nanase-kun simply likes water, I fail to see what the problem.”

“It’s not a _‘magical basketball zone’_ Tetsu. Geeze.” Aomine crossed his arms over his chest. “And it’s not like you’re normal either. You little, invisible shit.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement Aomine-kun.”

Aomine couldn’t help but chuckle before the room was silent. It only lasted half a second as a still pouting Kise--who’d been staring at his nails-- spoke up.

“Have you seen any other familiar faces Kurokocchi?” Kise asked.

“Midorima-kun is across the hall, and he seemed to be avoiding Takao-kun who was threatening to go through his luggage. Murasakibara-kun is in the room beside ours, and we share the bathroom with him and his roommate, Hazuki-kun I believe.” Tetsu quickly walked into the bathroom, bringing out a hand towel before proceeding to wipe down his desk, as he talked on.

“Akashi-kun was speaking to this floor’s R.A., Mikoshiba-senpai, last I saw, and Kagami-kun went to unpack downstairs after helping me carry luggage. I’ve also seen many of my former teammates from Seirin.”

Aomine frowned. _Bakagami’s downstairs?_ Aomine couldn’t help but hope that the redhead’s room was near his, it would sure make tracking him down for food and one-on-ones easier. Among other things.

“Yeah. I saw Izuki at the front desk this morning.” Aomine said. “You guys know where the dining hall is?” Aomine asked, swinging his legs over and hoisting himself off of Tetsu’s bottom bunk.

“Stupid Aominecchi. The dining hall is across the street. You didn’t notice?” Kise rolled his eyes.

“Oi! I’ve been busy. But it’s right across the street? Fuck yes!” Aomine gave a small pump of his fist. “I’ll see if the food here is shit or not. Anyone interested?” Aomine looked back at Kise and Tetsu as he walked towards the door.

“Sorry,” Tetsu said as he moved to a box labeled _‘toiletries’._ “I have to finish unpacking.”

“I’ll stay here and help Kurokocchi!” Kise said, jumping off the bean bag and grabbing a box from the floor and swinging it onto the other’s desk.

“Thank you Kise-kun,” Tetsu said, that ghost of a smile washing across his face once again.

“Suit yourselves,” Aomine said, walking back out into the hectic hallway. There were still dozens of students, a few of which he recognized, such as that little chihuahua from Seirin who walked by him dragging a rolled up rug. Walking past one open door Aomine couldn’t stop from bursting into loud, obnoxious laughter.

There on the left side of the room was Midorima, his already poindexter-esque appearance only screamed _‘nerd’_ even more with the purple suspenders the guy was wearing along with his casual white button up tee. Midorima _really_ didn’t need help in that department, what with his thick-rimmed black glasses, primly combed green hair, and snood, judgy frow. The spectacle was only completed by the other bespectacled first years beside him, the elaborately filled whiteboard before them, and the boxes and boxes of shit that Aomine could only assume were Midorima’s _lucky items_ throughout the ages.

“Aomine.” Midorima practically _sneered_ as he turned to his former teammate.

“What the hell are you two doing? Calculating the benefit of pocket protectors?” Aomine continued to snicker.

“Che. Imbecile. We were calculating what furniture arrangement would allow the most floor space.” Midorima pushed up his glasses in aggravation.

“Midorima-kun, I believe that placing the mini fridge underneath the side table, we’ll have enough space to move both desks against wall ‘B’.” Midorima’s roommate, a tall-ish guy with blue hair, red glasses, and toned body that clashed with the rest of his bookworm vibe, with a pale green button-up much like Midorima’s own, all neatly tucked into his fitted slacks.

“Hmm. That would be our best option Ryugazaki. Now Aomine,” Midorima glared back at him. “If you don’t have anything to say, get out.”

“Heh. See ya.” Aomine called, leaving the pair with a smug little grin.

Aomine made it to the surprisingly empty stairwell, lazily making his way down as he dragged his hand along the side rail. Aomine shoved his hip against the door at the bottom of the stairwell as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Aomine had his eyes set on the building through the glass entrance doors of the dorm.

_Foooood._ Aomine mused to himself, a smile still teasing his lips. Going back through his morning, Aomine came to the happy little realization that college wasn’t half bad. Sure, classes hadn’t started yet and his roommate had more than enough potential to be a grade-A dickhead, but the dorm at least seemed like a safe heaven. It had the perfect balance of familiar faces and fresh blood, and Aomine could deal with that without probl--.

“AHOMINE!” a loud, brash, excited, gravely, happy voice called out from behind him. Aomine froze. Fucking froze. His eye’s wide and his fists clutching at nothing inside his hoodie pouch.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._ his mind raced.


	2. Booth from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke tries to finish moving in quickly. 
> 
> Aomine tries not to be an idiot.
> 
> They both fail. 
> 
> Oh! + everybody goes out to find food! (Fun times people)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~~ I'm sleepy. I've been working on this ALL DAY because people seem to LIKE this story.
> 
> This is un-beta-ed-ed... kinda? My point being it might be choppy, doesn't flow crap and I apologize. 
> 
> Also: when that tag says 'Free! (fandom) characters' is means EVERYONE! And that mean that I have Ikuya and Asahi! (Because I love them and have cute ideas for them in the not so distant future)
> 
> And 1~ more~ thing~:
> 
> This: ⏩ = small time skip  
> This: ⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩ = POV change (and sometimes also time skip) ((context is a lazy writer's friend)) 
> 
> Cool?   
> k.

Sure, Sousuke had just seen Rin a week or so ago, as they had hung out a lot over the summer, but he couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face at the sight of the fuming redhead. Rin stormed out of the room beside his own. Sousuke didn’t even get the chance to put his box down before Rin’s wine eyes seared into him.

Rin pointed a finger at him, “You. Asshole.”. 

“Hello to you too Rin,” Sousuke said.

“Why can you never fucking call me? I only learned you were here because your roommate was complaining about some prick and _all I had to do was assume_.” Rin raised his hands, gesturing with the universal _‘common man’_ forward arm wave. 

“Oi! He called _me_ a prick?”

“And I agreed! Just like. _Tell me_ you’re in the building? Huh, dude? _Best_ friend?” Rin was still flipping out as Sousuke set down his box by the door. “Is it _that_ hard to shoot a text? Shout down the halls? Carrier pigeon or whatever caveman shit you use?--Seriously. You need to separate yourself from that old ass flip phone-- But first! Use _it_ to _call me_.” 

Sousuke shot a little smirk at Tachibana, who looked torn between helping or being amused by Rin’s antics. Sousuke looked back at the redhead, that small smile impossibly stuck on his lips, and held up his closed fist between them. 

Rin was still in mid-Imma-teach-you-a-lesson mode, so it took him a second to notice the hand gesture. When it was finally registered by his brain, Rin just stopped, before that shark-toothed grin broke out across his face. 

“I hate you…” Rin said, that grin splitting his face as he instinctively crossed Sou’s forearm with his own before busting out the full handshake--or random-yet-not conundrum of movements (same difference, right?). Sousuke just beamed back, wrapping one arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, in a quick, tight hug. 

“Happy to see you too,” Sousuke said as he stepped back. “Now stop bitching about everything and help me carry boxes.” 

“God. _Fine._ I’ll help you with your shit, so you just got here huh?”

“Yeah. Now common. I wanna get this done.” Sousuke swung open his door and kicked the box inside. 

“Makoto!” Rin called out behind him. Sousuke turned to see Rin in another one-armed hug with the tall brunette. “Is your room near here?” 

“How come _he_ gets a happy welcome, and I get a _‘fuck you’_?” Sousuke scoffed. 

“Because _Makoto_ is an angel, and I told you to shut up.” Rin wrinkled his nose at him.

“...no you didn’t…” Sousuke grumbled. 

“As I was _saying._ Is your room around here Mako?” 

Tachibana beamed, this thumb gesturing to his left, across the hallway. “I live right in ‘4-D’ Rin.”

“Hell yes! This is awesome. And everybody else is just a floor above right?” Rin asked, ignoring the whole _‘help carry boxes’_ thing as he followed Tachibana into Sousuke’s room. 

“Uh huh.” Tachibana replied, “And Kisumi is in the room next to mine.” The brunette and redhead shared a smile. Sousuke simply groaned at the mention of the pink-haired guy with a perverted name. 

“You helped Haru move in right? I’m guessing he didn’t even wanna unpack anything besides jammers.” Rin snickered. 

“Yes, I did help.” Tachibana said, “But Haru was surprisingly enthusiastic with unpacking his griddle.” the tall boy paused with a sigh, “...but he lost interest after that.” 

“Ahem.” Sousuke coughed, causing the other boys to turn from their conversation. “You,” he said, grabbing Rin by the collar of his flannel and dragging him down the hall. “Common and start helping. If my shit gets stolen I’m blaming your slow ass.”

“ _Excuse_ me? I don’t have a slow ass. I can sure as hell beat _you!_ ” Rin said.

“Is that _so?_ ” Sousuke grinned deviously before sprinting towards the door of the stairwell. 

“OI!” Rin shouted as Sousuke swung the door open. “You fucker!” Sousuke didn’t hear the other listed profanities as he raced down the stairs, skipping four at a time, practically jumping from one landing to another. Rin’s steps thundered behind him, and lighter, though equally frantic steps that must have been Tachibana. 

Sousuke all but threw himself the door to the lobby but came to a complete halt after exiting the stairwell. He had enough thought to stop being an idiot when there were loads of people around. 

The same couldn’t be said for Rin… 

“Gah! You _motherfuckin---errrrrm!_ ” Rin blasted through the door, huffing and shooting daggers at Sousuke. “You didn’t win! That doesn’t fucking count because you cheated!” 

“Mhmm. _Whatever_ you say.” Sousuke just jammed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and walked towards his stack of boxes. 

“Damn right.” Rin huffed behind him. Sousuke bent down over his now much smaller pile of luggage. He handed Rin a box with cleaning products--he’d assumed the school wouldn’t have provided much--, grabbed the tiny table he’d brought as a night stand, then snagged two smaller boxes he didn’t know the contents of to give to Tachibana. But there was one problem. 

“Where’s Tachibana?” Sousuke said, looked over at Rin who was muttering about how heavy the box was.

“ _Hrm. Er. What’s in ‘ere a dead bod_ \--Huh? Uh.” Rin scanned the busy lobby. The place was still stuffed with other people trying to move in, and the line to the elevator was still fucking long. 

“There. Oi, Makoto!” Rin called. Sousuke followed his best friend’s gaze to see Tachibana parked by the reception desk, talking to one scary ass redhead. Or, well, almost everything about him was scary. That bright-as-the-damn-sun grin spread across his face almost made him seem _approachable._ But that didn’t deter the fact that the guy was taller than _both_ Sousuke and Tachibana, had a face and body of hard lines, looked to be 1000% muscle mass (from what he could see with the abused blue tee and basketball shorts), and that spiky red hair faded to a deep red that almost seemed black. 

_No way in hell is that hair natural._ Sousuke concluded. Yeah, his best friend had vibrant red hair, but he wasn’t a fucking _firetruck_ like the guy chatting with Tachibana. 

At Rin’s shout Tachibana had smiled over at the two of them before saying something to the giant redhead and soon both boys were walking towards them.

“Rin, Yamazaki-kun, this is my roommate Kagami Taiga,” Tachibana said. 

“Hey.”

“S’up.” 

Kagami’s bright red eyes zeroed in on Sousuke. “You play basketball?” 

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow at the question. “No. I swim.” The roll of his shoulder was an unconscious movement. “Or coach actually.” Sousuke failed to ignore the small _‘tch’_ from Rin. 

“Huh,” Kagami said in a gravely voice. “Another swimmer? Too bad, with your height and everything. You and Tachibana both.” 

“Oi!” Rin piped up, “What does that say about me?” 

“Whu?” Kagami seemed genuinely confused.

“It means he called you short.” Sousuke mocked. “Now get your ass up the stairs Rin,” he said, nudging his friend in the back with a table leg. “And Tachibana?” he asked, lifting the arm balancing the smaller boxes. 

“Oh! Sorry, Yamazaki-kun. Bye Kagami-kun, it was nice talking to you.” Tachibana took the boxes and turned his head to smile at his roommate. The bulky redhead returned the gesture, bright teeth making his face almost glow. 

Tachibana opened the door when the three swimmers made it to the stairwell. 

The walk up the stairs was fine. Quiet, complacent, Rin complained but Sousuke wanted to get this shit done. 

Then _it_ happened.

_I’m going to die in this stairwell by the end of the year, aren’t I?_ Sousuke thought, remembering his almost-fall that only happened what? Twenty minutes ago, give or take? 

“ _Mako-chan!! Rin-chan!! SOU-chan?!_ ” the concrete stairs beneath Sousuke’s feet vibrated slightly from the noise. Then a small, blonde ball of _fuck-knows-what_ barreled down the stairs towards them. 

The peppy fireball collided with Tachibana first, the tall brunette had only half a second to set down his boxes before being thrown back. Luckily, the forced hug shoved them both into the wall, not down the staircase, though it still looked uncomfortable on Tachibana’s part.

“Nagisa??” Tachibana’s voice was bright and happy as he quickly hugged the small blonde boy back, picking him up in his arms even. 

“Mako-chan! I missed youuu! Have you seen Rei-chan lately? I was just looking for him.” Nagisa said.

“No Nagisa, I’ve been helping people move in.” Tachibana broke away from the hug, but that only left Hazuki open to hurl himself at Rin. Said redhead yelped in surprise.

“Riiin-chaaaan!” Hazuki threw his arms around the butterfly swimmer’s neck, successfully showing his high energy affection, at the cost of air flow of course. 

“Hey, N-Nagisa,” Rin managed to wheeze. “How’ve--hhff-- How’ve ya been?” 

“Just great Rin-chan!” the blond let go of Rin before spinning on his heel. “And Sou-chan?”

_Sou-chan?_ Sousuke inwardly cringed, and he would have outwardly as well, if he hadn’t been suddenly put under the strangling death grip of a pink-eyed boa constrictor. Hazuki’s arms were wrapped tight around his shoulders. Sousuke tried to not drop the table in his arms.

“Uh. Hi. Can you get--off?” Sousuke asked as Hazuki snuggled into his shoulder. They weren’t _that_ close soooo… what the hell? 

“Nagisa,” Tachibana’s gentle voice chided. “Yamazaki-kun needs to finish moving in.”

“Oh, okay!” the blonde turret let go and Sousuke released a ragged breath, shooting a thankful look towards Tachibana. 

“Mako-chaaan! You can help me look for Rei-chan after you’re done right?” Hazuki latched onto Tachibana’s arm in a way that allowed the tall brunette to walk.

“Yes, Nagisa,” Tachibana laughed airily. “I need to go find Haru anyway, I hope he hasn’t caused too much trouble.” Hazuki and Rin laughed in response, Sousuke just grunted, trekking up the final flight of stairs. 

⏩

Between the three of them, and some half-on, half-off help from Hazuki, it only took two more trips up and down the stairs before Sousuke was setting down the last box. Tachibana was chatting with the little blonde, and Rin was groaning like he had some terminal illness while sitting the wrong-way-’round in Sou’s desk chair. 

“I’m hungry,” Rin said.

“There’s a dining hall two minutes away,” Sousuke said, staring at the boxes but not daring to open them. He didn’t want to fall down _that_ rabbit hole just yet.

“Eh. Don’t really wanna go there…” Rin tilted his head back, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. “Let’s go find somewhere to eat hm? Start getting used to the city before classes, and practice an’ shit starts?” 

Sousuke inwardly shuddered at the thought of venturing out into the city. He didn’t want to get lost, and he said as such. “I’m not accidentally running out into traffic just because _you_ aren’t good enough for the dining hall.” 

“Common Sou! Don’t worry, you won’t get lost with me and Makoto there.” 

“We should bring Haru-chan and Rei-chan along!” Hazuki chimed. 

_Weeeee!_ Sousuke’s mind was simultaneously mocking and flipping off everyone in the room. Well, maybe not Tachibana, so the third person was his currently-not-there roommate. That guy deserved to be flipped off whenever the chance arose. 

“Yeah. Let’s find ‘em fast. I’m _seriously_ gonna pass out soon.” Rin said.

“If you do, I’m leaving you in the street.” Sousuke deadpanned. “So where are we supposed to find ‘Dolphin-Boy’ and ‘Mr. Beautiful’?” 

Rin only looked scandalized for a few seconds before breaking into laughter, meanwhile, the other Iwatobi boys were leaning against each other for support. 

“Shut it. It wasn’t that funny.” Sosuke scoffed. “Now common, I thought you people wanted food.” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

_Don’t act like an idiot, don’t act like an idiot._ Aomine felt the strong, muscled arm rest on the back of his neck and wrap around his shoulders. Aomine wasn’t able to fully stop the gasp from coming out of his mouth. _Agghh. Shit! You’re an idiot._

“Ah, Aho, you didn’t hear me or somethin’?” Aomine looked slightly to his left, only to see that Kagami was _beaming._ His rival's face right beside his own. “Aomine?” Kagami’s voice pitched higher as if confused. “You good bro?” Kagami snapped his fingers in front of his face, the gesture sent Aomine into a fit of blinking, scraping at anything that even _resembled_ sanity while also trying to regain his blank face. 

“Get off me, Baka.” Aomine huffed, throwing Kagami’s strong arm off of his shoulders. 

“Haha, so you’re in this dorm too?” Kagami questioned. 

“The fuck does it look like?”

“It looks like you were standing in the lobby for no reason.” Kagami was still beaming, while Aomine did his best to glare and look generally PO-ed. His insides were _way too damn happy_ for their own good. _No. Bad._ Aomine didn’t know what part of his body his was scolding. His heart? _Ewww. NO!_

“I was gonna get food you dumbass,” Aomine said, turning back to the door, but suddenly he stopped. He didn’t exactly feel like eating anymore. Was it because butterflies were currently taking up lodging in his gut? Pfffft. Hell no…. 

“Food?” Kagami said, before quickly glaring at him. “And don’t call me a dumbass, dumbass!” 

“Hm? Sorry, I can only hear IQ’s above twelve.” Aomine said, a smirk playing his lips.

Kagami huffed, poking Aomine in the shoulder. “Twelve huh? That explains the whole ‘ _The only one who can beat me is me’_ shit, you can’t hear yourself.” 

“Fuck you, Bakagami.” Aomine turned away with a scoff.

“Oi!” Kagami glared at him. Even though Aomine was at war with his own brain, they both agreed that flustering Kagami was still fun. 

Aomine gave an amused huff, the fists in his hoodie pocket loosening. He couldn’t help it around the redhead idiot. “Common, we’ll get food, but you’ll have to go back up to get some money. I’m not paying to fill that black hole you call a stomach.” 

“I’ll pay for my own damn food!” Kagami patted his front pockets, then back, then his hoodie, and suddenly the smallest of blushes formed on his cheeks. “And, uh. We’ll have to go back up to my room to get some money.” 

“After you.” Aomine nodded towards the all too familiar stairwell. 

Kagami squinted his eyes at Aomine for a moment but proceeded anyway. And _so what_ if Aomine shot a glance at his--ahem-- rear as his rival stalked to the stairs. 

“This place is great isn’t it?” Kagami asked after reaching the second landing. 

“Mm, I guess,” Aomine shrugged. 

“My roommate is adorable--” only fourteen seconds into the conversation and Aomine was getting _red flags_. His roommate was _adorable?_ Who the _fuck_ did Kagami have as a roommate? A puppy? Aomine laughed internally. _Kagami_ sharing a dorm room with a _puppy_. At least it would be clear who got the top bunk, and was never coming down. Aomine suddenly remembered that he might want to try listening to Kagami because the guy was still talking. 

“-- and afterwards he started blushing like crazy when he pulled out this big, green comforter with an Orca on it. I said it was fine, and he just sputtered about it being a gift from his siblings. Funny right?” 

“Yeah, sure.” This roommate seemed like a total dork so maybe he wasn’t a problem. If he was also some shrimpy, little guy with an astigmatism _even better._ Threat avoided. 

They reached the fourth floor, and Aomine was met with the sight of a whole group of guys gathered around _his_ dorm room. 

There was his roommate, Yamazaki, that Matsuoka guy, Tachibana, some blonde that kept _bouncing_ , Midorima and his nerdy counterpart of a roommate. Akashi was talking to that Furi-dude who was shaking like a leaf at the attention, then there were some other guys he didn’t recognize. Such as the shouting orange-head, some silver haired shorty--that’s when Aomine noticed that _Sakurai_ was also there, having a conversation shorty, looking _relatively comfortable_ for once in his life.

“What’s going on Tachibana?” Kagami asked, walking over to said brunette. Tachibana flashed them both with an angelic smile while saying, 

“Oh hi, Kagami-kun. We were just waiting for some friends before looking around outside campus for somewhere to eat.” 

“You’re waiting for _more_ people?” Aomine blurted out, forgetting to question how Kagami knew Tachibana. 

“Mhm, they just texted so it shouldn't be long--” Tachibana suddenly stretched to look behind Aomine and Kagami. “--KISUMI!” he shouted happily. 

After that, Aomine didn’t know _exactly_ what had happened, but he knew one moment he was standing beside Kagami. The next, Aomine had been shoved aside by some unseen force and his rival was blushing like a tomato. 

_“What did you sa--!!”_ Kagami started to shout. Aomine looked at where Tachibana _had_ been standing but unfortunately, the brunette had been shoved several feet back whilst being _barreled_ into by two other guys. The first was pretty tall with wispy, pink hair. The second needed to discover gel because that was one hell of a cowlick the guy had on his red-ish-orange-ie-ish-overall-messy head of hair. Aomine might have looked twice at the odd hair colors if he hadn’t been raised beside Satsuki and spent middle school with the rainbow-club. 

“Makoto!” the pinkette said. The other guy just seemed too busy smiling to talk. 

“Kisumi!” Makoto shouted again, and Aomine heard some faint strangled noises from Kagami’s direction. “And… Asashi?? OH my GOD!” Tachibana wriggled his way out of the hug and gawked at the pair. “D-does that mean…” Tachibana looked past a currently very confused Aomine and Kagami, and this time, Aomine followed his gaze. 

And now he was _really fucking confused._

Because there were _two_ Himuro’s. 

⏩

Okay, so there _weren’t_ two Himuro’s, but Aomine couldn’t be blamed for getting confused. It turned out black-haired shooting guard’s doppelganger/roommate was named Kirishima. But the similarities between Kirishima and Himuro were flat out creepy. Fair skin, similar heights, subdued personalities (as far as he could tell). The biggest differences were that Himuro had black hair, gray eyes and parted his hair to the left. Meanwhile, Kirishima had dark green hair, warm orange eyes, and had his hair draped over his _right_ eye. And Kirishima was a swimmer. Aomine had also had a shit ton of other names and swimming strokes shoved down his throat in the last twenty minutes. 

Introductions had been a complete mess, and everyone just sorta gave up and started walking out of the dorm half a minute later. 

It turned out all the swimmers in this dorm knew one another and seemed to _all_ be on a first name basis. He’d picked up a few names, Ryugazaki, Shiina, Nitori (that one was a maybe), and he’d already heard about Nanase. Luckily the guy had on _clothing_ this time around. Aomine was actually _happy_ that his stupid roommate Yamazaki was there. At least _he_ called most people by their last names, and didn’t seem as _kumbaya_ with everyone. 

Aomine, his fellow Miracles, said Miracle’s associates, and all these _swimmers_ that Takao and Kise had just _invited_ made up the cluster fuck that was currently traversing the streets of Tokyo for food. Why they were wandering the crowded, loud city streets--even if it _was_ a pleasantly warm, early-evening-- instead of just going to the dining hall, Aomine did not know. 

Why was he still here anyway? He could just leave and save himself from all the glares other people on the street sent them because they were a group of twenty-some people all taking up precious sidewalk. Nothing stopped him from just going to the dining hall on his own, right?

Wrong. 

Not only had Kise and Tetsu guilted him into coming in their own ways (Kise shed crocodile tears, while Tetsu just _stared_ at him in that _way_ of his), but Aomine had found out an interesting tidbit of information. That _Tachibana_ was Kagami’s _‘adorable roommate’_. And so far, for the _entire_ walk, the two had been laughing and smiling at each other. They looked like idiots. Only Tachibana was really pretty so this wasn’t exactly _‘dandy’_ in Aomine’s book. 

With Kagami preoccupied, Aomine just hung back and walked with Tetsu. Tetsu seemed to be taking advantage of Kise’s currently being distracted. Kise’s distraction being Takao, that pinkette Shigino, and that _yippy blonde_ that Aomine had yet to retain the name of. 

Aomine hadn’t really been able to pinpoint when other people like Murasakibara, Takao or a few random _‘swim-boys’_ had shown up, but he was smart enough not to question it. 

“Have you seen any of your former teammates Aomine-kun?” Tetsu asked.

“Uh,” Aomine glanced behind Sakurai, the guy really seemed to be getting along with some of the swimmers (who knew, right?). “Other than Ryo, don’t think so.” 

“According to Momoi-kun, both Imayoshi and Wakamatsu are here.”

Aomine groaned in response. He looked up at the sky, sulking at the clouds and towering buildings. “Ughhh.” 

“It isn’t that bad Aomine-kun, you’ll only be seeing them at basketball practice. Also, when Momoi-kun called me she wanted to know what your room number was--”

“You didn’t tell her did you Tetsu??” Aomine’s head snapped back down to his friend. 

“No, Aomine-kun, unfortunately, I was interrupted by Akashi-kun at the time and had to hang up.”

“Thank _god_.” Aomine sighed. 

“Why don’t know want Momoi-kun knowing your room number, Aomine-kun?” 

“Because I don’t want her banging on my door every damn morning…”

“She’s going to find out eventually, she always does.” Tetsu pointed out. 

“Just let me have a _week_ of peace? Please, Tetsu?” 

“You don’t have a week Aomine-kun,” Tetsu said. “Practice starts in four days and classes in another two weeks. You’ll have to act like a human being soon enough.” 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“If you don’t want me reminding you, then talk to Momoi-kun, she’ll be happy to.” Tetsu smiled for a second. 

“Fuck off Tetsu.” 

Aomine could see the mischievous look in Tetsu’s eyes, but was soon distracted by the sudden shout, 

“Let’s eat there! It’s perfect!” someone--the tiny blonde?-- shouted. The entire group came to a complete halt, much to the displeasure of _everyone else_ in the street. Aomine, along with the band-of-dorm-buddies, looked at the shop they were now standing in front of. The thing was a _tiny,_ old noodle shop that had been sardine-canned between two much more intimidating buildings. Aomine looked around at the other boys around him, a good number of which were above average in height or bulk, plus there were _wayyy_ too many of them. And one thing crossed Aomine’s mind. 

_How the hell are we gonna fit?_

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke felt tiny. Sousuke felt legitimately small. _Yamazaki Sousuke_ was _not_ used to feeling small in _any way_ , let alone _tiny._ He was not _fucking prepared_ for _this_ feeling. 

But here he was, sitting on the cheap, brown, fo-leather upholstered booth in some obscure noodle place. A place that he, his friends, his friend’s friends and a _horde_ of basketball idiots-- who Kisumi had just _invited_ \-- had all shoved themselves into. Even though this place was never meant to accommodate so many people. _Especially if they’re fucking giants._

Sousuke adjusted his shoulders, but it didn’t help because there _wasn’t any damn room._ Somehow, in some way that was _beyond_ him, Sousuke had ended up in the middle--fucking middle-- of a tiny booth between one guy who was four inches taller than him and some… some _behemoth_ that he didn’t even want to judge the height difference of. The first guy was… Midorima? He, apparently, was Ryugazaki’s roommate and was only sitting beside Sousuke to escape some black haired guy who’d been cackling with Kusumi the entire time. He wasn't all that interested in talking, and even though he had _quite_ a fashion sense (what with those suspenders), didn’t seem so bad. Then the purple haired monster next to the window was already seated when Sousuke had been kinda _thrown_ into the booth. So here he sat. Feeling tiny, and not being happy about any of it. 

Sousuke looked across the table, seated there were Tachibana, Kirishima, and Kirishima’s long lost twin (Himuro was it?). The only one who seemed to take notice of his suffering was Tachibana, who smiled sympathetically at him. 

Although, Sousuke was lucky to have a seat. He noticed that Momo had been forced to sit on the bar counter of the restaurant, beside his meal instead of in front of it. Sousuke didn’t even know where Nitori had gotten to, the poor boy was probably shoved into some broom closet. Rin was one booth over, occasionally shouting random questions at Sousuke. He didn’t bother keeping up with any Iwatobi boys, other than Tachibana, who was right in front of him. 

That place was also fucking loud, what with random orders being shouted, arguments busting out every other second, and simply because there were twenty-some hungry college freshmen all in one tiny shop. Sousuke wanted to feel bad for the owners, but he was too busy eating at his pork-something-or-other and wallowing in his own self-pity. Plus the owners seemed to be _ecstatic_ at the business. So everyone was happy. 

"Muro-chiiin…” purple-titan whined to Kirishima-twin. “I don’t have any more sweets…” 

“Why don’t you order something Atsushi?” the dark-haired boy asked. 

“Mmm,” the giant hummed. “Zuki-chin…!” he called across the noodle shop. Sousuke looked over to suddenly see Hazuki pop up out of one of the booths. 

“Mura-chan!” Hazuki chirped.

“Do you have more sweetbread Zuki-chin…?” 

Hazuki took a moment to seat himself _on top_ of the booth dividers before responding. “I’m sorry Mura-chan, but they’re back in our dorm room. I’ll give you some as soon as we get back!” 

“M’kay…” big-ass-man turned back to Himuro--Sousuke was 70% sure _that_ was his name. “I wanna go home Muro-chin.” 

Himuro smiled warmly, “You might want to see if they have any sweets here first Atsushi. They could have something you like. Would you like a menu?” 

“Mmm,” the purple-haired boy responded.

“So you two are on floor four?” Tachibana questioned, turning to Kirishima. 

“We’re at the end of the hall,” Kirishima said. “But that’s not too important. You and Haru are on the swim team right?” 

“Yep!” Tachibana replied. “Rei, Nagisa, Yamazaki-kun and Rin are on it as well.” Tachibana shot a glance back at Sousuke, who was half listening, half moving his arms as much as he could to eat. “Although… will you be swimming Yamazaki-kun?”

Sousuke looked up to see a very nervous Tachibana. The boy was lightly biting his lip and his eyes swam with concern. Sousuke inwardly sighed at the all-too-familiar reaction he got whenever his swimming career was mentioned. 

“Assistant coach,” Sousuke said bluntly, turning back to his food. 

Tachibana tilted his head, still seeming concerned. “Oh, okay. So how’s your brother, Ikuya?” 

“You haven’t heard yet?” the dark green-haired boy asked. “Natsuya is the team’s co-captain.” 

“Really?” Tachibana smiled, “That’s gre--!”

“Midorima-kun.” Sousuke was in the middle of reaching for his cola when he looked over and saw a short, blue-haired guy _standing there_. He nearly threw the drink across the room in shock. 

“GAH!” 

“The hell’d you come from!” 

“Wh-wh-- Can we help you?” 

“Hello Tachibana-kun,” the ghost-vibe dude said. “And you must be Kirishima-kun and Yamazaki-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya.” the guy seemed very matter-o’-fact. 

“Did you need something Kuroko-kun?” Tachibana asked, his eyes still a little wide from surprise. 

“Yes,” Kuroko said, “Midorima-kun, Takao-kun sent me here to retrieve you, he says you’re avoiding him.” 

Midorima, the tall, green-haired grump who’d been completely silent until now, glared at Kuroko. “Of course I’ve been avoiding him.” he huffed. “And I will continue to do so until he acts in a mature manner.” 

“Is this about him snapping one of your suspenders, Midorima-kun?” Kuroko asked. Sousuke tried to drown his laugh with a drink, he sorta failed. He kinda liked this Takao guy, at a distance at least. 

“So what if it is, Kuroko? I’m still not coming over there.” Midorima sniffed moodily. 

“I'm sorry to hear that, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko might have smiled, Sousuke wasn't at all sure. But he was sure that that answer was ominous in ways he didn't want details on. 

So Sousuke did what he only thought was logical, downed what was left of his drink, clambered over Midorima mumbling about a _‘refill’_ and proceeded to get-the-heck-outta-dodge. 

Sousuke walked past Kuroko over to the counter, looking over people he found a middle-aged woman in a apron busying herself with folding napkins.

There was only one problem. Between her and Sousuke were two idiots and two giant stacks of plates, and even though they were both impressive, one clearly outweighed the other.

Sousuke’s roommate didn't look happy about the outcome. 

“Listen, Baka,” Aomine said pointing a finger, “You don't win because by _proportion_ I ate more.” 

“Proportion?? But we're the same height dipshit!” Kagami growled. “Now pay up.” the redhead held out his hand

“Not _height_ \--you really are an idiot. There is no fucking way you don't weigh more than me. So I win.”

“You win because you weigh less? That doesn't make any sense!”

“Yes, it does.”

“ _No_ , it doesn't.”

“You don't get it because your brain is the size of a pea.”

“You can't talk about small sizes Aho!”

“The fuck does _that_ mean?”

“Dunno. Use your big ass brain… you’ve gotta compensate after all.” 

“Are _you_ calling _me_ sm--!” 

“Oi!” Sousuke barked, getting the attention of the two basketball players. “I’m trying to get through,” he said, nodding to the waitress and holding up his empty glass. 

Aomine and Kagami simply grunted. They leaned back but still glared at one another as Sousuke stretched to asked for a refill. Luckily the waitress already knew so she topped off his cola without a word. 

“Thank you.” Sousuke bit out, shuffling back slowly. He looked back at the redhead and bluenette. They were sure an odd pair, and either they hated each other, or were really close friends. Sousuke had enough experience with rowdy friendships to recognize that these two didn’t _despise_ one another. But there _was_ something he just couldn’t put his finger on. 

Sousuke waved the thought off as he walked back towards his table. He quickly noted that Midorima was now in the middle of the booth, with Takao hanging arm around his shoulder and mumbling something to him. Sousuke also noticed how Kisumi and that blonde guy Kise hung over the scene like a pair of vultures. _Great._ Now he didn’t have a seat. 

“Aye!” every patron in the restaurant looked over in the direction of the shout. There by the door stood an older man with a graying goatee, a worn-in apron, and a tired smile. “Sorry boys, but we’re closing in five minutes!” 

Sousuke sighed, setting down his precious, half finished cola on a random counter. 

⏩

As their entire _mass_ excited the tiny restaurant Sousuke felt something akin to bliss at finally being able to stretch his legs in a full walk. He was also walking beside Rin, who was beside Nanase, and Nitori was in front of him. This made Sousuke feel his average tallness by association. Although somehow Aomine ended up walking beside him, which wasn’t really a problem. The guy was only _two_ inches taller, after all, no big deal, he was bulkier _anyway._

Glancing over a Aomine, Sousuke saw that the guy was in 100% daze mode, staring somewhere at the sidewalk in front of him with a weird glazed look in his eyes. Deciding that listening to whatever conversation Rin was having with Nanase was a waste of his time, Sousuke followed Aomine’s gaze. Simply turning off his brain and following the crowd he was in back to him dorm seemed like a good plan. He wouldn’t get lost and then he’d be able to pass out on his bed upon arrival. _After you actually make your bed._ He reminded himself. 

Looking where Aomine was, Sousuke’s brain took a moment to pause, then took another moment to raise a mental eyebrow. He also tried not to outwardly sputter. Aomine could very well flip out if _he_ knew that _Sousuke_ knew what he was doing. Because, well….

Aomine was staring at Kagami’s ass. 

Yep. Sousuke was sure of it. The tall redhead was walking directly in front of his roommate, talking to that little blue haired guy that had almost made Sousuke spill his drink from just _appearing._ Sousuke wasn’t all _that_ oblivious, so he knew Aomine was staring. 

And _boy oh boy_ was Aomine staring.

Aomine was ogling.

Aomine was burning mg’friggin holes in Kagami’s pants with his eyes.

In Aomine’s mind, those pants were _gone,_ hanging off of some lamppost because they’d been violently thrown there by _Aomine._

Aomine was _checking_ him _out_ and seemed to be subtly moving to get different angles. 

Aomine was probably assessing the _‘ass-to-hand’_ ration in his mind at this very moment. 

Aomine was-- Sousuke needed to _stop_ because there were a few things he had to _assess_ himself.

The first of which being, Aomine was _no_ damn flagpole. The guy was a spring, corkscrew also worked, but at the _very least_ he was a rather _bent_ flagpole. 

Okay, so basically Aomine was gay, or bi, or something because the guy _clearly_ wanted to bang Kagami. 

And that brought Sousuke to his second assessment, asking himself, _How the fuck does Kagami not notice?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying this now: I love sassy Sou thus I am going to have SO MUCH SASSY SOU. 
> 
> I also have this weirdly specific liking of Kagami making fun of the "Only one who can beat me..." quote... so THAT will ALSO pop up in the future. 
> 
> And I ALSO, also love jelly Aomine. I'm never using the word 'jealous' because that infers that this fic involves SERIOUS EMOTION. 
> 
> ((And people don't expect daily updates... I wish... but no... I need to have time to eat... and have minimal human contact everyday... sawwy))


	3. Morning from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine vs. Waffle Iron
> 
> \+ Where do Sou hide some... things...? Stuff? 
> 
> (rip yee for thou can't-ith summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> Not much to say, I simply hope you enjoy! But I did notice that I was missing the 'Fluff' and 'College AU' tag and those are lil' important heeeeereeeee. So there they are. 
> 
> Also.... this ending got a little.... out of hand? .....I'm SORRY.

_“Daiiii-chaaaaan!”_

Aomine tossed in his sleep, whining painfully. Satsuki even haunted him in his dreams… could he not have a moment’s peace?

_“Daiiii-chaaaaan! Open the door!”_

_No, dream Satsuki! This is my dream, I can get you to fuck off for ONCE!_

_“Daiiii-chan! I’ll get Ki-chan to let me in.... Just open up already you MORON!!”_

No. Aomine refused. He could control his own dreams. Unlike his actual life. Thanks to a certain pinkette.

_“Daiiii-chaaaaa--!!”_

“Go open the _goddam fucking door_ Aomine!”

_...eh…?_

Wait just a minute. 

That was Yamazaki.

Why the hell did his dream involve Yamazaki? A dream involving Yamazaki sounded fucking awful… although… Satsuki was here too. Was it a nightmare?

Aomine didn’t have to respond. He didn’t owe nightmare-Satsuki and nightmare-(ahem, normal)-Yamazaki a damn thing. So he snuggled further into his sheets, wrapping himself in the warmth, the arm under his pillow clutching the fluffed object tighter.

He was mid-way into a content sigh when a bright ass light shined into his eyes. 

“AGH! _Shit!_ ” Aomine smashed his face into the pillow. “Turn that off you prick!” 

“Go open the door!” Yamazaki groused. 

Aomine risked tilting his head to the side, he was met with a tiny, yet pretty powerful, white light. He saw the towering shadow that was his roommate, holding what he could only assume was the guy’s phone. Aomine was also fairly certain he could see the teal glare directed at him through the darkness. 

_“Daiiii-chaaaaan!!!”_ Satsuki--the real Satsuki as his half awake brain understood it-- called out louder this time. He and Yamazaki alike shivered at the shrill sound. Aomine sighed about as loudly as he could before throwing back his blankets with one arm. 

“Urgh… fine.” Aomine gingerly sat up, shivering at the cold on his bare chest. He looked over at Yamazaki, who was still shining that damn light on him. “I said I’ll get it. Geez, not my fault the girl’s a psycho.”

“Ya, sure,” Yamazaki turned the light off, but only to step back, cross his arms and glare harder. 

Aomine just stretched slowly, his back popping and a small whine leaving his lips. “What time is it?” he asked. 

Yamazaki’s phone lit up the room once again, “7:17,”, the light shined on his roommate’s pale chest and shoulders. Even though Aomine’s brain was only on a 2% output, the phrase _Oh hey, Yamazaki’s ripped_ , did cross his mind. 

_“Daiii-chaaan!_ I _will_ get Ki-chan to let me in! Maybe I’ll even find Imayoshi-senpai!”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Aomine practically _lunged_ down off the bed, scrambling past Yamazaki to the door. The guy was still looking at him as though Aomine’s brains would look better splattered against a wall. Not that he could blame the guy, Aomine wasn’t a morning person either. 

Satsuki continued her barrage of threats, the door didn’t do a _thing_ to muffle her voice. “I’m sure your old captain would _love_ to be woken up at seven in the morning to come help you out of bed! Wouldn’t you think so? And isn’t Tetsu-kun just upstairs? I’m sure he’d find a way to get in. But if _that_ fails, Wakamatsu-senp--!”

Aomine swung the door open, snarling at the pink-haired girl across the threshold in clad in only his plaid pajama bottoms. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing here Satsuki?”

His childhood friend simply rolled her eyes. Aomine couldn’t remember the last time she’d been even slightly phased by his early-morning-shittiness. Probably never? 

“Dai-chan, I came to wake you up. Why? Were you planning to do it _yourself?_ ”

“Yes! When it wasn’t the crack-of-fucking-dawn!” Aomine’s voice might have been louder than he intended, or that his sleepy brain could take. He leaned on the doorway and groaned. 

“Shut up Dai-chan, we both know you’re too lazy to get up in the morning.” Satsuki narrowed her eyes. “And why haven’t you introduced me to your roommate yet?” 

Aomine crossed his arms, firmly placing himself in the doorway. “And why would you think he’d wanna meet someone ugly like you?” Now, Aomine knew for a fact that Satsuki was gorgeous--this came from accounts of other people because he just _didn’t see it_ \-- but it was still fun to watch her squirm. 

“Ugh! Dai-chan!” Satsuki flipped his hair over her shoulder, giving Aomine a grade-A stink eye as she pushed past him into the dorm room. “Come on Gou-kun,” she called. “I’ll let you into your brother’s room through the bathroom.”

Suddenly, there wasn’t just a pink haired Satsuki, but some redhead chick who looked _familiar?_ In a creepy, twilight-zone-shit way. (The girl was also only an A-cup, this was Aomine, this is what registered in his mind.) It was still fucking dark in his room soooo he couldn't be blamed for whatever the hell happened in the subsequent seconds. 

Aomine was pushed aside by Satsuki to get out of _‘Gou-kun’_ s way. Upon being shoved, he met with the wall of scowls and shoulders that was his roommate, both of them yelped--yelp didn’t seem to be the _right_ word…. Released a deep, manly sound of slight surprise… yep. Perfect-- and sorta _collided_ with a random stack of empty boxes. 

Next thing Aomine knew he was being shoved in the face by a further pissed Yamazaki, the redhead was looking for a light switch and Satsuki was laughing her ass off. 

“Get the fuck off me Aomine!” 

“Satsuki! You shit!” 

“Wait _Sousuke_ is that _you?_ ”

“Gou?!?” 

“Hahaha! Dai-chan!! Your face I need to take a picture to show to Ki-chan!!” 

“Do not bring Kise into this!” 

And _then_ , because the universe was just like _‘let’s fuck with Aomine today!’_ , the bathroom door opened, spreading light into the otherwise dark void of a dorm room. And who was there? Kise and Rin, Kise in only basketball shorts, Rin in only boxers and a tank top. Aomine would have taken a moment to laugh at the pale pink towel wrapped around Kise’s head and what seemed to be mascara in his hands, but the blonde beat him to the punch. 

Aomine and Yamazaki’s sweetmates busted out laughing, not even registering the two girls in the corner in favor of laughing at the shambles of cardboard the two other boys were stuck in. 

Aomine shoved back at Yamazaki, shooting to his feet only to stumble over to the unmade bottom bunk. 

“Alright! Everyone get the hell outta my room!” Aomine spat, glaring at the other _uninvited_ occupants. 

Redhead finally found the light switch, while Matsuoka-- _another redhead, holy shit they’re multiplying??_ \-- walked over to pull Yamazaki up off his ass. Aomine was still getting a teal-eyed glare directed at him at every moment. _Not my fault Satsuki’s the spawn of satan._ Aomine said to himself. 

With the light on, and people clearly able to see one another, whether it was to glare, or point and laugh or suddenly shout _‘Onii-chan!!’_ \--

\-- _uhhh…..?_

“Onii-chan!” the redhead continued to shout, rushing over and strangling--eh, it might have been a hug-- Matsuoka. _Then_ it clicked. They’re _siblings_ and _that’s_ why they look creepily alike. Who’d a thought? 

“Gou??” Matsuoka questioned. 

“Who’s this Matsuokacchi?” Kise blinked at his roommate, Aomine was at a loss too, not about who the girl was but _why the hell_ she was here. Satsuki still looked damn amused, pink eyes glowing with mirth. And guess what? Yamazaki was fucking pissed. _Woot._

Little-redhead let go of slightly-larger-redhead to look over at Kise, and Aomine should have _really_ seen this coming. 

“OOOOOOOOHH!!! ONII-CHAN! IS THIS YOUR ROOMMATE?? HE HAS _PERFECT_ PECTORALS!! _OH, MY GOD! WHAT_ IS YOUR WORKOUT REGIMEN??” Gou screeched. Aomine could see the aura of hearts surrounding the girl, as she brought her hands to her face and seemed to freeze in a mid-jumping motion.

“I just told you people to get ou--!”

“Shut up Dai-chan.” 

“Oi--!”

“Shut up Aomine,” Yamazaki said. All the while Gou was fawning over Kise, and Kise seemed more than happy for the attention. 

It also looked as if Aomine wasn’t the only one who was soon to be murdered by his roommate. Matsuoka looked about a half inch of space and a gram of morals away from ripping the blonde’s sparkly head off, but in a more _passive aggressive_ manner. So, he would murder Kise, but in a nice _nonchalant_ way. 

Aomine looked around the room, from the Gou-girl being held back by her brother to not pin Kise to the ground, Kise not helping as he flipped a lock of hair behind his ear and flexed what the girl’d claimed were _‘perfect pectorals’._ Yamazaki was grumbling his way to the bathroom, and wait a second… was that a brace on his arm? 

Then he looked over a Satsuki who was-- _going through his closet what the hell?_

“OIIII!! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO THROUGH MY SHOES ANYMORE!! YOU FUCKIN’ TOUCH MY JORDANS AND I’M ENDING YOU!”

“But they’re _all_ Jordans Dai-chan!” 

“THAT’S THE DAMN POINT!! GET OUT!!” 

⏩

It was no longer the crack-of-fucking dawn.

Aomine was showered, shaved, and had on a white tank top alongside his blue and black plaid pjs. 

Yamazaki was in a similar state, only giving enough damns to throw on a teal tee shirt and gray sweatpants after everyone had _finally_ left their dorm room. 

They were both on their way to the dining hall, bare feet slapping on the cool concrete of the stairs. It was summer, they didn’t care, no shoes were what was happening. Yamazaki was _still_ growling and it was getting on Aomine nerves so he finally asked,

“Okay, what the hell’s your problem?” 

“Huh, I dunno how about being woken up three hours earlier than I wanted to because of my asshole of a roommate’s _girlfriend_. Seriously, never pegged out for liking the obsessive type.” Yamazaki grunted in annoyance. 

“Wait just a damn minute--!” 

“We’ve got all morning, seeing as how I’m not going back to sleep anytime soon.” 

“Satsuki--”

“ _Is_ hot, I must admit. But seriously you have a _girlfriend_ and yesterday I saw you--”

“Satsuki is _not_ my girlfriend you idiot!” 

“Huh?” 

“Satsuki’s my _friend_. More like a sister, even my fucking mother sometimes. I’m sorry she woke you up, okay? Damn, you don’t have to get _that_ pissy.” 

“Uh, I just though--” 

“Jesus! Just because she’s got a nice rack you think I’m dating her?” Aomine shoved his hands in his pockets. Explaining this was always so damn annoying. “Whatabout Matsuoka’s sister? She’s cute, _you’re_ not with her are you?” 

Yamazaki’s eyes widened before a gagging sound quickly came out of his mouth. “Gou?!? Fuck no! I was _raised_ with her!” 

“I met Satsuki when I was like four! You get it now??” 

“Yeah.”

“And we’re ending this conversation?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good, because I’m fucking hungry.”

“Same.” 

⏩

They’d reached the dining hall, and only regretted going barefoot when having to walk/run/awkward-ass-skipping across a hot sidewalk. Yeah, a lady walking her dog had glared at them for using every curse he and Yamazaki knew between them, but now food was within their grasp. There was no need for manners or censored language in a college dining hall. 

The place was pretty nice, with big windows on the back wall of the large room, and long rows of tables down the middle and booths lining the right wall. 

To the left, was food, so much food that Aomine though he would break down into tears. There was a buffet counter with a kitchen back behind it, the trays were currently filled with eggs, toast, rice, fruits, cereal, like seven different meats-- _oh to everything holy, thank you_ \-- just so much food. And then more food.

Oh hot damn, Aomine saw a soft-serve ice cream dispenser. He was honestly surprised about not seeing Tetsu parked under the vanilla, mouth open and in a state of utter bliss.

The next thing his dancing-with-happiness mind and hungry-as-fuck stomach noticed was that pink-haired guy, Kisumi, walking by with a stack of waffles. 

_Hooooo daammn._ There were waffles. _Where the hell did he get waffles?_

Yamazaki simply meandered over to grab a plate, a non-pissed look gracing his features for the first time this morning. 

Aomine scanned the room, searching for any sign of waffles. He saw nothing. _But_ he _did_ see Kagami, who had piles of every food there was, including the grid-lined breakfast food of the gods. He walked over to the booth where the redheaded garbage disposal was seated, noticing Tachibana there with him. Then in the corner, there was Nanase, seeming to sink into the wall as he methodically ate what looked like mackerel. 

“Goodmorning Aomine-kun.” 

“Shit! Tetsu!” Aomine shouted, looking at the small blue haired boy with a coffee mug in hand. Upon further inspection, it was proven that the coffee mug contained what Aomine could only assume was vanilla milkshake. 

“Where the hell’d you get that, Tetsu?” 

“I got ice cream from the soft serve machine, then milk from the cereal station, and did an action called _‘mixing’,_ Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said, sliding into the booth beside Kagami. Speaking of the idiot, he was currently inhaling a plate of eggs, his cheeks puffed out and a small smile on his face when he gave a quick wave of acknowledgment to Aomine. 

_Damn, he’s cut--agghh. It’s too early for this shit._

Back to the task at hand.

“Where’d you get the waffles?” he demanded. Kagami just scowled at him, Kuroko simply drank from his milkshake-mug, and Nanase was on some other plane of existence that only involved mackerel. Leaving Tachibana to be the only one that was actually _helpful._

“The waffle iron is right beside the coffee station Aomine-kun,” the brunette aimed a bright, friendly smile his way while pointing across the room. The fluttering that was sent through his entire body at that look was beyond his control. The guy was just _sweet_ in _every meaning_ of the word. 

“Uh. Thanks.” Aomine walked over to the steel, round contraption with a handle sticking out of it over on the food-side of the dining hall. Beside it sat a steel dispenser labeled ‘ _batter’_ , stacks of plates, and little plastic cups beside that. 

_Now what?_ Aomine stood there, staring. Maybe if he glared at it long enough the waffles would just _show up?_

“They’re not just gonna show up if you stare at it, Aho.” Kagami’s voice rang next to him. Aomine’s head shot over to see his fellow power forward standing right beside him, snacking on a banana. _A banana. Can I cry? Go away Baka, and take your innuendos with you._

“Fuck off, Baka,” Aomine glared at him. “Shouldn’t you be scarfing down half the dining hall?” 

“I was almost done anyway. But if you’re gonna be like that, I _won’t_ help you.” 

“Ugh. Fine, you can help me.” 

“You’re giving me _permission_ to help you?” Kagami scowled. 

“Yeah. Happy?” 

Kagami huffed, “Stupid Aomine.” but he also didn’t leave. “Just look at the directions on the waffle iron.” the half eaten banana gestured towards the yellow label on the face of said iron. 

_**[ 1. Fill Cup With batter 2\. Pour Batter In Iron 3\. Close and Flip Iron 4\. Wait For Timer To Sound (5mins) ]**_

Aomine continued to stand where he was. 

“You _can not_ be serious….” Kagami muttered, deep thr-- _finishing off_ his banana as pushed Aomine aside with a light shove to get to the waffle iron. 

“Look,” Kagami said, gesturing towards the batter dispenser before proceeding with very _slow, deliberate_ movements. “You, _fill the cup_ ,” he did so, with creamy, yellow-ie-tan liquid. “ _Pour it in the iron,_ ” Kagami opened the iron, adding batter across each of the four sections, “ _Flip it_ and _wait_.” Kagami closed the machine, flipping it to show a little red timer on the other side. “Not that hard.” 

“And you said it wouldn’t show up if I just stared at it,” Aomine said, smirking about as hard as he could. 

“I--!!--You--aggh. Fuck you Ahomine!” 

_Oh you have no idea,_ Aomine mused. 

“Thanks, Ka-ga-miiii…. You’ve always been such a good housewife….” Aomine rested his arm on the other boy’s shoulder. Kagami blushed at the statement, much to Aomine’s inner joy. 

“S-Shut up! Serves me right for helping _you_ , asshole.” Kagami shook Aomine off his shoulder before stalking back to his booth with Kuroko, his roommate, and strip-boy. 

Aomine just snickered, turning back to the waffle iron. The thing was already half done. _Sweet._

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke had his food, consisting of eggs, rice, pork, and a bagel because bagels were friggin wonderful. But no matter how delectable his round pastry was, Sousuke still hadn't gotten the most important part of his meal. 

Coffee.

There was an entire table dedicated to his life-sustaining drink, and it was truly beautiful. Sousuke looked between the decaf and regular coffee pots, only to laugh quietly at himself and choose the caffeinated. Because _what else_ would he choose? After that Sousuke’s coffee was boringly simple, consisting of one sugar and about _‘yay’_ much creamer. Y’know the amount of creamer that's _enough_ , but indescribable to other people. 

Only someone intercepted him on his way to the creamer. And Sousuke would have been annoyed.

Had it not been Tachibana.

“Oh, good morning Yamazaki-kun. Sorry, did you need this?” Tachibana smiled angelically, handing over the creamer.

“Morning. and, ah, thanks.” Sousuke made quick work of finishing up his coffee. 

“You only add creamer?” Tachibana asked. 

“Mhm.” Sousuke looked up to see Tachibana with his own mug, and a shit ton of other ingredients.

The brunette had cream, at least three sugar packets, was stirring in some sorta syrup and was armed with a tiny whisk contraption.

“Wow…” was all Sousuke had said, but suddenly Tachibana froze, what Sousuke could only assume was a milk-frother still in his hands. 

“Ah… sorry.” Tachibana was blushing. 

“It’s your coffee,” Sousuke shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips... for... some reason.

“I don’t always add this much-- Or, well, I _do_ , but, uh--I,” Sousuke just laughed, giving Tachibana a small smile. 

“Haha, I don’t know why you’re so worried. It’s cute, and it must taste good.” 

Tachibana instantly brightened, the eyes of his still blushing face meeting his, if only for a second. “It does taste good, you can try some--I, um-- if you like.” 

“Huh?” 

“Would you like to try some?” Tachibana asked again, stirring up his concoction before holding it in front of Sousuke. 

“Um, sure?” Sousuke set down his own mug, taking Tachibana’s. Their hand touched for a moment, and why that was noteworthy, Sousuke didn’t know. 

Sousuke took a sip, and _wow_ it was _sweet_. There was _wayyy_ too much sugar for his taste, but it certainly wasn’t _bad_ , in fact, the frothiness and what seemed to be a chocolatey aftertaste was pretty good, delicious even. Sousuke just enjoyed more bitterness in his coffee, a taste that Tachibana seemed to actively avoid in the drink. 

“Mmm, it _is_ good, what was that syrup?” 

“Syrup? Oh, just a little mocha.” 

“Mm.” Sousuke hummed in affirmation, grabbing the little bottle beside Tachibana for his own coffee. 

“I’m happy you like it.” Tachibana _beamed_ at him, and it took all Sousuke had not to drop his mug in silent surprise. Getting one of those smiles aimed at you was just _a lot to take in._

“Yeah.” was all Sousuke managed to respond with, because he was in idiot, a fact that was _glaringly_ noticeable at the moment. 

“Bye, Yamazaki-kun, have a good morning.” Tachibana waved and walked back to his seat. It was only after Tachibana left that Sousuke noticed the pair of idiots a few feet away from him. 

Aomine was staring dead eyed at the waffle maker, while Kagami just looked fucking done. 

Sousuke simply decided to back away slowly from the entire scene. What was going on between Aomine and Kagami was painfully obvious. Aomine was _very_ hung up on the redhead, while Kagami was _‘blissfully ignorant’_ one could say. 

Earlier this morning, Sousuke had been really damn angry not only at getting woken up so early, but he’d also assumed that the girl pounding on their door was Aomine’s _girlfriend._ Sure, he’d been wrong, but at the time with a random chick showing up at their doorstep yelling _‘Dai-chan’_ all Sousuke was able to think about was the fact that Aomine was ogling Kagami and this poor girl was completely unaware. Now, it seemed that was very, very wrong. The two were not dating and if Sousuke looked across the room, he saw the pinkette looking over at the two basketball idiots and giggling with Gou and a few other girls. So obviously she knew.

And yeah, his roommate’s love life, or lack thereof, wasn’t his business, but Sousuke was still curious. He knew that asking Kagami anything would be _extremely_ pointless, but, he could always ask Aomine himself. 

He didn’t have anything else to do. Sousuke took a sip of his coffee and it was _really_ good.

⏩

It was the middle of the afternoon and Sousuke was reading on his bed, one earbud in and listening to a little random instrumental music. He’d re-read the same page three times without realizing and was now considering taking a nap. The five more days he had until swim practice began were going to be precious to him. Those were five days where he could take a short break from physical therapy as well. He’d been slowly working over all of break, but it was still exhausting.

Only a moment later and the door clicked open, Aomine slinking his way inside, a crumpled up bag of _‘Maji-Burger’_ in hand. Aomine made it all the way to his desk chair before promptly collapsing in it. 

“Hey,” Sousuke said, turning his head slightly. 

“Hey,” Aomine grunted. “Shopping fucking sucks, y’know that?” 

“Mm. The last shopping trip I was forced into was with Rin, he just _had_ to get a new pair of goggles. Wouldn’t admit he broke the old ones with all that damn strap snapping, though.” 

“ _Hah._ You think _that’s_ bad? I was just forced to walk into a store called _‘Soapy Pie’_ \--”

“That is just gross.”

“--and _not only_ was the name bad, but the place sold all these little soap bars and perfumes and now I smell like a flower garden threw up on me.”

“ _Blegh._ ” 

“Exactly.” Aomine slumped further into his chair. “Sometimes--no _all the time_ , Satsuki can be a little shit.” 

“Mm. I almost feel bad for Gou, but Momoi’s gonna have to deal with a full-on muscle fetish.” 

“Oh please, they’ll just encourage each other. But! If there really is a god, Satsuki will take shorter-Matsuoka shopping _instead of me._ ” Aomine said. 

“Shorter-Matsuoka? You’ll need to be more specific.” 

“Clever…” 

“I try,” Sousuke smirked.

“So you’ve been here all day?” 

“Yeh.” 

“Lucky. I was hoping to get a one-on-one with Kagami today, but instead, there was a Satsuki shit-storm.”

Sousuke winced in sympathy, “That’s gotta be hard. What’s up with you and Kagami anyway?” Sousuke patted himself on the back for being so casual, he also tried and _narrowly_ succeeded in keeping his poker face when Aomine practically fell out of his chair. 

“Huh?? What about that--That idiot?” Aomine sputtered. 

“Hmm? You tell me.” 

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Sousuke, “We’re rivals.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sousuke turned back to his book, trying _really, really_ hard not to smile. “And how long have you wanted to fuck your rival?” 

“Who the fuck told yo--!” Aomine cut himself off, mouth just sorta hanging open. _That_ was when Sousuke allowed a shit eating grin to creep up onto his face. 

“Mannn, you should see your face.” 

“Shut up!” Aomine crossed his arms. 

“It was a serious question, though,” Sousuke sat up on his elbows, letting his book fall to his stomach. 

“Huh?” 

“How long?” Sousuke prompted. 

“I--why the fuck should I tell you?” 

“Aw, common! It’s pretty obvious, not like you hide it or anything.” 

Aomine growled at him, teeth bearing and everything. “I told you to shut up.” 

“That’s not fair Aomine…. It’s not like I have anyone to tell, I’m just curious.”

“No.”

“How long?” 

“I’m not talking.” 

“Weeks?” 

“Fuck off!” 

“ _Months?_ Have you seriously had the hots for a guy for _months_ and done _nothing?_ ” Sousuke made his voice sound almost _scandalized._

“I’m _not_ talking!” 

“Wow. Who’d a thought you’d chicken out on fucking him _and_ this.” That made the tan-skinned bluenette pause. Then he looked away from Sousuke, coughing in his hand before saying, 

“It’s been _ah-yhrrm-eam_.” Aomine said.

“Say again?” 

“A y- _hm-en._ ” 

“Dude, what the hell are you saying?” Sousuke leaned forward to hear better.

“It’s only been a year okay?!?” 

“Ah, only a yea--WAIT IT’S BEEN A FUCKING YEAR??” 

“YES? Maybe??” 

“ _‘Maybe’?_ The fuck does that mean? Has it been _longer?_ ” 

“ _No_.” Aomine turned his head away again, and, and _was he blushing?_

“Okay….” Sousuke was starting to get over his initial shock, “So why haven’t you made a move for an _entire year?_ ”

“Because he’s a total idiot if you haven’t noticed.” Aomine grunted, he also looked to be relaxing a little bit. “Still don’t know why I’m telling you any of this.” 

“Because I’m an approachable and open person?” 

“About as approachable as a damn firing squad.” 

“I’ll give you that,” Sousuke shrugged, “But what’s stopped you from just slapping the guy and confessing right then and there?” 

“Who said there was anything to _‘confess’_?” Aomine scrunched up his face, “I just think he’s hot. That’s all.” 

“You don’t stay hung up on someone for an entire year just because they’re hot.” Sousuke sat up in his bed, swinging his feet over the side to face Aomine.

“Doesn’t hurt anything, though.” 

“All too true.” Sousuke admitted, “But seriously, why haven’t you asked him out, or just grabbed him and sucked his face off, or _something_ to get the point across?” 

“Wait.” Aomine lifted a hand, he still didn’t look very happy with their current topic of conversation, given the creases between his eyebrows. “Before I say any more, you seem pretty damn okay with me liking a guy.” 

“Oh, I’m bi, dude. I get it. Although, I’ve always preferred guys if I’m completely honest.” 

“But boobs are fucking fantastic!” Aomine exclaimed, the previous topic flying out the window. 

“ _Yeah_ …. I’m more of a thigh guy, with both genders, honestly. But just so I have this straight, you’re….” 

“Not,” Aomine smirked at his pun, Sousuke just rolled his eyes. “But yeah, also like both teams.” his roommate explained. 

“Mm, so back to the conversation at hand,” Sousuke waved his hand forward. 

“Ugh… fine…. With Kagami? Well, before any of that shit started happening I was _convinced_ I was straight.” 

“I can see that, given the whole boobs outburst.” Sousuke cut in.

“Exactly. Anyway, half of my time was spent going _‘Nah, you can’t wanna fuck him, for one, no boobs, two it’s_ Kagami.’. Then when I finally caved, it became a matter of just growing a pair and…” 

“That hasn’t happened yet.” Sousuke finished. 

“Yeh,” Aomine whispered. Sousuke started to feel a little bad for the guy. Yes, Aomine was an ass, but he wasn’t _that bad_ , just a little rough around the edges. 

“So what’ll happen this year?” 

“What about it?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. 

“Seriously? We’re in college now…. You’re going to have a _slew_ of _opportunities_.” 

“Opportunities?” Aomine was starting to sound more intrigued. 

“Hell yeah, clubs, frat parties, the fact that he lived _right across the fucking hall._ ” Sousuke tried to make the message as _clear_ as he _possibly_ could. 

Aomine leaned back in the chair, eyes still skeptical before a smirk spread across his face once again. “Maybe you’re not so bad Yamazaki.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have.”

“But,” Aomine started.

“But what?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow. 

“Because _you_ asked _me_ a million damn questions….” 

“What are you getting at Aomine?” 

“It’s _my_ turn for some answers.” Aomine was still smirking.

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Fine. What do you wanna know?” Sousuke held his hands open in surrender. 

“Where’s your porn?” Aomine had a completely straight face as if that were a _completely_ usual, everyday question. Only it _really_ wasn’t. 

_“Excuse me?”_

“You said you were bi, right? You’ve gotta have some gay porn. I only have straight shit, too worried about Satsuki finding anything.” Aomine just shrugged, because, it was just porn, no biggie. 

_The fuck is wrong with this guy?_ Sousuke asked himself. 

“You want my porn? No--wait--. You think I _have_ porn??” 

Aomine gave him the most dumbfounded expression, “Well _yeah._ ”

“Oh my god. I’m not giving you my porn.” Sousuke shook his head. 

“So you admit that you _do_ have it!” Aomine started growing excited. 

“No!”

“Yes! Now, where is it?” Aomine stood up, scanning the room. 

“Why the hell should I give it to you?” 

“Because….” Aomine’s smirk looked like it would possess his entire being. “I’m _just curious._ ” 

Sousuke scowled. “Fuck off.” 

“Did _you_ when we were talking about my fantasies?” 

“We didn’t bring up fantasies.” 

“Well, we’re bringing them up _now._ ”

“No, we’re _not._ ” Sousuke laid back down on his bed. Maybe if he fell asleep, Aomine would go away. 

“Don’t be a pussy,” Aomine huffed. 

“I thought you wanted gay porn?” 

“I do.” Aomine said, “Now tell me where it is.” Aomine started walking over to the computer set up on Sousuke’s desk. 

“Oi! Don’t touch that!” Sousuke scrambled up off the bed. Aomine just flopped down in his Sousuke’s desk chair, wiggling the mouse to wake up the monitor. 

“Hmm…. what could Yamazaki’s password be?” Aomine sang in a low voice, clicking on the text bar. 

“Hmph, you’re never getting in,” Sousuke said, resting his arm on the back of the chair. “Might as well give up now.” 

“Yee of little faith…. _‘Swimming’?_ ” Aomine typed, and the little red ‘X’ that popped up made him scowl. 

“I’m more original than _that._ ” 

“ _‘Butterfly’?_ ” the little red ‘X’ taunted him once again. “ _‘Whaleshark’?_ ” 

“How the hell did you know about _that?_ ” 

“The keychain _and_ the stuffed animal that you _really_ failed at hiding?” 

“Shut up. It’s wrong _anyway_.” Sousuke sneered. 

Aomine turned around to face him, “I’m going to lock you out of your computer soon, you might as well tell me.”

“What you’re looking for isn’t even on there.” 

“Huh?!” Aomine blinked up at him, completely lost. 

“You think porn is just in the form of mags and videos? How unoriginal.” Sousuke _tsked_ at the bluenette. 

“What do you mean?” Aomine asked slowly. 

“Audiobooks….” Sousuke whispered, before turning around and flopping down on his bunk. 

Aomine was quiet for a full minute, before jumping out of the chair, running over to Sousuke’s bed, snagging his abandoned phone off the mattress while yelling, 

“I _know ‘Whaleshark’_ is your password for _this!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya! This story is just.... 'all over the place' (= nice term for 'bat-shit crazy')
> 
> Hope ya'll had fun!
> 
> ~idi2


	4. Practice from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball practice has started.
> 
> Swimming has not. 
> 
> Now we've got some busy bball boy + some BORED water ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do YOU~ see the KiKuro and RinHaru tags because I~ see the KiKuro and RinHaru tags. 
> 
> Now, this is VERRRRRYYY AoKaga and SouMako focused, but there is a smigin' for everyone else!
> 
> (Also this is like... a few hours late?? But I never specified an update time so HAH)

The ball hit the ground with a hollow thud, echoing up into the high ceilings of the universities’ bigger-than-really-necessary gym. It hadn’t been silent a few minutes ago, but it was _now._

Kuroko sighed to himself, the noise almost inaudible. They’d made it through half an hour of the year’s _first_ practice. Half an hour. Thirty minutes. Eighteen-hundred seconds. Eighteen-hundred- _thousand_ milliseconds. Counting it like that made it seem longer, less pathetic. 

_I suppose it’s a new record._ Kuroko mused, looking at his current and former lights. Aomine had walked into practice--fifteen minutes late, how surprising-- and almost instantly had Kagami dragged away from his warm-up drills and into an intense one-on-one session. The coaches, and fellow upperclassmen hadn’t been the most happy bunch, however _stopping_ the pair was easier said than done. 

The combination of Wakamatsu’s and Hyuuga’s shouting had not phased them. Kasamatsu would have landed a kick, had the pair not been zooming from one end of the court to the other in the span of a few seconds. After a few minutes, everyone had given up, simply letting the pair have their section of the court and continuing with warm-ups. Even assistant coach Aida had stopped shrieking through her whistle, although she _had_ held on the longest, that should be mentioned. 

Once left alone, the pair just embraced their basketball-idiocy and ran around in circles in a thunderstorm of sneaker squeaks and the occasional growl. 

Then _something_ went wrong--or well not _‘wrong’_ but _‘no longer all happy and smooth, everyone getting along with a murder count of: zero’._ So it was pretty much on par with every interaction Aomine and Kagami had ever had. 

Kagami had dunked for the nth time and as soon as the redhead touched the waxed floorboards…

“The fuck was _that_ Baka?” Kagami turned around, scowling at his one-on-one parter. Kuroko was also confused, what on earth was the problem?

“What’d it look like Aho?” 

“Looked like a lame-ass attempt at a shot. What, you get lazy back in America?” Aomine said, crossing his arms. 

“The hell?!” Kagami shouted, “You’re calling me lazy? You can’t say a damn thing Ahomine! All you ever do is sit around!” 

“Still better then you,” 

“The hell you are! I was _winning!_ ” 

“Like that’s gonna last.” 

“You want your life to last, asshole?” 

“Pfft, you couldn’t lay a finger on me.” Kuroko sighed again, it was a challenge. _Honestly,_ did Aomine _want_ a broken nose?  
As if on cue, Kagami charged forward, a dark look in his eyes and a fist raised. Kuroko’s eyes widened, he was on the other side of the gym, too far off to stop his best friend from doing something _very stupid_ in his _very Kagami_ manner. Luckily for Aomine, and the rest of the team, Kuroko wasn’t the only member of the _‘Tiger-wrangling-squad’._

“Taiga!” Himuro appeared, grabbing his childhood friend by the back of his shirt, stopping him a sacred four feet in front of Aomine. Kagami growled in response. Aomine, because he was an idiot, just snickered, smirking down at Kagami. 

“Aww, better behave Baka… big brother’ll get mad….” 

“Grraaaaaahhh!!! That’s IT Aomine!!” 

⏩

It took the collective efforts of Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Takao, and Midorima to hold back Aomine. Meanwhile Himuro, Kise, and even Murasakibara--who’d only helped at Himuro’s prompting-- to keep Kagami in place. The two rivals were now on opposite sides of the gym, with Akashi calmly gazing at Aomine to keep him in place and coach Aida banging Kagami over the head with a clipboard. 

Kuroko would have to speak to both of them, but it was still too early in the morning for him to deal with such moronic behavior. 

“They really are blind, huh Kurokocchi?” Kise walked over to Kuroko’s corner of the court, basketball resting on his hip and still sweating from morning warmups and keeping and redheaded unstoppable force away from a bluenette of an immovable object. 

“Indeed Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied simply. _It’s also too early for this as well._ Kuroko said to himself, half scolding his insides for twisting as they did at the arrival of the blonde. 

“Mhm,” Kise smiled at him, warm and bright and the other boy _truly_ did sparkle. Kise shined at all hours of the day, and it was a sight to behold. He would never shine as bright as Kagami or Aomine, but Kuroko was done for simply because of how _warmi_ that light was. Kise’s light wasn’t truly blinding--even if that smile was-- no, Kise’s light wrapped itself around you and never let go, it was a gentle light. 

Kuroko turned his head away, it felt more like tearing himself away, but that didn’t matter, right? Sometimes Kuroko would bless the fact that he could _‘observe’_ (unabashedly stare?) from the corner at Kise. But when they were having a conversation, Kuroko couldn’t simply gawk when those amber eyes were staring right back now could he? 

“So practice got pretty derailed huh?” Kuroko looked over at the sudden arrival of a pink-haired boy. 

“Indeed Shigino-kun,” Kuroko replied. Kise smiled brightly at the other boy. Shigino seemed to be at a loss, scratching the back of his head lightly. He couldn’t be blamed for such a reaction. Many members of the team were truly _‘odd’’._

“Oh yeah, Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are _always_ like that,”

“That must be a pain.” Shigino shook his head. 

“It isn’t as bad as Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai sometimes,” Kuroko added. 

“Or Murasakibaracchi and Himuro. Although, it’s more _passive-aggressive_ there.” 

“Akashi-kun and everyone in an eight-foot radius used to get somewhat hairy,” 

“Oh! And Midorimacchi and Tako can be annoying sometimes.”

“But that’s mostly Midorima-kun, Kise-kun. And he only seems to get annoyed on the days where Scorpios’ have the worst luck,” 

“Huh, I guess you’re right Kurokocchi,” Kise and Kuroko looked back at Shigino, who was laughing to himself. 

“Takao told me a little bit about some of you,” the pinkette had to stop again to snicker, “He didn’t mention the tension being _this_ bad, though…. Hahaaaa!” Shigino was forced to put the back of his hand over his mouth. 

“Hey!!” the loud, unmistakable shout of coach Aida rang in their direction. “Did I _tell_ you there was a break!” she shouted, teeth grinding together, and dangerous aura forming. Kuroko, Kise, and Shigino scrambled to get back to their drills, fear fueling them to move faster and faster. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Rin stretched his arms behind his head, sprawled out on his bed and just listening to nothing. It was another two days until swimming practice began and he was _so bored_. With packing up and moving to Tokyo, choosing his classes, and managing to sleep in between Rin was suddenly sledge-hammered with the realization that he hadn’t swam in _weeks._

That was something that had to be fixed, and soon. But he didn’t want to go alone, so when Rin sprung out of his bed and bounded across the room he headed straight to the bathroom door.

“Hey Sou!” Rin called, passing through the two door into his best friend’s room. The fact that they were so close in the dorm was really a small miracle. Sousuke was lying in bed, headphones on, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. 

“Oi!” Rin walked over, hitting the brunette in the shoulder. Sousuke’s eyes flew open, shoving his headphones off. 

“The hell are you doing here?” Sousuke grunted. 

“Oh hey buddy, nice to see you too,” Rin sat down on the end of the bed, forcing Sousuke to move his legs out of the way. Sousuke grunts again, fiddling with his phone--probably to pause his music, or, whatever it was he was listening too. 

“So?” Sousuke asked. 

“Let’s go to the pool,” Rin said, flicking Sousuke’s knee. 

“No,” 

“Huh??” 

“I like it here.” Sousuke shrugs, hands linking behind his head as he situates himself. 

“Common, I haven’t gone swimming is _so fucking long_ ,” Rin tilted his head to the side, giving an exasperated look to his friend. 

“Same,”

Rin frowned again before his stupid mind finally makes the connection. Sou hadn’t swam in so long. _Fuck._

“I, um. You should still come with me,” Rin hasn’t had a _clue_ about what to do when Sousuke’s injury was brought up. It was just--difficult. Rin was still mad, honestly. His face must have been showing more than he’d realized. 

“God, don’t start crying again,” Sou scoffed. 

“Shut up!” Rin sneered, sharp teeth flashing. 

“How about no?” Sousuke smirked up at him. Rin only huffed. 

“Common, you’ve gotta meet the coaches and all that right?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Sousuke admits, Rin smiles triumphantly, “ _But_ ,” the redhead’s shoulders slump, “I’ll meet them at _practice._ Why would they be at the pool now anyway? They’re probably enjoying their final days of freedom.” 

“You don’t know _that,_ ” Rin isn’t giving up so easily. 

“I’m not coming, go find an Iwatobi boy to frolick with,” Sousuke rolled his eyes. 

“ _‘Frolick’?_ ” 

“You can’t say it isn’t accurate,” Rin’s mind flashes through a montage of images, hugging around a pool after a relay, jumping into a pool of sakura blossoms…. _Okay, yeah._

“Geez, fine, have fun being a hermit,” Rin slinked off the bed, heading towards the door.

“I always do,” Rin turned around to shoot one last glare at his _‘best’_ friend. _Seriously, this sucks._

Once in the hallway, Rin had to assess his choices, most of the hall was empty, but Makoto’s room was _right smack dab_ in front of him, so the choice was easy. Rin walked over, quickly banging on the door. 

And got no response. “Makoto?” Rin continued knocking, louder this time. “Makoooo….?” Nothing. _Awe common._ Rin sighed, his head turning towards the stairs. 

Nagisa was upstairs, and he supposed that he could always race Rei a little bit too, and there was also--.

 _Perfect._ Rin was up the stairs, speed walking down hall five and standing in front of Haru’s door in half a minute flat. He was excited okay? 

“Haruuu!” Rin knocked on the door, a quick _tap tap tap._ “Haru!” Rin tried the doorknob....

….And low and behold….

Rin slipped through the unlocked door, quietly clicking it shut behind him. There was no sign of the freestyle swimmer inside the dorm room, so Rin went to the bathroom without a second thought. It was _also_ unlocked, and soon Rin was swinging back the shower curtain and looking down at an extremely unphased Haru. 

Someone had just barged in on him taking a bath. 

Was he concerned? 

No. 

Did he blink? 

_Possibly…..?_

“Rin,” was all the raven haired boy said, looking up. 

“We’re going swimming,” Rin announced, holding out his hand. Haru took it without complaint and Rin gave happy sigh. _Really, why can’t everyone be this easy?_

There was that moment of tension when Haru stood up from the tub. Was he in a swimsuit? Was he buck-naked? 

Purple and black jammers. _Check._

“Here,” Rin grabbed a towel hooked on the opposite wall, “You should put on a hoodie or somethin’ for the walk okay?” Haru nodded, methodically drying off and walking into his room. Rin had just offered to take him from a lower concentration of water to a higher one, and so Haru moved right along. Like reverse-diffusion or some shit. 

Rin followed him out, and soon Haru was in a blue hoodie and slipping on his shoes. Rin’s feet moved from the cool tile to soft carpeting and he remembered. 

“Oh shit, I’ve gotta get some shoes on.” Haru blinked up at him, nodding. Then Rin looked down at his jeans, not _exactly_ the best swimming material. “ _And_ my jammers.” 

Rin could sense Haru silently judging him for delaying his water-time and _not_ wearing jammers at all hours of the day the entire walk back to his room. 

⏩

Rin had to take a moment to _absorb_ the sight of the university gym. Because _god damn_ it was _huge._ The main gym seemed to be three stories full of workout and training toys that one could only dream about, then what appeared to be the indoor pool branched off of. 

Walking through the glass doors and past the little lobby was a giant room filled with treadmills, cables and pulleys, bench-presses-- _holy shit that’s a rock climbing wall!!_

This place was fucking amazing, and they hadn’t even reached the pool. 

Haru, directed by his mental link to hydraulic forces, walked on past the open room down to a not so distant hallway. Inside the hall, they heard the all too obvious sounds of basketball practice. Shoes squeaking, hollow bouncing, and angry shouts echoed down the hall. Passing the pair of door to the basketball court, Rin saw dozens of guys running around. He even spotted his roommate and Kisumi talking. 

Then he saw a short redheaded girl lurking right outside the door behind some water coolers--

“Gou??” Rin’s voice was probably muffled by the door, but he watched as his sister’s heart aura _popped_ out of existence. 

The girl turned around sheepishly, mouthing _‘Onii-chan?’_ through the door. 

Rin simply gawked at her. _Seriously,_ he thought _spying on the basketball team??_ Rin growled under his breath, pushing open the door and walking over to his sister. Rin grabbed her shoulder and proceeded to drag her back into the hall, luckily they went completely unnoticed by the flock of basketball idiots inside. 

“What were you _doing_ Gou?” Rin sighed. 

“Research Onii-chan!” the girl frowned at him, she even kicked at the ground. “I _need_ to figure out how they got muscles like _that._ There are two, in particular, I’m observing, I think their names are Kagami and an upperclassman Kiyoshi. I just have to figure out how you get muscles _that big._ ” Gou motioned with her hands at the word _‘big’_ and Rin simply growled some more and dragged his sister along towards that pool. Haru was up ahead of them, obviously not caring about the siblings’ squabble. 

“Onii-chaaan!” Gou whined, “What, do you not want better muscles? What you have right now are _fantastic_ , but at the start of practice one of the coaches had everyone take their shirts off and _OH MY GODDD!!!_ ” Gou stopped walking, choosing to instead stare off at a random ceiling tile, her eyes heart shaped. 

“Common, it couldn’t have been _that_ great,” 

“But it _was_ Onii-chan….” 

The pair caught up to Haru just as the dark-haired boy opened the door, and Rin was trying to fight back tears because the pool was _also_ beautiful. 

And also not empty? 

The giant, three tiled and one glass, walls echoed with the sounds of splashing. Someone was swimming breaststroke in one of the middle lanes, while some brunette in jammers and a dark jacket stood at the edge of the pool with a stopwatch in hand. 

The brunette turned as they entered and suddenly broke out into a big smile.

“Haruka?” he questioned. Haru stopped, staring at the other guy, but not saying a word. 

“Um, Haru, you know him?” Rin asked. Across from them, the breaststroke swimmer reached the finish, standing up with a gasp, tearing off his swim cap to reveal dark green tresses of hair. 

“Haru!” the greenette scrambled out of the pool with the help of the taller brunette. Clad in black knee-length jammers with orange highlights, the wispy-haired boy walked over, smiling at Haru, the other guy close behind, downright beaming. 

“Ikuya, Natsuya…” Haru paused and the boy with waved brown hair and warm brown-amber eyes gave him a friendly, almost dare-like look. “...senpai,” Haru finished. 

Alright, Rin was confused. He recognized the breaststroke swimmer from the food-outing a few days ago, but the other guy? Not a damn clue.

“Haruka,” the guy said. 

“Don’t call me Haruka, I thought we settled that,” Haru said. And whoa, Haru was--was talking. _What?_

And if _that_ wasn’t confusing, the flurry of hoodies and jackets was. Haru and this… Natsuya guy… had just _stripped_ together, not a word spoken as they dashed for the pool. The brunette was smiling, challenge practically _oozing_ out of his figure, and Haru seemed _really into it._

 _What the_ fuck??

The pair were in the water in a blink of an eye, swimming with energetic precision, swimming _freestyle_. Rin’s jaw stopped working for a couple seconds. 

Let’s backtrack. 

Haru.

Was swimming--no, _racing_ \-- freestyle. 

With some random guy. 

Who _wasn’t_ Rin. 

That--that wasn’t _right,_ that’s not how it worked. 

Haru raced _Rin_. Rin was his _rival_. Haru and Rin raced _each other_ in _freestyle_. Rin was the one who convinced Haru to do relays, Rin was the one he raced at the drop of a hat, _Rin_ was the one who took him to _Australia, Rin_ was the one hopelessly in lo-% &*@+#&^!>\--!

Back to the point…

“Who the hell is that?” Rin asked, realizing he’d been silently watching reality as he knew it shatter and the pair of freestyle swimmers were almost done with the first 50 meters. Rin looked over at the greenette--whom Gou was ogling, something about _‘quads of the gawds’_ \---, the guy had this weird _nostalgic_ look on his face as he watched the pair. 

“Oh,” he said, registering Rin’s question. “My brother Natsuya, he was Haru’s old captain. They always used to race…” Questioning orange eyes looked over at him. “You’re Matsuoka, right? Haru and Makoto’s friend from elementary school? I’m Kirishima Ikuya, I think we met for about four seconds a few days ago.”

“Matsuoka Rin, yeah,” Rin replied with a nod, his eyes still searing into the pair in the water. 

Rin did _not_ like this. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke had refused to go with Rin to the pool because honestly, he didn’t like the idea of going to a pool and being able to _look_ but never to _touch._ He knew that was exactly what would happen as soon as practice began, but practice hadn’t started yet. And now, with Rin gone and Sousuke’s ‘music’ paused….

Sousuke was bored outta his goddamn mind. He’d only brought around five books along, not really remembering that he could eat through five books in the span of four days when there was nothing to do. 

So now he needed more books. Good thing he was at _college_ and most colleges had a _big ass_ library. 

⏩

Big ass library was actually one insanely spot-on description. Sousuke made his was past the lobby and the little coffee shop inside to see one _gigantic_ stairwell and about four floors of bookworm paradise surrounding him. 

_Well, this is awesome._ Sousuke mused. He could probably hide in here for the next few days, no problem. 

Sousuke meandered his way up the stairs, reaching floor three and with an _‘eh what the hell’_ stopped and started to look at where he was. The place was _nice,_ the bookcases tall, and made from a not-as-cheap-as-everything-else dark wood. There were big, tall windows at the sides of the room, warm summer light shining through, while tables or circles of chairs or singular reading nooks were scattered evenly throughout the entire space. 

_I could totally live here._ Sousuke though as he walked into was might have been realistic fiction. Sousuke wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for, but just walking around was enjoyable in itself. 

Sousuke walked down the aisle, seeing what titles might catch his interest, he’d stumbled upon mysteries, and a few names were pretty intriguing. He was turning the corner around one bookcase when something--or someone --caught his attention. 

Tachibana was seated by one of those tall windows, sinking into a big, gray lounge chair with a book in hand and about a dozen more stacked on his lap. Once again, Tachibana’s hair seemed turn from its olive brown to a warm, glowing blonde in the sunlight. He also had black, thick rimmed glasses framing his bright green eyes as they scanned the page before him. 

Sousuke looked away quickly, not really knowing if he should say anything. The guy looked so cu-- _peaceful_ while reading. Sousuke didn’t want to ruin that. He should just turn around back into the mystery section. _Yep. Sounds like a plan._ So his did just that, spinning on his heel and--

\--Knocking over a little pile of books on a side table he hadn’t seen with his hand. 

“ _Shit,_ ” he hissed, as quietly as he could. The books, only about four, hit the ground with a dull _thud._

“Yamazaki-kun?” Sousuke spun around _again. Damn, I’m gonna get whiplash._ But as soon as he turned everything he’d been thinking about previously just kinda… slipped away. 

Tachibana was standing up from out of his chair, and Sousuke registered that the guy was in sandals, a light, pastel green hoodie, and board shorts. But it was his face, or more specifically his _eyes_ that siphoned all of Sousuke’s attention out of his head where it should be. 

Shimmering green, laced with confusion and framed together by those thick black frames, Tachibana’s eyes drew any looker towards them. The glasses seemed to _accentuate_ his eyes, the magnification made his already large eyes bigger and the glass added to the shimmer. 

“Yamazaki-kun?” Tachibana asked again, barely above a whisper--they were in a library after all. 

Sousuke’s mind finally tore itself away from the guys eyes. Which was weird, yeah they were--uh, mesmerizing?-- but anyway, he needed to focus on convincing Tachibana that he wasn’t the total idiot he appeared to be at the moment. 

Why it mattered? He didn’t know, but he jumped into action not a second later, making sure to beat Tachibana to the fallen books as the green-eyed--seriously, insanely, green, with some gold, a splash of dark, dark amber-- boy knelt to reach the objects. 

But he’d stepped down too fast, one second he was reaching for the book, the next his forehead collided with the olive haired boy’s. 

“Ah!” Tachibana hissed. 

“Ohhh, _ohhh shit,_ ” Sousuke brought a hand to his own head, it stung a bit, but Tachibana’s eyes were squeezed shut, a small grimace on his face. “I’m sorry, ah, um, damn.” Sousuke brought a hand up, fingers ghosting over where Tachibana’s own hands rubbed at his scalp. Realizing what he was doing, Sousuke snapped his hand back as fast as he could, as if burned by those light brunette locks.

“It’s alright,” Tachibana cracked open one eye, and giggled a bit.

“I’m really sorry--uh--I--?”

“It’s really okay Yamazaki-kun,” Tachibana had both eyes open now, both eyes staring right at Sousuke, a fond smile playing at his lips. “I hope you’re alright.” he continued, reaching out a hand towards Sousuke. 

In about half a second, Sousuke had snatched up the books and scooted back. He was scrambling to his feet as Tachibana was still kneeling, hand still hanging in the air for a moment. 

“I’m fine,” Sousuke said, scratching the back of his neck before realizing that, _Helping the guy you just bashed heads with_ stand up _would be a good idea._

“Other than being a moron, that is,” Sousuke elaborated, reaching the hand that wasn’t holding the books out to Tachibana. 

Tachibana took his hand, laughing, “You’re not a moron Yamazaki-kun,” Tachibana tilted his head as he smiled, “Just… distracted?” the brunette giggled ever so softly. Tachibana was standing once again, eyes still on Sousuke. 

“So what brings you to the library?” he asked. Sousuke froze, he wasn’t exactly ready for a conversation and for _some stupid reason_ every word in his head just sorta melted away and ran through his ears or _something_. 

“Just--” _Just what? Just avoiding people like the anti-social hermit you are?_ “--looking for somewhere quiet, I guess.” 

“Mhm, I was doing the same,” Tachibana went back to his seat, but chose to lean against the low window sill at the last moment. “I woke up early when my roommate Kagami-kun was going to practice, I couldn’t find much to do after breakfast, Nagisa was busy, and I’ve been here for almost an hour.”

“Huh,” Sousuke said, looking down at the books in his hands, they were mysteries, not a surprise with that being the aisle he was standing in front of. One was a kidnapping, a short book with the cover showing a run-a-the-mill abandoned house in the woods. The second, Sousuke only saw the back and as soon as the words _‘her husband was missing for seven year, and suddenly a man claiming to be the man’s twin, who’d also been the last person to ever see her former love, came into her lif--’_ Sousuke gave up on the book entirely. 

“Do you want to go down to the cafe?” Sousuke blinked up at Tachibana.

“What was that?” he asked, setting two of the books down back on the small table at the end of the aisle. 

“The coffee shop, on the first floor, I was going to grab something, would you like to come?” Tachibana explained, picking up his stack of books and placing them into a messenger bag Sousuke hadn’t noticed before.

“Yeah, sure,” Sousuke said, sneaking a glance at the book still in his hands-- _The Lock Artist?_ \-- as he followed Tachibana back into the maze of shelves. 

⏩

They’d reached the second floor and a strange phenomenon was happening. 

_Apparently_ every university girl in a nine-mile radius happened to visit the library today, and apparently, they were _all_ midgets that didn’t know how arms worked so they needed help reaching taller shelves. 

And _every single one_ had stopped Tachibana to ask for help. 

How the hell did they all know him anyway?

_“Tachibana-kun, c-could you help me….”_

_“Tachibana-kun, I’m so sorry to bother you….”_

_“Please help?”_

_“If only I could reach” giggle._

_“You’re so tall and all, I’m sure it’s easy.”_ Now _that_ was the one that got him. Seriously, Sousuke was standing _right there_ and he was _taller_ than Tachibana. If they were looking for height, why not ask him? He growled to himself at the thought. 

At this very moment, Tachibana was talking to a _tiny_ girl with black hair who simply _needed_ this cookbook. It was a life or death matter it seemed. He watched as the blushing girl stared at Tachibana as he reached up to the very top shelf for her desired literature. Although was it _literature_ she desired? 

_Ohhhhhh._ His own sarcasm had solved the conundrum before him. All the girls who’d stopped them thought Tachibana was hot. 

Sousuke couldn’t help but frown as the small girl clutched the book to her chest when Tachibana handed it over, blushing more and mumbling incoherent thanks as she scurried away. 

He kept frown each time they were stopped… for.... some… reason…? 

⏩

Sousuke snorted when Tachibana ordered a mocha-something-or-other with extra whipped cream and a chocolate muffin to-go. The brunette shot a glance at him, blushing instantly and mumbling thanks as the cashier gave him his change. 

Sousuke nursed his latte as Tachibana waited on his order. 

“Have you registered your library card yet?” Tachibana asked as they walked out of the line. 

“Oh, uh. No,” Sousuke confessed. “I should probably get that before I walk out of here huh?” Sousuke looked down at the book in his hands, it was a heist novel and didn’t look bad at all. 

“You can always use mine,” Tachibana said, “I got it earlier this morning.” 

“Really? That’d be convenient.” 

“Mhm, I--” 

“ _Tachibana?_ ” the barista called out from the counter, a drink that most certainly had extra whipped cream in her hand. 

⏩

They’d retrieved their coffee and checked out their books, both using Tachibana’s card because making his own just seemed like a _pain_ that Sousuke did not want to deal with. 

The walk back to the dorms proved to be warmer than expected. The warm, summer afternoon air forcing Tachibana out of his hoodie and Sousuke regretting the hot coffee in his hands. 

“Are you getting along with your roommate Yamazaki-kun?” Tachibana questioned, slurping on his drink now and then, his hoodie now tied around his waist, showing off the soft colored blue tee underneath. 

“Uh, I guess,” Sousuke replied. He _supposed_ he was getting along with Aomine, although they hadn’t really done more than grunt at one another after that talk a few days ago. They weren’t hugging each other every time they met, but they weren’t punching each other in the face either. So it was going rather smoothly in Sousuke’s opinion. Suddenly Sousuke remembered something…

“Didn’t I say not to add _‘kun’_ to my name?” He asked, looking over a Tachibana. 

“Oh, you remember that?” Tachibana laughed. “Well, I guess you did Yamazaki…” 

“Just Sousuke is fine, it doesn’t really matter,” Sousuke shrugged, gulping down a good portion of his drink. 

“I-I-um,” Tachibana stuttered for a moment, “Sou-Sousuke,” Tachibana laughed, beaming over at Sousuke. “I think I said you could call me Makoto as well.” 

“I think you might have,” Sousuke smiled back at Tachi--Makoto. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aomine was sweating his ass off, his feet were sore, and his throat was raw from fuck knows how many skipped water breaks. 

_Ohhh god how I_ missed _this._ He’d missed it sooo bad, he’d had an entire summer of not this and he hadn’t been happy, but _now_ he was happy. So damn happy!

 _Why the hell’d you have to up and go to America anyway, idiot?_ Aomine asked himself as he sped past Kagami, who was _‘trying’_ to block him. _Pffft, pathetic, seriously, the only one who ca--_

Aomine felt the ball go plop right out of his hand. _Shiiiit,_ he cursed, but also he smiled. He fucking beamed as he spun around, chasing Kagami who’d already started running towards the opposite end of the court. 

His sneakers made a nasty squeak as Kagami jumped from the _free throw line_ to dunk. It wasn’t something a human should be able to do, but _holy shit_ there he went. Aomine was still grinning so hard his face almost hurt as he jumped alongside Kagami, reaching up and _just barely_ knocking the ball away from the hoop. 

Kagami growled at him as they landed, his face close to the back of Aomine’s head. It was feral, but when Aomine turned his head he saw the glint, the _joy_ in Kagami’s eyes. Those shining, red, _fucking gorgeous_ eyes. 

Aomine scrambled for the ball that had been forgotten for about one tenth of a second, scooping in in his hands and racing with everything he had over to the other hoop. Kagami was _right_ on his heels, and Aomine wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It was perfect, Aomine, Kagami and the ball. He didn’t need another damn thing. Aomine faked a jump and Kagami _almost_ fell for it, but it was enough of a delay where Aomine could lift the ball with one arm, jump for real, _lean back_ and _shoot._

Aomine smirked as Kagami’s eyes widened with a mix of excitement and annoyance. His shot--gracefully formeles as always-- just _barely_ slipped above Kagami’s fingers. Kagami’s jumps were fucking majestic as per usual, but he was a _little_ too late. 

The _whish_ of the ball passing through the net only make Aomine grin more. Was his face broken, or was he just that happy? 

“I win,” Aomine said--or, gasped as he rested his hands on his knees because _damn_ he was exhausted. 

“I…. hffhhh… get y- _phew_ -you next time,” Kagami was also huffing up a storm, sweat dripping down his face. 

“Yeah right,” Aomine scoffed. Aomine lifted his head, glancing around the gym. He didn’t have a clue as to how much practice was left, but it looked like there was a practice game happening on the other half court.

“Hey, Satsuki!” Aomine called, spotting the pinkette by the water coolers, clipboard in hand and furiously scribbling. 

“Dai-chan?” she asked, looking up from her notes. 

“Get me a water!” he called back. Satsuki frowned at him. 

“Get it yourself! Lazy Dai-chan… humph,” Satsuki started walking away from the coolers, over to coach Aida. 

“That was considerate,” Aomine grunted. 

“Yeah well, you sure _asked_ nicely,” Kagami laughed, “Ahomine, seriously.” Aomine looked over at the redhead, who was gingerly straightening his back, grimacing as he stretched. “Common,” he said, “Momoi’s not getting you anything.” Kagami started walking over to the water. Aomine only trailed behind because he _wanted water_ , no other reason. 

Aomine and Kagami both snatched up little paper cups and proceeded to fill them with as much water as possible and practically inhale them as fast as _possible._

“BAKAGAMI!!! AHOMINE!!!” Aomine hadn’t had a lot of experience with this ‘coach Aida’ but he looked over a Kagami, who was suddenly shaking in his red and black shoes. “WHO SAID YOU COULD START A ONE-ON-ONE _AGAIN HUH?_ ” 

Kagami was running, and Aomine was running too because _holy shit_ the only things Kagami ran from where dogs and that flat-chested coach was missing a tail.. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kuroko sighed _again_ as he watched his lights being chased around the gym by coach Adia. Both six-foot-plus men _‘bookin it’_ with fear in their eyes. 

They say the pen is mightier than the sword, and Kuroko was currently a believer in that phrase because coach was currently trying to stab the pair with the pen from her clipboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sou be using Makoto's library card for the rest of the year?? Who knows??
> 
> I'm sorry... I'm really mean to Sou... I knowwww. It's just--OBLIVIOUS-NESS IS FUN OKAY?
> 
> So Yeah. THANK YOU FOR READING!!


	5. Shoes from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is aware of his own fine ass. 
> 
> +Aomine isn't aware that poking the sleeping tiger is just... BAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEPPEI TEPPEI TEPPEI TEPPEI!!! I realized that this needed more TEPPEI so HERE HE IS! 
> 
> Alsooooo I'm posting on Saturday like I always WANT to but run out of TIME FOR!

“Hi! I’m Kiyoshi Teppei! You don’t need help do you?” 

Sousuke paused, blinking up at the _huge_ guy standing over him--Sousuke was on the floor so there was really nowhere else to look but up. He just kept staring, letting his mind catch up. 

Because _hello?_ **Angel alert!**

“Um, yeah,” Sousuke said, lifting up the hand attached to his good arm, only to watch the appendage get swallowed by the _biggest hand he’s ever seen._

_Holy shit. Is this man a walking Yaoi joke?_

⏪ (10-something minutes earlier) 

Splashing, shouts, and whistles filled the pool and bounced off its tiled walls around Sousuke. Practice was nearing an end and he’d talked to the team’s coach, Coach Fuse, a stout bluenette whose normal speaking volume still made the walls shake, seemed to be in her late thirties, in fitted khakis and ready to rip you a new one when needed. She’d been more than happy to have an assistant--coach in training if you will -- but as soon as Sousuke had explained his injury, and his situation with swimming, she’d instantly ordered he leave practice a few minutes early to get some more therapy time in. 

Sousuke couldn’t say he was _happy_ about that, but it was _much_ better than awkward sympathy or his new coach thinking he was just too lazy to swim. With only ten or so minutes left ‘til everyone would start slinking into the locker rooms--the first day was brutal, Coach Fuse seemed to want to push the first years to see how far they could go without breaking. Sousuke decided this was the perfect opportunity to change and head into the gym. It had almost been five straight hours of following Coach around and trying to keep his mouth shut. He’d failed to do that when he saw Rin growling at one of the _co-captains._ Quickly dashing over and smacking his best friend on the head. Seriously, a co-captain. Sure fire way to get one’s ass kicked off the swim team in Sou’s books. And on top of _that,_ the older Kirishima seemed like a fantastic guy. What the hell was Rin’s problem? 

Tapping the dark-blue haired Coach as she was going over times with--Serizawa? -- some gray-haired guy with said hair tied up atop his head, Sousuke cleared his throat to get her attention. 

She whipped around, looked at him with chocolate brown eyes. “You leaving already Yamazaki?” she asked. 

“Yes. If that’s alright with you I mean,” Sousuke shrugged. 

Coach just smiled, “Not a problem,” Sousuke nodded, turning on his heel. “And Yamazaki?” 

He turned back, “Coach?” 

“Talk more next time,” she gave him a _look._ “You seem to know what you’re doing, it’s alright to give advice.” 

“Ah, um. Thanks, Coach,” Sousuke scratched his head. 

“Yep. Now get out,” she said, turning her back and ignoring him completely. 

Sousuke snorted but made quick work of trotting across the pool room floor towards the locker rooms attached. He was already in a tank top under his hoodie and in fitted track pants, so all he had to do was grab his bag and meander down the hall, passing by a rowdy indoor basketball court.

He happened to look inside and…

…and whoa. 

The place actually looked almost empty, he noticed over two dozen sweaty guys hunched over as they walked towards the lockers. But there were two--or technically four-- people who didn’t look like they’d be setting down a basketball anytime soon. 

Sousuke watched him room mate sprint across the full length of the court, _wherr_ of blue hair and gray tee shirt. He was being tailed by Kagami, the redhead almost pressing against his back as he jumped to block a shot. Now, Sousuke didn’t know shit about basketball, but he was able to recognize when people did things that weren’t all that _human._ And that pair looked like animals, the way they stalked and stayed on their toes, always pressing close, watching the other for _any_ opening. 

_Well, this sure makes things clearer._ Sousuke mused, then he glanced at the other pair still in the gym. Gou and that pinkette Momoi had their noses glued to a clipboard, occasionally squealing or gasping. _Huh._ Sousuke just went back to walking, he didn’t want to stick around for when the wave of sweaty basketball idiots started filling out the hallway. 

Sousuke made it to the brighter lit weight room, equipment spread out through the room in neat rows. It had a relatively tall ceiling and the room was colored mostly of metal-grey and creams along the walls. There were a handful of people spread out, some girl on a treadmill all the way at the end of the room, someone at a bench press. The rock wall was unoccupied. 

Sousuke walked towards the water fountain, he’d have to risk getting lost to find the track to warm up before he _actually_ started his stretches. But before he walked down the hallways of his own non-directional demise Sousuke headed to the water fountain. 

A short, uneventful walk as he rummaged in his bag for the desired steel bottle then… BAM. 

⏩

Sousuke was hoisted up as if he didn’t weigh more than a cupcake. The tall, bulky brunette who’d he’d gracefully _barreled into_ gave him a wide smile. Sousuke had to actually crane his neck to look up at the guy but he was weirdly… unintimidating. Obviously strong and imposing, but gentle? It was a weird-o combination but there we go. 

“And what’s your name?” the guy--Kiyoshi --asked. 

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” he said. Should he smile? Would that be weird? Sousuke was never good at forcing a smile, but this guy was smiling. Did that mean _he_ should smile? This was awkward. He was sure the other guy knew, but he just continued the small chat. 

“Sorry to bump into you,” Kiyoshi said, “It seems I meet people that way quite a bit.” He laughed, it was warm and deep. 

“It’s fine,” Sousuke shrugged, gripping his bag. He sidestepped, planning to continue towards the water fountain. 

“So what brings you here?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Um,” _Currently trying to make sure I don’t lose function in my arm, maybe even revive the dreams I thought were dead, and also I just love the smell of public gyms in the afternoon._ “Just thought I’d get some lifting in while it’s quiet.” 

“Hmm, that’s nice,” Kiyoshi smiled at him again. “I’ll let you get to that then.” 

⏩

_Alright, where the fuck is this track?_ Sousuke was really at his wits ends. And it wasn’t pretty. _How the hell can I not find an entire indoor track! It’s gotta be fucking huge, but I manage to lose it???_

⏩

Half an hour later his ten-minute workout run was over and he was back in the weight room. Sousuke slinked off his bag again as he walked towards the wall of dumbbells. His hoodie was off and he was left in only a blue fitted tank. Sousuke grumbled to himself as he grabbed an eight-pound weight. He had to do something light. Unfortunately. 

It was only upon turning around that Sousuke saw that same brunette doing box squats not ten feet away. Sousuke blinked at the guy, not really expecting to see him again. He was a little more surprised when he saw the tiny weights on either end of the barbell. The guy was _giant_ , surely he could handle four times that weight. Then it all clicked when he saw it. 

The white brace on his right knee. 

Sousuke could only stare he watched Kiyoshi set down his weight and straighten to smile at him once again. Sousuke also watched at that smile seemed to grown fonder--almost _paternal?_ \--as the taller boy’s eyes were drawn to the black shoulder brace now visible beside the thin sleeve of his tank top. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

So the basketball team and the swim team shared a locker room. Aomine’s first reaction was to groan with all of his being because _gross._ He didn’t want to smell like chlorine on top of the sweat of dozens of other dudes. 

Speaking of sweaty guys-- _oh that segway…. fuck me._ \--Kagami’s locker had somehow ended up beside his own. Or well, on the first few days of practice he and the redhead had been the last to reach the locker room and so everyone else had claimed theirs and it had been like five--six days now and now it was a habit. Aomine didn’t know if he liked this or not. It was a mix of feelings honestly. 

Kagami rips shirt off. _Fuck yeah, love this locker._

Clean shirt destroys view of sweaty pecs, glistening abs and that goddamn _‘V’_ that defied nature because humans weren’t _that_ perfect. Or weren’t supposed to be. _Fuck this locker. I hate you. Fuck Kagami too. Gah! Poor word choice._

See? Confusing as hell. Aomine slinked out of his own shirt, grumping to himself. He wanted to shower _now._ All he could hope was that he could beat Matsuoka and Kise. Or! Rip whichever idiot was currently using the shower _out of it_ and claiming it as his own for the next nine days or so. 

“So Aho,” Kagami’s still labored voice rang out next to him. Amine turned to look at his rival, wondering why the guy was still red-faced and out of breath, they’d stopped playing like eight minutes ago. Aomine held his clean shirt in his hands as he waited for the redhead to continue. 

“You gonna grab food after this?” Kagami finished, glancing away. 

“Yeah,” Aomine shrugged, “Why do you care?” 

“Wanna go scope out the closest Maji?” Kagami asked. 

“Already found it,” Aomine said, voice muffled as he finally put on his shirt. “Satsuki dragged me out shopping, I decided not to make it an entire waste and found food.” He looked over to see the redhead frowning. Pouting even?

“Ah,” Kagami scratched at one of his weird--but still cute and _goddammit_ Aomine was screwed --eyebrows. “I guess n--”

“I’ll show you where it is man,” Aomine snorted. “Ya don’t need to look like a kicked puppy. I’ll help you find food.” 

Kagami perked up before he scowled even harder. “I’m not a puppy,” he growled. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry ‘bout that _kitten_ ,” Aomine smirked, closing his locker and slipping back into his shoes. 

“Screw you!” 

“If I’m busy getting screwed how’m I supposed to help you find Maji?” Aomine asked, lacing up the sneaks. 

“I--” Aomine looked up from his task to see Kagami blushing just a _tiny bit._ The guy was too fun to tease. “Ahomine!” Kagami finally settled on. 

“You’re paying, though,” Aomine said. 

“Huh?” 

“I’m not killing my wallet by trying to fill you up, Baka.” 

“Pft, like I’d want you to.” Kagami grabbed his bag and roughly threw it over his shoulder. 

Aomine was watching him walk towards the door. Even in loose, red basketball shorts it easy to see Kagami’s firm ass sway as he walk--

"Oi!” Kagami called, Aomine jumped off the bench. _Holy, holy fucking shit. Damn. Did he see? Dammit, Aomine he’s gonna kill you! I’m dead. What the hell is wrong with me._ “Hurry up I’m hungry.” was all Kagami said, continuing out the doorway. 

As Aomine leaned down to grab his own duffle, he rested his hand on the metal bench, taking a moment to _breathe._

_“Fuck…”_

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

With the weight in his hands Sousuke slowly lifted his arm, reaching the angle that was _just_ within the range of pain, but it didn’t really hurt. He’d been slowly stretching for the past few minutes, and Kiyoshi had said nothing. The big guy with proportional eyebrows had yet to say a word, he simply left Sousuke alone. 

“Yamazaki?” _Spoke too soon._ “What sport do you do?” Sousuke looked up to where Kiyoshi was leaning one hand back on a bench, wiping sweat off his neck with a towel. 

“Used to swim.” he grunted, turning back to his stretches. 

“You stopped?” Kiyoshi’s eyes saddened. “Why?” 

Sousuke scowled. “Why do you think?” he said. He stopped to grimace, accidentally lifting his arm too high.

“But you’re here to go back to swimming aren’t you?” Kiyoshi pushed. 

“And why are you here?” 

“Basketball!” Kiyoshi’s smile returned, his eyes partially shut. “I love basketball, and I’ve been doing therapy for my knee for almost three years now.”

“You haven’t played in three years?” Sousuke asked. _Will it take me that long? Longer even?_

“No, of course not! I never stopped,” Kiyoshi chimed. 

“Huh?” 

“I never stopped playing, or at least, only for a few months at a time,” the muscled brunette explained. “I’ve continuing therapy to make certain I’ll never have to stop.” Kiyoshi stood up, not seeming impeded by his knee at all not that Sousuke looked at it. 

Kiyoshi set a hand on his shoulder, “You shouldn’t stop either,” he said, oddly serious. “I know it’s frustrating, but it’s worth it isn’t it?” 

“What is?” Sousuke questioned, craning up to meet round brown eyes. 

“To have fun with swimming again!” he said, gripping Sousuke’s uninjured shoulder a tad tighter before letting go and walking away. 

“Hope to see you again, Yamazaki!” he called, waving behind his back. 

Sousuke stared at his back. Much more stunned than he should have been. _Have fun…_ It was pathetic really. When was the last time he’d swam because it was _fun?_ He’d swam his heart out to win. He swam for his best friend. He swam to find out the truth behind relays. He’d swam through the pain towards a goal, trying to push past everything, almost get it over with. He’d fucking torn apart his shoulder for those goals. Lied, threatened, and even made people cry for those goals--even if some of those people cried watching nature documentaries. 

But… swimming for fun… he hadn’t done that since he was a kid. His eternally P.O.-ed attitude probably had a lot to do with that, but that didn’t change anything. His injury hadn’t made swimming all that _fun_ but he’d loved the sport, so he crawled tooth and nail through everything life threw. 

And now? Why was he in therapy? To go back to swimming of course. Yet when he got back, what would he be swimming for? Rin? Yes. Winning? Yes again. But… just those reasons had led him towards his own demise. Maybe… maybe this time around he would swim for something like fun. Fun encouraged you to do more, but it never _demanded._ And Sousuke had had enough demands dragged out of his hadn’t he? 

_Fun, huh?_ He mused again, setting down the small dumbbell to start another stretch, not even noticing the small smile on his lips. He’d never smiled while rehabilitating… but here he was. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“Twenty-five cheeseburgers please,” Aomine scoffed as usual at the insane number. The cashier took the pre-counted money with shaky hands, mumbling _‘Right away sir’._ Aomine had gotten a weird look from the girl with his ten Teriyaki burgers. But then again, it was all probably so strange to her--and the rest of mankind --that Kagami ordered so much because cheeseburgers _sucked._ Or at least, they did in comparison to the Teriyaki infused food of the gods. 

They stood beside one another in silence, waiting for their orders. As expected, Aomine’s came out first, he grabbed the tray along with his cola. 

“Well, see ya in twenty years, Baka,” Aomine teased, nudging the redhead with his elbow before walking away from the counter to find a table. Kagami grumbled something like _‘shutthefrukupAho’_ from behind him. 

Aomine only laughed, finding a table by a window and quickly flopping down. He scanned the room and the seat in front of him. Was he checking to make sure a vanilla-obsessed bluenette wasn’t lurking only two feet away? _Maybe._ But there was no Kuroko staring at him from across the table. But when Aomine had started his third burger, a Bakagami had slammed his tray down in front of him. 

Aomine looked up, still busy chewing. Kagami glanced back, unwrapping a burger almost by reflex and quickly biting it in _half._ That went on for another burger for Aomine, which was around four for Kagami. 

“So this is interesting conversation…” Aomine said, looking out the window. Because that was a better alternative than looking at the redhead. With his cheeks puffed out like a fucking chipmunk and the seemed to be sauce beside his bottom lip he hadn’t noticed yet. Yep. Looking out the window was fun. _Oh, look a bird._ Lunging across the table in a public burger joint and cleaning that spot off Kagami’s face for him wasn’t. Or… well… it’d be fun up until that punch in the face. _And there goes the bird. You had one job window!_

By watching the random pigeon flutter away from the sidewalk, Aomine hadn’t really noticed Kagami was grumbling at him. 

“Oi!” Kagami groused. “You wanna talk? Don’t ignore people, god you’re dumb.” 

“Ever heard that story about stones and glass houses?” Aomine asked, snagging his cola. 

“The fuck is that?” 

“Thank you for proving my point, Baka.” 

“You’re making me regret taking you here.” 

“No, _you_ followed _me_ here.” 

“Then I regret following you.” Kagami munched on another burger. _Holy shit what happened to the Himalayas that were spread out on his tray?_

“But I led you to food.” 

“Hm, then I guess it was worth it.” 

“What was?” 

“Having you as company,” Kagami smirked, it was a comical sight when the guy still had his face shoved into a cheeseburger wrapper. 

“Oh. Ha. Ha.” 

“Have you gotten your schedule yet?” Kagami asked, crumbling up a wrapper. Aomine didn’t answer right away. Evening was coming and the sun was _just_ starting to set. It wasn’t anything special yet, but another glance out the window revealed an orange-red sun slinking between tall buildings. 

“Nope.” 

“You been to the library yet? My roommate says it nice,” 

Aomine side-eyed him. “Baka, _no_ I haven’t been to the library.” 

“Geeze. You getting along with your roommate?” 

“Eh, he’s an asshole.” 

“So yes?” Kagami prompted. Aomine shorted. 

“You had any fun here so far?” the questions continued. 

_I’ve had you._ “Meh, I guess.” Aomine only had four burgers left. _Holy shit Kagami’s down to four too. I had a head start! What is this?_

“Oh yeah?” Kagami tilted his head. 

“Yeah,” Aomine rolled his eyes. “I’m not _that_ bored.” 

“That’s a first.” _Where have you been for the last three years Kagami??_

“When I’m not on court I get to go to my room and not do _shit!_ Why wouldn’t I be entertained?” Aomine smirked while chewing. 

Kagami laughed, shoulders shaking and that _stupid_ chipmunk face smiling at him. “That’s so like you Ahomine.” 

_Thank, thank, thank you overly tanned skin!_ Aomine glanced back to the window, which was glowing a deeper orange because _maybe_ it would look like the color on his face was just a trick of the light. His body acted on its own whenever Kagami made _‘Ahomine’_ an endearing term. Seriously! What was _wrong_ with him? He was being called _‘Idiot-mine’_ but was _fucking happy_ about it. 

Kagami was still smiling as he unwrapped his fourth-to-last burger. 

⏩

“Shut up Aho, there’s _no way_ the **XIII** ’s are better than the **XX3** ’s,” Kagami scoffed. “I never wanna hear those words again.” 

Aomine and Kagami were walking back to the dorms. The sun setting off behind builds trying Aomine was _trying_ to get it into Kagami’s thick skull that the Jordan’s thirteenth shoe was artwork. 

“You _cannot_ compete with that design,” Aomine held his hands up. “The _panther’s paw outsole?_ Pleeease! And traction almost brought me to tears.” 

“The XX3’s are amazing! And the XIII have _no ventilation you moron._ ” 

“ _How dare you?_ ” 

“How dare _you?_ ” Kagami narrowed his eyes at him. “The XX3’s in red are the most beautiful things I’ve ever laid eyes on, and the way they _fit…_ ” Kagami sighed. “Aomine, you can’t say a damn thing because that leather is just... heavenly.” 

Aomine shook his head, laying his arm around Kagami’s shoulders. They were only around the corner from the dorms, but this had to be said. 

“Kagami…” Aomine started off slowly, looking deep into those red eyes. Apparently, Aomine succeeded in looking serious, judging from Kagami’s audible gulp. “Kagami,” Aomine tightened his grip. So _what_ if he was exploiting the moment? This was big, important, his words would sculpt their future. 

“Kagami, there’s simply no way the XX3’s ugly-ass fishtail can compete with the sculpted, claw-like curves of the XII’s” 

Kagami gasped. “You. _Take. That. Back._ ” Okay. That might have been a mistake because now the hot redhead felt like a furnace because of the pure, molten rage that was coursing through him. Aomine slipped his arms off, gingerly stepping back. 

“Kagami? Hey… listen… We can work this out calmly. No need to get te--OH SHIT!” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke had almost reached the glass doors of the dorm lobby, but he’d stopped because that’s what someone did when they heard shouting from down street. 

“AHHHH! FUCK I SAID I WAS SORRY!!” a flash of blue hair sped past the doors, the cloth of Sousuke’s hoodie actually blew back at the force. Not close behind was some blur of red, maybe white tee-shirt? 

_Damn._ Sousuke thought. _They’ve got fucking great sneakers to take that sorta damage._

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aomine had come to the realization he’d sprinted past the dorms off into the deeper jungle of the campus. He _really_ wanted to look behind him…. Buuuuut he also didn’t wanna die today. He had some things to do in life. Things that didn’t involve being strangled by a certain brunette. Now, biting, straddling, and being shoved against a door were all on the table… as was getting pushed down onto _said table_. But choking? Not his kink. _Or_ preferred means of demise. 

In a split second decision that he didn’t have time to second guess--which might have been a good idea in retrospect --Aomine pivoted on his toes and saw Kagami rushing towards him like a flood. Murder in his eyes. 

Aomine would never in his entire life admit to the sound that exited his mouth at the sight. All he would say is that _‘EEEEP!’_ was _completely_ wrong and should be ruled out immediately. But once again Aomine didn’t think as he raced straight _past_ Kagami. He had one blissful moment to savor the confused look in his blood-red eyes before all he saw was the sidewalk in front of him. 

Aomine saw the dorm entrance in less than twenty seconds and didn’t stop as he slammed most of his body weight through the door. He heard growling from down the street. He wasn’t safe yet. 

The stairwell led to Aomine skipping three steps at a time--he had overly-fucking-long legs and he was gonna _use ‘em_ \--and passing a wide-eyed Yamazaki. 

“The hell are you doing??” the brunette called after him. 

Aomine’s assholery was on autopilot at the moment, “Beating you to the shower!” 

“Oi!! Don’t you fucking dare!” Yamazaki’s shout was accompanied by the thundering slam of the stairwell’s door. 

_Shiiiiiiiiit._ Aomine reached the fourth floor in was _must_ have been record time, but Yamazaki had started running. Probably something to do with the shower threat. And Aomine realized that beating his roommate to the shower was _just as important_ as getting away from homicidal Kagami. Because he happened to fucking stink. 

Aomine made it to his door, fishing in his pocket and jamming the keycard in so fast he was _so lucky_ the thing didn’t snap in half on impact. Looking up from the lock he watched Yamazaki’s hand slam into the open door, flying open while the brunette pushed past him and made a bee-line for the bathroom door. 

“No!” Aomine shouted, lunging towards his roommate. In a flurry of shouts and gym bags, he and Yamazaki flew to the floor. _Somehow_ the door was kicked shut and hopefully _locked._

“Aghh! What the hell Aomine??” Yamazaki sneered, trying to crawl forward but didn’t get far with Aomine hugging his legs. 

“I’m showering,” Aomine growled. 

“Over my dead body!” 

“Happy to oblige!” Aomine shouted, jumping off Yamazaki and bolting for the door. Oh, how the tables turn he thought as Yamazaki grabbed his foot and Aomine did a 9/10 faceplant into the carpet. 

“You fucker!” Aomine growled. Yamazaki crawled past and Aomine grabbed his shirt, yanking him back. 

“You’re _not_ showering first asshole!” Yamazaki’s eyes met his, teal slits searing. 

“And you’re not getting through that door,” Aomine hissed. In that moment, it wasn’t about getting to the shower it was about _beating his damn roommate_. Beating that asshole at _any cost._

Any cost included shoving his palm into Yamazaki’s face. 

It also included getting kicked in the gut in retaliation. 

Any cost also led to the two of them rolling around in front of the door, cursing and pulling hair, Yamazaki even lowered the playing field by _poking him in the eye._ So it was only fair when Aomine grabbed his ear and gave a generous twist. 

All in all, they ended up with Aomine’s leg pinned under Yamazaki, Yamazaki contorted by the vice grip Aomine had on his forearm, and both of them growling.

Teal eyes narrowed as they met squinting blue.

“I’ll sit on you…” Yamazaki’s voice reached a deep, threatening tone. 

“You wouldn’t,” Aomine spat, tightening his grip on the brunette’s forearm. In a _split second_ motion, Aomine’s leg was yanked and he was flipped on the old carpet floor. Next thing he knew Yamazaki’s full weight pressed down on his back. 

“Aghhhrrhahh!” Aomine coughed. “Get ‘chur bony ass off me!” 

“ _Excuse_ you?” 

“I feel it slicing into my _spine._ ” 

“That’s muscle you blind prick! My ass is _damn fine!_ ” 

“It’s also giving me a fractured Lumbar!!” 

“Good.” Yamazaki huffed. Aomine twisted his head to the side to see the big guy _pouting,_ arms crossed and lip stuck out _juuust_ a little. 

“I told you to get off.” 

"Is this _‘Uncle’?_ ” Yamazaki questioned. 

“Fuck no!” Aomine gasped in pain when Yamazaki got heavier.

“ _‘Uncle’?_ ” he asked again. 

“NEV--!” 

The door swung open. 

“OH SHIT!! UNCLE! UNCLE! LEMME GOO!” Aomine closed his eyes and crossed his arms over the back of his head protectively. _Aghhh Kagami’s gonna kiiiilll meeee!_

“HAHAHAAA! What the hell are you two doing??” a familiar gravelly voice rang out, alongside a,

“Do-- _ahaha_ \--do you need some help Aomine-kun? Sousuke? HAH!” 

Aomine cracked open one eye to look at the doorway, only to see Kagami hunched over, too busy laughing to run over and skin Aomine alive. Beside him was Tachibana, clutching the doorframe with one hand and wiping at his eyes with another. Both of them wore an identical _bright-as-the-fucking-sun_ smiles. 

“Kagami!” Aomine wheezed, catching the redhead’s attention. “Did you break our fucking door??” 

⏩

Aomine stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with a with a towel and shivering as the cold air of the dorm room hit bare chest. Yamazaki was on his bed with a book, in sweatpants and nothing else. He’d gotten to shower first, much to Aomine’s complaints. 

“Feel human again?” Yamazaki asked, giving him a crooked smirk. 

“Woulda felt better if you hadn’t used up _all the damn hot water._ ” 

“Hey! You can’t blame me, the entire dorm abuses the water heaters.” Yamazaki rolled his eyes. 

“You still took twenty minutes. Not cool man,” Aomine said, walking towards the wardrobe with hunched shoulders. 

Aomine let the towel at his hips drop after finding a clean pair of boxers. 

“Could you _not_ flash me?” Yamazaki grumbled behind him. 

Aomine smirked, turning back to his roommate as he hiked up the red boxer briefs. “Just thought I’d show you what a _real ‘damn fine ass’_ looks like,” he said, grabbing a photo book off his desk before climbing up the ladder to his bunk. 

Yamazaki didn’t seem to approve of his choice in reading material. 

“Don’t jerk off while I’m in here idiot,” Yamazaki said from the bottom bunk as Aomine slinked under his comforter. 

“You wish.” 

“I sorta wanna throw up now.” 

“You’ve got some _weird_ kinks, Yamazaki,” Aomine said, flipping through the random Mai-chan book he’d grabbed. _Ohh, the cooking addition._ It was always nice to see a pair of giant boobs covered by a pink apron and nothing else. Unfortunately (fortunately?), Aomine’s mind made its own decisions and he hadn’t made it past page three before his mind’s eye had that little apron on someone _else--_

“I’m not the one who looked like he was about to jump a guy in the middle of a basketball game.” Yamazaki’s voice said below him. 

“Huh?” Aomine’s little fantasy thought bubble went _pop._

“Saw you and Kagami playing when I left swim practice,” Yamazaki explained. “Didn’t know if you were chasing after him for the ball or to rip his shirt off.” 

“Shut up,” Aomine grumbled, no longer focused on the book in his hands and he slumped further under the comforter. “I’m not that obvious.” 

“Eh, that’s debatable,” Aomine could almost hear Yamazaki’s shrug. “But you are good at basketball,” Yamazaki said, much quieter.

“Pfft, well _yeah_ ,” Aomine said. “The only one who can beat me is me.” 

“What the _hell_ did you just say?” Yamazaki’s voice pitched up. 

“The only one who can beat me is me, asshole.” 

Yamazaki was silent for a moment, then Aomine heard a bunch of little ‘ _Pffhffhft’_ s and _‘haah’_ s before finally, 

“HAHAHAHAA!! What the hell Aomine!” Yamazaki seemed to be gasping for air. “That’s the STUPIDEST thing I’ve EVER HEARD! And I know a guy who doesn’t say shit except for _‘I only swim free,’_ or _‘the water doesn’t like you’...._ Heh…. AHAAAAAH! I’m _dying!_ ” 

“Shut up!” Aomine bristled, finally throwing his Mai-chan book aside and burying his head in his pillow. “And turn the fucking light off, I’m tired!” 

Yamazaki kept snickering, even as he climbed out of bed to switch off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys... I... I dunno anymore guys.
> 
> ~idi2


	6. Preparations from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 4 little devils have a PLAN 
> 
> +and if it works... things will get very, verrrrry interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! THIS IS KINDA LATE BUT I BLAME DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME AND IDI1!
> 
> Daylight savings time because I LOST AN HOUR oF SLEEP AGH. 
> 
> And idi1 because they distracted me last night while mocking me with a secret Free! fic they'll be posting soon.  
> (They said they discovered a new Free! ship so I spent all of last night guessing to see what it was because HOW IS THERE A FREE! SHIP I DON'T ALREADY KNOW ABOUT??)  
> ((or how WAS there a Free! ship I didn't know about.... eheheh))
> 
> (((Then theres the little, TINY fact that I spent this entire week writing a 15k one shot--I've now written 20k words in the span of a week. Time for me to die people.)))

“So let me get this straight…” Kisumi leaned into the pillow propped up behind him. His roommate, Takao, was perched at the opposite end of the bed. There were no windows in their room to show off the morning sun. Although, the fluorescent lights on the ceiling were just as good, _right?_

It was a Sunday, but not _only_ a Sunday, it was a Sunday where neither the Basketball or Swim teams had practice. 

It was the Sunday before classes started. 

And it was the day or specifically _night_ that Kisumi and his roommate would save their dorm from the sexual tension that had been plaguing it for over two weeks. 

Takao leaned closer, gray eyes _sparkling_ alongside his grin. “Ask any questions you’d like.” 

“There aren’t too many questions, but I just want a quick review,” Kisumi explained. “So Akashi has a weird obsession with the Furi guy?” 

“Yep!” 

“Then you say Nagisa spotted Himuro sneaking out of his and Murasakibara’s room Wednesday morning?” Kisumi knew that Nagisa was _very good_ at noticing certain things, but he had to hand it to the guy. It must have been very hard for the blonde to keep up with that silky-haired mirage master. 

“Mhm,” Takao confirmed.

“And Kise’s in love with Kuroko,” Kisumi paused giving his roommate a disappointed look. “I honestly knew that already, it’s not difficult to see.” 

“Then there’s the _really_ pathetic pair.” Takao reminded him. 

Kisumi winced. “Aomine and Kagami, hooooo man. I’ve seen them in the locker rooms and _honestly_ why can’t they see they’re _both_ fucking the other with their eyes?” 

“Because they have the combined intelligence of a lamppost.” 

“It’s just sad… But back to everyone else. You’re _still_ waiting for Midorima to make a move?” Kisumi asked. 

Takao snickered, fiddling with his hoodie strings. “It’s more fun to watch him squirm, even though I could break the ice whenever I wanted.” 

“You see, this is why I like you,” Kisumi said. His relationship with Asahi was almost identical. He was simply waiting for the orange-head to give him a _little_ opening. Which, he had to admit, got a thousand times harder when his friend from middle school had slammed back into his life, exactly the same. Only now he was hot as fuck. _Stupid butterfly swimmers and their sexy arms._ Kisumi mused. 

Takao changed positions on the bed so that he was lying parallel to Kisumi, with his feet towards the head of the bed and his ankles crossed. 

“My turn,” he said. Counting off his fingers as he spoke. “We’ve got Matsuoka and Nanase. They're _such_ a gorgeous pair. Hazuki and I are in the same boat, although Zuki seems even pushier than _me._ ” Takao looked up at him for approval. 

“Yep, that's all good.” 

“Next we have _you,_ ” Takao’s eyes took on a dangerous gleam. “Who has the easiest job of all. Shiina blushes at your very _name_ …. That man is wrapped around your finger.” 

Kisumi snickered. Takao held up two more fingers. 

“That takes us to the Mikoshiba’s. The short one’s pining after bowl cut and then we _alllll know_ that big Mikoshiba and Kasamatsu aren't just swapping hall horror stories anymore.” 

“And finally we have Makoto…” 

“Tachibana!” Takao held up his open hand, then used that hand to facepalm dramatically. “That _poor boy._ ” 

“At least he has good taste,” Kisumi pointed out. 

“Yes but it’s not _going_ anywhere. It’s impossible to deny, Yamazaki’s pretty, but… so… so oblivious. Is it really worth it?” 

“You shut your damn mouth,” Kisumi gasped. “Of _course_ it’s worth it. And if Mako were just a _little_ less shy he’d already have been carried off bridal style into the sunset.”

“Alright that true,” Takao scratched his head. “So are we missing anyone?”

“IKUYA!” Kisumi exclaimed. 

“Himuro 2.0?” 

“Ikuya came _first_ from where I’m standing,” Kisumi said. “But anyway, I saw him staring at the brunette who’s three lockers down from me before practice!” 

“Wait… Brunette?” 

“Yes! That one with the cute smile, annnd he always waves to Kuroko!” 

“Ogiwara! The guy’s adorable.” Takao agreed. 

The path before them was clear. The stage set, lights at the ready, script prepared. 

Now they just needed to put those pretty little actors into position. 

Then leave everyone to _‘adlib’_ the rest. 

A crisp, steady knocking suddenly sounded on the door. Kisumi had already memorized who that 30% pretentious tapping belonged to. Takao sprung off the bed to get the door, in only his hoodie and short running shorts. A look that was _completely_ intentional. Kisumi smiled to himself at his roommate’s antics. 

Not like they didn’t work, though. 

“Shin-chan!” Takao exclaimed, throwing open the door to reveal the tall green haired boy in the entryway. Today, Midorima had a full-length shovel propped on his right shoulder, it did clash with the khakis and pale blue, short-sleeved button down. But that couldn’t be helped. It still beat the butterfly-winged backpack. 

“Takao,” Midorima said, nodding _‘minutely’_ as one might say. 

“Shin-chan you came just in time!” Takao said, grabbing the boy’s collar and yanking him into the room. 

“Takao! I’ve told you not to _manhandle_ me in su--!” 

“Aww, just listen Shin-chan,” Takao bulldozed over him. “You’re going to help us with tonight’s activities.” 

“I’m what?” Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, righting himself. 

“Mhmmh!” Takao clasped his hands behind his back, walking to the center of the tiny dorm room for a more _dramatic_ effect. Kisumi simply waved and smiled at his roommate’s _‘friend from high school’_. Midorima sniffed in reply. 

“You, Shin-chan, are doing to help us get floor five on board for our _excursion,_ ” Takao explained, his voice laced with unheard laughter like always. 

“Explain.” 

“All you have to do is get them to come along…” Takao snickered, looking up at Midorima’s scrunched up face. 

“Come where?” 

“ _‘SPALSH!’_ ” 

“And what on earth is that?” 

“A nightclub!” 

It was pure genius. A masterpiece of a plan. 

Midorima’s current expression was also a work of art in Kisumi’s opinion. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Akashi was at his usual stop in the dining hall, against one of the full windowed walls at a small two-seater table. The omelet he’d requested already eaten--and enjoyed, he’d have to thank the cook once again --and he was breaking into his second cup of tea when Midorima approached him. Accompanied by a shovel. 

“Is that your lucky item or the day Midorima-kun?” Akashi questioned over the rim of his teacup. 

“Yes, Akashi. Cancer is only ranked sixth today,” Midorima explained. 

“Hmm,” Akashi hummed, blowing on still hot tea. “Doesn’t that give you no good or bad luck at all? And would you like a seat?” 

“I suppose, and no,” Midorima fidgeted where he stood. “I’m only here to extend an invitation from Takao.” 

“Oh?” Akashi questioned with a tiny smile. 

“He and his roommate Shigino have invited the residence of the fourth and fifth floors to _‘SPLASH!’_ before classes have begun.” 

“ _‘SPLASH’_? And what would that mean Midorima-kun?” Akashi only felt more amused as he watched Midorima blush slightly. 

“I-It is a discotheque.” 

“A discotheque?” Akashi set down the small cup in his hands. “One might also call that a _‘club’_ , yes?” 

“Y-Yes. I’ll tell Takao you don’t wish to--”

“I’d be pleased to come,” Akashi said. “It seems like a fine idea.”

Midorima stared at him with wide eyes. “I see. Well, good day Akashi. We’ll be meeting in hall four this evening.” Midorima quickly turned around, taking his disbelieving look and shovel with him. 

Akashi smiled. Taking some time away from the dorms would be good for everyone. 

And if a certain little chihuahua came along, all the better. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“Mura-chaaan!” Nagisa was beside his roommate’s bed, pulling on the behemoth’s arm. A groan emanated from the mop of purple hair surrounded by a halo of candy wrappers. It was really a valiant effort but with a ninety-seven-pound difference between them, Nagisa was left with no choice but to let go. 

He wasn’t out of options, though. 

_Far from it._

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Himuro’s phone vibrated between the two sinks on the bathroom counter. The silver-cased device lit up with the words _‘Zu-Zu-chan! <3’_ as the Hello Kitty theme rang out into the brightly lit room. 

For the record, Himuro hadn’t actually had anything to do with making the contact _or_ its ringtone. But he also hadn’t altered it. 

His roommate Kirishima glanced down at the phone, pausing his actions of brushing his hair to look down at the cluttered countertop. 

A countertop filled with small hairspray cans, mousse, jars of top dollar styling wax, soft-bristled brushes, and untouched hair pins. 

It was almost scary, honestly. Finding out that Himuro and his roommate shared all the same brand preferences, as well as products. 

But having two of everything was honestly a blessing. 

Especially when Himuro found himself out of mousse last week. 

The phone kept ringing before Himuro finally tapped the green button to accept the call, quickly putting it on speaker to go back to his morning tousling. 

_“Him-chan!!”_ Hazuki’s voice bounced off the tile walls. _“Him-chan I can’t get Mura-chan out of bed again!! And today is_ important!” the blonde whined. 

Himuro and Kirishima both chuckled. 

“Am I on speaker yet?” Himuro asked. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Hazuki yelled across the line. “ _You are now Him-chan!_ ” 

“Good,” Himuro nodded, snagging a small brush off the counter, parting his hair correctly in the mirror. “Atsushi, are you listening?” he asked patiently. 

“ _Murooo….. chiin….?_ ” came the deep drawl, along with a series of wrapper crinklings. 

“Yes, it’s me Atsushi,” Himuro smiled fondly at the phone and caught Kirishima’s more _knowing look_ out of the corner of his eye. 

“ _I don’t wanna get up Muro-chin….!_ ” Atsushi complained, followed by more crinkling and a huff from Hazuki. 

“ _You’ve gotta wake up Mura-chan!_ ” the blonde piped up, “ _Today’s_ important!” he repeated. 

“ _Why?_ ” Himuro snorted lightly. He could picture the purple-haired giant’s pout perfectly. 

“ _Beeeecauuuuusee!_ ” was the only answer Hazuki supplied. 

“If you don’t get out of bed, Atsushi,” Hirmuo said sternly, “I will keep all the Hershey bars Alex mailed me to myself.” That was an empty threat, seeing as how Himuro barely liked sweets to start with, but he still heard a loud, sleepy groan alongside a much larger symphony of crack and crinkling. 

“ _I like Hershey bars though Muro-chin…._ ” 

“Are you out of bed yet?” Hirumo asked. 

“ _Yes, he is Him-chan! Thank youuuuu!_ ” Hazuki cheered before the line cut off with a _click._

Himuro shook his head as the phone screen faded to black. 

“He’s so childish,” Kirishima chided with a shake of his head. 

“I find it rather endearing…” Himuro said. 

“Oh, I _know_ you do,” Kirishima side-eyed him. 

Hirumo rolled his eyes as he turned back to the wide bathroom mirror. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kise was standing in the middle of his dorm room, surveying the area, sizing it up if you will. Now… it added up to around… 12 in total. Kise nodded, turning back to the phone in this hand and hitting send. 

_**[To: Takaboi** _

_**They’ll fit ヽ(^◇^*)/]** _

The reply was instant. 

_**[From: Takaboi** _

_**And so it begins… ;)]** _

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

There were nerds at the door. 

“Uh… Aomine?” Sousuke. glanced back from the partly opened door-- revealing Midorima and Ryugazaki, both looking oddly… flustered? --to his roommate who was cocooned in his bedsheets. “We have visitors.” 

“Takao has asked me to invite residence of the fourth and fifth floors to tonight's _‘excursion’_ as he called it.” The line sounded rehearsed in Sousuke’s opinion, and the bespeckled guy armed with a shovel was looking both annoyed and embarrassed while _also_ emanating the phrase _‘you peasants’_ all at the same time. 

“Nagisa-kun has also asked me to assist Midorima-kun in this,” Ryugazaki explained. 

Sousuke nodded slowly. “So your boyfriends wanna party and want the dorm to come along,” he said, finally understanding what the hell was going on. 

“WHAT??!?” 

“EXCUSE YOU?!?” both boys shrieked. And Ryugazaki’s glasses were blending in with the rest of his face. While Midorima looked like a tomato, a fact that was only exemplified by the green hair. 

“Takao and I aren’t--!”

“I know Nagisa-kun is somewhat _touchy_ but--!” the pair of roommates ran over each other's words, trying to explain. 

Although it sounded more like they were trying to convince _themselves_ of their romantic situations more than they were explaining it to him. 

“You guys have a nice day,” Sousuke said, “I’ll text Kisumi and tell him we’re coming,” because Sousuke already knew that if _Takao_ was mentioned, his perverted pinkette of a friend wouldn’t be far behind. 

With that, he closed the door on the still flabbergasted poindexters. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

_**[From: Moi-missy (✿◠‿◠)** _

_**Ki-chan invited us over to his room!! ( ﾟヮﾟ) He said he need our help! And bring the emergency kit! (＾ｕ＾)]** _

_**[From: Kou-kitty (=^·^=)** _

_**Really??? o.O Omgomgomgomg!! I’ll stop by the room R.N.!!!]**_

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Haru didn’t remember where Kisumi said they were going when his friend from middle school found him in the pool. 

But he promised mackerel. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kuroko was in Kagami and Tachibana’s room, seated in the corner where they assimilated large pillows for just that purpose. He had a glass of water in his hands while the other hand was scrolling through his exceptionally long gallery of Nigou photos. Tachibana was seated beside him amongst the pillows while Kagami was parked on his bed--the bottom bunk --engrossed in his laptop. 

Kuroko very much liked his light’s roommate. There was no reason not to like someone like Tachibana after all, and his enthusiasm when it came to his many, many, many pet photos was only a plus. 

“Oh, my _gooodddd!_ ” Tachibana was positively beaming at the image of Nigou and the slice of vanilla cake Kagami had grumpily cooked for the small dog for his birthday. “He’s _adorable_ Kuroko-kun! You’ve so lucky to have a pet!” Tachibana exclaimed, making heart eyes at the screen. 

“Thank you Tachibana-kun,” Kuroko smiled-- _a tiny tiny bit_ , “I am rather proud.” And he truly was…

They continued scrolling, passing by dozens of images where Kuroko had awoken to Nigou curled up on his pillow. Some of the few images where Midorima looked as if he tolerated Nigou, and the one where Kuroko caught the greenette slipping him a bite of carrot. The many of Aomine stopping whatever task he was currently doing to cuddle the animal, one of Kuroko’s personal favorites depicted Aomine with the small dog in his arms and one could Kagami left to hold up the basketball hoop which they’d knocked over on his own in the background. 

Then there were the series of photos where Kise dressed Nigou up. There was an image of him in a butterfly costume, an orange shirt with stripes like a basketball, even his own little Kaijo jersey. 

Tachibana was very taken with the butterfly getup, and was in the middle of gushing compliments to Kuroko on Nigou’s behalf when the door suddenly burst open. 

_Speak of the devil._

“KAGAMICCHIIII!!!” Kise shouted, the door _slamming_ into the wall. 

“HUH?” Kagami jolted, practically throwing his headphones off. Kise looked around the room, seeming oddly serious--then his eyes zeroed in on Kuroko. 

“Kurokocchi???” Kise was wide-eyed before busting out into a bright smile. “Good morning Kurokocchi!!” he cheered. Another tiny, tiny smile tugged at Kuroko’s lips once again. 

“Good morning Kise-kun,” 

“Hello Kise-Kun,” Tachibana said, tilting his head as he smiled. “And what brings you here?” 

“Ah!” Kise clapped his hands together, his attention scampering away from Kuroko towards the true residence of the dorm room. “I need _you_ and _Kagamicchi_ to come with me!” he explained. Kuroko saw a special gleam in his golden eyes. 

_Uh oh._ Kuroko thought. He looked over at his light and said light’s roommate. _I’m sorry Kagami-kun, Tachibana-kun._ Kuroko was actually more than happy to not be included in whatever it was that gave Kise _that_ kind of gleam. 

Kise had had that gleam when he and Momoi bedazzled Midorima’s cart. 

Kise had had that gleam when he claimed he wanted to _‘help’_ Kuroko with his bedhead. 

Kise had had that gleam. 

And then they hadn’t seen or heard anything from Kasamatsu in three weeks. And afterwards, the man had been wearing a hat for the entire next month whenever seen in public.

Kuroko didn’t _want_ to fathom whatever Kise’s current scheme was.

“Good day, Kagami-kun, Tachibana-kun, Kise-kun,” Kuroko stood up from his pillow, pocketed his phone and left his plastic cup beside the tiny microwave. Kise waved happily as Kuroko walked past him towards the door. Kise was as gorgeous as usual but that didn’t make him any less _conniving._

So away Kuroko went. 

Even though his chances of truly escaping whatever Kise had planned were a zero. 

And he knew it. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Furihata was making his bed--which was an adventure when you had the top bunk --when the door knocked. 

“I’ll get it!” his roommate, Shiina, bounded out of the bathroom. He spent a lot of time there. It wasn’t anything weird, though. He usually left the door open and Furi only ever saw him mumbling stuff while standing mere millimeters in front of the mirror. 

The door flew open to reveal nonother than his teammate Shigino. He was actually a usual visitor, seeing as how he was old friends with his roommate. 

“Mornin’!” Shigino chirped with a quick wave. As usual, Shiina stuttered while saying, 

“Ki-Kisumi…!” Shiina stepped aside to let the pinkette in. Furi simply waved from his perch on the bunk bed ladder. 

“Hellooo Furi! And _Asahi_ ,” Shigino was smirking and Shiina and sputtering. As it usually went. 

“W-What do you want anyway?” the bouncy orange-ette said. 

“Daww,” Shigino patted his shoulder, before turning away from his roommate and aiming all his attention at Furihata. 

This was a first. 

“ _You’re_ coming with me!” he ordered, but in a still upbeat way. 

_Also new._ Furi noted. Shiina didn’t look happy, that was certain. 

Or at least-- He didn’t look happy for those three and a half seconds Furi saw his face before Shigino grabbed his arm, dragged him out of his room, shoved him down the hall, and plopped him inside…

The aftermath of an exploding wardrobe? 

⏩

Furi was still in shock after being one of the last people jammed into the crowded dorm room. He was fairly sure it Kise’s, the blonde was standing on a small stool that was paired with his vanity table in the corner of the room. He surveyed the occupants as he murmured things to Momoi, who was continuously scribbling on her clipboard. 

There were a _lot_ of people. Half of which he knew, they were basketball players, after all, half he didn’t. But he did recognize them from the locker rooms and that _‘noodle adventure’_ a few weeks back. 

First, he’d noticed Kise, he was standing about two feet above everyone of course. Next was Takao, he was standing by the door so that wasn’t surprising. Afterwards, he’d seen Himuro and his roommate at one of the two desks, a chair with a sheet on it in front of them and the desk _covered_ in bottles and jars and brushes. By the mini fridge was _Kasamatsu?_ That made Furi quiver a bit. What was their R.A. doing here?

Then there were swimmers he couldn’t name and a confused Kagami. 

But there was something important he hadn’t mentioned yet. That _should_ be mentioned, living occupants be damned. 

THE CLOTHES. 

Dear GOD the CLOTHES. 

Hanging off the top bunk was an array of skinny jeans the likes of which he’d never seen, in a variety of sizes, colors, and well-- _material_ amount. Some seemed so ripped it looked like someone attached a fly to some dental floss. Especially a certain pair of black jeans. 

There were tee shirts and long sleeved sweaters and cardigans spread out across the floor, varying in color and _‘attitude’_. The best example being the green shirt with a kitten on it versus the rock shirt that had a guitarist that seemed to be all piercings and had _become one_ with his liquid eyeliner. 

Then there was the second desk, leaning against the opposite wall of the room. That desk was swamped in bracelets and necklaces, a few bandanas, hats, some gloves--if the cut up fingers, palms, and knuckles allowed it to be called a glove anymore --and boxes filled with that Furi assumed were rings or earrings. 

That desk was also lined with sneakers and half boots and dress shoes all along the bottom. 

Lastly, there was a sea of jackets on the bottom of the bunk bed. 

All in all, Furi was worried. Possibly terrified. 

“Alright people!” Shigino exclaimed, “Let’s get STARTED!” he said, grinning widely over at Kise. 

“Who’s at the top of the list Momoicchi?” Kise asked, looking down at the pinkette. Momoi flipped through quite a few pages of her clipboard before grinning and pointing at one of the swimmers. 

“First is Nitori-kun!” The crowd of athletes parted, revealing a small, silver-haired boy standing by the bathroom door. He looked about as petrified as Furi _felt_ , to be honest.

“Ah-hah!” Takao moved beside the small boy, seeming to pop up out of nowhere. “Let’s have Hazuki help us first.” 

Hazuki, the bubbly blonde who was vibrating beside the bunk beds ushered the small boy over. 

“W-What’s going on?” Nitori asked, eyes wide and filled with worry after being surrounded by Hazuki, Momoi, Kise, Takao, Shigino, and a small redheaded girl. 

“Make-over time!!” Hazuki exclaimed. 

Screeching broke out across the entire group, most were shouts of discontent. Furi felt the room grow cold as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

This couldn’t be happening….

⏩

Furi had awoken to the sight of Kise standing over him, shaking his shoulders. Furihata looked around the room and quickly noticed the somewhat organized chaos taking place. 

There seemed to be _stations_ set up in a circle around the room. It started with the part of the floor covered in tee shirts and sweaters where Takao was tossing his way through different cuts and colors to find something for the tall, tanned brunette boy who was blushing madly beside him. Takao smiled as he held out a tight-fitting, blue and green checked button down, alongside a black tank top for underneath. The boy looked at the items and simply held his face in his hands. 

The next station was the bunk beds, where he saw Kagami. Furi shivered at the look in the redhead’s eyes. The guy was in a red tee with an artistic tiger inked across its front. The shirt looked to be just an _inch_ too short. Hazuki was standing in front of him. And those ripped, barely qualifying as actual clothing, black skinny jeans he’d mentioned earlier? The overactive blonde was trying to shove them into Kagami’s hands. And even with Hazuki being half Kagami’s size, he seemed to be _winning_ their argument. 

The next station were those accessories. That had Shigino and an average sized, raven haired boy standing in front of it. The dark haired boy was dressed in an indigo tee shirt, pale blue pants, and a small silver medallion placed around his neck by the pinkette. 

Then there were the desks. Himuro standing behind one chair, his roommate behind the other. The occupants of the chairs were covered neck-down in a sheet, while the people behind them got down to business. 

Styling their hair. 

Himuro had the silver haired boy from earlier, and the dark-greenette had _Kasamatsu._

Both boys styled, combed and teased with a level of expertise that was truly astounding. 

“Furihata!” Kise called. Furi realized the small forward was still shaking him by the shoulders. 

“Huh?” Furi squeaked. 

“It’s _your turn_ Furihata,” Kise grabbed his arm and dragged him up off the floor. 

“Huh!?!?” 

“You’re coming with me and Momoicchi and Gou-kun are gonna help you,” Kise explained, shoving him towards the bathroom. 

“W-w-W-Www-What?” Furihata crossed the threshold into the bathroom, only to see Momoi and the redheaded girl from earlier standing--or looming? --over the stool from Kise’s vanity. Furi looked over at the sink counter and… a…. an….. and…. Saw it…. 

Covered in makeup provisions. 

“Our emergency kit is going to do _wonders_ to you Furihata-kun!” Momoi cheered. 

“Think Akashicchi’ll like the red liner,” Kise said. 

“AKASHI???” Furi screamed. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“KIIIISE!!” Rin screamed, hammering on his _own_ door. “LET ME IN!!!” he roared. 

The nerve of his roommate, texting him _‘We’re going out tonight Matsuokacchi!! ლ(◕ω◕ლ) Better look cute~!! （*＾3＾）/～♡’_

Only to then lock Rin _out of his own dorm room_. A room with _all this clothing._ How was he supposed to get ready?? 

“KIIISE!!!” Rin’s fists started hurting as he continued to assault the door. He’d heard a lot of noise through the door over the past few minutes. Sometimes it was happy squealing, but mostly it was enraged shouting. Now _why_ people were getting angry in _his dorm room_ , Rin did not know. But he _did_ know that he needed to get inside his room, an area that his roommate was not being all that helpful in. 

_“COMING MATSUOKACCHI!!!”_ a familiar voice called. Seconds late the door opened just a fraction. There was just enough space for Rin to see one golden eye and a sliver of his roommate’s bright grin. “Hi, Matsuokacchi! How I can I help you?” 

“Let. Me. In.” Rin growled. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Matsuokacchi,” Kise shook his head mournfully. 

“Then how am I supposed to get ready??” he exclaimed. Kise was grinning again. 

“Oh! Don’t worry about _that_ Matsuokacchi!” Kise cheered, and then _slammed the door in his face._

Rin grit his teeth and looked up at the ceiling shouting, “KIIS--!” 

“Yes, Matsuokacchi?” Rin looked down. Kise was already back, the door opened just a sliver once again. “Here, roomie,” the blonde said, shoving a bundle of clothing through the crack in the doorway. “I already picked everything out!” 

Rin accepted the clothes, looking down at the dark tee shirt, _insanely nice_ maroon pants and big ol’ gray chucks sitting on top. Further inspection revealed that the toe of the shoe had a red and white pointed design, a design that Rin’s brain quickly registered as _shark teeth._

“But these aren’t mine--” Rin looked up to see that the door had only been slammed in his face _again._

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“ _No Dai-chan,_ ” Satsuki’s voice was as exasperated as always. “ _You can’t come in, we’re_ busy!” 

“I’ve gotta piss dammit! Let me into the bathroom!” Aomine snarled. He’d been standing out here arguing with Satsuki for _ten minutes._ “What are you _that_ busy with?” 

“ _Gou--oh, ah --Kou-kun and I are helping Kagamin get ready for tonight,_ ” came the muffled reply. 

“Bakagami? The hell are you doing in my bathroom??” 

“ _None of your damn business Aho! And--And Momoi I-I don’t need that! T-t-that brush tickles!!_ ” 

Alright now, Aomine was really confused. 

“Just let me in!”

“ _No Dai-chan!_ ” 

Aomine growled again, grabbing the cheap little bathroom doorknob and giving it a hard shake. 

“ _Don’t break the damn door Aomine!_ ” Kagami’s voice called. 

“You broke _my_ door idiot!” 

“ _For the last time… I didn’t break your door, Tachibana found Yamazaki’s keycard in the stairwell!_ ” 

“I’m still coming in!” Aomine said. 

“ _Nooooo Dai-chan you can’t!_ ” 

“Like I give a shit Satsuki, I need to pee,” 

“ _Then use a different bathroom Aho!_ ” 

“This is a matter of principle now Baka!” Aomine heard Satsuki sigh. Aomine continued to fiddle with the doorknob, shaking it and hoping just _maybe_ the lock would fail. 

He kept hearing muttering on the other side, half of which went along the lines of _‘hold still Kagamin!’_ or _‘I’m NOT wearing that!’_. 

What the _hell_ were they doing in there? Aomine huffed, the door wasn’t budging. 

“ _Okay Kagami-kun!_ ” a voice rang out, “ _We’re done!!_ ” Aomine threw his shoulder at the door, twisting the knob _just_ right annnd… _click_. 

The door swung open, revealing the three people standing in front of the brightly lit bathroom mirror. There were tiny brushes, and kits, and jars, and powders, and creams spread out _all across_ the counter and twin sinks. Satsuki was staring at him with angry eyes, Matsuoka’s sister looked very surprised and then Kagami turned around to face him, a look of pure anger set across his face. 

Aomine _had_ been smirking, happy to finally get the better of the three assholes who wouldn’t let him into his own bathroom. He _had_ been about to flip them off as he walked over to the bathroom stall. There were so many jerk-ish, very Aomine things he _had_ been about to do. 

But the only thing that really happened was his breath catching in this throat and his hand freezing in its place on the doorknob that didn’t even work. 

All he could do was stare, unable to even blink, or breath as he looked at the person in front of him. 

Was it even a _person_? What stood five feet away couldn’t have been human, they were too perfect for that. But it was _most certainly_ Kagami Taiga. 

The person in front of his was fucking _stunning_ , his hair brushed back off his forehead, showing off the deep, blood red to almost black undertones, with that bright, glowing red highlighting here and there. The hair looked as soft as usual, and all Aomine wanted to do was run his fingers through it. Kagami’s face looked normal, but it seemed as if some of his features were _accentuated._ His eyes looked even more cat-like, his lashes longer, and his skin seemed to glow faintly. 

Kagami was in a loose, bright red tee shirt, a flowing, sketch-like drawing of a snarling tiger printed across the chest. There was a hint of sun-kissed skin right where the shirt ended and his jeans began. Aomine’s eyes almost fell out of his head when saw those jeans. They hugged the redhead’s muscled legs like a second skin, and for a fleeting moment, Aomine wondered why the guy even bothered _wearing them._ There were cuts and tears all across the black cloth, revealing bits and pieces of Kagami’s thighs, his knees, and shins. 

Then Aomine’s eyes traveled to the floor and he just about died. Kagami was wearing big, red and black basketball shoes. 

Kagami was wearing the shoes _Aomine gave him._

Aomine didn’t even know Kagami still _had_ the sneakers he’d given him freshman year. Aomine had just kinda assumed the redhead had torn through those shoes like he had all his other pairs. 

But staring down at the footwear Aomine saw that although they looked worn and well used, they were still in _great condition._ Almost as if Kagami had… taken care of them… over the year. 

Aomine looked back up into Kagami’s stunning red eyes. They looked even clearer and seemed to pop more than ever before. Those eyes rested right above blushing red cheeks and Kagami’s slightly parted lips. 

Even the guy’s _damn split eyebrows_ looked better. They were still as thick as usual but seemed… cleaner? More angled? If that were possible. 

All Aomine knew was that Kagami was a zillion times hotter than usual and Aomine was _screwed._

Tonight was going to be pure torture. 

But there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to get the next chapter up REALLY SOON because it's going to be SO FUN and this was pretty much part 1 of THAT STUFF!
> 
> ~idi2 (Also everyone's Kudos and comments have made me soooooooo happy!)


	7. Club/Confessions/Dancie Dancie from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a club 
> 
> \+ and confessing (kinda) 
> 
> \+ DANCIE DANCIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! THIS IS LATE AND I'M SOOOO SORRY! 
> 
> I wanted this up DAYS AGO but I had an essay to write and last night a couple of my friends were like "READ THIS THING I WROTE" and I did because FRIENDSHIP!
> 
> But this chapter is JUST SHY of 8k words sooo.... Even Steven??? 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: The convo between Sou and Rin at the beginning of this chapter is an 80% WORD FOR WORD conversation idi1 and I had dicking around on Google Map's Tokyo!!
> 
> (I was Sou and they were Rin in the situation btw~) 
> 
> ~idi2

Sousuke was… a… Sou… he kinda… Sousuke…? The tall, teal-eyed, heavily shouldered… _‘young adult’_ was um… he was…. It’s just…. 

He was so fucking confused, what the hell was even going ON? 

To _start_ \--because _only the divine_ knew how long this list was going to get --Sousuke hadn’t eaten yet. That was simply unacceptable. How had he let this happen? 

Next was the fact that his shirt was just _not cooperating_ and he was _never_ letting Rin pick out his outfits ever again. Sousuke honestly hadn’t known he’d _owned_ a bleached out, teal tank top and although it was hot--outside, a tee shirt would have been fine right? But nope. Here he was, the pale cloth hugging his frame and it kept _riding up._ And… and _damn_ it was a pain. 

His pants also weren’t helping. Kisumi had cornered him just before he walked out his room and _demanded_ he wear the pair of loose, black jeans he had. Kisumi had also explained that none of his belts matched thus he wasn’t _‘permitted’_ to wear one. Which was a pain in the ass. His shirt was going _up_ , his pants _down_. His temper followed the tank, while his patience sank down along with the jeans. 

Aomine was also being an idiot. His roommate had just… detached his brain from the rest of his being? It seemed like the only parts of his body that still worked were his feet and his mouth. His feet for half-consciously shuffling down the street, his mouth for drooling on said street because he was once again walking behind Kagami. (And holy shit, Sousuke couldn’t really blame the guy) 

Or at least, Aomine had been drooling. The last time he’d seen him. 

That brought him to the fact that he was wandering the nighttime streets of Tokyo. Seriously. Not a good idea and he knew it. Now, walking around wasn’t a problem but… but….

Where the hell was he?

Sousuke’s shoulders slumped as he continued down the busy sidewalk, apartment buildings lit up around him and headlights speeding by. He’d been distracted for what… nine seconds? And this was the result. Sousuke just kept slapping himself internally. He hadn’t just lost his group of people, he’d lost _25_ people, half of them being fucking beacons with bright-ass-hair. He’d managed to loose track at a guy who was _six feet, ten inches tall_ , with _purple hair._ HOW had he managed that? 

HOW? 

Sousuke had been sulking for the entire walk. He had no idea where this nightclub was and truthfully, Sousuke just wanted to go home. 

But he didn’t know where that was either…

_*Bzzzzt*_

_*Bzzzt*_

Sousuke fished his phone out of his back pocket, the contact _‘Shark-Boy’_ written across the screen. Now, Sousuke’s phone was currently on vibrate, but if it hadn’t been, an obnoxious cover of the Jaws Theme would have played out in the street. Sousuke huffed as he swiped across the green _‘accept’_ button. 

“Rin--?”

 _“Where the hell are you?”_

“I--,”

_“Still in Tokyo possibly?”_

“Ye--,” 

_“What's around you? Thought of maybe looking up at a sign?”_ Rin finally paused. Could it be he was actually letting Sousuke _answer_ his questions?

“Yeah I'm in Tokyo--idiot,”

 _“If I'm an idiot, why am I the one standing outside of_ ‘SPLASH’ _waiting for your sorry ass?”_ Rin huffed. _“I ask again, what's around You?”_

“I'm near a fish market?”

_“How the fuck did you wind up in a fish market?”_

“I… I dunno??”

_“What else do you see around You?”_

“A big ass Coca-Cola sign.”

_“What stores are you near?”_

“Um.”

_“Just name a sign!”_

“I did?”

_“A Coca-Cola billboard doesn't count!”_

“Why not?” 

_“I can't believe this...”_

“There's this street lined with pretty trees I sorta wanna go down? But I think that'll just make it worse.”

“....”

Sousuke heard Run slowly take a deep breath on the other line. 

_“Are you even in Shibuya? Are you near the park?”_

“I have no idea.”

_“Remember that GPS app I forced you to buy?”_

“Yes,” Sousuke grunted, pulling the phone away from his ear and going to his home screen. He glanced around to make sure he didn't run into anything as he flicked around looking for the cartoon-earth-esque icon. 

_“Open it.”_

“Already did.” 

_“After it loads, go to_ ‘my location’ _and see what it says in top right corner.”_

“Mhm.” 

_“What does it say?”_

“Shibuya.”

_“Just Shibuya?”_

“Yes.” 

_“Are you still walking?”_

“Yep.” 

_“Tell me what you're seeing again,”_

Sousuke glanced up from his phone to the world around him. 

“A guy with a cool orange backpack?”

_“Oh my god Sousuke….”_

“I think I’m walking towards a little flower shop?” 

_“What's the name?”_

“No, it's a little grocery store.”

_“Name??”_

“Can't see the sign from here.”

_“You're hopeless.”_

“Oh hey! I just passed a little burger place called Turtles.”

 _“That's it, if Makoto doesn't find you, you'll be lost forever. It was nice knowing you.”_

The call cut off with a _click._

Sousuke glared down at his phone, before grumpily shoving it into his back pocket, walking by _‘Turtles’_ with a sour look on his face. Although the little restaurant looked pretty good. He would’ve thought of coming back and trying it, but the chances of him finding the place again was a zero. And he was being optimistic.

Sousuke continued to sulk as he walked, getting lost in the first place was a true mystery to him, one moment he’d telling Kisumi that _no_ he wasn’t planning on _‘getting lucky’_. What was wrong his friends? Sousuke weaved his way through people, making his way (--downtown, walkin’ fast, faces pass and--(I’m ½ sorry)) towards the intersection up ahead. 

It was _almost_ cold, but not really. It was probably only because Sousuke was lacking in sleeves. And a damn belt. He silently cursed Kisumi, one of his least favorite but completely unavoidable pastimes. He tripped lightly over an uneven piece of curb, cursing _again_ \--getting glared at by some 40-year-old woman, no doubt the jeans were half the reason for her disapproval-- when, 

“Sousuke!!” 

Sousuke spun around at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw the owner of the voice. 

Makoto was back the crowd, easily picked out because of the height difference. The brunette smiled, waving to get his attention. Sousuke gave a quick nod, not quite noticing how much he smiled as he turned around to meet Makoto in the street. 

“Sousuke… finally,” Makoto sighed, with a quick shake of his head he snatched Sousuke’s head and turned to make his way back down the street. 

Sousuke wasn’t fully aware how much he was grinning, or the reason Makoto had turned away so fast. 

“Thanks for… coming to get me Makoto,” Sousuke said, trailing behind the slightly shorter boy. Makoto shot a quick smile over his shoulder. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, I’m just happy I found you,” Makoto shrugged, gripping his hand a smidge tighter as the turned the corner. 

Sousuke looked down at his wrist. Makoto was wearing half a dozen leather bands on his wrist, some simple straps, other braided, a thin, silver ring flashed on his thumb as well. 

Sousuke had to admit one thing; Makoto was very well put together tonight. There were all these little details, like that small ring, that Sousuke kept noticing. Like the way he’d neatly folded up the close fitting sleeves of his plaid green and blue button down just below his elbow, the way the stone-wash, fitted jeans complemented the darker colored tank top. His hair also seemed to be a tad… taller? It hung in front of his eyes less and seemed even thicker than usual. Then his eyes, which Sousuke couldn’t help but marvel at after that day in the library, glowed like usual, being brought out by the strips of green on his shirt. 

Sousuke felt another tug on his fingers as Makoto led him across the street.

Makoto wordlessly led him around the city, occasionally glancing back. Sousuke found himself focusing on the back of Makoto’s olive-brown head of hair, after all, looking around the city usually led to him getting lost. Before he even realized, Makoto had stopped walking. Sousuke just barely managed not to run into him like a complete idiot. 

“We’re here,” Makoto released his hand. It was only then that the thought occurred to Sousuke. He didn’t usually let people touch him, there were Rin and Gou, but other than that he usually kept a three-foot radius from other humans. 

But he hadn’t minded Makoto leading him around. 

For some reason. 

Sousuke glanced at the tall-ish building to their left. He was pretty nondescript, no windows, but Sousuke heard music inside and a neon blue sign read _‘SPLASH!’_ in swirly letters. It shined brightly in the early evening light. 

“Rin probably gave up on waiting for us,” Makoto said, starting to walk towards the entrance at the side of the building. 

Sousuke quickly followed after, he didn’t want to get lost when he was _this close_ to the actual destination. 

⏩

So. The actual destination. 

It was? Welp. Um. It… 

_‘Shit show’_ seemed like a nice term. 

Sousuke snorted. 

But jokes aside, the place did look pretty nice, habitable even. 

If it wasn’t for the two dozen college, athletic dorm idiots running around. 

The place was big, with a high ceiling and a bar at along the right wall. The walls themselves were a mix of purple with indigo here and there. There were soft lights coming from small overhangs at the sides of the room, but the most jarring thing about the place was the rippling, swirling light running across the entire space, highlighting those on the crowded dancefloor. The music was loud and the people more so. There were familiar faces throughout the dimly lit space. Sousuke watched Makoto’s back disappear into the crowd for a moment, then his eyes ran across the span of the room. 

The first person he’d noticed was Murasakibara, the giant’s hair and a purple tee shirt would have had him blending in with the walls if it wasn’t for his size. The guy was hunched over, a bag of chips in a death grip in his hands, staring hard at the dancefloor. 

He saw Rin in the middle of the chaos, alongside his roommate and Hazuki, shark tooth grin highlighted by one of those passing, wavy lights. Meanwhile, Hazuki was more hopping up and down than dancing. Then Kise was _really_ dancing, he seemed to know exactly what he doing. And the horde of starry-eyed women making a circle around him obviously appreciated the effort. If there was effort. It was hard to tell with the was Kise seemed to know the obnoxious song blaring overhead by heart. 

Then Sousuke almost busted out laughing when he saw Ryugazaki and Midorima. He’d _never_ seen a pair of humans look so uncomfortable. Somehow the pair of them had been forced into slightly more casual clothing. Or, uh, clothing that people like Nagisa and Kise approved of. Their usual khakis replaced with pairs more fitting, Midorima in a dark tan, Ryugazaki in a washed out green. Then there were the high-grade sweaters both wore. It was tasteful, modest, and went _great_ with the red on their faces. 

Takao had parked himself in front of Midorima, yanking on his arm to get in on the floor and Midorima was scowling while trying not to spill his drink. Ryugazaki was just staring at the dancefloor, receiving second-hand embarrassment as Hazuki yelled and jumped around. He also seemed to be receiving the first-hand embarrassment too, goodness knows the bubbly blonde wasn’t getting it. 

He spotted Aomine at the bar, turned around in the stood with his elbows resting on the counter behind him. He didn’t look all that happy and seemed to be trying his best to ignore the girl one stool over, leaning _creepily_ close. 

It wasn’t surprising that Aomine was getting _‘attention’_ , sure, he paled in comparison to someone like Sousuke (a _hem_ ), but he was fit at least, and the blue hair was cool enough. And if Aomine really was as pissed as he looked as the girl-- who happened to have brown hair and a shirt that looked more like a scarf tied around her shoulders --crossed her legs and happened to brush his shin, he should’ve come to the club in a full 80’s tracksuit. Not the gray v-neck that left nothing to the imagination alongside a pair dark blue jeans that also left nothing to the imagination. 

Sousuke quickly made his way over to his roommate. Not like he was about to start _dancing_ or anything. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Midorima couldn’t see much from his position-- directly _opposite_ the blasted speakers in you must know --but he knew he _did_ see Hazuki, his roommate’s ever constant--something?-- up on a random table, shouting about butterflies. 

That was also when Ryugazaki retreated to the bathroom, a blush tattooed to his face. 

You almost couldn’t tell he had glasses on. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

You’d think that some random bunch college freshmen shouldn’t be allowed the more _‘adult’_ drinks. 

But it seemed Akashi’s father kinda… sorta…

Owned the club. 

What a coincidence? 

Akashi had explained it was a fairly new transaction, sipping from his stout glass and wiping off an imaginary speck on the lapel of his blazer. 

As if a speck would _dare_ to stick on Akashi’s lapel. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kisumi couldn’t stop smirking, Asahi was _finally_ dancing with him, they’d only been there what, an hour? But it was an hour with Asahi stuck and the bar with a frown. 

But now…. The song was slow and Kisumi used it as an excuse to grip at the orangette’s shoulder, encouraging him to sway in time with the music. 

Kisumi was also really happy he’d taken Momoi’s advice about lip gloss. 

Because Asahi didn’t seem too focused on the music. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Himuro could sense it a mile away, he’d dealt with it for three years after all. 

But all he did was smile, brushing Kirishima's dark green hair out of his eyes. His roommate just chuckled, they both continued to dance. 

Completely aware of the looming purple shadow at the wall a few feet away. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Okay, so, well _yeah_ Nagisa knew he was kinda pushing it. If the purple crop top said anything. 

But tomorrow _classes_ started. It wasn’t like he was going to study. 

What he had planned was in the best interest of his future exam grades. 

Rei understood that, right? 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Gou seemed to be the only one who noticed R.A. Seijuro almost getting kicked across the room by R.A. Kasamatsu. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Momoi was the only one who heard the wolf whistle coming from some tall orange-head. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Furi didn’t want a drink, but suddenly it was in his hands. 

And Akashi was still holding it. 

They were technically holding hands. 

And Akashi was staring at him. 

And gray ties were _really hot._

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aiichiro had been trembling on a bar stool. 

Now he was spinning with his sleeve getting yanked around by Momo. 

As Aii smiled, the music blasting and Momo making an idiot out of himself, he realized. 

This was a _lot_ more fun! 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kise had been looking for Kuroko since the moment they walked through the doors into _‘SLASH!’._

Ghost boy was nowhere to be seen. 

Kise frowned, still looking around the bustling dancefloor. Something speedy, and electric blasted over his head. Kise tipped the fedora on his head back slightly. He’d only worn it because it had matched the fawn colored pants _so_ perfectly. Then the pale yellow, pinstriped vest hanging off him simply added to the effect. 

He’d dressed up _for_ his Kurokocchi. 

And where was he?

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kuroko knew it wasn’t nice hiding at the end of the bar. 

But if he got too close, he was worried about how much he’d want to make the small frown Kise wore go away. 

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew when someone was _‘out of his league’_. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Rin’s feet were getting tired. Jumping and swinging with incredibly fast music while also trying not to lose an eye from all the people who thought that they were just _that_ good at dancing was a _workout_. 

In the throng of people, he’d lost track of Kise. He’d given up on Nagisa as soon as the boy started shouting about caterpillars. 

So now he was alone, trying to both continue to dance--it was fun, sue him! --and make his way back to the bar against--or technically inside? --the far wall. Seated at the bar like the idiots they were, were Aomine and Sousuke. 

Rin continued his slow shuffled through the crowd. He was trying his best really, to dance, not be bothered by anything, but he didn’t like being alone. So he artfully leaned around a woman with a too-full martini glass--and this didn’t seem to be her first --and got a smidgen closer to the bar. 

It was when Rin stepped around a tall guy who didn’t know what to do with his hands while dancing--although, who really _does_ know --when he saw him. 

Rin’s breath caught. And his head screamed at his throat for allowing such a reaction. His heart was beating faster, and his eyes were probably much wider. 

Again, his brain scolded all the body parts Rin had temporarily lost control of. 

But then a little voice whispered in the back of his mind. 

_Fuck, Haru’s beautiful._

Because he was. Because the raven haired boy was standing only a few feet away, alone on the floor, his eyes closed and swaying without care. Haru never cared about stripping in public, he probably didn’t feel the faintest bit of embarrassment while dancing. He was really a beautiful dancer. As always, when out of the water, Haru’s moments were slow. But here, he was able to dance to the song at half tempo and still time every sway just right. His dark tee shirt, that seemed to blend perfectly with the colors of the room, hugged at his waist, and the silver medallion on his chest caught the eye with each movement. And it was all washed over by the swaying, lazy lights that hovered over the club. 

He almost looked as graceful as he did while swimming. 

Rin didn’t even realize he was walking towards him, he almost didn’t notice the change in song, it was slower, just a tad, but also easier to follow, less rigid. Haru’s head swayed back with the chorus. Rin had given up on his strange dance-walk and was now shoving past people to get closer. 

Haru opened his eyes, looking up, and instantly meeting Rin’s. 

When their eyes met, it wasn’t electric, no, it was a wave, a tsunami. It was a feeling that coursed through them, through the space between and there was simply no stopping it. It would wash away every barrier, take down each falsehood. 

All of Rin’s doubts were pushed away by that feeling, and resolve built with each pulse of the music. 

It was truly a beautiful song. 

Haru’s torso swayed in a way that was just as dazzling. 

They complimented each other. The song and who Rin watched dance to it. 

This song was clear, talking of love, expressing feelings freely, taking of one person loving the touch, the existence of another. 

And with all of Haru’s talk of being _‘free’_ that was never something he did. 

Everything he felt was trapped, hidden from Rin, forcing him to tear, scrounge, hope he’d get _something._

Rin was closer now, and his eyes had never left those deep pools of blue. 

Haru’s eyes were so calm until you saw that spark. Those little moments where lightning would flash over the distant coast in his irises.

Rin loved those moments. 

Rin just used the word love. 

He was also closer, the figure in his sights clearer as another large wave of soft light washed over him. A small part of Rin’s mind registered that the shimmering lights were much like the light shined through water, but that didn’t matter. 

Those blue eyes matter. 

Reaching that one form, that moved calmly amongst the tumult across the dance floor, that was important. 

And Rin made it. There he was, standing a mere foot in front of Haru. 

It was like reaching the eye of a storm, people danced and shouted around them, but as soon as Rin stepped into Haru’s space, that all faded. 

All that was left were Haru’s blue, blue eyes and the deep beat of the music. 

Rin didn’t say a word, he didn’t need to, not with the way Haru stared back up at him, not with the way he kept dancing, inching closer… closer…

They’d known each other long enough, right? 

If anything, Rin could blame he was drunk, then go cry for the rest of his life if this was received badly. 

So he leaned down, and Haru tilted his head. 

And they were kissing. 

And _there_ was the electricity! 

Rin sighed deeply, his hand going to the back of Haru’s neck. His hair was so soft, the strands brushed over his fingers like silk. His other hand went to Haru’s waist, and all his concentration was directed towards keeping the touch of his lips gentle. 

But that didn’t last long. 

Haru surged forward, with a speed, a _passion_ Rin could honestly say he’d never truly seen from the other boy. There was a hand in Rin’s hair, the loose, messy bun he’d been wearing finally gave way and his hair slipped back over his neck again. Another hand was on his shoulder, tugging him forward, pulling his and Haru’s chests flush to one another. 

Rin watching lightning flash in those coastal eyes one more time before his own rubies drifted shut. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sooo… Rin and Nanase were making out on the dance floor. 

Sousuke grimaced as he watched the pair smash their faces together and stumbling around in search of the closest wall. 

Knowing Rin, there were probably 700 metaphors and 40 analogies running through his mind about each and every moment.

Why he had such a melodramatic best friend, Sousuke couldn’t really say anymore. 

Sousuke glanced over at Aomine, who was seated to his left. Sousuke was occupying the seat that _had_ had a pretty brunette sitting in it. But she’d quickly scurried away when Aomine straight up growled at her. 

Aomine had been in a pretty crap mood all night. The bluenette had taken advantage of Akashi’s privileges and started throwing back beers. It wasn’t _too_ bad, but you could see the frustration with each swig. 

During the first hour, Sousuke had people watched, but _mostly_ he’d watched Aomine do some very specific people watching. 

Watching Kagami across the room. 

But a little over twenty minutes ago, some of the members of their _‘pre-class festivities’_ had gone missing. 

Makoto, Takao, Hazuki, Ryugazaki, Midorima who had been sneering at people over by the door only to go _‘poof’_ a moment later. 

And Kagami. 

It wasn’t a good sign if Sousuke was honest. Out of the six of them, he was most worried about Ryugazaki and Makoto. Ryugazaki because _Hazuki_ was probably with him, and Makoto because… of something. 

But obviously Makoto’s _best friend_ wasn’t all that worried-- as shown by the way he slid a hand under Rin’s shirt --so it was probably fine. Sousuke was at peace. 

(Although the everpresent threat of Kisumi bounding over and demanding Sousuke buy him a drink was _always_ evident. Always there in the back of his mind.)

Aomine _wasn’t_ at peace. 

Sousuke honestly couldn’t say if the disappearance of Kagami had made his tanned roommate’s mood better or worse. Aomine had looked pissed looking _at_ Kagami, and he seemed almost murderous while looking _for_ Kagami. 

It didn’t make for pleasant company, but it was better than the _‘four stages of a hook up’_ scattered across the room. 

Stage one: Kise and Kuroko, obvious interest, but no movements. Although Sousuke hadn’t noticed Kuroko at first, Aomine had had to point him out. 

Stage two: Akashi and _Furi-something?_ Chatting over a drink, no touching, lotza staring. 

Stage three: Shiina and Kisumi, dancing and Kisumi being his usual perverted self, what with the hand on his fellow butterfly swimmers lower, _lower_ back. But nothing tooooo blegh. 

Stage four: Rin and Nanasa, sucking face and oblivious to the world. 

Of course, there were further stages, but Sousuke didn’t feel like bleaching the inside of his skull with explaining the steps. 

Back to Aomine. The guy was on his third--fourth? --beer and the lines on his forehead seemed permanently stapled there. Sousuke only leaned back against the bar, sipping his _cola_. Like a good little boy, he’d refused to drink anything. 

His reasoning? He’d managed to get lost on the way here at eight o’clock and sober. He didn’t have a chance at when it was a quarter to three if he was shit faced. 

Those swirly, ever-shifting lights ran all across the club, giving the entire place a range of strange shadows and ghostly highlights. 

Without the blasting music, sweaty people, and the overpowering smell of alcohol, it would have been calming. 

It also might have been calming had Kagami, Makoto, Ryugazaki, Midorima, Hazuki, and Takao had _stayed_ MIA. 

But nope.

“SOU-CHAAAAAAAN! ARE RIN-CHAN AND HARU-CHAN _MAKING OUT?_ ” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

When Nagisa had all but snatched up Rei and shoved him into a small room where four other people sat at a little blue table with a bottle of Sake in the middle, he _really_ should’ve seen this coming. 

But alas, he’d thought Nagisa was kidding. 

He should’ve _known._

Out of the six of them, he was the soberest. Although, that didn’t even count, because he was feeling rather _‘tingly’_. He was the most _self-aware_. That was a much better term. 

But when he stopped to think about it, Nagisa was never self-aware, so he just seemed to go into a fit of hiccups now and again, that was really the only difference. 

He’d started screeching about metamorphoses while stark sober after all. On a table. 

The one who, surprisingly enough, hadn’t been able to hold his liquor at _all_ was his roommate, Midorima. That, or Takao had actually put Everclear into his glass. 

Takao himself was much the same, except he was laughing all the time instead of just _looking like_ he was laughing all the time. 

Then there was Makoto and his roommate Kagami. He didn’t truly know Kagami, but _Makoto_ , his former _captain_ , had had _quite_ the mood change. 

Upon first entering the establishment ‘ _SPLASH!’_ , Makoto had spoken about a clear aversion to dancing and the like, saying he would not participate. 

After exciting that little room. He was currently participating. 

Alongside his roommate, Kagami. 

They were participating in ways only people like Nagisa approved of. 

Rei felt like running away to the bathroom again, but Nagisa had his talons--hands firmly gripping the sleeve of his sweater. Rei liked this sweater. 

And he knew Nagisa wouldn’t bat an eye ripping it to shreds. 

Alright, that came out wrong. 

He didn’t want his sweater torn, or off him in any manner. 

Not that Nagisa would take his sweater _off_ him.

That came out wrong again. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

So. Kagami and Makoto were back. Sousuke noted. Because well, the fact was obvious. 

Kagami and Makoto were dancing. That wasn’t _as_ obvious, but it _was_ **dancing.**

In a way?

Kagami and Makoto were grinding on eachother. There. 

Sousuke had heard Aomine’s beer bottle shatter two minutes ago. He hadn’t looked over at his roommate, half out of fear, half unable to tear his eyes away. 

Meanwhile Sousuke was sitting quietly on his bar stool simply trying to convince _himself_ that. It. Was. **Dancing.**

Even if the dancing involved Makoto with his back to his roommate, his shirt had gone off to take a walk and he was left in only the black tank top. They swayed in time with the music, pressed close with matching, incoherent grins on their faces. Those lazy lights glimmered over the drunken pair, making it obvious to see the light beads of sweat on Makoto’s collar bone, even at a distance. 

It honestly was **dancing.**

And… wow… did they turn the heat up in most clubs after 11? Was that some kind of marketing ploy? Get the patrons to sweat out their drinks and then buy more?

Yeah. Smart owners. 

Kagami’s hand slid onto Makoto hip. 

_What the fuck?!?_

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Himuro had to admit, Taiga had nice footwork. 

It looked as if his partner, Tachibana, had started singing along with the music. 

He and Kirishima had been so busy watching the pair that they’d forgotten the purple shadow for a moment.

A shadow that was right behind them. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“MOMOICCHI!! LOOK!! NAGISA AND TAKAO DID IT!” Kise exclaimed, shaking Momoi’s shoulder and turning her to look at the center of the dance floor. 

There they were. Tachibana and Kagami. Momoi moved her gaze to the side, further down the bar. 

Aomine looked like he was about to enter the _Zone_ , run out onto the dance floor, and put an end to all of this. 

Meanwhile, Yamazaki seemed to be having an internal battle with his own face. It seemed as though both sides wanted him to frown, but for different reasons. He was basically alternating between different _degrees_ of frowning. 

Momoi was _beaming._

They couldn’t hold out _too_ long. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 _“Shiiin-chaaan…”_ Takao purred, standing up on his tiptoes to reach Midorima’s ear. 

“Ta- _hic_ -Takaoo?” the greenette slurred, his nose scrunched up as he looked down at Takao. 

“You need to rest Shin-chan!” he said, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder, only to have Midorima slump over, resting his head atop Takao’s and hunching his back. 

“I shall r-rest here,” he mumbled into his hair. “A… bottle of conditioner i.. tomerrow’s lucky item… f...r Cancer... and Takao must use it.” Takao couldn’t stop the chuckle that rose in his throat when Midorima nuzzled into the top of his head. 

“And why’s that?” he whispered as best he could above the club’s music. 

“S… soft… idiot,” Midorima _sighed_ , a thing the shooting guard would _never_ do under normal, sober circumstances. Takao had to remember this. 

So he _carefully_ fished his phone out of his back pocket. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aomine watched. 

That’s what he’d been doing all night after all. 

It was like some strange form of tunnel vision. All he could see was straight ahead, the corners of his vision fuzzy and red. The cool lights of the room contrasted so much with his vibrant red hair. Every time he moved, golden skin would peak out from under his shirt, before being hidden away again. Aomine focused in on Kagami’s half shut eyes, the way he grinned when Tachibana started singing in front of him. 

And Tachibana was _right_ in front of him, on top of him even. Their movements were more fluid than anyone that drunk deserved. They moved together, back to chest, seemingly oblivious to the eyes on them, oblivious to their own moments. 

Aomine sucked air in through his teeth. His jaw was so tight it could’ve shattered. His nails dug into his palm. And these subtle movements were the only thing hold him back. _Oh_ how he wanted to stand up, walk over to the pair and show Kagami who he should _really_ be dancing with. 

Aomine should he the one there, standing ever so close, feeling Kagami shiver as his breath ran across his throat. Looking into those hazy red eyes and watching them flair as he leaned closer. Backing Kagami up, pushing that strong back to the wall, seeing as those slow lights hovered across his lips, casting shadows down his chin.

He’d press Kagami closer, closer, only an inch apart and he’d make him his…

Aomine growled, running a hand through his hair. He tore his eyes away from the pair of dancers and stood up from his seat. 

He didn’t catch Yamazaki’s questioning look as he stormed out of the club. 

He just needed some air. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke had been sitting alone for only about… half a minute.

Aomine had stormed off, only for _Kagami_ and _Makoto_ of all people to stumble over. The pair was all smiles and hiccups, using the other for balance and they wove through the crowd. 

The only thing Sousuke could really think was, _Wow, Aomine has_ bad _timing._ If he’d stayed for _one more minute_. 

“Yamazaaaki!” Kagami giggled, throwing his weight into the seat that had been Aomine’s. “You seen Kuroko?” he questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

“Uh--” 

“Haaah, sorry,” Kagami exclaimed. “ _Nobody_ sees _Kuroko_ ,” Kagami leaned forward as he spoke, eyes wide, and words loud over the blasting music. 

Sousuke looked up at Makoto, who was still using his roommate’s shoulder to keep himself upright. He was staring at Sousuke, and Sousuke noticed the blush dusted across his face, even if it was hard to see in the dim lights. 

He was also giggling. 

Like. Nonstop. 

“Hi--heheh, hi Sou-eheh,” Makoto tittered. 

“Yo,” Sousuke wasn’t all that sure why the two came over, but he couldn’t ignore the overwhelming feeling of relief that they’d _stopped_ climbing on each other on the dance floor. 

“Your voice is _really_ deep,” Kagami said, he was still leaned over the space between their barstools. He’d dropped his voice as he pronounced _‘really’_. 

Tachibana just kept giggling, leaning over on Kagami’s shoulder. 

“Do you wanna sit down Makoto?” Sousuke asked. 

“Heheehe, mmm, no…” Makoto beamed at him. “And say… ehe… say that again?” 

“Do you want a seat?” 

“Noo… not that… heh,” Makoto lifted his head up, his green eyes were hazy, but in that moment one of those lazy lights passed over, making them shimmer. “... say _‘Makoto’_.” he explained, before busting out into more giggles. 

“Mako--Uh,” Sousuke looked back at Kagami, who was still grinning. Then back at Makoto, who was still staring at _him._ “You should really sit down Makoto.” he urged. 

“I don’t wanna _sit_ ,” Makoto huffed, “I wanna… I… eheheh, I _knoww,_ ” Makoto was grinning so wide his eyes shut. Makoto stepped forward, letting go of Kagami, he stumbled _instantly_. Sousuke dropped his drink on the counter and reached out for the boy as quickly as he could, almost falling out of his own seat. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he said, bracing Makoto up by his shoulders. 

Makoto only continued to laugh, eyes shut as he leaned forward, burrowing his head into Sousuke's shoulder. 

“I _knowww,_ ” he repeated, “I wanna hug Sou-chan,” Makoto exclaimed, raising his head and stumbling around Sousuke's seat. Sousuke had turned in his stool while trying to stop Makoto from falling on his face, making it possible for the brunette to slink behind him, grab the sides of his arms and rest his head on Sousuke’s shoulder once again. 

“I--um, Makoto? Uh--d-don’t call me _‘Sou-chan’_ ,” was the only thing Sousuke managed to sputter out. 

“Eheheheh,” Sousuke could feel hot air puff onto the bare skin of his shoulder as Makoto laughed. “ _Everyone_ says that... heheh… Y’know I’d call _everyone ‘chan’_ if they’d let me.” 

Sousuke shot a panicked look over at Kagami. 

“I didn’t notice you had blue eyes,” the redhead said, squinting as he leaned _closer_ to Sousuke. Makoto continued to giggle into his shoulder. 

Sousuke gasped as he felt Makoto’s arms moved from gripping at his biceps to instead slither around his chest. Makoto’s hands gripped at the-- _rather thin_ now that he thought about it --teal tank top he was wearing. Sousuke felt Makoto hang off him. He was _really, really_ warm. 

“Um,” _What did Hazuki do to them?_ Sousuke’s mind screamed. 

“Tachibana’s right,” Kagami slurred. “You’re _hot_ ,” Kagami’s grin washed away, getting replaced by its evil cousin; a smirk that showed off a sliver of those white teeth. 

“You might not wanna say that,” Sousuke squeaked. He felt more than he heard Makoto mumble _‘Sou-chaaan,’_ into his shoulder. 

“Why’s _that?_ ” Kagami questioned. 

“Aomine might rip my head off,” Sousuke said. And it was true. If Aomine saw what was happening right now, Kagami _leaning_ as he was and smirking like _that_ , Sousuke was a dead man. 

Kagami’s eyes flashed. “Don’t _tease_ me like that,” he said. Sousuke choked on his own spit. 

“Sorry?” 

“Y’know how hot _that_ would be?” Kagami bit his lip, eyes darting away from Sousuke. 

_He get’s turned on from graphic violence?_ Sousuke cocked an eyebrow, about to voice his concerns when--

“Seeing Aomine jealous would make me _so hard._ ” 

Oh. 

_Ohh._

_OHH!_

_Well shit._

“You might want to tell him that,” Sousuke said. Kagami laughed. 

“Pfft, y-yeah _right,_ ” he said.

“I’m serious,” Sousuke continued, trying to ignore the way Makoto’s fingers rubbed into his chest ever so lightly. The poor brunette was drunk out of his mind, the least Sousuke could do was keep him from falling over. “If you tell him, you might like the reaction--”

“Ya sure, bet I’d fucking love the reaction,” Kagami bit out. He suddenly wasn’t grinning anymore. “It’d be a fucking _joy_ to watch him throw up.” Kagami jerked his head down, looking at the bar counter. 

Sousuke was honestly at a loss. “You think Aomine would react _negatively_ to you getting hard?” he asked, carefully. 

Kagami wasn't looking as _‘happy go lucky’_ anymore, his eyes were downcast, still glued to the counter. 

“I…” his voice was quiet. “I spent three years listening to that asshole rant about chicks n’ boobs n’ I…” Kagami cut himself off, growling down at nothing. “Just shut up...!” he hissed.

Sousuke was more than a little shocked. It probably wasn't good of him to press, but he just wanted to know. 

“Kagami,” he started off gently. “Kagami how do you feel about Aomine?” 

“He’s my rival.” Sousuke snorted at the identical answer his roommate had given him. 

“That's it?” Sousuke prodded. 

“Depends…” the redhead muttered. 

“On?” 

“I was in love with him a year ago.” 

_WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT._ Sousuke didn't think his eyes could get any bigger. For a split second, he even forgot about how warm Makoto was against his back, which was _saying something_ because that feeling was sort of overloading his brain. 

He didn't know Kagami too well, so Sousuke couldn't say if Kagami was really _this_ open or just _that_ drunk. Sousuke was going to say something, not all to sure what but it was something. 

But Kagami kept talking. 

“Like I said, I listened to him talk about girls but I still… I thought that maybe... “ Kagami scratched the back of his neck. “I thought I had a-a _chance_ , y’know? An’ I thought that for, um, for two years.” Kagami sniffed. “And it was , I mean, I wasn’t mad--or like --not at _him_. But then…?” 

No, Sousuke wasn’t one to _gossip_. He wasn’t like _Rin_ who was a total sucker for any story of love, and yet a, “Then what?” still came out of his mouth. 

“Then I figured out it was stupid? And I just… tried to stop about a year ago. It wasn’t the _best_. Had to keep convincing myself that he _wasn’t_ looking at me, that it was just me being hopeful, y’know?” 

Sousuke was only half listening now, for one, Makoto was drawing little squares on his pec--the guy was drunk, okay? --and two, his mind flashed back to Aomine’s confession once _again._

 _‘It’s only been a year,’_. Sousuke wanted to facepalm on Aomine’s behalf. _Oh my god, he has_ such _bad timing!_

Aomine had started liking Kagami a year ago, meanwhile, that was when the redhead had _stopped_ liking Aomine. It was as if they’d just passed the torch of unrequited love.

Sousuke was busy trying to get his head to stop spinning when--

“Heheh…” he felt a nip at his shoulder. 

Sousuke froze, eyes darting to Makoto. Green eyes look back at him, a little grin on his face hovering just above the small red spot on Sousuke’s shoulder. 

“Makoto?” he squeaked. The brunette just kept giggling. He also heard Kagami laugh beside him, Sousuke looked up to see the basketball player grinning once again, their earlier conversation forgotten. 

“Makoto, why did you… just _bite_ me?” he asked, still disbelieving. 

“Heheh, Souuu… eheh,” was the only response Sousuke got before Makoto nuzzled back into him, tightening his grip around his chest. 

“Okay,” Sousuke just needed, um, go back to talking with Kagami. Obviously, Makoto had no idea what he was doing anymore, and just indulging him for a little was probably best. He was _so warm._

“So Kagami, you don’t like Aomine anymore?” he asked. 

“Uh, _nope._ It was stupid,” the redhead nodded to himself. 

“I se--” 

“But I’ve been thinking about other people,” Kagami said it like an afterthought, glancing around the room. 

“Like who?” 

“I said you were hot,” 

_Oh yeah, that kinda started this whole conversation._ Sousuke felt Makoto shift behind him. 

“Okay, so--” 

“I’d go out with you,” Kagami pushed on, and Sousuke was honestly at a loss. 

“Whoa now!” Sousuke held up his hand. “I--I don’t think--” 

_Oh my god why does Aomine have such crappy timing?_

Sousuke looked behind Kagami with a look of pure horror. The bluenette had decided right _then_ to walk back into the club. Why couldn’t he have come back when Kagami was confessing??? Or-- confessing to _Aomine_ , he should say.

And what was Kagami currently doing? He was leaning closer again, calling Sousuke _‘hot’_ and one ripped jean covered leg was resting on the leg of Sousuke’s stool. 

Aomine was walking towards them, and it looked like he’d _instantly_ noticed Kagami and Makoto. 

Kagami was _smirking_ at him again. Sousuke couldn’t keep up with the guy’s emotions. He’d gone from happy to flirty, to bitter, and back to flirty again. 

“Hey, Yamazaaaki, you listening?” Kagami asked. He was leaning so close now Sousuke couldn’t see Aomine anymore, just Kagami face. 

And yeah he was pretty, but Sousuke didn’t want to _die._

“L-listen, Kagami? You don’t wanna do this, we don’t really know each other and I honestly think that--” 

Kagami smiled, swiftly closing the distance and, 

“NOO!” 

“YOU FUCKER!!” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kuroko had never seen two people getting torn away from one another so quickly. It was as if a lightning bolt had suddenly struck between Kagami and Aomine’s roommate Yamazaki, suddenly pushing the two back. 

Surprisingly enough, the two people who’d screamed when such an anomaly took place _weren’t_ Yamazaki and Kagami. 

Instead, it was Tachibana and Aomine. 

Yamazaki had suddenly been yanked out of seat from behind, while Aomine had _somehow_ ended up jammed between the two of them, shoving Kagami back. 

Truly an odd sight. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“Let’s go down the list,” Kisumi said, now standing in his dorm room. It wasn’t three in the morning _yet_. Kise, Takao, and Nagisa were all scattered around the room. Takao was stretched out on his half of the bunk bed, Kise was lying on some pillows, trying to straighten out the slightly rumpled rim of his hat, and Nagisa was lounging on the chair in the corner of the room-- said chair in the shape of a pair of lips, a gift from Kisumi’s aunt. 

“Akashi and Furihata?” Kisumi asked. 

“Going out for coffee on Tuesday,” Takao said. 

“Nagisa? You and your Rei-chan?” Kisumi turned to the tiny blonde. 

“Ohhhh! Rei-chan promised to help me study _all_ year after the third glass of Sake!” Nagisa was bouncing in his chair. 

“Perfect, anything to add Kise?” 

“I didn’t see Kurokocchi at _all…_ ” Kise whined. 

“Takao?” Kisumi quirked a brow at his roommate. 

“He was staring at you all night Kise, don’t worry,” the raven haired boy grinned. 

“REALLY??” Kise snatched up a pillow and held it close, laughing softly. 

“Himuro and Murasakibara?” Kisumi continued. 

“The only time I didn’t see Himuro on the dancefloor was when he wasn’t on the floor at all,” Kise said. 

“What’s that mean Se-chan?” Nagisa asked. 

“He was on the wall,” Kise explained. 

_“Ohhh,”_ Takao, Kisumi, and Nagisa nodded in unison. 

“So, Shigino, you and orange-head?” Takao asked. 

“I’m _this close,_ ” Kisumi explained, pinching his thumb and forefinger close but not quite touching. 

“Same with me and Shin-chan!” was the response. 

“I watched Momo-chan kiss Aii-chan on the cheek,” Nagisa said, “Then Aii-chan ran away to hide in the bathroom for an hour.” 

“So they’re checked off too,” Kisumi nodded. “Oh! Rin and Haru!” he suddenly said. 

“Oh yeah! Matsuokacchi! _Everyone_ saw those two!” 

“Haru-chan held his hand all the way back to the dorms!” 

“I saw Momoi’s roommate faint afterwards.” 

“Good,” Kisumi said. “And who’s left?” 

Takao shoved his face into his pillow, Kise rolled his eyes, and Nagisa stuck his lip out in a pout. 

“I could _not_ believe Kagami and _Yamazaki_ almost kissed!” Takao exclaimed. “That’s _not_ how this works! Just _how_ stupid are those guys!!” 

“I saw Mako-chan trying _so hard_ , but Sou-chan _still_ didn’t get it!” 

“Part of that was the alcohol Nagisa,” Kisumi said. 

Kise was giggling now, “D-d-did you all see Aominecchi’s _face_ though?? W-when Kagamicchi and Tachibana were dancing??” he stopped talking, choosing instead to clutch at the pillow tighter as he laughed. 

“So right now, the ones who truly need our help are Kagami and Aomine, and Makoto and Sousuke?” Kisumi said, raising his hands. “All in agreement?” 

“Yep! Right with ya Ki-chan!” 

“So,” Kisumi said, “Takao, Kise, and I will be the ones helping with Kagami and Aomine. That means Nagisa will have to find help. Can you do that Nagisa?” 

“Oh _yes!_ Ki-chan! I know _exactly_ who to ask!” Nagisa beamed. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“Hey, uh, Yamazaki?” Aomine asked, shifting under his sheets. 

“Hm?” his roommate grunted from the bottom bunk. 

“I--uh. Sorry?” 

“You mean for almost punching me in the face?” Yamazaki asked. 

“... yeh...” 

“Apology accepted. Now shut the hell up.” 

“Like I’d wanna talk to you anyway!” 

“Good.” 

“Great.” 

“Perfect!” 

“Just what I’ve always wanted.” 

“For once we’re in agreement.” 

“What, that you’re ugly?” 

“That you’ve taken too many basketballs to the face.” 

“Well _you’ve_ inhaled too much chlorine over the years.” 

“Goodnight Aomine!” 

“I was gonna say that _anyway_.” 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAAAA~
> 
> (classes start TOMORROW for these boys~) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And comment if you know where I got the inspiration for 'SPLASH's interior!!


	8. Classes from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke has MATH 1st thing in the morning. It sucks... or so you'd think. 
> 
> +Aomine's living in Inception dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo. Have fun reading people! 
> 
> And I should note that what was SUPPOSED to be one little joke scene only about 500 words long became half of this chapter. 
> 
> Also you AoKaga fans will probs yell at me. 
> 
> ~idi2

Sousuke looked up from the sink. The lights in the bathroom were dim, only the light from behind the shower curtain to brighten the room. Sousuke glared at his reflection. His eyes were tired, face wet after washing, and his hair mussed in up in irreparable ways. 

_Mornings suck._

Sousuke was the only one up out of his four sweetmates. Aomine didn’t have class until _10:15am_ a fact that he’d rubbed in Sousuke’s face. Rin didn’t have his first class until 9:00-ish and Kise… he had no idea what Kise was doing. But he wasn’t awake. 

So Sousuke was alone at 6:15 in the morning, getting ready for his first college class of the year. 

Calculus at 7:00 in the goddamn morning. 

_Mornings suck_ ass. 

⏩

Sousuke had finished getting dressed, getting his books together, and acting as if he were a functioning human being. Done pretty well the last 18 years, after all, so he should be _fine._

Sousuke opened his door, one strap of his boring, black backpack hanging on his shoulder for dear life. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he shut the door and walked towards the stairs. He still used the stairs. He had the room _beside_ the elevator. Sousuke _knew_ that that thing was only hanging on by a string of dental floss and one Krispy Kreme Glazed Cruller. It didn’t impede his or Aomine’s sleep--turns out they both slept like it was a fucking competition --but he _knew_ the thing was on its last leg. 

Sousuke wouldn’t be caught dead in that elevator. 

Or he would. 

If he ever used it. 

Which was the _problem._

Sousuke huffed his way down the staircase, grabbing on the rails as he swung down corners. Behind him, he heard the entry to the stairs creak open once again. Turning his head with a lazy look, he saw Makoto gently opening the door from his place on the second landing. 

Considering the night before, Makoto should _not_ be awake at 20 minutes to 7:00. He should be in bed, moaning about a pounding headache and possibly fighting with his roommate over a position in front of the toilet. 

Although, Kagami and Makoto were nice, sensible guys (when not drunk outta their fucking minds and hitting on people--specifically _him_ ) so maybe they’d take turns. 

But instead, Makoto was in some loose jeans, an open plaid button down, and those same, black, thick framed glasses propped on his face. He looked just as bright and alive as usual.

“Morning,” Sousuke said. 

Makoto looked down, finally noticing him a level below. 

He _no longer_ looked as bright and alive as usual. 

“S-S-Sou--Sousuke? I-um--I? Whaaat are _you_ doing up--this--??--Early?” 

Sousuke watched in pure amazement. He’d never seen someone go from seemingly poised to--uh-- _that_ so damn fast. Suddenly Makoto looked both red and pale at the same time. His eyes were wide behind his glasses and he gripped the messenger bag on his shoulder like a tiny lifeline. 

_The hell?_ Sousuke thought and conveyed that thought to the brunette with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have Calculus,” Sousuke responded smoothly. “I’m surprised _you’re_ up. Room isn’t spinning or anything is it?” 

“It wasn’t before you--AH! UM. UM.” Makoto slapped a hand over his face. 

“Uh huh,” Sousuke nodded slowly, even though he didn’t have a _clue_ as to what was going on with Makoto. “Well, I’ve gotta go, class starts in 20 minutes,” he said, turning back to the stairs in front of him. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god WHY?? Why_ him _at_ this _early in the morning? Does_ he _remember last night??_

_Oh no oh no oh no ohnoohnoohnonononononoooo!_

_He said he has Calculus in 20 minutes? There’s no_ way. _The universe just isn’t_ that _cruel. I’m a good person, right? I don’t deserve these things_ right? 

_IF WE DOn’T HavE tHE sAmE ClaSs WHy IS hE WAlkINg TOWArDS LECtuRE HALL SEven?_

_Maybe he’s just lost again… yeah… Should I help if he is? OHhh noooo. I apologize, but I can’t face my own self-mortification this morning. For once, I am not being the good samaritan and I am very sorry._

_Op! He just turned in the opposite direction. We must not have the same teacher. Just happen to_ both _have Calculus at seven. That’s fine. Not a problem. I can continue to not look human at the crack of dawn because he isn’t in my_ very. First. Class. _It’s alllll fiiine._

_Or he just took a wrong turn._

_And he wasn’t lost_ before _but now he_ is. 

_Should I help hi--NOOOOOOOOOO!_

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Momoi suddenly stopped walking, the door to her lecture room still in her hand. 

“G-Kou-kun!” she wailed, her roommate turned around, looking back at her with wide maroon eyes. Gou really was adorable, with that long red hair and small stature, she was currently in a hoodie so big it looked more like a dress. But it was seven in the morning, giant hoodies were _more_ than acceptable. 

“What is it Momoi-kun??” she asked. 

“I forgot to wake up Dia-chan!!” Momoi said, slapping a hand to her head. Now, it wouldn’t have been a problem but her class didn’t end until 9:20am, giving her just under an hour to get to Aomine’s dorm that was _on the opposite side of campus,_ and wake him up before 10:00 and shove him out the door for his first class. 

Now, one would _think_ that that was _more_ than enough time. But this was _Aomine._ It would take 20 minutes alone to get him out of bed, he’d want to shower, and then he’d use _that_ as an excuse and be in there for over 15 minutes, followed by getting him food--another 10 at least-- and. Subtracting the time it would take her to _get to his dorm_ \-- anywhere from 10 to 20 minutes depending on her route and if she _ran_ \-- that left her with _10 measly minutes_ to get him to his class. And because it was _Aomine_ , that task would take half a day if ONLY because of all the time her best friend would take up ogling women and then proceeding to get slapped by them. 

Momoi’s grip on the doorknob tightened. 

If _she_ couldn’t get Aomine up soon, who could? 

Momoi had looked over all of the Generation of Miracles’ schedules because _of course_ she did that, why wouldn’t she? 

Midorima had Engish at 8:30am, he could stop by, but the chances of Aomine listening to him were between slim and none. 

_Akashi_ would have been perfect but he had explained to Momoi that he was planning on talking to each and every one of his professors personally early this morning. He was probably already out and about, trying to make a good impression. That or low-key making his future teachers shake as if they’d witnessed the full wrath of god, but, who knew? 

Kise shared English with Midorima. Darn. If Kise had been enough he might’ve had a chance. 

Kuroko was in calculus, another early class. Momoi giggled at the thought of the boy trying to do high-level math in his high-level bedhead. 

Murasakibara…. Ehhh… no. The guy had Physics-- he was _majoring in it_ if one could believe it --at around 12:00 because apparently the stars had aligned and he got to sleep in that late. But he couldn’t help Aomine. Momoi was fairly certain her purple haired friend from middle school had only made it this far through life because of Himuro. 

Who else didn’t have class? And even had a _chance_ of getting Aomine’s attentio--

Momoi sighed heavily in relief, quickly taking out her phone. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke was only five minutes late for his class. That was fine right?

No. It wasn’t. He was annoyed as fuck. 

It took a lot of self-control not to slam the door shut behind him after entering the lecture hall. It also took a lot of control not to audibly groan at the sight before him. The place was _full._

Now, as for why so many people had decided that 7:00am was just the _perfect_ time for Calculus, he didn’t know. 

But he needed to find a seat. 

And he wasn’t sitting in the goddamn front. _Nope._

The back was full, not a seat to be seen. Usual he sat in the back under the pretense of being a good samaritan. He was tall after all, him sitting anywhere _else_ but the back was just _mean._ Right? 

The middle was… sparse with its free spaces. There weren’t many, but there was one spot where there was an empty seat and then an empty seat _behind it_. That meant that he wasn’t to blame if someone sat behind him afterwards and wasn’t able to see. 

_Perfect_. He thought, quietly walking down the aisle to the row containing his perfect seat. As he made it closer, Sousuke soon realized the seat was even _better_ than he’d first thought. 

Sousuke was smirking by the time he was silently weaving behind people’s chairs to get to the open seat. The student occupying the seat to the left had their belonging spread all across the curving table. 

Said student was also too much staring at the board, scribbling in a yellow, spiral notebook and squinting through black-framed glasses to notice Sousuke and his unceremonious _flop_ into the chair beside him. 

Sousuke shrugged out of his backpack, zipping it open and nudging some books aside to make room for his own. 

Makoto still hasn’t noticed him yet. Sousuke snorts as he sets in textbook down with a tiny _thmp._

Nothing. 

Sousuke just shakes his head, side-eyeing the other boy as he grabs a notebook, the quick _flip_ of the pages doesn’t deter him from staring at the board. 

Sousuke taps his pen. Still nothing. But then he remembers. 

Oh yeah… the board. 

Class!

⏩

It’s been 20 minutes and Sousuke doesn’t really care about Makoto’s obvious lack of observation skills. He’s too busy scribbled notes and listen to a professor that _also_ didn’t want to be here before eight in the morning if the _‘I~ Don’t~ Care~’_ drawl of her voice is anything to go by. The dull, void of emotion sound bounces around the room and bleeds into the subconscious of each student as she explains a function that _none of them_ will use in the foreseeable future. 

Other than the quiz. 

Which is _next_ class _god fucking dammit._

⏩

The class is almost over and Sousuke’s hand has a damn cramp. And Makoto still has his eyes glued to the board. 

Seriously. 

Sousuke’s a little offended. People sometimes tell him he’s got a slight _presence_ to him, what with being over six feet tall and having the face of a 40-year-old man with a dead-end job when he wants to. Oh, and the shoulders. Those seemed to add to the _‘look’_. 

(It should be noted that the person who points this out the most is his aunt--on his mother’s side. After commenting about he’s such a _‘growing boy’_ she then proceeds to talk about the family who lives in the apartment across the hall. And their daughter, who’s _‘such a nice girl’_. Forgetting the fact that said daughter has been married for two years now (And doesn’t live across the hall. She’s an adult.), in fact, Sousuke met her spouse at his aunt’s last Christmas part. Great hair. And was also kind enough to give Sousuke her conditioner brand. He really wishes his aunt would remember that. It’s truly a sweet story, with the daughter from across the hall working in an organic lotion and ointment shop and being the one that _supplied_ their future spouse with that angelic conditioner that would later make her fall in love with the scent of coconut. And proceeding to woo their other half with 40% off coupons.)

But Makoto hadn’t _batted an eye._

_Seriously?_ Sousuke continued to tap his pen. The girl in front of him turned slowly, she had short cut brown hair and matching eyes that looked like they could incinerate him on the spot. The entire gesture resonated _‘stop or I kill you’_ vibe. 

Sousuke _stopped_ tapping his pen, and the girl turned back to her--clipboard? Weird. 

The class was wrapping up, and Sousuke was already busy closing up his books. He only had 20 minutes between this class and the next. Or well, 20 minutes was actually a wonderfully leisurely amount of time. But Sousuke didn’t know where the fuck he was going. So why push his luck. 

It was only when Pr. I’mSoF-inDone finally dismissed the class, allowing students to start walking out or suddenly wake up out of a deep, inescapable form of sleep only calculus could lull a person into that Makoto noticed him. 

And, well, Sousuke _had_ been waiting for a reaction. He supposed it was worth the wait. 

Makoto turned in his chair, unzipping his backpack, and he _just so happened_ to look up and see Sousuke. Makoto froze at first, their eyes locking together. Sousuke took the opportunity to smirk, raising his hand in a wave-ish motion. Makoto was still not moving and Sousuke was starting to get a little worried that his textbook would fall right out of his hands before--

“Sousuke?” he asked. Yeah, because him being here _wasn’t_ obvious. 

“Last time I checked, yeah,” Sousuke said, shrugging. “Who knew we shared a class huh? I shoulda walked with you, then I might not’ve gotten lo--or um, been late.” 

“You--I. I’m sorry I didn’t help…” Makoto sputtered. “I was worried about being late too--an-- no wait. That’s no excuse I really am sorry Sousuke. I just-- um. Late start? And um. Not much sleep,” he continued. 

“Yeah,” Sousuke agreed, still smiling. “Long night wasn’t it?” He thought it was a harmless comment, but Makoto slowly turned red, matching the plaid shirt he was in oddly enough. 

“H-How about we don’t t-talk about last night?” Makoto squeaked, quickly turning away and shoving his books into his bag. 

“Sure. So, you have Personal Finance next or am I gonna have to find that on my own?” Sousuke asked. 

“I, um,” Makoto stood up from his seat, still looking down at his bag. “I have Sociology of education next. Sorry?” he said, flashing a smile and turning around to walk towards the aisle on the opposite side of the room. 

_Well, conversation over._ He supposed. 

⏩

_So much for having extra time to find a seat._ Sousuke mourned the slightly forward thinking thought as he walked towards the lecture hall door, quickly tossing a paper coffee cup that was only filled with regret and the phone number of a fucking slow barista into a trashcan. _‘Airi: Call me! ###-###-####’._ This _Airi_ had also not listened to his request for room for cream. 

Sousuke walked through the doors, this room looking pretty similar to his Calculus class. Only this one had more windows and a more alive looking professor. Which was ironic because the guy looked to be about 200 years old, but was waving his hands around with animation as he talked to a teaching assistant who looked like they’d heard the same rant about a million times. It was probably about the best way to iron a bowtie or the story of how he’d met his wife that sounded less and less believable with each telling. 

This time around Sousuke _did_ see a seat in the back and with a blissful sigh made his way towards a small patch of empty chairs. He sat himself down and got situated pretty quickly. Other people settled around him as well. On his left, some girl in a polka-dot shirt and skinny jeans sat down, shoved her chair back until it hit the wall, and slapped his feet up on the counter. Sousuke didn’t care, the shoes weren’t near him. And they were a nice pair of Vans anyway. 

To his right, the first thing Sousuke noticed was the green bottle of _‘Herbal Essences: dazzling shine conditioner’_ set beside his notebook. The bottle was followed by a tall guy with green hair sitting down in the seat as fast as possible, quickly ducking his head down. And was he--Sousuke snorted--wearing sunglasses _indoors?_

His short cause the guy to look up. Sousuke simply smirked saying “Sup, Midorima,”. 

“Yamazaki,” he grit out, turning to the bag he’s set on the table, taped fingers yanking open the zipper. 

“Are you that hungover?” Sousuke asked. 

“I don’t believe I know what that has to do with personal finance,” was the greenette’s reply. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aomine was having a good morning. For _once_. After all, he was still asleep. Truly a perfect way to spend the day, not doing shit. Satsuki’s shrill voice was nowhere to be heard, his roommate was probably gone, hell, the entire _dorm_ might be empty. 

Unless they shared History at 10:15am with him. 

Aomine had almost cried from happiness when he’s read his schedule. On mondays, wednesdays, and fridays, he didn’t need to go to class until _10:15_ it was a _miracle._

Aomine shifted deeper into his sheets, still in that 9% awake mode. Aomine didn’t have a damn clue what time it was, but it _probably_ wasn’t even 9:00am yet, so he’d be _fine._

This was seriously an awesome morning. He couldn’t have asked for more-- 

Then he heard something creak. The door? Was Yamazaki slinking back to snatch a forgotten textbook? Eh, didn’t matter, not like he was gonna wake up and help the guy. 

More creaking. It was faint, unalarming, but still _there._ Aomine kept his eyes closed. He still wasn’t awake enough to give a damn. If he’d had any in the first place. 

He felt the bed dip, down beside his feet. It was fine, though… no biggie…

“Aooomine,” a soft yet low voice called. 

Soft. Not Satsuki screeching at him to wake up. Low. Not Tetsu ordering him awake. Also note the lack of _‘kun’._

Aomine cracked open one eye. 

_Ohhhhh. Now it makes sense._ He realized. 

There was Kagami, sitting on the end of the bed, hunched over and looking down at him. The room was lit dimly, the only light coming from the open bathroom door. Kagami leaned closer, his hand on the side rail of the bed to keep balance, his voice was still soft, and Aomine felt the faintest of breaths ghost at his cheek as the redhead spoke.

“Time to wake up,” he said. And it _all_ made sense. _Well hello dream Kagami_ , Aomine let a smile tug at his lips. Dreaming about Kagami was really one of Aomine’s most frequent and pathetic pastimes. Aomine looked up at the other boy, his vision still hazy. It _was_ a dream after all. 

Aomine huffed out a breath, he heard Kagami chuckle in response. It honestly was sad, his dreams had gotten _this_ realistic over the years. Or _the_ year. _The_ year, full of him being a total, sappy idiot. So _of course,_ he’d have a dream about Kagami waking him up in the morning and it being domestic as hell. 

Although… they didn’t all stay _‘domestic’_. Now, were all of his dreams about Kagami wet dreams? No. But almost 100% were at the very least _damp._

“Common Aho,” Kagami continued in his soft tone, a hand came to rest on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. 

“Hrrgghhhnnn” Aomine groaned, turning over on his back. The way they were now, Kagami was almost on top of him, having reached out to grab his shoulder. Aomine blinked, forcing himself to focus. He blinked up at those, deep, red eyes. Aomine felt that smile tug at his lips again, and he swore he’d heard Dream Kagami’s breath hitch. 

He was really getting good at these dreams. 

“I don’t wanna get up,” Aomine grumbled. His voice was a deeper timber than usual, due to sleep. He almost couldn’t understand himself. “You come down here,” he said, letting his eyes flutter shut again.

“Heh… uh… what did you just say?” Kagami asked. 

“Mmm… I said,” Aomine winced. Suddenly his head throbbed. _Oh yeah_. He’d spent half the night drinking away his sorrows and almost murdering his roommate. That was probably half the reason he sounded a little like a dead fish. Well, this dream was getting a touch crappy. _Better fix that._ Aomine reasoned. 

“You come down here,” he said. His eyes were still closed. So he couldn’t see Kagami. Again. Another problem. 

Aomine opened his eyes again to see Kagami leaning over him, his lips parted and a blush rising on his cheeks. Aomine rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. 

“C’mere Baka,” he huffed, raising his arm and slinging it around Kagami’s neck in one smooth motion. 

“A-Aomi--??” Kagami sputtered, but Aomine quickly shut him up, pulling his head down and meeting their lips together. 

Kagami made a surprised noise, his red eyes, closer than ever now, were wide in shock. Aomine suppressed a smile, instead pushing his lips further, letting his eyes close and tilting his head. Kagami stayed frozen for another moment, before Aomine felt him sigh through his nose, the air brushing against his cheek. He felt Kagami relax under his arms, shoulders lowering to where their chests brushed. Kagami pressed his lips back, moving them gently. Aomine felt Kagami’s hand slide up his arm and trace his neck to the side of his head, fingers playing with his short cut hair. 

Aomine didn’t know how long they were like that, time did strange things in dreams after all. But in a span of time that felt _way_ too short for Aomine, Kagami pulled back. The flush on the redhead’s cheeks was in full force, his red eyes hooded and then--

Then he smiled. Aomine’s breath caught at the sight. Kagami’s smile was bright, glowing and caused his eyes to crinkle at the corners. 

“Aomine…” he said, still beaming. Aomine tried to sit up on his elbows, desperate to kiss him again. 

“Aomine,” Kagami said again, the hand still at the side of his head moved to Aomine’s shoulder. 

_“Aomine…!”_ Kagami started shaking his shoulder. 

_“Aomine!”_

_“AHO!”_

⏩

“Oi! _Aho_ , wake up you dumbass!” Aomine scrunched his face up, trying to turn over so he could shove his face into his pillow. 

“Kagami…” he whimpered, mourning the loss of his dream.

“Yeah it’s Kagami!” a voice said, “Now _wake up!”_ his shoulder shook again. Aomine growled, opening his eyes just a smidge and looking up at the person who’d ripped him away from kissing Kagami. 

It was _Kagami._ The redhead was leaning over him. _Again._ Kagami’s eyes were narrowed and he was frowning. Aomine felt even more pissed. _This_ Kagami wouldn’t blush and say his name softly if he decided to throw caution to the wind and grab the guy by his tee shirt. This Kagami would probably punch him in the face. 

“Why the hell are you here?” Aomine groused. Kagami huffed before opening his mouth to speak. 

“The fuck do you think I’m here?” Kagami asked, before promptly leaning forward. 

And kissing him. 

“Mphf--!” Aomine’s eyes shot open, only to stare straight at Kagami’s closed lids, his red lashed fanned out in soft lines. It only took Aomine half a second to melt into the kiss. Kagami pressed forward, trapping Aomine’s head against the pillow and swiping his tongue at the seam of the bluenette’s lips. 

Aomine parted his lips without complaint and as Kagami tilted his head for a better angle, he actually _moaned._ This kiss was rough, Kagami’s breaths were short and hot against his face. Aomine felt the comforter covering his torso slip away, being replaced by Kagami’s hands, running all over his chest. Their tongues ran together, keeping their lips connected as if their lives depended on it. 

Aomine felt the bed shift again, only for Kagami to break away. Aomine followed after him, searching for those hot lips. He cracked his eyes open, vision hazy. He panted as he looked up at Kagami, who was smirking, his hands on Aomine’s bare chest and sitting in his lap. 

“Good morning,” Kagami said. Aomine couldn’t fight off his smile. 

“Morning,” he said. “So why didn’t you open with that?” Aomine asked. “I liked it more than the yelling.” 

“I couldn’t just jump you in your sleep!” Kagami sputtered. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” It was Aomine’s turn to smirk. Kagami only blushed, even as he ran small circles with his thumbs into Aomine’s chest. 

“...shut up…” he said. 

“Make m--” 

_“Aomine!!”_

⏩

Aomine jolted awake, sitting up in the bed so fast he could’ve gotten whiplash. He was there, frozen for about four seconds before--

“Finally!” Kagami’s voice sounded. From… under the comforter. And to Aomine’s horror (unadulterated joy?) the redhead pushed the comforter up, the cloth flurried before revealing himself and his position between Aomine’s legs. 

“I thought I was gonna have to start without you,” Kagami said. He eyes were glowing, a fire raging in them and so many other emotions and they all went to one place in Aomine. Oh how those eyes _burned._ Meanwhile, Aomine’s were rolling into the back of his head. 

⏩

The next dream involved Kagami waking him by nuzzling into his neck, and when Aomine shifted the redhead was the one who asked for five more minutes. 

And he _got_ those five minutes, dammit.

⏩

The next… there was a firefighter uniform. No context needed. Honestly. No biggie. Or well-- there _was_ a biggie and it was _right between_ \--

⏩

After that, Aomine was awoken by a dream basketball to the face. But Kagami _swore_ he was just aiming for the wall above his head. And then proceeded to kiss his nose better and promise to make Aomine dinner later so it was okay. 

Aomine was seriously. So. Soooo. Screwed. 

⏩

“Aho!” a voice--Kagami’s of course --called out. He sounded… annoyed. “Aomine, get the hell outta bed already! I’ve been here for 15 damn minutes and Momoi won’t stop messaging!!” 

Aomine groaned into his pillow. This sounded real. _Damn._

“Aomine!” there was that familiar creaking, and then a slight dip in the mattress by his feet. “Dumbass, just wake up!” Kagami growled. Aomine refused to look up. What was the point when _real Kagami_ _oblivious idiot._ \--he spoke fluent caveman grunts. 

“Get _up,_ Aomine!” Kagami said, smacking the back of his head lightly. 

Aomine pouted, even if his pillow case was the only thing that could appreciate it. With more incoherent complaints and mentally cursing Kagami as the worst-best-idiot-hottie-ever, Aomine shifted and started to lift himself on his elbows. 

Aomine shifted further, moving his leg and--

_Ohhhh fuck._

Kagami had asked him to ‘get up’? 

_Weellllp._

He was up. Could he be blamed thought? Or even _surprised?_ He’d just been in the middle of a Kagami dream montage that happened to vary in family friendliness. 

Now, although it wasn’t _unusual_ for little Daiki to react as he did. He was still fucked. No wait. He _wasn’t_ fucked because that would _seriously_ solve a _lot_ of his problems. 

He was in _trouble_. No, wait! That wasn’t right either. Screwed? Nope, still a solution. Due for punishment? _Ohoh, I wish._ He didn’t even want to think of the word _discipline._ Too late! _Shit this isn’t helping._

Aomine was… in a situation that could most likely result in a negative reaction and retribution on the part of the other occupant in the room. 

_Thank you Midorima._ So. How the _fuck_ did he get out of it?

“Aomine, get out of bed dammit, my first class starts in less than half an hour,” Kagami complained. 

“I--um,”Aomine was still resting on his elbows, his back to Kagami. He didn’t dare move. “I-I’m awake,” he said. “So, thanks--now get the hell out.” His voice wasn’t as _boredly confident_ as it usually was, but all Aomine could do was pray that the redhead didn’t notice. 

“Seriously? You think I’m _that_ stupid?” Kagami _tched._ “As soon as I leave you’ll just go back to sleep again, just get outta bed idiot.” 

This wasn’t a dream. Aomine knew that. He knew that from the fact that his body felt sore, his head throbbing from the night before, the fact that he could feel the cold air from the air vent on his bare shoulders from where the blanket slipped, and the fact that Kagami was acting normal. Normal, as in _not_ kissing him, and normal as _completely uninterested_ in helping Aomine with his current _‘problem’._

This wasn’t a dream. This was reality and Aomine was hard, Kagami was _right beside him_ and the redhead was the _cause_ of it even if those words would never be admitted. Ever. 

“Just get out,” Aomine said, still not moving, not even daring to turn his head over his shoulder. He wasn’t going to move. Moving meant _friction_ and friction meant _sounds_ and sounds led to _questions_ and questions led to _answers_ and answers _couldn’t fucking happen._

“I’ll leave when you get up,” Kagami said the seemingly innocent phrase once again. Aomine heard him shift, followed by more creaking. Probably him getting off the top bunk. Aomine darted his eyes to the side, seeing Kagami for the first time. 

His red hair looked less spikier than usual, also a darker red, Aomine’s brain quickly realized he must have just gotten out of the shower. He was in a gray tee shirt and light jeans, chunky shoes on his feet as always. Kagami folded his arms, completely unaware of how the action caused his biceps to flex, making the short gray sleeves look as they were about to rip from the strain. He also cocked his hip to the side in the classic _‘I’m waaiiiting’_ pose. Little did he know those jeans were also nice. Obviously, Kagami hadn’t picked them out, it was probably Himuro, or Kise forcing him out to shop. Because they hung low, the bare hip that jutted out, showing just a peak of skin, was--was--

_Fuck. Fuck. Whyyyyy?_

Aomine finally turned his head, paying _very_ close attention to _only moving his upper half._ “Get out, Baka,” he growled. 

Kagami huffed. “I know you’re not a morning person, but make this easy man,”

“I’ll be out of bed as _soon as you leave,_ ” 

“What the hell’s your problem?” Kagami furrowed his weird eyebrows. 

“Kagami,” his gritted out. Keeping still was _difficult_. But moving would be _bad._ “Ka-Kagami I didn’t _ask_ you to wake me up!” 

“Momoi did! And she made me promise I’d get you to class on time,” 

Aomine hissed through his teeth, gingerly pushing himself up. Slowly, slowly, he turned on his side. His _side_. A position that _hid things_. He was only in boxers. He wasn’t one to _brag_ (For some unexplained reason, Momoi suddenly burst out into a fit of coughing in the middle of a lecture, Kuroko held a hand to his temple, and Imayoshi looked up to see a bird fly into his window.) but hiding _everything_ was a bit of a chore. This was bad. And it also _wasn’t going away._ If he was panting he didn’t notice. 

“Get the fuck out Kagami!” he growled. 

“Why?” 

_Fuck it. Fuck everything!_ Aomine’s mind screamed. For two reasons. 

“Morning wood Kagami. And unless you plan on _helping_ \--” Aomine watched Kagami stiffen. “--Get _out!_ ” 

“I--uh, dude--um?-- You coulda-- _I mean_ \--Aomine-- _Sorry--no wait_ \--h-h-help??--Hhaah--aha-ha-fuck--um,” Kagami was blushing, quickly looking away. “Damn, uh. It happens to all of us? Y’know? So--sorry,” 

“Kagami,” Aomine growled. Thanking whatever deity that it was a _growl_ and not another noise. “Thanks for not being Satsuki. Now get out.” 

Kagami ran out the door, a blur of red hair and squeaking sneakers. 

Aomine heard the door click shut. And fell down onto his back with a loud groan. 

For two reasons. 

⏩

Aomine was late for Japanese History 101. He wassn’t listing the reasons. 

Aomine was late for everything, so why care? 

The lecture hall wass weirdly dark, and the professor-- a woman who took the time to match her shoes to her vest --had a headset on, calmly explaining what was projected on the tall wall above. 

Aomine glanced around for a seat, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He didn't see too many openings… but there was one place in the corner that looked _perfect--_

“AO-CHAN??” Aomine wiped his head around, and there, in a yellow sweater vest and standing up in his seat, giving _complete_ disregard to the world around him was that bubbly blonde that always seemed to be _bouncing_. Aomine still hadn’t learned the guy’s name. Meanwhile, the pink-eyed boy was calling him _‘Ao-chan’??_

“AO-CHAN!” the boy shouted again, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. The professor had stopped talking, Aomine looked to the side to see her glaring at _him_ and _not_ Mr.-Hello-Kitty-Vibe.

“Ao-chan are _you_ a History major too?” 

Aomine looked back at the expecting blonde, the annoyed teacher, the other students who really didn’t give a shit. 

He _was_ a History major. 

_Fuck. My. Life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME THINGS IN THE COMMENTS I LOVE THE COMMENTING SO MUCH!
> 
> And I am sad to announce that I am unable to post next weekend, there is simply no time in my schedule. I may post the following week, but there will be nothing on the upcoming Sunday or Saturday. *Cries in shame* 
> 
> ~idi2


	9. Kitchen from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya wanna see some Mamakoto and Papasousuke?? 
> 
> +more SouKaga
> 
> +don't worry Aomine's in there SOMEWHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! YA MISS ME? 
> 
> Haha~ Of COURSE not! Let me re-phrase. 
> 
> Did ya MISS THIS FIC? 
> 
> Also this is late (supposed to be up YESTERDAY technically). My excuse? 
> 
> I MADE CUPCAKES I'M SORRY IT TOOK UP A LOT OF TIME
> 
> ~idi2

Was he doing school work? 

No.

What was he doing? 

Practicing!

Because they were all sportsy idiots so instead of working on the essay, history project, or studying for one of the many, many math quizzes Sousuke had come to acquire in his three weeks of class. 

He was at practice. 

_Looks like I’m staying up until two in the morning._

But Sousuke had made his bed and now had to lay in it. Doing that involved shadowing Coach Fuse, working with one of the co-captains, Serizawa, who was _really nice--like oh my god a saint_ , and being Rin’s handler. 

Although he did have a little help with that last job. In fact, at this very moment Seijuro was having one of those _‘I still_ look _happy but listen here you little shit’_ conversations with his best friend. 

Three weeks of classes also involved three weeks of Rin and Nanase’s new relationship, and to Sousuke’s surprise Nanase was the one Sousuke _wasn’t_ getting annoyed with. 

The guy was perfectly chill about the relationship, and this was probably the first positive attribute that Sousuke had recognized about the ravenhead. Other than him being _alright_ at swimming. 

Rin was not chill. And even though _‘chill’_ had _never_ been an adjective Sousuke used describing the redhead. This was pushing it. 

Rin was _glued_ to his boyfriend’s side, his arm seemed permanently attached to the other boy’s shoulder and was all sharp-toothed smiles. 

Nanase’s face was as blank as usual. But that was what made him _tolerable._ Sousuke would’ve probably run into the locker rooms to throw up if they’d _both_ had hearts in their eyes. 

But back to Rin and Sei, the two were in the corner of the room, by the doors, with Seijuro having that big, weirdly happy smile when he was on the brink of _unhappy_ and Rin was shrinking into the wall. They were probably talking about the fact that Rin had _lost his shit_ when co-captain Kirishima N. had challenged Haru to a little race. Sousuke had just groaned in annoyance at the outburst. They were at _practice_ for christ’s sake. Where they were supposed to be _swimming._

Rin and Sei looked to be done talking now, Rin with his shoulders a touch hunched and Seijuro just slapped him on the back, thus sending Rin four feet forward in the process. 

Even though Seijuro wasn’t a co-captain, people pretty much treated him as such, and let him take up some little matters here and there. The only reason it seemed that he _wasn’t_ a co-captain was that there were two seniors who were the _official_ captains, and the co-cap stuff was already filled up by Kirishima and Serizawa. Next year those two--a symbiotic pair it seemed sometimes-- would be next year’s captain with Sei close behind. 

Then there was Sousuke. In that weird _‘assistant coach’_ spot. He had spent his time giving people advice on form, but Sousuke felt as though his position didn’t allow him to tell people what to do. Although there was that second year he’d snapped at because the guy was taking a water break _every three minutes._

And that first year who didn’t know how to not rip his swim cap, and the guy he didn’t even bother learning the grade of before verbally throwing him through the glass ceiling because he was _napping_ while Coach was explaining some ways to work on relay handoffs. 

But he didn’t he didn’t _really_ tell people what to do. A lot. 

“Yamazaki!” a voice that Sousuke instantly recognized as his Coach’s barking tone called out. 

“Coach?” he asked, turning his head and pushing himself off the wall where’d he’d been impersonating a 20’s cool-kid-biker-gang-leader-love-interest. 

The short blunette waved him over. “Stop acting like a broody middle-aged man and c’mere,” she said. 

“Uh…” was all Sousuke said, walking over. Fuse rolled her eyes. 

“That’s where you say _‘I_ am _a middle-aged man,’_ or something sociable,” she said, comically lowering her voice and hunched her shoulders in what Sousuke could only describe as ‘caveman like’. 

“Okay,” was all he said. Fuse sighed but dropped it. 

“I want you to stay until the end of practice today,” she explained. “I’m introducing some new drills and I need more eyes to make sure these boys aren’t screwing it up.” 

“Oh, got it, Coach,” Sousuke nodded, taking the sheet she handed him from her clipboard, showing the new drills. Sousuke whistled lowly at the lineup. 

“The season starts sooner here,” Fuse said. “I know back in high school you guys weren’t swimming much if at all when the weather starts getting colder. But I don’t know of a single university without an indoor pool, nor one that doesn’t utilize it throughout the entire year.” 

Sousuke nodded in understanding. He understood stuff like this. When his coach joked and tried to poke fun at him, he was at a loss, not being used to _any_ of his coaches being very sociable, just yelling a lot, but when things got serious he knew his place. 

“Also Yamazaki?” Fuse asked, drawing his attention away from the paper. “How’s therapy going?”

Sousuke flinched. Therapy was actually going _great_. His stretches didn’t leave him sweating bullets as much anymore and he’d had that upperclassman, Kiyoshi, around a lot lately. The guy was actually _really_ encouraging and always kept Sousuke from upping his weights or reps when he got impatient, talking from experience that just because he felt good wasn’t a reason to ruin progress. 

But Sousuke still hated to talk about his injury and the recovery that came with it. But his coach didn’t seem to let a single practice go by without bringing it up, obviously noticing his discomfort but pushing anyway. 

“Fine,” he shrugged. “I’m seeing my doctor in another week and a half, and I’m gonna ask about maybe upping my weight limit, feels like I’m picking up marshmallows on a stick as it is.” 

“Good,” she said, nodding firmly. “Now don’t be an idiot about it if you do get a new limit or I might put you on exclusive Momo-duty for a week.” Fuse grinned at him. 

Sousuke choked on his own spit. “Y-yes sir,” 

⏩

“AhhhHHHHHAaaGGHH!” 

A loud splash bounced around the tile walls of the pool room. 

Sousuke and Shiina both looked up from inside the pool. Sousuke had been directing the other butterfly swimmer’s form, and since he couldn’t exactly give an example without killing his poor shoulder he instead hopped into the pool and slowly moved the orange-head into the correct positions. 

“Whaaa?” Shiina questioned, expressive, orange eyebrows pinching together. 

Sousuke focuses on the other end of the pool, instantly seeing a flapping, redheaded mess in the water, with Nanase standing right above it on the side of the pool. Without a second thought, Sousuke bellows,

“RIIIN! WHAT DID YOU DO??” and at the same time, from another lane near the center of the pool came a,

“HARUU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO??” 

Sousuke blinked, glancing towards the middle lanes only to see Makoto hoisting himself out of the pool, back muscles shining as water dripped down them. Meanwhile, he himself started to quickly wade towards the ladder. 

By the time he’d one-handedly climbed up, weaved through the ungodly amount of swimmers and made it over to where the _‘scene’_ had occurred, Rin was lifting himself out of the pool and coughing up chlorine. 

Nanase was right beside the edge, tuning out Makoto’s weirdly friendly scolding. 

Nothing was friendly about Sousuke’s scolding when he entered ‘BFF MODE’. 

“The _hell_ are you doing?” he asked him, hands going to his swimsuit covered hips and looking down at a still crouched Rin. 

“He pushed me!!” Rin shrieked. Sousuke heard Nanase huffed beside him. 

“Why did you push him Haru?” Makoto asked. 

“The fuck did you do to _make_ him push you Rin?” Sousuke asked. 

“I-I didn’t do anything!” Rin said, finally getting to his feet, it was still _insanely easy_ to stare the redhead down thought. Being tall was nice. 

“He wanted to stop swimming,” Nanase said. His voice distant, before turning away and walking towards the starting blocks. 

The blame properly placed, _both_ Makoto and Sousuke shot _looks_ at Rin. 

(Later Rin would reflect upon the fact that each of the boy’s looks were so _parental_ it sent shivers down his spine, and guilted him into inadvertently calling his mother just to say hello later that evening.) 

“Just--uh--wanted to go to the locker rooms for a quick brake s’all…” Rin said. 

His face as red as his hair. 

“You two can’t just stop practice,” Makoto said, shaking his head and obviously not getting the message. 

“Ya can’t fuck in the locker rooms either,” Sousuke added, rolling his eyes before walking away as Rin shouted in protest and Makoto joined the other boy in blushing up to his hairline. 

“Everything okay?” Coach Fuse asked as he passed her. 

“Oh yeah, that’s perfectly normal.” Sousuke waved his hand dismissively. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Takao would admit in an _instant_ that he was a basketball idiot. 

He’d also admit to having a stupid crush. (Still denying stalker though.)

And because he could admit that about himself, it gave Takao the right to called _others_ with basketball idiots with stupid crushes.

“You’re a basketball idiot with a stupid crush,” Takao said, nodding in confidence as he took a water break to the side of the gym. 

“Oh please, I know,” Kise responded, fanning himself with the collar of his tee shirt. Shigino was with them, a basketball under his arm and still in a state of shock. 

Shigino liked to play as point guard, and during today’s practice game was the first time he’d played against the opposing team’s point guard, Akashi. 

Takao knew from experience that that caused some people to question their entire existence. 

Thus Shigino got a much-deserved break. 

“So if you’re perfectly aware,” Takao started, “Why are you still being an idiot?” 

“Because isn’t that what idiots do?” Kise countered. 

“Well yes actually,” Takao said, shrugging. “We have examples A and B right here in front of us after all,” 

Ah yes, the _epitome_ of basketball idiots with a stupid crush. 

Aomine and Kagami, over by the water coolers, arguing about _something._

Takao just shook his head, Kise was giggling. 

Shigino was still in a frozen state of shock, staring off at nothing.

The upperclassman Izuki passed by them, saying, 

“Next time I see a statue, I won’t take it for granite.” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke had stayed until the end of practice like Coach had asked him too. 

He’d also made a mental note to _never do that again,_ no matter what. 

Because apparently, the swim team shared a locker room with the basketball team. Yeah, it made sense, what will the basketball court and indoor pool being right down the hall from one another, and the lockers in between. 

But still. 

_Ewwww._

It was _loud,_ crowded, and Sousuke had, without knowing it, chosen the locker beside _Kisumi._

“Sousuke! Haven’t seen you around a lot,” the pinkette said. And no, they hadn't seen each other. They didn’t share any classes this semester and Sousuke always left practice early. 

Sousuke simply grunted, pulling on a tee shirt. Unlike his teammates, Sousuke didn’t have to deal with drying off. Which was actually _great_. Because trying to get out of wet jammers was like trying to escape that one cousin you always saw at reunions that just wouldn’t _shut up._

“Soooo,” Kisumi prodded. “How ya been? I’ve been talking to Makoto in English 101, says you're the first face he sees in the morning?” Kisumi nudged him with an elbow. 

Sousuke raised his eyebrow at the strange wording. “We have Calculus.” 

“Math’s still your best subject right?” Kisumi asked while unlacing his sneakers. 

Sousuke suppressed a huff. All he wanted was to get dressed and _leave_. He looked over to the side only to see Hazuki standing on one of the wooden benches, ranting about how his parents had stopped sending him Iwatobi sweet bread for a week. 

“Yeah. Why?” Sousuke said, pulling out a pair of shorts. 

“Wellll, Makoto is pretty stressed about the class already, he’s like that, maybe you could help him out?” 

Sousuke thought for a minute. Makoto didn’t seem to be struggling. The quizzes they had almost every other class weren’t very long, almost exactly like the homeworks to be honest. And Makoto always seemed to get those done, although, Sousuke hadn’t bothered to look at the other boy’s grades. Half out of courtesy, half because he didn’t find any reason to care, especially at seven in the morning. 

“Sure, if he needs it,” Sousuke said. Kisumi smiled at him, allowing Sousuke to finish getting dressed in silence. Thank god.

Sousuke was seated on the bench and almost finished changing when there was suddenly shouting at the other end of the locker room, near the basketball court entrance. 

“Ohh, Sou~,” Kisumi said, he’d finished getting dressed and grabbed Sousuke by the shoulder--the good one. “You haven’t seen _it_ yet have you?” 

“ _‘It’_?” he asked, still busy putting on a sock. 

“I--I can’t explain it,” Kisumi said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head in dismay. “You’ll just have to witness it,” he continued, taking his arm and pulling him up off the bench. 

“What are you going on about?” Sousuke asked. 

“Just _common_ ,” Kisumi jerked his head to the side, signaling him where to go. Sousuke followed after, a sock on one foot but the other bear. 

They walked over to the other side of a group of lockers, and there, at the end of the block by the door--

Were the two dumbest people Sousuke had _ever_ seen. 

“You need to stop _slacking_ Aomine!” Kagami growled. “You were so _slow_ out there dude, what distracted you?” the redhead, in a sweat-soaked, black tee shirt and red basketball shorts, stood in beside Sousuke’s roommate by the door, waving his arms and his face contorted in anger. 

“ _Slacking?_ I still beat you, Baka!” Aomine--who was in a white tank and blue shorts --growled back, stepping forward and getting in Kagami’s face. 

“I’ll get you next time asshole!” Kagami said with one more growl before storming off to his locker. 

Which didn’t do a damn thing. 

Because his locker was beside _Aomine’s._ From what he could tell with the bag recognised and the way part of a shirt poked through the bottom messily. 

Kagami _ripped_ his shirt off, obviously still annoyed. Meanwhile, Aomine still stood by the door. 

_Oggling._

Like. _Oh my_ fucking _god_. It was so bad. 

Sousuke had no idea it was _so bad._

Aomine watched as Kagami fiddled with his locker, still panting from his workout during practice, with sweat dripping down his chest and that same chest going in and out. And in and out. And in and out. 

Aomine looked _enthralled._ And with a quick glance around the locker room, it was obvious that everyone else saw it too. There were a lot of upperclassmen here, one was a guy with short dark hair and glasses, who gritted his teeth in annoyance. Takao, who was also there, walked over to Sousuke and Kisumi with a small smile on his face. 

“You here for the show?” the gray-eyed boy asked. 

“It’s so pathetic,” Sousuke murmured. 

“Ohohoo, trust me, it get’s _better_ ,” Takao cooed. Sousuke didn’t really believe him as he watched Aomine practically _drool_ over the guy who lived across the hall. But eventually, the spell seemed to wear off somewhat, allowing Aomine enough free will to walk over to his own locker and start to change, pulling out a new shirt and stirpping off a new one. 

While sneaking glances at the redhead the entire time, mind you. 

As soon as Aomine leaned over to put his used tank top in his duffle bag, something unbelievable happened. 

It got _better._ No wait. This was _very, very, extremely, unabashedly_ pathetic. It got _worse._ That was right. 

Because Sousuke watched as deep red eyes _seared_ into Aomine’s ass. 

_So they share tastes._ Sousuke thought. 

Then. He voiced his next thoughts. “ _Wait a minute._ Kagami likes Aomine _back?”_

“Shhhush!” Kisumi hissed, shoving a finger over his lips. “It gets better.” 

Sousuke shot his friend an uncertain look but turned back to his roommate and his roommate’s equally idiotic crush anyway. 

Aomine hadn’t put a shirt on yet and Kagami didn’t seem to mind, openly staring at the bluenette’s tanned arms and toned stomach. 

Seriously. The level of eye fucking going on in front of Sousuke was _mind boggling._

“ _How do they not notice??_ ” he whisper-shouted to his friend. Kisumi only smiled. 

“Love makes people do crazy things,” he said. 

“What?” Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows, still watching as Kagami blushed slightly when Aomine dropped his shorts. 

“Love makes people do crazy things like _admit_ their feelings or buy someone a puppy,” Sousuke said. “It doesn’t make someone do _that!_ ” 

“Ohhhh, but it does,” Takao said, still smiling. 

“This needs to stop,” Sousuke said, growing serious. 

“Don’t we know it,” Takao laughed lightly. 

“I’m serious, I’m going to knock some sense into Aomine,” Sousuke was growing more certain by the second. 

He needed to make his first year of college _tolerable_ , and ending his roommate’s sexual frustration would probably help with that effort. 

“Please do,” was all Kisumi said.

⏩

“There’s a kitchen in the common room right?” Sousuke asked, leaning back in his desk chair and turning his head to look up at his roommate, holed up on his bed as usual. 

Aomine looked up at him from a _History textbook_ instead of a photo book. 

“How the hell should I know?” Aomine grunted. 

“I dunno, you’ve _been_ to the common room haven’t you?” Sousuke asked. 

“Well yeah, didn’t pay attention though,” Aomine shrugged, scribbling something in the notebook he had beside the textbook. “I know there’s an air hockey table though.” 

“Yeah, that helps a lot,” Sousuke said, and if sarcasm was money, Sousuke would be Scrooge McDuck at the moment, leaping into a pile of gold. 

Aomine didn’t seem to notice, turning back to his textbook. Sousuke didn’t like how his roommate was actually intrigued by homework. It didn’t seem possible. 

_Probably taped porno pictures into the book._ Sousuke rationalized. 

Without so much as a goodbye, Aomine didn’t give a flying fuck after all, which was right up Sousuke’s ally, Sousuke grabbed his wallet and key and headed for the door. 

⏩

So the common room. For the strangest of reasons, this was Sousuke’s first time entering. 

It was bigger than he expected, if he was honest, had two ancient sofas in the middle of the room, both facing a big, but old, tv along with some floor mats and some random folding chairs in the corner. 

Oh yeah, and there was an air hockey table, which was cool. But there was also a _damn pool table._ Now _that_ was _very_ cool. Why didn’t Aomine mention that? Sousuke would’ve been running out the door. 

Sousuke shook his head. He wasn’t here for that. Although he’d poignantly find time later. Right now. 

He wanted to cook. 

He hadn’t gotten the chance since moving into the dorm and from somewhere he’d learned there was a kitchen in the common room. 

So here he was, and there it was. 

Over in the corner opposite the folding chairs was a large kitchenette.

Nothin’ much, wide enough counter, big steel sink with a faucet that detached into a hose, old-ass fridge, humming on its last leg, an oven that probably looked like a war zone between burnt cake and greasy chicken, and ominous wooden pantries that didn’t look like they’d been touched in centuries. 

It would work. 

Sousuke headed for the kitchen area, ignoring the four random dorm guys yelling at aliens via a ps4.

The fridge was the most frightening appliance in the whole bunch, so Sousuke decided to just get it over with and open it first. He had to see what his options were, although as he reached for the handle he couldn’t help the doubtful thoughts running through his head. 

What would he see in there? 

A dead body? 

Something ALIVE? 

The still breathing upper torso of a child? 

_Okay WHY subconscious?? That is SO FUCKED UP!!_ Sousuke’s mind screamed. 

(A/N - ‘subconscious’ equals the writer’s messed up friends whom they asked for suggestions from)

Now Sousuke just _had_ to open the fridge, or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the next two years. 

So he opened it. 

It wasn’t as _mc’fucking fucked_ up as his brain thought. 

But it was a close second. 

A hazy, yellow, flickering light illuminated orange--make that green --chicken, take out boxes of various companies and decades. Untouched skim milk. It looked perfectly fine, except for the fact that it was _skim milk._ Then here was an egg carton. 

_Not even opening that._ Sousuke decided and quickly slammed the fridge shut. 

_Best to stick with nonperishable items._

So to the pantries! Sousuke flung open the bottom ones first. He knew he was stalling. But _pfft._ As if he cared. Inside the bottom pantries were different, buy-in-bulk cleaning products, a plunger (knowledge that he stored away for later in case of emergency) and an old scrub brush that was… not nice. Behind the next door were pans, and pots, and _one_ baking sheet. 

The first upper cabinet door he opened only had plates, he sighed in relief. Ater that: a casserole dish, like three Tupperware with unmatched lids, and finally _food_. 

Mostly cans, Sousuke spotted one box of spaghetti noodles, but other than that, beans, some carrots. Honestly nothing appealing. 

Or edible give the expiration dates. 

_Great_. Sousuke thought. _Nonperishable my ass it seems._ With huff he closed the last cabinet door, checked his pockets for his wallet, and headed out of the common room. He needed _real_ ingredients if he was going to make _real_ food. 

But he never got past the air hockey table. 

“Yamazaki?” a voice asked. “You look like you’re about to murder someone, Ahomine finally push you over the edge?” 

Sousuke looked over at his adresser, to his slight surprise, it was Kagami, the guy he’d seen eye fucking his previously mentioned roommate mere hours ago. 

It was weird, being aware of all sides of the story, in this case, Aomine’s and Kagami’s stupid crushes, but not being able to help other people with that information because it wasn’t his place. Wasn’t that called _dramatic irony_ or something? 

But anyway, Aomine had to ask Kagami out, or vice versa, Sousuke couldn’t just go and tell Kagami to knock on Aomine’s door and kiss him after explaining to the redhead that the bluehead liked him back. 

_Alas, propriety is a bitch._ He mused. 

So after that course of thought, the only thing Sousuke was able to respond with was, 

“ _Aho_ mine?” Surprisingly enough, Kagami flushed slightly when Sousuke questioned the term. 

“Uh.. yeh… it’s just a thing we do,” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, leaning his hip on the air hockey table. “ _Aho_ mine, _Baka_ gami,” he explained. “It’s just stupid nicknames s’all.” 

“Huh, pet names,” Sousuke said, nodding. 

“Wha--No! T-they’re not pet names!” the redhead sputtered. “But back to what I was saying, what’s with the look?” 

“You mean the look where it seems like I’ve shifted into _‘elderly-man-about-to-scare-children-away-with-rocksalt’_ mode?” Sousuke asked. 

“Heh, yeah that!” 

“I just looked through the kitchen,” Sousuke said, thumbing back over his shoulder. “And was greatly disappointed. I was about to head to the convenience store just outside campus to get some _actual_ ingredients.” 

“Ingredients?” Kagami asked, suddenly interested. “You cook?” 

“Yeah, I was planning on seeing what was the cheapest, but I spotted a box of spaghetti in there, had me thinking some spaghetti with marinara would actually be a _great_ idea.” 

A grin spread across Kagami’s entire face. “Can I come with? I haven’t cooked in _ages_ , and I’ll split the bill with you.” 

There was absolutely no reason for Sousuke to refuse. 

“Sure.”

Kagami’s smile grew wider, and Sousuke was starting to understand his roommate more. 

But something about that bright smile seemed so nice simply because it was so _familiar._

⏩

The automatic door swung open as Sousuke and Kagami entered the convenience store, the place was lit with slightly green fluorescent lighting and had that _old-smell-but-trying-to-hide-it_ hanging in the air. 

“I’ll grab a basket,” Kagami said, snagging said fluorescent green, plastic basket from off the stack underneath some sale flyers display. 

“Can aisle?” Sousuke asked. 

“Yeah, making sauce from scratch would be too much of a pain, skinning tomatoes?” Kagami made a disgusted face, wrinkling his nose. 

“No thank you,” Sousuke agreed, laughing lightly. 

They started with the canned foods aisle, and upon seeing their sauce choices decided to see what spices the store had. Next, they went to look at the noodles, both of them looking over the different prices versus the weight of each box. Sousuke was able to do the math in his head while Kagami had instantly pulled out his phone and the calculator that came with it. Kagami had snapped at him when Sousuke asked how _on earth_ he kept coupons straight without basic mental math skills. 

They happened to pass the cleaning products section while on the hunt for some parmesan that wasn’t _covered in preservatives._ (He and Kagami both and bristled about that. It was CHEESE dammit! It was mold to begin with!) 

Sousuke remembered the scrubbing brush that had seen hell over the years and snagged a new one while Kagami grabbed cherry blossom scented dish soap, saying he’s pay for it because it was his favorite. 

After having the right spices to save what this establishment _called_ marinara sauce, the largest stack of dried noodles Sousuke had ever seen, and products to clean up the mess they’d undoubtedly create in the common room kitchen soon enough, Kagami and Sousuke made their way to the register. 

Arguing over the better was to de-grease a pan. 

Kagami said letting it sit in hot water for a few minutes was the best way, meanwhile from Sousuke’s experience if you didn’t get those stains off as _soon_ as the pan was touchable (meaning didn’t burn your fingers off) then you never would. 

But at least they both agreed that people who thought sending a pan of any kind through a dishwasher were idiots. 

(A/N - btw the author is an idiot. Put a frying pan in the dishwasher this morning Ayyyy!)

⏩

Upon returning to the common room, plastic bags full of a meal-to-be in tow, Sousuke and Kagami attracted a small crowd. 

They obviously had food. So why not follow two random guys in your dorm? 

Sousuke and Kagami didn’t mind though. Because the ingredients had been so cheap _and_ with the two of them splitting the bill, they’d been able to buy a proper shit load. 

They could feed a few more people. 

And a few more they got as Sousuke placed his share of the bags on the counter, quickly getting to work finding a couple pots that were the right size, then deciding to clean them because _who knows_ how long they’d been sitting in there. 

⏩

Sousuke took note of something _very_ quickly, Kagami was _fantastic_ in the kitchen. 

Very similar to himself in fact. And no that wasn't egotistical. 

Neither of them did any _flourishing_ , both simply used their basic cooking skills to make a good, hearty meal. 

Both their movements were casual, et efficient and not at all slow in the kitchen, making it easy to move around one another as they stirred and checked over temperatures or asked about spices. 

Neither of them minded something that was flavorful on the side of spicy, so they’re future customers/freeloaders would have to be happy with that too. 

Kagami seemed pretty heavy handed with the oregano, but other than that Sousuke actually thought it was _really fun_ being in the kitchen with him. 

They worked together so well that they soon saw they had enough time and ingredients to make baked spaghetti instead. With enough cheese at their disposal, it would be a dream meal. 

Sousuke remembered ordering someone to go out and grab sodas before popping the pan in the oven, but other than that, all he really remembered was that he hadn’t had so much fun cooking in a _long_ time. 

And it got better when Kagami grinned at him and demanded they do this again. 

They hadn’t even tasted the food yet, but even if it was total crap (which he seriously doubted) they’d both use the excuse to try again later. 

Sousuke was really starting to understand his roommate. Kagami was _great!_

And that great, friendly sweetness he was drawn too seemed so familiar, almost as though Kagami was cut from the same cloth as someone else, but woven differently. 

It was strange, but right now Sousuke needed to make sure his masterpiece didn’t burn to a crisp. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Something was simply _calling_ to Aomine. 

Pulling at his _entire being._

If his entire being only consisted of his nose that is. 

Something mouthwateringly good wafted down the halls of the dorm room, pushing Aomine to crawl off his bed over his school work, down his ladder, out his door, and down the hall. 

He hadn’t even realized he’s been heading to the common room until he walked through the door. 

The smell was just _amazing_ , warm and earthy with more spices then he could name (not that he could name many). Aomine breathed in slowly through his nose, an action he couldn’t recall ever doing in the public common room (for good reason), but here he was. 

Finally looking around the room Aomine noticed the crowd of starving college boys gathered around the kitchenette area, eye glued to someone pulling something out of the old oven. He heard a distinctly Kise-like squeal fill the room, saw Murasakibara look as if he was about to faint from the site of whatever food there was, and a collective _sniff_ worked its way through the ranks of those who stood waiting. 

Straining over other people’s heads to see, which wasn’t hard for someone of his height, Aomine saw something he could describe as both: 

_Fucking beautiful._

And

 _Fucking terrible._

It was _beautiful_ because he saw Kagami grinning from ear to ear, eyes practically shut from the force as he raised the piping hot casserole dish out of the oven, cheese bubbled over the top of the meal and the fact that his rival was wearing flowery oven mitts only made the sight better. 

What made it _terrible_ was the fact that Kagami was giving both that smile and whatever god-like meal he’d just created over to--to--

 _Yamazaki_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUSUKE STOP BEING SO SHIPPABLE!!!!!! AAAAAGHHHHH!!
> 
> (Also people... if you feel like commenting... how would anyone feel about me posting another AoKaga - SouMako fusion chapter fic? And if so, which would you choose? Army of OC children or something based off a _Hey Violet_ song?) 
> 
> ((Ps that stuff wouldn't effect me posting DH, this is my plot-less bby and I loves it))
> 
> ~idi2


	10. Emotional Freight Train of Realization from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOUSUKE IS HIT BY THE EMOTIONAL FRIGHT TRAIN OF REALIZATION
> 
> +Aomine's been here for a wile guys, he's the damn conductor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on break! Meaning QUICK UPDATES! Plus I actually have a PLAN for the next few chapters and I'm really excited about them. ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!!

HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF EVER LOVIN’ _SHIT._

That was MAKOTO?? 

Had he ALWAYS been THAT SEXY?

Sousuke felt as if the ground beneath him had simply _dropped_ away. 

Although it didn’t exactly matter seeing as how he was lying on his back with Makoto on top of him.

⏪⏪⏪⏪⏪ (A “while” earlier) 

Aomine did _not_ want to wake up early that Sunday morning to go to practice. But it was unavoidable, so after getting dressed and yelling at Kise to _get out of the damn bathroom_ Aomine and his roommate found themselves taking the all too familiar route down to the dining hall. 

Aomine hadn’t exactly been a _‘happy camper’_ since yesterday night. 

It hadn’t been _horrible_ , what with getting to steal a good portion of Kagami’s baked spaghetti and watching the redhead squirm. Then he’d found out who’d cooked it _with him._

Aomine’s roommate. 

Now, Yamazaki seemed like a nice guy, didn’t really bother him and didn’t really give a shit about most anything, much like Aomine himself. 

But what the _hell_ was up with him and Kagami? They were _cooking buddies_ now? The legitimate fuck? 

Aomine might’ve liked his roommate but if caught the guy coming on to Kagami he wouldn’t hesitate to punch that fucker in the face. 

He and Yamazaki walked through the lobby in silence, not like they needed to be sociable, and Yamazaki seemed somewhat good at telling when people were in a crap mood.

Walking out the doors something quickly came to the pair’s attention. 

It was raining like _crazy._

Aomine stood in the doorway, looking up in slight wonder and mostly P.O.-ed-ness at the dark clouds above. 

Meanwhile, Yamazaki didn’t give a shit and just kept walking, his green tee shirt instantly getting soaked through. 

“Yamazaki! What the hell?” Aomine called after his roommate. 

Yamazaki turned around to shoot him an unimpressed look before saying, 

“I’m gonna be in a pool in 20 minutes anyway,” 

He had a point.

⏩

“You look like a drowned rat, Aomine,” a voice that managed to sound more pissed then he felt greeted Aomine as he walked into the dining hall. 

“Fuck you, Midorima,” Aomine said without missing a beat, not even looking at the greenette who sat in the booth right by the door along with a cup of tea, Takao, Akashi, and Furihata. Where they on some kinda double date?

Midorima huffed but did shut up for once. 

“Sousuke!” Aomine heard someone cry out just up ahead. Looking over by the coffee station he saw his roommate and Tachibana. The former just trying to get to the creamer and the latter running around like a mother hen. 

“Sousuke why didn’t you bring an umbrella?” the brunette asked. Aomine stopped listening after that, the guy had stopped screeching after all. 

Aomine quickly snagged a tray to start getting food, keeping an eye for a tall redhead or a speck of powder blue hair. 

Instead, he saw pink.

“DAI-CHAAAN! YOU’RE ALL WET!” 

Aomine rolled his eyes, “Like I didn’t already know that Satsuki,” he grumbled, but didn’t complain when his childhood friend came over and threw a napkin on his head.

⏩

At around the same times, the basketball and swim team migrated from the dining hall towards the gym.

Satsuki held a pink umbrella over Aomine’s head the entire time. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Makoto Tachibana walked out of the locker rooms into the giant, indoor pool room he’d come to know in his little over a month spent at Tokyo U. He followed after Haru, bare feet echoing across tiled walls and concrete. Today rain ran down the large glass wall to the side of the room and clouds. It had been raining when Makoto woke up this morning, and it didn’t look to be letting up anytime soon. 

Makoto sighed quietly, but Haru heard it anyway. 

“Makoto?” Haru asked, turning around, blue eyes blinking at him. “Is it the clouds?”

“Ah, only a little bit. I’ll be fine though. It’s not like I’m little anymore Haru-chan,” Makoto said, chuckling lightly. 

Haru only gave him a blank look, cast his eyes to the side mumbling something that had a 100% chance of being _‘No -chan,’_. 

“Haru! Mako!” both boys turned around, only to see Rin, trailed by Rei and Aii, walking towards them. 

For a moment, Makoto thought about how sharks were supposed to have _quiet_ entrances, slowly sneaking up from behind to the beat of a tuba solo. 

“Makoto-senpai, Haru-senpai!” both Rei and Aii called at the same time, Rei simply waved while the small, silver-haired boy gave a rushed bow. 

“Good morning,” Makoto said cheerfully. 

“It’s an _emo morning_ ,” Nagisa announced, taking his usual position of leaning against Rei and trying to hug the boy, meanwhile Rei himself squirmed as best he could to escape. 

It was futile though. 

No sooner than when Rin showed up, he was leaving again, only this time he was dragging Haru along with him, barking a quick goodbye and leading the dark haired boy to the starting blocks for a warm up. 

Meanwhile Nagisa was dragging Rei away. 

“Rei-chan! You have to come talk to me!!” he whined. 

“Nagisa-kun! Why can’t we talk her?” Rei asked the boy trying to piggyback him. 

“Becau~se~,” Nagisa whispered. “It’s the pl~a~n~,” 

“The _‘plan’?_ What plan??” Confused purple eyes stared at Nagisa from behind red frames. 

Nagisa shot a look at Makoto for a moment. The small blonde leaned close to Rei’s ear, thinking he was whispering. 

But Nagisa was really bad at whispering. 

“ _Operation: Sinking Orca, blind Whaleshark,_ ” Nagisa said. 

Makoto furrowed his brow but didn’t say anything as Rei suddenly followed Nagisa willingly to the other side of the pool. 

Makoto turned back to look at Haru and Rin.

From the outside, it looked as though Haru was completely unaffected by his new relationship with Rin. They swam together, ate, did homework, nothing very different from how they were pre-dating. 

But Makoto knew better. 

A small, warm smile enveloped his face as Makoto watched the pair. 

Haru was _very_ affected by his new relationship with Rin. On that first night, after they’d kissed, Haru had come into Makoto’s room. Even though it was three in the morning, he wanted to talk, even when it didn’t involve much talking at all. Makoto didn’t know if Haru had actually fallen asleep on the pillow-bean-bag-bed they’d made for him that night, that was simply how much Rin’s actions had filled his mind. 

It was difficult to gain and keep Haru’s attention if you weren’t a clear, liquid matter made up of hydrogen and oxygen atoms.

But Rin did it with ease. Something about the redhead had Haru thinking about him for _weeks_ on end. He’d sometimes share these things with Makoto, but over time, he’d simply gotten better at reading that certain look in his best friend’s eyes.

On the outside, Haru didn’t seem different, but inside, Haru was able to settle all those _Rin_ based questions that had been plaguing him for years. 

And Makoto knew that made the blue-eyed boy blissfully happy. 

It was shown in the way Haru’s eyes sparkled. And just this once, it wasn’t water he was looking at.

“Makoto?” 

Makoto froze, his eyes and thoughts jerking away from the couple by the pool. 

He knew who’d called him. _Painfully_ aware of the deep, warm voice. 

On an internal freak out scale of 1 to 10, 1 being a toddler who was staring at you but really didn’t care, 10 being an atomic bomb. 

Makoto’d call himself a seven. Along the lines of _‘Your crush just walked up to you while you were creepily staring at your friends’._

Or something like that. 

“Sousuke!” Makoto said, the smile on his face mostly genuine, but just a _little_ too big to cover up his nervousness. Although. If the smile was too big… it probably _didn’t_ hide his nervousness… oh no… 

“You alright?” Sousuke asked. And that was when Makoto focused on the boy in front of him. For better or worse. 

Sousuke, as usual, was hot. Even though he didn’t often go in the water, he still wore his classic black, striped gray and white jammers. Along with a university jacket which was blue with small yellow highlighting. 

A jacket which he wore _unzipped_ , because _reasons_. Reasons that haunted Makoto in his sleep. 

No wait, that didn’t sound right. It’s not like he _dreamed_ about--

Okay, never mind, that was actually a good way to phrase it. 

Shimmering teal eyes focused on him, it was strange how Sousuke’s eyes seemed to _duly_ intense. There was so much weight, yet a level of casual disinterest. And it didn’t hurt that those eyes were framed by strong, dark brows, a straight nose, full yet pale lips and--

Oh yeah, Sousuke asked him a question. 

“I’m fine,” he squeaked. Sousuke nodded slowly. 

“Are you going to work with the other backstroke first years again?” Sousuke asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, the action drawing Makoto’s eyes to his torso. 

_‘Torso’?_ What is he saying? He meant abs.

“Y-yes,” Makoto looked up again and made sure to keep his gaze there. Which wasn’t too hard. Sousuke’s face was gorgeous too after all. 

“Cool,” Sousuke said, running a hand through his hair--an action that was way too hot for its own good. Or Makoto’s own good --before turning away to talk with Coach Fuse. 

Makoto released a sharp breath. People kept telling him he was being obvious. If so, why wasn’t it _working?_

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“Aomine-kun,” a disembodied voice suddenly asked outta _fucking nowhere._

“HOLY SHIT!” Aomine shouted, the sound echoing around the gym. The ball in his hands suddenly dropped, hitting the ground with a hollow bounce. 

He glanced over to the side where he already knew he would be met with powder blue eyes. 

“The hell do you want, Tetsu?” Aomine asked, bending down to scoop up his basketball. 

Tetsu looked back across the gym for a moment, before turning back to Aomine. 

“I want to talk to you Aomine-kun,” Tetsu said. 

“Does it have to be in the middle of practice?” Aomine asked, dribbling the ball. 

Tetsu looked back behind him again. “Yes,” he said. 

“Alright,” Aomine said slowly, giving his friend a skeptical look before making a lazy shot at a basket to the side of the court. “Whaddya wanna talk about?” 

“Kagami-kun,” Tetsu said instantly. 

“Kagami?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. “What about that idiot?” 

“I wanted to talk to you about him for a bit,” was all the explanation he was given. Tetsu looked back over Aomine’s shoulder _again._

“The hell are you looking at--?” Aomine asked, spinning on his heel. 

All he saw were other team members doing different warm up drills. Kise, Takao, and that new guy Shigino were in a huddle close by. 

“HIIII~ AOMINECCHI!!” Kise cheered, waving his arm around and smiling. Aomine simply rolled his eyes, turning back to Tetsu. 

The small bluenette looked to be _mouthing something_ but cut off as soon as Aomine looked at him. 

“Tetsu, what were y--?”

“About Kagami-kun,” Tetsu bulldozed over him. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Aomine snapped. Seriously, what was so important that--

“There isn’t anything wrong is there?” Aomine asked. Suddenly he was flooded with questions. He started listing them off as they came. 

“He looked fine in the lockers this morning,” _more_ then fine but that wasn’t what was important at the moment. “I he sick or somethin’? He can still play, right? Tetsu, tell me is isn’t his leg aga--”

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu cuts in. “Kagami-kun is fine, I would just like to talk about a certain subject, and I thought that you would be the best person to go to.” 

“What _‘subject_ ’? Tetsu you need to start making some fucking sense--” 

“I was wondering about what was going on between Kagami-kun and your roommate Yamazaki-kun, did you try their spaghetti last night?” 

Aomine’s blood did this weird thing where it felt as if it ran cold and boiled at the very same moment. He still hadn’t gone to grab his basketball yet, and he would probably get yelled at for slacking off in a minute--Tetsu wouldn’t, he had misdirection after all --but he turned to look at his short, blue-haired friend with a dark gaze. 

“The fuck are you talking about?” he hissed. “Do _you_ know if there’s something _‘going on’_ between them??” 

Tetsu’s eyes glanced over his shoulder again before turning back and saying, 

“I don’t know, they do seem to have grown close quickly though.” 

Aomine felt his eyebrow twitch and he practically _loomed_ over Tetsu as he spoke 

“If Yamazaki so much as _touches_ Kagami I’m hunting him down,” 

“And why is that, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu asked, completely unphased by his aura. 

“B-Because!” Aomine suddenly stepped back. He looked to the side and out of the corner of his eye he saw--

There, down across the gym were Kise Takao and Shigino. Kise was waving his hands around and seemed to be mouthing out words, Shigino was pretending to wrap his arms around something that wasn’t there and pursing his lips exaggeratingly and Takao was trying to write in the air and spell out _‘J - E - A - L - O - U - ‘_

“THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING??” Aomine yelled, turning around to glare at them. 

All three froze before reverting back to normal in only half a second, Kise was pretending to whistle, Takao pointed at something across the room and started to walk towards it, looking completely enthralled, and Shigino just smiled, blowing Aomine a kiss over his hand. 

Aomine’s nostrils flared. He spun _back_ around to ask Tetsu what the _hell_ was going on. 

“Tets--” 

But he was gone. 

“Of fucking course,” Aomine grumbled, muttering curses as he walked over to grab his basketball. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Makoto had been able to get through practice surprisingly well. It wasn’t _the best_ when he had to swim backstroke and look up at a sky of clouds, but he was alright. It would be sunny some other day. 

But is was not sunny today, in fact, they’d heard some thunder a few minutes ago. Coach Fuse was thinking about ending practice a little early, with thunder there was lightning and where there was lighting most people didn’t want to get caught in a large pool of water. 

Everyone was out of the water and Coach was talking with the two senior captains. Sousuke stood behind her, almost like a shadow, except for the fact he was easily two feet taller than the bluenette. 

“ALRIIIGHT!” Coach Fuse called, her already loud voice easily filling up the room. She walked from the corner to the side of the pool to be seen by everyone, followed by Sousuke and the captains. 

“Practice is ending--what?-- 10 minutes early? ANYWAY! This means we’ll have to make it up when mother nature isn’t trying to turn us into french fries!!” 

Most people nodded, a few cheered. Makoto was pretty sure Haru wasn’t happy about not only having some pool time stolen from him but taking a bath would also be banned because _old, tall dorm room_ and _thunderstorm_. 

Although Makoto would have to keep an eye out anyway. He was sure Kuroko wouldn’t mind if he was there for a little bit, the two of them got along great after all. They swapped different things they found on Pinterest, although Kuroko’s pins were mostly vanilla desert and dog-costume centered, it was still nice. 

He was just about to go find Haru when a huge crack of thunder suddenly sounded, a bolt of lightning _flashed_ through the glass wall of the pool room. Some people shouted. 

Makoto was searching for Haru at the side of the pool when he heard Nagisa screech something, a deeper voice suddenly said something before it cut off with a--

_Splash._

Makoto look down at the pool, only to see a form in a blue jacket underneath. 

Everything he saw he witnessed in only half a second. Blue jacket, standing by the coach, the deep end of the pool. 

The person who fell couldn’t swim up even though they were on the swim team. 

Makoto was jumping into the water before that half a second was up. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke woke up coughing, he was soaking wet, lying on concrete, and his shoulder _hurt like hell_ , but it wasn’t all bad. 

There was something over him, something warm, something that was speaking to him, in a hushed yet concerned tone. Warm, soft hands were on his face, a weight on his chest that soon vanished, a thumb swiped over his eyes. 

Even though he could describe himself as shit at the moment. This was nice. 

When he opened his eyes, just a sliver, it got _even better._

There, hovering over him, was an angel, illuminated by a distant, silvery light. His hair was a blonde-brown, dripping wet and brushed up off his forehead. Sousuke glanced down and wasn’t disappointed. He saw a strong, tanned chest, washboard abs, and smooth, broad shoulders. Every bit of him was wrapped in honey looking skin and small, silvery beads of water covered every inch. 

The very next, and most important, thing he noticed were his eyes. They were green. Glimmering, flourishing green, like something you saw in the heat of summer months. Green that isn’t new and childish, but green which had soaked itself in the sun and makes you smile simply looking at it, makes you feel warm. 

“Sousuke…” that concerned tone continued, coming off of warm, plump lips. “Are you alright, _please_ be alright.” 

Oh wow. This was definitely _nice._

“Sousuke, common, say something, something to let me know that you’re alright,” he continued. “Hey, say something for Makoto, alright? Please?” 

Sousuke’s eyes widened, suddenly his mind caught up with _whatever it was_ that was happening. 

Suddenly Sousuke was able to assess the situation, and what he assisted from it was: 

HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF EVER LOVIN’ _SHIT_. 

That was MAKOTO?? 

Had he ALWAYS been THAT SEXY?

Sousuke felt as if the ground beneath him had simply _dropped_ away. 

Although it didn’t exactly matter seeing as how he was lying on his back with Makoto on top of him.

It all hit him at once. 

Hit him like a damn freight train. 

He _liked_ Makoto. 

⏩

He liked Makoto. Gorgeous, caring, clever Makoto. It was still racing through Sousuke’s brain. 

Currently, he was sitting on an examination table in the clinic. One of a couple the university had near the recreation center. 

He’d been taken there because he’d sorta fallen into a pool after a lightning strike, best to make sure nothing got fried. 

Sousuke still wasn’t too clear on how he’d fallen in. But he was out now, and perfectly fine, except for some slight strain on his shoulder. 

Apparently, he’d been an idiot and attempted to swim out for a minute. Of course _that_ hadn’t ended well, thus he’d been promptly saved by Makoto. 

Tall, tanned, shimmering eyes, honest to god angel with a smile brighter than the damn sun Makoto. 

Sousuke sighed. 

Sousuke then slapped a hand over his eyes in a dramatic facepalm because he’d just _sighed_ while thinking about a _boy._

He wasn’t _eight,_ what the hell? 

Makoto was also in the clinic because he’d _jumped_ into a pool during a lightning storm thus needed to be checked for frying as well. 

Sousuke ran a hand through his still damp hair. The walk from the pool to the clinic had been an odd one. Serizawa had walked with them, just in case one or both suddenly passed out or something else. 

Sousuke hadn’t felt electrocuted--other than the moment where Makoto had placed his palm on Sousuke’s cheek when he saw trying to make sure Sousuke was still alive --and the nurse had assured him that he hadn’t been. 

Sousuke huffed, now all he had to do was wait for the nurse to come back after filing something then he could be on his way back to the dorm. 

And as if they were called, the woman with choppy brown hair and a tiny nose ring slowly opened the door. 

“Yamazaki-san? You can leave now, and your friend is waiting for you.”

Sousuke nodded, walking out the door and seeing--

Makoto. 

_Fuck._

Now, Makoto wasn’t the problem. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to see Makoto. Seeing Makoto was flippin’ fantastic. Sousuke could look at the beautiful backstroke swimmer all day, trace each curve of muscle with his eyes, lean close enough to count his eyelashes, lean closer and watch those green eyes flutter shut as he captured those soft, warm li--

_That_ was the problem. 

_He_ was the problem. 

It was as though he couldn't trust himself. Before, he’d been blissfully ignorant about his own feelings and had been able to be with the brunette without any issue. 

Now he was an issue, and Sousuke didn’t know how to handle that. 

“Everything checked out?” Makoto asked, sounding cheery even though the guy must’ve been dead tired after a long day of practice and the shit Sousuke put him through. 

“Yeah, all’s fine. You?” he asked, looking off to the side. That smile was--just--so--bright. 

“I’m alright, just a little beat I suppose,” Makoto shrugged. “We should be heading back to the dorm,” he said, point his hand down the hallway which Sousuke assumed led to the door out. 

He hoped it did. Because Sousuke didn’t have a damn clue how to navigate these white washed hallways. 

⏩

Makoto was the only one with an umbrella, and it was still pouring rain outside. 

Both of them just _barely_ fit, but they had to squeeze together, Sousuke’s chest practically flush to Makoto’s back, in order for both of them to take cover. 

At first, Sousuke had refused, saying he didn’t mind a little water, he’d even tried to walk part of the way back to the dorms on his own, instantly getting soaked in the process. Makoto had fussed at him, getting annoyed because Sousuke had _just dried off_ and sounding like his grandmother while ranting about colds and coughs. 

Sousuke found the entire thing incredibly endearing. In fact, almost everything about Makoto was endearing. 

He was just-- kinda sorta perfect. All there was to it. 

_Oh my god what is wrong with me?_ Sousuke’s mind groaned. Seriously. He’d only realized he liked the guy a little over an hour ago, but it was as if the floodgates had opened, spilling out all the feelings he didn’t know he had in huge waves. 

Sousuke tried to make his own brain shut up as he huddled close to Makoto to stay under cover. Sousuke had to be careful so to not accidentally breath on the boy’s ear, which was _right in front of him._

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you Sousuke?” Makoto asked, the pounding rain and slight wind drowning out his voice somewhat. 

“No, don’t think so,” Sousuke said. 

“Want to stop by the dining hall before going to our rooms? I didn’t get a chance to eat either before getting shipped off to the clinic. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, sounds good,” Sousuke wanted to slap himself. _Two ‘yeah’s?_ What was wrong with him? 

“Perfect, it’s right up ahead,” Makoto said, leading them to the correct side of the road. 

Before he knew it, Sousuke was standing under the protective awning placed outside the front of the entrance to the hall, shaking his wet head like a dog and Makoto shook out his umbrella. 

Sousuke followed Makoto inside, it was dry and noticeably warmer inside the dining hall. It felt nice, cozy Plus the place was practically empty from the store. 

The hall was actually serving Miso soup because apparently, some divine intervention had entered Sousuke’s life at some point so they were serving the _perfect_ meal. 

Makoto and Sousuke quickly snagged trays and filled bowls at a record pace. They’d missed dinner with the entire _‘falling in a pool’_ incident. 

The two of them sat across from one another in a small booth. At first, it was silent, both boys simply filling their neglected stomachs. Makoto managed to get up for a second bowl and come back before Sousuke was just reaching the end of his first. 

Sousuke’s eyes widened, finally breaking the silence. 

“Where does it all go?” he muttered. He didn’t intend for Makoto to hear, but that was okay. 

“Where does what go?” Makoto asked between spoonfuls. 

“All that food, seriously, how can you eat that much that fast and still be ripped?” Sousuke asked. 

Makoto blushed at the comment, red spreading down his face.

“When I was little, people used to say it all went _up_ because I was always growing,” Makoto said, a fond laugh falling from his lips. “Although I’m nothing compared to my roommate,” he added. 

“Mmm,” Sousuke hummed in agreement around his spoon. “He scared the shit outta me the other day, practically inhaling half a baked spaghetti.” 

Makoto laughed, and Sousuke internally vowed to make sure he was the reason Makoto did that more often. 

“And how’s your roommate?” Makoto asked. 

“Aomine?” Sousuke shrugged. “Moody I suppose, the only people I’m having a problem with our my suitemates.” 

“But Rin’s one of your suitemates,” Makoto said, cocking his head to the side in confusing. 

Before answering, Sousuke found himself studying the other’s face, just for a moment. The lighting in the dining hall was warm, and some of those gray, silver lights still emanated from the many windows, casting delicate shadows across Makoto’s skin. 

“Yeah, he is, but that doesn’t make him not an idiot,” Sousuke said, receiving a short from Makoto. 

“You should be nicer, he’s your best friend,” Makoto chided. 

“I’m mean _because_ I’m his best friend. I’m here to point out when he’s being an asshole,” Sousuke explained. 

“So how does Rin know when he _isn’t_ being an asshole?” 

“I’m silent.”

“I see, hehe,” 

Dinner was really good that night. 

⏩

The short walk across the street to the dorm was still _eventful_. Sousuke had almost fallen flat on his face after slipping on a puddle he hadn’t seen, only to be grabbed by Makoto at the last minute. 

Sousuke had made a comment about Makoto _‘saving him twice in one day’_ and even though it was dark, the lights from random dorm rooms revealed the blush spread across Makoto’s cheeks at the comment. 

⏩

They were on the stairs in front of the door for floor four when they said goodbye. 

“I’m going to run up and check on Haru before heading to bed,” Makoto said. “Goodnight Sousuke, I hope you’re feeling alright in the morning.” the brunette shot Sousuke another dazzling smile. 

The look had dazed Sousuke so much that he’d almost forgotten to snag the other boy’s elbow before he was out of reach. 

“Wait,” Sousuke said, waiting for Makoto to turn back around. 

When green eyes met his own, Sousuke continued. 

“I don’t think I said thank you yet--” 

“Yes you did, earlier at the clinic--” Makoto cut in. 

“I don’t think I did it _properly_ ,” Sousuke explained. He let go of Makoto’s arm, instead using that hand to scratch the back of his neck, glancing away. “Thank you Makoto, really, if you hadn’t jumped in after me I don’t know what would’ve happened. I could’ve either passed out or fucked up my shoulder swimming back out…” 

He looked back into those green eyes. The two of them were almost exactly the same height, so it was easy to see each and every detail, no need to bend down or strain himself. 

“And even though jumping in after me was pretty risky, I’m not sure I would’ve done that for someone, that just makes me--uh--more grateful. Yeah.” 

Sousuke wanted to slap himself for the nth time that night. He’d been going so strong… _‘Yeah’s_ would most certainly be the death of him. 

There was a clear blush set across Makoto’s cheeks, and Sousuke was pretty sure that color was mirrored in his own face, if not more visible with his fairer skin. 

“Y-you’re welcome, Sousuke,” Makoto said. “Well, goodnight again,” and with that, he rushed up the stairs. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aomine was sitting on his bed _seething._ He’d been grumpy at the start of the day. But now? Ohohohooo. Now he was straight up pissed, on the verge of throwing something across the room. 

Aomine was still confused about today’s practice, with Tetsu suddenly talking about Kagami and Yamazaki. Seriously. He didn’t quite understand what was going on with Kise, Takao, and Shigino, but what Tetsu said to him stuck with him throughout the entire day. 

_‘They do seem to have grown close quickly though.’_

Aomine felt like punching something. Specifically his roommate. 

So that was the basic mindset Aomine was in when he heard the keycard click on his other side of the door only for it to be loudly swung open. 

There on the other side stood Yamazaki, sopping wet with a _weird-ass_ look in his eyes. Aomine was just about to jump off his bed, walk up to the guy and demand what _was_ going on with him and Kagami when the brunette suddenly spoke, or technically shouted, 

_“HOW LONG HAS MAKOTO BE HOT AS FUCK??”_

Yamazaki’s teal eyes met his own, the guy looked distant and there was a strange little smile on his face. 

Aomine was _so damn confused_ for a moment befor--

It. Clicked. 

Of course! 

Yamazaki like _Tachibana._ Now _that_ made sense. 

Yamazaki was staring at him as if he really expected a response. Aomine thought on it before saying, 

“The _whole damn time_ , idiot,” 

And with that Yamazaki grunted at him, momentarily becoming his normal, gruff self before that smile was back into place. Yamazaki dropped his bag down, slipped off one shoe and then proceeded to _flop_ onto his bed fully dress. Instantly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE SHOULD HE HAPPY NOW! SOU'S DONE BEING AN IDIOT!
> 
> Or at least... he's a new kind of idiot. 
> 
> Pls comment!
> 
> ~idi2


	11. Sniffles from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP SOU!!!
> 
> +KUROKO STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast updates!! Yaaaayyy!
> 
> I also want to note that this chapter turned out COMPLETELY DIFFERENT then how I originally planned it. 
> 
> But I think it changed for the better 
> 
> ~idi2

Aomine awoke to a series of grunts and explicit cursing. 

Weird. Those weren’t his for once. 

Aomine cracked open one blue eye, and if he hadn’t been half conscious, he woulda laughed his head off. 

He still snorted though. 

Yamazaki looked to be getting for his too-damn-early-in-the-morning-class. And failing. Miserably. 

The guy only had his desk light on, lighting the room poorly, but it was enough to see the tall brunette almost fall over in the process of getting out of some sweatpants. He was balanced on one, teetering foot, and cursing the whole way. 

“ _God fucking--why won’t--Gah! Dammit…._ ” 

“Top-a-the mornin’,” Aomine croaked. 

Yamazaki glared at him, and even in the dim light, Aomine was able to draw one conclusion. 

“You look like shit,” he said, only for Yamazaki to glare more, accentuating the dark circles under his eyes, his skin was slightly pale, and his nose was red. 

Yamazaki gave an annoyed _sniff_ , although it sounded like he was actually pretty stuffed up. 

Then the guy started coughing. It sounded horrible. 

“Dude, what the hell is wrong?” Aomine asked. “You sound like something in between a toad and a fucking car compactor,” Slowly, the bluenette sat up in bed, since he’d been lying on his stomach, Aomine didn’t move much except to rest on his elbows. 

“Thanks,” Yamazaki said, or wheezed, or gasped out in one final breath before finally meeting his maker. Or at least that’s how it sounded. 

“Zaki,” the nickname just kinda appeared outta thin air, the big swimmer didn’t seem offended, and Aomine thought it sounded better than Yama, so neither questioned it. “You’re sick dude, what the hell are you doing up?” 

“I have…” Yamazaki rolled out his desk chair and quickly flopped into it, looking exhausted. “Calculus,” he finished. 

“So? Skip, grab the notes from someone when you’re not as dead as a door nail and don’t sound like someone ripping a frying pan in two,” Aomine yawned after speaking. It was really just too early. If he’d gotten a class at this time, he’d have slept through it, failed, then re-taken it next semester. Because in Aomine’s perfectly lazy world, that option had no repercussions. 

“Can’t,” Yamazaki huffed, rubbing a hand to his temple. He’d finally gotten out of his sweat pants but was looking at the pair of jeans laid out on his desk as though they were shackles and chains. 

“Huh?” was all Aomine managed to grunt, his eyes were slipping shut again. 

“Can’t, ahem,” Yamazaki cleared his throat, which sounded gross, to be honest, and sniffed again, also gross. “I need to--*cough*--ah, I *cough cough* talk to--” Yamazaki broke into a fit of hacking. 

Aomine flumped his face back down into his still warm pillow, giving Yamazaki a disapproving look. 

“Talk?” he drawled. “To who? And how ya gonna do it if ya can’t finish a damn sentence?” 

At the words, Yamazaki slumped further into his seat, downright _pouting_. It was honestly too fucking early for Aomine to deal with whatever was happening right now. Maybe about seven years too early, by then maybe Aomine will have matured (somewhere in the distance, Momoi suddenly jolts out of bed, Kuroko glances down to the floor below him during an early wake up skype call with his parents--involving him watching them take Nigou for a walk-- and a bird flies into Imayoshi’s dorm room window, awaking his roommate, Mayuzumi, not that anyone noticed). 

“Talk,” Yamazaki grunted, “To Makoto,” 

“Whatabout ‘im?” was Aomine’s pillow muffled reply. 

“I--” too late, more coughing. Aomine pitied his roommate, the guy wasn’t even able to get a whole sentence out. 

Although if their positions had been swapped, Aomine would have milked the cold, or terminal disease, or whatever Yamazaki had gotten, for all its worth, not going to classes, sleeping all day and maybe convincing Kagami to make him soup. 

That last one sounded really fucking awesome. 

Aomine watched with a bored expression as Yamazaki attempted to speak again. 

“I’m going to--ask Makoto ou--” _moooore coughing_. But Aomine got the message. 

“You’re going to ask a guy out while sick,” Aomine said. Then he snorted, despite his best efforts, which weren’t all that good to begin with. 

“You’re gonna try to confess while _sneezing_ ,” Aomine continued. Yamazaki tried to growl at him, but it got caught in his throat. 

“How great would it be if the guy rejected you, then handed you a box a tissues,” Aomine sat up again, feeling the slightest bit awake. “But not for like--you crying or anything, but the snot coming outta your nose…! Maaaaan, can I come with you to class today?” 

“S-Shut the fuck u--*COUGH*,” Yamazaki gave him his best death stare, but the effect was ruined when the guy wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Heh, well, you stay down there Zaki, I don’t want whatever the fuck it is you got,” Aomine smiled lazily. 

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Yamazaki said quietly, so to avoid coughing. There was still quite a bit of sniffling though. “Already--*cough*--late, I gotta--” this was just getting pathetic. 

“Dude, Satsuki put some cough medicine in the bathroom,” Aomine said yawning again. “Go find it and drink half the bottle.” 

For a moment Aomine was surprised--and slightly offended --at how surprised Yamazaki looked. 

“Ar--you bein’--*cough*-- _nice_ Aomine?” 

“No, I’m not, you’re just hallucinating,” 

Yamazaki shot him a tired smile, before ever so slowly getting up to walk to the bathroom. 

The only problem was, he failed. 

Aomine was about to nod back off again but instead, he watched with pure fascination as his roommate failed at _walking._

Yamazaki slumped to the ground with a long-suffering groan, he slowed his fall by putting a hand on his desk. But still. 

Aomine snorted. 

“Woww, that’s pathetic,” he said, slowly turning over in bed and pushing off the comforter. He climbed down the ladder and stretched his arms up above his head after reaching the floor. 

“You’re not goin’ to class if ya can’t make it to the damn bathroom, asshole,” 

“You’re the asshole,” Yamazaki said, sounding sleepy, annoyed, and like he was swallowing rocks all at the same time. 

Aomine kneeled down beside him, patting his shoulder lightly, the guy flinched, but only for a second. 

“Common, I’m an expert at crawling back into bed, follow me,” Aomine said. Yamazaki nodded, sniffling more.

He wasn’t exactly the most gentle, but with a hand under the guy’s arm he hauled him up and walked Yamazaki across the room. His almost completely incapacitated roommate was able to flop onto his bed without much help. And in that moment Aomine was really happy Yamazaki had the bottom bunk.  
Yamazaki laid on top of his mussed up, blue coverlet with a groan. 

“I’ll grab the grape flavored death in a bottle,” Aomine offered. Yamazaki nodded slowly, mouthing out _‘thanks’._

Aomine walked into the bathroom, fished around in a few drawers before snagging the bottle of medicine. He walked back and tossed his roommate said bottle. 

“How much do I take?” Yamazaki asked. 

Aomine just shrugged. “Read the bottle,” 

Aomine was _juust_ about to climb back up into bed and go to sleep to ignore his roommates coughing. When there was a small, almost shy knock at the door. 

Aomine looked at Yamazaki, Yamazaki gave him a pleading look, teal eyes saying _‘oh my fucking god I can’t move, get the door’._

Aomine rolled his eyes. He didn’t remember the last time he was this nice in a consecutive amount of time. Just for this Aomine reserved himself the right to be more of an asshole the rest of the week, especially to his roommate. 

Scratching at his bare stomach like the shameless, half awake college student in only a pair of boxers that he was, Aomine opened the door. 

There on the other side stood Tachibana, looking much more alive than anyone had any right to be at so early in the morning. 

The guy was in baggy, tan cargo shorts, a pastel green hoodie with darker green on the hood, pockets, and sleeves, and wore a bright-ass smile on his face. 

“Aomine-kun?” he questioned, “I’m sorry to bother you, but has Sousuke already left for class? You see we usually walk together and I was wonde--”

“Idiot’s still here,” Aomine grunted, stepping to the side so that Tachibana could see the half dressed and half dead form of his roommate. Aomine snorted at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look Yamazaki was currently sporting. 

“Mako--?” Yamazaki said, and he might've sounded frightened, or embarrassed or something, but it was drowned out by the earlier mentioned car compactor impression. 

“Sousuke what on earth happened to your voice??” Tachibana asked, quickly forgetting that Aomine existed and ran to the bunk bed. 

Aomine flicked on the overhead light from the switch by the door. It didn’t seem like he would be getting back to sleep in the near future anyway, so he might as well help. 

_I’m so pulling a favor outta this,_ Aomine thought, _I’m not being nice for free Yamazaki._

Aomine wanted to scoff at the scene before him. Tachibana was crouched over Yamazaki’s bedside, asking a thousand questions and checking a million different places on the brunette. 

“Do you have a fever?” he asked, hand on Yamazaki’s forehead. 

“How much does your throat hurt, does it hurt to swallow?” 

“Do you feel anything aching? Elbows, back, knees?” 

_Heart,_ Aomine mused, watching as his roommate started to slowly grow bright red at the questions and the pair of hands that meticulously checked his eyes, ears, and when Tachibana’s hand landed on Yamazaki’s shoulder, he paused his stream of questions. 

“Sousuke,” he said, straightening his back and sounding a lot like Satsuki did whenever Aomine did something like almost start a fight with Wakamatsu or that time he forgot to take out the Mia-chan pictures he’d taped into a notebook before turning it in for an assignment. 

“You slept in the wet clothes you were in last night,” it wasn’t a question or an accusation. But whatever it was, it had Yamazaki turning _redder._

Aomine then realized that he’d never seen Yamazaki blush. Like. Ever. 

They lived together, and Yamazaki had no shame in changing in front of Aomine, didn’t give a fuck about language, _hell_ they’d had in-depth conversations about _porn_ together and not a single shade of red had adorned his roommates face. 

But now Tachibana had pointed out that Yamazaki did a _‘no no’_ and the guy was lit up like a christmas tree. 

“Sousuke,” Tachibana said, shaking his head. “I _told_ you to dry off so you wouldn’t get a cold.” the green-eyed boy then noticed the bottle of cold medicine beside Yamazaki on his bed. “Have you taken any of this yet?” he asked. 

Yamazaki shook his head and both he and Aomine watched as Tachibana screwed off the top and poured out an exact amount without even looking at the label. It seemed he knew what he was doing. 

“Take this,” he said--or ordered, holding out the tiny cup that came with the bottle. “It will probably make you drowsy, so you should just go back to sleep.” 

“But… *cough* ...class,” Yamazaki said, downing the medicine with a sour expression. 

“I’ll take notes for you, don’t worry,” Tachibana said, holding out his hand and rubbing Yamazaki’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“And I’ll be stopping by later, I have about 40 minutes between my lectures after math,” Tachibana explained. “Would you like me to bring you some food?” 

Yamazaki nodded as he handed back the cup. The guy looked completely helpless with those dark circles and reddened nose.  
“Okay Sou,” Tachibana said, the hand on Yamazaki’s shoulder moved to his dark brown locks of hair. Tachibana ran his fingers through it for a moment, while Yamazaki leaned into his hand, eyes drifting shut. 

It was absolutely the _gayest thing_ Aomine had _ever seen._

And he was friends with Kise fucking Ryouta. 

With a quick goodbye, Tachibana left, ordering Yamazaki to sleep and, 

“Don’t worry Sousuke, I’ll be back soon,” 

Before he walked out the door and Aomine shut it behind him. 

Aomine blinked at the door for a moment before turning back to his roommate who already seemed to be falling asleep. 

“This must suck for you huh?” he asked. 

Yamazaki only groaned. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kuroko sat in his Calculus class, at his usual spot in the center of one of the further back rows. 

Today he could see the board without much problem because today there was no Yamazaki Sousuke seated in front of him. 

Now, it wasn’t too much of a problem, Kuroko had a lot of experience of looking at the board from around a large pair of shoulders, he’d spent the entirety of his freshman year seated behind Kagami after all. 

It was still nice to not have to use his misdirection to be allowed to stand up in the middle of class and take notes from the board thought. 

Kuroko already had most of his books set out, and he was actually a tad worried. Tachibana and Yamazaki were usually seated in front of him by now, Tachibana giving him a quick greeting meanwhile Yamazaki still hadn’t noticed Kuroko had been sitting behind him for the entire part of the semester. 

But the two seats in front of him were empty, void of the two simmers. 

Kuroko always watched people, even when he didn’t realize it. 

And in watching Yamazaki and Tachibana it got very obvious very quickly that the two harbored feeling for one another. 

Last night Tachibana had stopped by Kuroko’s and Nanase’s room to talk to his best friend, and from what Kuroko could gather--he’d been sitting at his desk, and neither had noticed him slowly sneak closer-- Yamazaki had seemed less… distant with Tachibana after practice that day. 

Now, Kuroko wasn’t one to draw conclusions, but he couldn’t help but at least _ponder_ the idea of Yamazaki confessing his newly realized feelings and Tachibana reacting in a positive way. 

It was at least something to _consider._ And it would explain the pair’s tardiness. 

There was only around one minute before the start of the lecture when Kuroko saw Tachibana rush to his seat. 

He was alone. 

Maybe the night _didn’t_ go so well? 

“Tachibana-kun,” Kuroko said, fully expecting the taller boy’s full body jolt when called. 

Tachibana turned around with a fear-stricken look, but instantly relaxed when his eyes landed on Kuroko. 

“Good morning Kuroko-kun,” Tachibana said, smiling as brightly as ever. 

Kuroko looked at the other boy closely, searching for any tell tail signs. 

His assessment found no hickeys, scratches, or bite marks, and Tachibana’s blonde-brown hair was rather neat. 

Although that hoodie did hide quite a bit of real estate. 

“Where is Yamazaki-kun?” Kuroko questioned. 

Tachibana faltered for a moment, looking away and playing with one of his light green hoodie strings. 

“Yamazaki-kun wasn’t feeling very good this morning,” Tachibana said, biting his lip. 

“He wasn’t?” Kuroko questioned. 

“Yeah, he just looked so exhausted when I left his room this morning, I told him I would take notes for him though,” Tachibana explained. 

Kuroko was very thankful for his ability to give a schooled, calm facial expression in any situation because without it, he’d be cackling his head off and rolling around on the floor. 

“That’s too bad,” Kuroko said, right as their professor began to speak. 

Tachibana turned towards the front of the room, taking a seat and fishing out his notebook. 

Meanwhile, Kuroko silently took out his cell phone. 

_**[To: Kise-kun** _

_**I would have never taken Yamazaki-kun for bottom.]** _

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Midorima was worried for a moment that his glasses would shatter when a shrill scream suddenly sounded through the lecture hall of his English class. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kisumi’s phone was suddenly possessed, shaking on his nightstand and furiously singing the _‘I’m a Barbie girl’_ chorus. 

Kisumi’s hand shot out to grab the device, the screen lit up the room and showed him that he’d gotten 12 texts from Kise and counting. 

_**[From: Kis-eee <3** _

_**KUROKOCCHI JUST MESSAGED ME!! HE NEVER DOES THAT I’M SO HAPPY! ♥‿♥]** _

_**[Kurokocchi told me Tachibana and Yamazaki did some PRIVATE SWIM PRACTICE ლ(´ڡ`ლ)]** _

_**[apparently the lightning ಠ⌣ಠ wasn’t the ONLY electricity last night!!]** _

_**[I DON’T KNOW HOW I DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING LAST NIGHT!!! ὸ.ό]** _

_**[MESSAGE MASTUOKACCHI <3 FOR ME AND ASK IF HE DID!! PLS!!]** _

_**[I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! ＼(^o^)／＼(^o^)／ TAKAO OWES ME! APPARENTLY YAMAZAKI MADE THE FIRST MOVE!]** _

_**[I ALMOST FORGOT!!!!! AGHHHHHH!!!! YAMAZAKI BOTTOMED!! (ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘)]** _

_**[he wasn’t even in CLASS TODAY!! ❂.❂]** _

_**[what did tachibana DO TO HIM??? :-O]** _

_**[IM SCREAMING SHIGINOCCHI!!! TELL TAKAOCCHI THAT MIDORIMACCHI IS ALSO SURPRISED]** _

_**[midorimacchi also told me to tell you to tell Takaocchi that they need to meet at the library 2night]** _

_**[OMG DO YOU THINK TAKAOCCHI AND AND MIDORIMACCHI FINALLY GOT TOGETHER TOO?]** _

_**[midorimacchi read my message and he said no (ಥ_ಥ)]** _

_**[ASK TAKAOCCHI ANYWAY!! ヽ(^o^)ノ]** _

Kisumi blinked down at the never ending stream of messages for a moment. 

He blinked again. 

Again. 

And finally. 

“TAKAO!!! THE ORCA IS TOPSIDE!” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“So Rin,” 

Rin looked over to the side, he had just sat down in his physics lecture hall. 

He had his usual spot beside Rei, who was busy with his nose in a notebook to his left. 

And to his right, Kisumi had just slid into view, a _strange_ look in those purple eyes. 

“Yeah?” he asked, pulling his messenger bag strap up over his head, and making sure his beanie stayed in place in the process. 

“Did ya _hear_ anything interesting last night?” Kisumi propped his elbow on the table, his eyebrows waggling. 

Rin raised his own eyebrow. 

“I heard a thunderstorm, and Kise snores even though he’ll never admit to it,” Rin said. 

“Kise _snores?_ ” Kisumi asked, laughing for a moment. “Oh! But that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?” Rin asked. 

“Did you hear _Makoto and Sousuke_ last night?” 

Rin furrowed his brow. “I know they came back to the dorm pretty late. What the fuck are you getting at Kisumi?” Rin snapped. 

Kisumi was smirking so much it looked like his face would get stuck like that. 

“Apparently,” the pinkette whispered, “Sou and Mako had some fun last night,” 

At the next line, Kisumi’s voice dropped to almost something unhearable. 

“And apparently Sou was the one taking it,” 

Rin froze, and for a split second, was _really damn happy_ that class didn’t start for another few minutes. 

“WHAT THE _FUCK??_ ” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Meanwhile Rei, still buried into his notebook, blushed from collarbone to hairline, and Murasakibara, who was snacking one row ahead, glanced over at Himuro. 

“I didn’t think Yamazaki would be a bottom, Muro-chin,” 

Himuro nodded, quickly scrolling through his texts from Kise and Hazuki before messaging Kirishima.

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“Haru-chaaaan!” Nagisa whispered, leaning down to the row in front of him in his Japanese Art History class. 

“Haruuu-chaaan…! There’s something I need to tell you…!” Nagisa continued, the phone in his hands was on silent, but it was lighting up furiously with messages from Kisumi, Kise, and Rin. 

Most of Rin’s texts were in all caps and involved stuff like _‘MY WORLD HAS SHATTERED!’_ or _‘I HAVE NO MORE INNOCENCE!’._

Nagisa just _had_ to tell Haru, and with no way to really signal the other boy or give him hints as to what he was talking about. 

Nagisa just had to say it straight out. 

“ _Haru-chan…! Mako-chan and Sou-chan did the do….!_ ” 

Haru, who’d been ignoring him and casually resting his chin on his palm, suddenly stiffened. 

Nagisa watched with a mix of curiosity and terror as Haru stood up in the middle of class, snagged his backpack and walked away from his seat. 

Once again Nagisa wasn’t left with many choices, so he quickly gathered his scattered provisions and took chase. 

Out in the hallway, Nagisa hissed, “Haru-chan, what are you doing??” 

“I’m going to go kill Yamazaki,” Haru said without missing a beat, blue eyes dark and starting to walk towards the door. 

Nagisa gasped. 

And messaged Kise before running after his murderous friend. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Sousuke was still lying in bed when Makoto came into his room for the third time that day, the first being early this morning, later to give him breakfast, and now the boy seemed to be bringing lunch. 

Sousuke felt awful for a few reasons. The first being the cold that was currently trying to kill him, the second being the fact that Makoto was disappointed in him for not listening and getting a cold as retribution. 

And the third was how Makoto was _right there_ being gorgeous and sweet and caring and warm. 

But Sousuke couldn’t do _shit._

He was immobilized, forced to simply sit there, barely able to talk even, while Makoto took care of him. 

Now, it was fucking wonderful in its own way. But Sousuke could tell something now. 

He saw through why Makoto was doing this. 

Not only was he just a good person, but Sousuke was starting to get more convinced that the beautiful green-eyed boy liked him too. 

Now, _usually_ when given a situation like this, Sousuke would be elated before swooping Makoto in his arms and confessing. 

But he couldn’t do that. 

He couldn’t even go five minutes without sneezing. 

Like Aomine had said, he couldn’t confess while _sneezing._

“Sou, are you feeling any better? I brought lunch, would you like it now or in a few minutes?” Makoto asked, bending over where Sousuke lay in bed, under his covers where Makoto had left him. Makoto placed a warm hand against Sousuke’s forehead. 

“Still no fever,” he murmured, smiling down at Sousuke. 

Sousuke groaned, both because of the cold and his own self-pity. 

“Aw, don’t worry, I got a different medicine from my room before coming over, it should help.” 

He was just _so perfect._

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“AOMINECCHI!!!” 

Aomine was just on his way to the dining hall when his name was called, and he made a point to turn in the opposite direction and start walking that way. He could find a coffee shop on campus and eat there. 

“AHOMINE!” 

Aomine was now battling himself internally. Did the positives of seeing Kagami’s stupid face and possibly meeting up with him for lunch outweigh having to deal with Kise? 

It was a close call, but in the end, he turned around. 

Down the street stood Kise and Kagami, Kise in a casually stylish outfit of light jeans and a black shirt with a _shark(?)_ on it. Meanwhile, Kagami was in baggy shorts and hoodie. And looked much better than someone in only baggy shorts and a hoodie should. 

Aomine sighed but walked towards them anyway. Kise beamed at him, one hand waving exaggeratedly, the other clutching his phone to his ear. Kagami just looked like someone had just told him Maji had stopped making cheeseburgers. And hot. Kagami also looked hot. 

“What the hell, Kise?” Aomine asked. Kise quickly took his phone away from his ear, high-pitched wailing could be heard through the speaker. Was he on the phone with one of his fangirls? 

“Bye Hazukicchi!” Kise said before clicking the phone off. “Now, Aominecchi,” Kise turned to face him. They were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and Kise looked to be the only one out of the three of them who knew what was going on, so Aomine listened.

“Where did you sleep last night?” Kise asked. 

“What??” Aomine asked. 

“Were you with Kagamicchi? I’m just trying to figure out a time frame for when it all happened,” Kise explained, as if Aomine knew what the hell he was talking about. 

“The fuck are you talking about?!?” Aomine shouted, shooting a look over at Kagami, who had the decency to look properly scandalized. 

“He wasn’t with me Kise!!” 

“Darn,” Kise huffed. “I suppose we can only ask for one miracle at a time. ANYWAY! Aominecchi, if you weren’t in Kagami’s room, where _did_ you sleep?” 

“In my own bed!” Aomine screeched. 

“WHAT??” Kise shouted, and even Kagami looked surprised for a minute. 

“YOU WERE _THERE?_ ” Kise continued to have a freakout for no apparent reason. 

“If _‘there’_ is my own damn room, _yeah_ ,” Aomine said, shrugging. 

“OMG AOMINECCHI!!!” 

“That’s fucked up Aomine,” 

Aomine just stared at the two people in front of him, hoping his look reflected how insane he thought they were. 

“I must be fucking missing something,” Aomine said, frustration bleeding into his voice. “What the hell is wrong?” 

“ _Aominecchi,_ ” Kise hissed, “Gah! Were you _there_ when Yamazaki and Tachibana fucked?” 

Wait just a damn minute. 

“WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!!!” Aomine shrieked, holding up his hands. “When did they fuck??” 

“You mean you didn’t know??” Kise asked. Aomine shook his head vigorously. He looked over a Kagami to see the redhead visibly relax. 

“So that means he wasn’t there,” Kagami said and Kise nodded in agreement. 

“Wow,” Aomine said, half to himself, half to the other two as the started walking again. “Yamazaki must’ve gotten over that cold _fast_ if they’ve been that busy since this morning.” 

“What cold?” Kagami asked. 

“Yamazaki was coughing up a lung last time I saw ‘im, maybe those meds Satsuki gave me were really steroids or some shit,” Aomine explained. 

“But we thought it all happened last night,” Kise said. “That they both came back from practice late.” 

“Huh, last night all Yamazaki did was pass out on his bed.” 

“Was he having trouble walking??” Kise asked. 

“No…” Aomine said slowly at the odd question. Then it clicked. “Holy _shit_ , did Yamazaki bottom?” 

“That’s what I heard from Kurokocchi!” Kise said. 

“Oh my god,” Aomine said. He had to say, _that_ was a surprise. 

“I know right!” Kagami piped up. 

“So when did Tetsu find out?” Aomine asked. 

“He messaged me when he was in Calculus this morning. He said he asked Tachibana why he wasn’t in class, and Tachibana told Kurokocchi that Yamazaki was too _‘exhausted’_ when he left the room that morning to come to class.” 

Aomine nodded, that made sense, this morning Yamazaki looked like shit, what with that cold--

Oh no. 

_Ohhhhh nononononononono._

Tetsu found out that the two simmers in question had had some fun _before_ Calculus, inferring that something happened the night before. 

But nothing happened the night before. 

Aomine had BEEN THERE. He KNEW. 

“Oh shit,” Aomine said, he stopped walking and ran a hand through his suddenly sweaty hair. “Ohhh _shit_ , this is _bad!_ ” 

“What is it Aominecchi??” 

“Tachibana and Yamazaki didn’t have sex,” 

“WHAT?????” 

⏩

Aomine had explained his reasoning to Kise and Kagami, after which Kagami looked a lot less confused about the whole situation, meanwhile, Kise looked _devastated._

Then Kise explained how Hazuki had called him, hysterically telling him that Nanase was on his way to possibly castrate Yamazaki. 

Before, it had been justified, because everyone thought that the butterfly swimmer had indeed slept with Nanase’s best friend. 

But NOW??

Yamazaki was an innocent man, and Kagami, Aomine, and Kise were running across campus to save him. 

Kise had told them that they still had a chance to save him, even with Nanase’s head start. 

Apparently, Nanase was a crap runner.

⏩ 

They’d caught up _just_ in time, upon reaching the stairwell Aomine, Kagami and Kise heard Hazuki screeching a few floors above. 

“HARU-CHAN STOP!! NOOO!” 

Aomine made it to floor four first. Why? Because who was there to beat him? 

Kise and Kagami caught up just as Nanase walked out into the hall, Hazuki attached to his ankle, slowing him down considerably. 

Aomine leaped into action, with Kagami following close behind, they both grabbed one of Nanase’s arms and held him in place. It was surprisingly difficult though, the guy was honest to god ripped--Aomine knew because he’d walked out into the hallway many a morning to find him almost naked-- and there was a dark look in those blue eyes that sent a shiver down his and Kagami’s spines. 

Hazuki was getting up off the floor meanwhile Kise looked to be calling his roommate Matsuoka so that he could calm down his homicidal boyfriend when they heard _it._

_“Hhhhhhhhhgggggggn,”_

_“Shhh, it’s okay Sou, you’ll feel better soon I promise.”_

“Holy fuck,” Aomine breathed, Nanase started pulling harder against Aomine and Kagami. 

_“Gah, ahh--M-Mako,”_

_“Aw, Sousuke, hold still, it’ll over soon and you’ll feel_ so much _better, okay?”_

_“Hnnnn,”_

Kise slowly took his phone away from his ear and hung up his call. 

_‘Are they….?’_ he mouthed to the rest of the group. 

_“M-Makoto--please,”_ Yamazaki’s voice was impossibly rough, as though he wasn’t getting enough air into his system. 

_“Be patient Sou, you’re being so good already,”_

Everyone inched closer to the door. 

Now they could hear sharp breaths, Yamazaki just _kept_ groaning, and There were a thousand quiet whispers that no one could make out. 

_“Now now, just a little more, then we’ll be done,”_

_“Agghh,”_

“Holy shit he _is_ bottoming,” Aomine whispered, everyone else nodded with awestruck looks. 

“I can’t believe it--HEY!” Kagami suddenly shouted as Nanase _ripped_ his arm free of the redhead’s grasp, followed by prying Aomine’s hand off and rushing to the door. 

“HARU-CHAN NOOO!!!” Hazuki cried, while Kise had his phone out again, probably dialing Matsuoka. 

Kagami and Aomine, try as they might, didn’t reach Nanase before the dark haired boy had pried the door open and rushed in. 

Everyone piled in after, more afraid of what would happen if they didn’t stop the freestyle swimmer than what they would see on the other side of the door. 

Yamazaki was lying with his back against the mattress, and all things considered, that was expected. 

But he was fully clothed. Or well, he was in a tee shirt and the rest of him was hidden under a pile of blankets. 

And then there was Tachibana, also fully clothed, the same shorts and hoodie as this morning. The green-eyed boy was also seated beside the bed in Aomine’s desk chair, holding a little glass bottle and a tiny spoon. 

Both boys looked up at the group as they piled in, Kagami managed to tackle Nanase before he was able to do any damage. That left Hazuki tripping over Kagami’s foot and falling over, Aomine catching himself on the doorway, and Kise rapidly hanging up his conversation with Matsuoka once again. 

Yamazaki let out another groan, an _in pain_ groan, a _‘my throat hurts and head feels worse’_ kinda sound. It also could’ve been a _‘that medicine tastes like complete and utter shit’_ sort of groan. 

“Wrong again,” Kise said, sighing deeply. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

“Aomine,” Sousuke said, or croaked, his throat really _did_ hurt. Although that medicine Makoto gave was one of the _most_ disgusting things he’d ever consumed--so bad in fact that he’d groaned and complained the whole way taking it--it was helping a ton. 

His roommate was at his desk and had been weirdly quiet, especially after the strange scene at lunch. 

Kise, Kagami, Hazuki, and Nanase had just recently _crashed_ into the room, but Aomine had nothing to say. In fact, his roommate had run off to class only a minute later, followed by Kagami, meanwhile, Nanase wouldn’t leave until Makoto came with him and god knows where Kise and Hazuki got to. 

So now, after his roommate had gotten back from practice, Sousuke wanted answers. 

“What the hell happened today?” he asked and he managed to NOT cough! Sousuke gave himself a mental pat on the back. 

Aomine sighed, slumping in his desk chair and slowly spinning it around. 

“I should just be straight with ya huh?” Aomine asked. 

“Yes,” Sousuke said, trying out his best glare in his incapacitated state. It seemed to work well enough, seeing as how Aomine _did_ just come out with what he had to say. 

“A rumor went around that you slept with Tachibana,” the bluenette said with a shrug before spinning back in the chair to turn to his desk. 

“What??” Sousuke yelled and instantly regretted it because _damn_ his throat. 

“That’s what I said idiot, geez,” 

“People think I fucked Makoto?” Sousuke asked. The emotions he was feeling were rather confusing. Because yes, a nasty rumor like that was bad. But also… hey… it was nice knowing that it was that believable. 

Aomine turned around again and for some reason he was smiling, a little bit. That was never good. “Uh, no, people don’t think you fucked Makoto,” he said. 

“Did it get cleared up?” Sousuke asked. 

“Well, yeah, Kise sent out a group message and got everything put back together, then Tetsu felt bad for starting it and offered to buy everyone milkshakes as an apology,” Aomine said. “But that’s not what I meant.” 

“Huh? Then what did you mean?” Sousuke asked, sitting up in his bed a little. 

“I _meant_ that people _never_ thought you fucked Makoto, and even with the rumor gone, a few people are leaning towards a certain idea…” Aomine said, unable to hide his smirk now. 

“The hell are you getting at Aomine?” Sousuke growled. 

“Aw, common, use that big brain of yours Zaki,” Aomine leaned forward in his chair. “People _never_ thought that _you_ fucked _Makoto_.” 

“Oh my god,” Sousuke breathed. “No, no, _no_ \--you don’t mean--?” 

“Ohhhh but I do,” 

“PEOPLE THINK I’M THE BOTTOM??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Kuroko apologized... *sigh* these poor bois... the things I put them through. 
> 
> Also I thought that Kise had spent enough time with Kisumi, Nagisa, and Takao and SCHEMING enough to where Kise could slip some "cchi"s in there! 
> 
> ALSO ALSO!! Beta readers?? Please? Anyone? idi1 and I have an email. Talk to us? Read? Fangirl? Pls?
> 
> zeeidiots@gmail.com
> 
> ~idi2


	12. One-On-One from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gonna play ball!
> 
> +mopey Sou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! Have a blast!
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you to my 2 queens, the BEAUTIFUL BETA READERS:
> 
> unmei_na_no_da_yo 
> 
> &
> 
> DestinyMoonFire
> 
> (They're the BEST)
> 
> ~idi2

Aomine looked _really good_ shirtless. 

Kagami knew he wasn’t _supposed_ to think that. 

But he’d been telling himself that for almost two years and look where that’d gotten him?

Nowhere. 

So even though 20% of Kagami’s brain was like: _Nooooo, he’s a straight af asshole who you’ve been hung up on for way too damn long stop it!_

There was still that other 80% of: _Oh my fucking god how are those pecs even fair? Like, I want ones like that but apparently nature won’t let me. So I should just have his, right? Just like, all the time? Especially times like this one where he’s sweating and_ god _why did the sun have to be so bright, it’s making him glow what the hell. Common weather, stop making him look more like a god you think my poor heart/dick can take it? The answer: no, no it can’t. So_ never _stop oh my god please let it be sunny all day so he keeps his shirt off._

Kagami was just as screwed as usual when being with Aomine, and not in the way he wanted at that. 

Not that he _should_ want to be screwed in any way. No. Nope. Not happening. 

Kagami really needed to focus more on the game. 

⏪⏪⏪⏪⏪ (Earlier that morning) ((A/N - I use time skips too much))

“Makoto’s avoiding me, I know it.” Yamazaki was curled up on his bottom bunk, a blue and white spotted whale plushie in his arms. No no, Yamazaki had corrected Aomine the last time he’s called it a whale. It was a whale _shark._ Because apparently it made a difference. 

Yamazaki had been sulking for a fucking _week._

It had been two weeks since that whole _‘spiel’_ with Yamazaki and Tachibana. The days following had involved Yamazaki still half dead and Aomine actually getting out of bed _early_ just to get away from the pair as Tachibana nursed him back to health.

Once cured, Yamazaki had explained to Aomine that he was going to man up and just confess. 

But there was a problem. 

Yamazaki had found himself drowning in a pile make-up work, apparently the swim coach thought that colds were simply a myth made up by slacking kids, and after a week of playing nurse--

Tachibana was suddenly nowhere to be found. 

Now, Aomine barely had any contact with the guy on a day-to-day basis, but he’d slowly watched his roommate grow crabbier and crabbier. 

Seriously. Yamazaki had snapped at _everything._

It made Aomine wonder what the guy was like before moving into the dorm. He’d heard from Kise (who seemed to enjoy swapping life stories with his roommate) that Yamazaki and Matsuoka had gone to a different school from some of the others.  
Was the guy like--growling and shoving people into vending machines pre-Tachibana? 

One could only wonder. 

“Tachibana isn’t avoiding you, idiot,” Aomine said, rolling his eyes as he laced up his basketball shoes on the floor of their shared room. 

He was planning on banging on Kagami’s door until the redhead accepted to one-on-one with him. Meaning he’d bang on the redhead’s door for about two seconds. The two of them _still_ hadn’t gone around town to find the local court. They were too busy with class and practice. But Aomine was going to _fix_ that. 

“Yes he is,”

Right after he dealt with his mopey roommate. 

Aomine glanced up at the pouting brunette. It was fucking pathetic if he was honest. 

“He’s been leaving his room early to walk to Calculus alone, I tried to talk to him during practice but he _legit_ jumped into the pool right as I was walking over. I couldn’t find him in the dining hall last weekend. I was almost late to English Lit. because I sat at the Library’s cafe for almost _two hours_ hoping I’d nail him down to talk for more than two damn seconds with some coffee. His roommate’s been crap help with it. Did I do something wrong? Can I even _do_ something wrong when we’re just friends? Am I being too obvious? Do you think you could convince Kagami into making sure Makoto stays in the common room for half an hour so I could talk to h--?” 

“Oh my _fucking god_ Yamazaki! Shut up!” Aomine growled, standing up and dusting off his tee shirt. It was black, which might not have been the greatest of ideas with the still lingering heat. But who the fuck cared? 

“ _You_ shut up,” Yamazaki retorted. “ _You_ could have, and still _can_ ask out Kagami at _any time_ and you’re not utilizing that! Meanwhile, I'm running my ass off trying to catch up to the guy that was _into me five days ago_ and now isn't,” the dark haired swimmer sat up in bed, still holding on to the stuffed sea creature. And still pouting. And acting like a moron--no wait--himself.

“I’m going to go play one-on-one with him _right now_ ,” Aomine huffed. 

“Oh yeah?” Yamazaki raised a eyebrow. “And what’re you gonna say to him? Other than just yelling at each other about basketball or trying to kill yourselves with burger competitions?” 

“None of your damn business, Yamazaki,” Aomine said. He looked around the room, planning to grab his gym bag and make a dramatic exit. 

But where the hell was his gym bag?

This little development was really fucking with his dramatic exit. 

Aomine was searching the _clean in some places_ and _looking like a tiny hurricane came through in others_ dorm room that he shared with his relatively tidy roommate.

“You should at least give Kagami some _hints,_ ” Yamazaki said. And _c’mon!_ Aomine didn’t want to talk about this anymore. 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” he said, looking under a ruffled up pile of hoodies beside the wardrobe. 

“If I can’t do shit with my love life, I’m gonna get yours together,” Yamazaki stated, looking less pissed at the world. 

“And _why_ the hell would you do that?” Aomine asked as he opened up the wardrobe to root through the piles of shoe boxes he’d stored there. 

“I’m bored, and you’re an idiot,” Yamazaki said. 

“Ditto, asshole!” Aomine slammed the wardrobe shut. 

“You don’t have to get all pissy with me, Aomine,” Yamazaki said, shrugging. 

“ _You’re_ the one who’s pissy, not me!” 

“You’re the one yelling!” 

“Well now you’re yelling!” 

“I fucking know that!” 

“THEN SHUT UP!” 

“YOU FIRST!” 

Yamazaki quieted, glaring at him with all the _‘you shut your mouth, idiot’_ his teal eyes could muster.

Aomine’s own midnight blue eyes narrowed. 

This seriously happened too often. How much time had they wasted trying to mentally smite the other guy and hope lightning came down or some shit? 

“Listen,” Yamazaki raised one hand away from the kiddie-toy in his arms, “All I’m saying is, Kagami’s almost as dumb as you are--”

“Oi!” 

“--and I’m sure that’s one of the _many reasons_ why you deserve each other. But man, give the guy _something._ ” 

Aomine looked away. He still had to find his bag. 

“Plus I don’t think Kagami’s going to catch on to anything when he’s _completely_ convinced you’re straight,” Yamazaki explained. 

Aomine frowned, “The hell are you talking about?” 

Yamazaki scratched the back of his head, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but remember when Kise, Takao, Hazuki and Kisumi dragged us to the dance club?” 

At the very mention of that night a few weeks ago, a lot flashed through Aomine’s brain. 

There were drunkenly distorted images of wavy lights and crowds of people.

Kagami and Makoto dancing and Aomine almost losing his shit. 

Matsuoka and Nanase trying to suffocate each other.

Hazuki showing his true colors as the latest and greatest spawn of Satan. 

Oh! And Midorima getting the worst hangover in existence. 

“Uh, yeah,” Aomine said. He didn't know what his roommate was getting at. But he wasn't yelling so how bad could it be?

“Kagami talked to me at the bar, told me _he_ thought--or thinks actually--that you're straight,” visibly less in a state of _‘I wanna rip my own hair out’_ Yamazaki laid back down on his bed, the whale shark toy beside him. 

“You should like--tell him you're Bi. That can be your hint,” 

Aomine nodded slowly, turning away from the not-usually-moody brunette.  
“M’kay. I do that and then what?” 

_There._ Aomine spotted his bag, he’d hung it off the back corner bed post. It had gotten jammed beside the upper mattress and the wall. 

Aomine walked towards it with a wickedly victorious little grin. 

“Uh, well. He’s gotten a warning so isn't this the part where you just shove him against a wall?” Yamazaki asked. 

Aomine snagged his gym bag off the bed post. 

Then proceeded to flip off his roommate as he left the room. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩ (Back to a land where shirts are unnecessary) ((#can I live there?))

Kagami shook his head back and forth. And no, not like a dog, he never did _anything_ like a dog. 

It was still _hot_ even though September was looming over, people who still had paper calendars were soon going to be met with the satisfying sensation of _ripping_ off the old month. Meanwhile the rest of the world just let their digital planners scroll through, the usual. 

So there they were. It was Saturday, and practice was off. Because apparently breaks were still a _thing_ in college. Kagami honestly hadn’t been aware. 

Thus, because he and Aomine didn’t have basketball practice, on the _one random day_ they didn’t have to sweat so much it felt like a little part of their souls, what were they doing? 

Playing basketball. 

Idiot count: two. 

That must’ve been a new record low, although, they were alone. 

“Oi, Kagami!” Aomine smacked his shoulder from where he was seated a little ways away on an old wooden bench. “Water break’s done, I wanna pummel you again.” 

Kagami glared back at the bluenette. “As _if_ , I’ll beat you this time. I’ve already won _four games!_ ” 

“Yeah, outta 14, Baka,” Aomine huffed, standing up off the bench and stretching his arms back behind his head. 

And oh _fuck_. Kagami wanted to slap a towel over his face and also _never_ look away. Dammit. Honestly, Kagami hadn’t had a chance to privately gawk at rippling, chocolate skin in a couple _months_. He’d spent a big portion of his break in America before coming back for school. 

He remembered Aomine not being to happy about that development, the bluenette had spent the last two summers practically glued to Kagami’s couch, so it was to be expected.

The loss of free food would affect many a young-adult athlete who ate half as much as Kagami himself did. 

“Then we’ll just have to play 11 more!” Kagami barked. No--uh--yelled. “That way I can _really win!_ ” 

“You seriously want the count to end four to--to--” Aomine paused, his delicate blue eyebrows furrowing. That little crease that he always got showed up, it was so undeniably cute and all Kagami wanted to do was pepper kisses on his face until it faded awa--

 _Nooooooooo. Shut_ up! 

So instead of doing something stupid like _that,_ Kagami said, 

“You seriously can’t add 11 and 14, idiot?” 

“26! See! I _can,_ it just takes me a minute,” Aomine growled. 

“Pfft, _how many_ minutes? Or can you not count that high--?” 

“I can count enough to beat you zero to 100!!” Aomine snatched up the ball and held it between his hands with a _smack._

“You’re on!!” 

⏩

“Hah!! Zero to 100 my _ass!!_ ” 

“You got _one dunk!_ I’m still five points ahead!” 

“Yeah but it’s _two_ to _seven_ asshole! Two!!” 

“Shut up, Kagami.” 

⏩

“That didn’t count.”

“Ohh _yes_ it did.” 

“You weren’t on the _court_ , Aho! It can’t count!” 

“If ya didn’t want me to make it, you shouldn’t ‘ave made it bounce over the fence.” 

“I can’t time some jumps right, okay?” 

“Suuure,” 

“It still doesn't count, Ahomine”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that. By the way, it’s 12 to 21. _I’m winning_.” 

“You want a punch in the face??” 

⏩

“Kagami, that’s not fair,” 

“What’s not fair?” 

“Y-You can’t just… rip… yer..s...hirt….off...in.. the middle a--ugh. Never mind.” 

⏩

“What was the limit again? Are we seriously doing first to 100?” 

“Yeah, why? _Can’t keep up?_ ” 

“Shut it, Aho!” 

⏩

Kagami stopped running, he bent in two, one hand rest on his knee, the other raised up in front of him. 

“Aw fuck, dude, I’m gonna pass out,” Kagami huffed. He lifted his head up to see Aomine standing under the hoop with the basketball in his hands. The guy had the _weirdest look_ on his face. 

“We can’t stop now!” Aomine screeched. 

Kagami glanced up at the sky, it was probably past noon what with the clear sky and roasting sun. It was hot. Like, almost hot enough to distract Kagami from the sight of how Aomine’s biceps did _wonderful things_ when he dunked. 

“What? Because I’m winning?” Kagami straightened his back, he was still breathing pretty hard though. 

“Well _yeah_ ,” Aomine looked at him as if he’d just called Mai-chan flat. 

Kagami rolled his eyes. “All I want’s a water break,” 

With that, Kagami walked over towards the old wooden bench by one of the fenced walls of their newly discovered outdoor court. And almost fucking _collapsed_ onto it. 

Even with all of Aomine’s griping, the tanned idiot still followed him to the bench and flopped down with a level of exhaustion almost equal to his own. 

Aomine leaned his forearms onto his thighs, his head hanging as he breathed heavily. 

Kagami leaned back into the fence behind him, blindly feeling around for the water bottle that was _supposed_ to be beside him. 

Kagami lolled his head to the side, looking down at the open wooden bench space beside him. And oh look, there his water bottle-- _wasn’t!_

Rolling his eyes from a mix of annoyance and the fact that his throat was screaming at him for _water,_ Kagami grabbed at the other side of the bench and--

And. 

Y-Y’know that _thing_ where you’re reaching for a water bottle and get crotch instead? 

Well. 

_**Neither did Kagami.** _

It probably only lasted _a quarter of a second._ But it felt almost like _five_ dammit. 

And this is what went through Kagami’s mind in that half a second: 

Now, it wasn’t that it was a foreign feeling, most of the shock came from the fact that he was _expecting_ water bottle, and now he didn’t have water bottle. 

He didn’t have water bottle. 

He had dick. 

_Aomine’s dick_ if ya wanna get _specific._

Now, there were some off gray basketball shorts and all that but like. Uh. Uh. _Uh.._

_**Um.** _

_**Dayum boi.** _

Okay, so. If Kagami was honest with himself, and if there was _ever_ a time to be honest it was when you were in the middle of touching another man’s dick, he’d kinda known what to expect when it came to Aomine’s--

_Endowment._

Okay so first off! No he WAS NOT creepy! It had all been him being a fucking idiot over the summer break between their second and third years in highschool, with Aomine staying over, that happening so much Kagami’d forgotten Aho was in the bathroom, drying off after his shower, Baka opened the door and oops there’s a naked man. 

So Kagami at least kinda _sorta_ knew what he was _‘getting into’_ so to speak. 

Still a fucking _experience though,_ gotta tell ya. 

COOL. So now that that quarter of a second was over, Kagami had to go back to being _**mortified.**_

“ _Shit!_ ” Kagami’s hand _flew_ away and he _honestly_ didn’t know where to look. At Aomine? The sky? The ground? Stare at the guy’s crotch? There were too many options and Kagami wasn’t good at making decisions that didn’t directly affect his eating habits or basketball. 

He ended up looking at Aomine. _Dammit._

The bluenette was wide-eyed and then… 

_Oh fuck no._

Then he smiled, with that _shit eating grin_. Aomine practically glowed before busting out into laughter. 

“God fucking _dammit_ , Kagami…” he wheezed, “AHahah… oh man K-Kaga--AHAHAAH GOD!” Aomine threw his head back so that it rested against the chain link fence behind them. 

Aomine looked over at him, his chest shaking and teeth shining in the sunlight. 

“You look like you saw your sister naked, fuck,” Aomine broke out into another fit of snickering. “Stop blushing dammit! I--I can’t-- _HAH!_ ” 

Aomine leaned forward, shoulders quivering as he laughed. 

“S-Shut up!” Kagami huffed. He couldn’t have been blushing _that much_. Sure, he felt a little hot in the face, but he’d just play like _1,000_ games with Aomine. _Plus_ he hadn’t had water yet. That’s why his face was red. 

“Stop laughing, idiot, you’re making it weird,” Kagami pouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest and leaning further back into the fence. 

“No, _you’re_ making it weird, seriously,” Aomine seemed to have calmed down. Slightly. He was still grinning like an idiot. And shirtless. And his hair had gotten all ruffled up during their game. And a lot of other very distracting things. “You looked like you were scared I was gonna kill you,” Aomine continued, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, well--for all I know you might’ve, to protect your straight-ness or some shit!” Kagami looked away, another wave of heat washing over him. From the work out. Of course. 

“Oh shit that reminds me!” Aomine said, raising a hand between them. “So there was this thing with Yamazaki I was tal--”

“Hold up, someone touching your crotch reminds you of _Yamazaki?_ ” Kagami asked, sounding about as petrified as he felt. Because WHAT THE HELL?? 

You see, Kagami was aware that Yamazaki was hot, dammit. He knew, his roommate was _hyper_ aware of it, and now Aomine was bringing the guy up in their off-key conversation about dick touching. 

Repeat: WHAT THE HELL??

“The _fuck??_ ” Aomine’s entire body actually jolted. “That--That’s not what I _meant,_ fuck, uh. You see what _happened_ was I was talking to the guy about--” 

“About dicks? What the fuck, Aomine?” 

“Okay, remember that thing I mentioned about not making this weird? You’re doing it!!” Aomine yelled.

“I’m not the one talking to Yamazaki about dicks I mean wha--”

“We weren’t even talking about dicks, Bakagami!” Aomine had both hands in the air now, gesturing frantically. 

Kagami paused. “What _were_ you talking about then?” Kagami asked carefully. And _oh look_ , there was his water bottle, sitting on the _ground_ beside the bench. He leaned down to grab it as Aomine talked. 

“Okay so initially we were talking about porn, I guess,” Aomine shrugged, ignoring the way Kagami choked on his first sip of water. But then again, this _was_ Aomine. Porn had to come up _eventually,_ if not during your first conversation with the guy. 

“Then like, he said he was Bi--” 

Made sense in Kagami’s mind. Without that little fact all his roommate’s hopes and dreams would be crushed. 

“--Then _I_ said _I_ was Bi, ‘cause ya know I am--” 

That didn’t make sense. 

“--And then we talked later about, uh, stuff, and I realized you didn’t know that and I thought ‘ _hey, heads up dude!’,_ y’know? I mean, it’s not like I’m hiding it, I mean, I’m sure Satsuki knows, and probably Kuroko, and Imayoshi knows _everything_ so why the fuck not that? Also like, Kise has tried to make me read this gay romance novel-thing so he probably _assumed_. Midorima doesn’t care, duh, Akashi--let’s not even talk about him. Murasakibara might be sexually attracted to a Pocky stick so he can’t judge me for liking girls _and_ guys…” 

Aomine traied off, seeming to have finally noticed that Kagami was now staring off towards the other end of the basketball court. 

Aomine was _bisexual?_

“Kagami? Kagami, you’re not talking,” 

Aomine Daiki liked girls _and_ guys. 

“Fuck, fuck, Kagami _please_ say something,” 

Kagami was a guy, he fell under those categories. Aomine had the potential to like him. 

Aomine liked _guys too._

“Kagami, I’m gonna punch you in the fucking face if you don’t say something _now--_ ” 

“How long?” Kagami asked, he turned back to face Aomine. The bluenette visibly relaxed , muscles that had contracted across his arms and chest instantly loosened as soon as their eyes met. 

Aomine released a quick breath. “Pfft, I decided I was Bi last _Tuesday,_ shit, I don’t know? It’s been a _while_ Kagami,” he laughed, it sounded a bit nervous. 

“What’s ‘awhile’ mean, Aho?” 

“I--uh, I dunno? A year?” Aomine looked away. 

“A _year?_ Why didn’t you tell me??” Kagami set down his water. He sorta knew he wouldn’t be able to get anything down without spitting it out again from shock. 

“It never really came up! Geez, this isn’t a big deal Kagami. Ohohoo….! I’m gay… _whoa…._ ” Aomine did little, sarcastic jazzhands.

Meanwhile in Kagami’s brain: 

_OH MY GOD HE’S GAY AND I DIDN’T KNOW FOR A FULL YEAR WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?_

“This doesn’t _change_ anything, does it?” Aomine asked, his voice a touch quieter. Kagami had done that thing again where he’d unintentionally started staring off into space. Kagami _snapped_ his head back to face Aomine. 

Didn’t change anything?? This changed everything! 

He actually had a fucking _chance??_

Kagami opened his mouth, and to his horror he was probably about to _say exactly that_ when suddenly--

_*Dun da dun dun*_

_*Dun da dumm*_

_*Dum daa dummm dunn*_

_*DA DUUUNNN*_

_*Dun da di da di di da dum*_

_*Dun da di da didy dun*_

_*DI DA--DAAAAAA DUM*_

_*Da di dun da da da dun dum--*_

“Fuck!” Aomine cursed, diving for his sports bag that was on the ground beside them. 

“Is that the Grinch The--?”

“Dammit, ha, uh I mean--oh man” Aomine huffed/laughed as he fished out his phone. He shot Kagami an--apologetic?-- look before answering and holding the device to his ear. 

“I’m _never_ changing your ringtone, like, _ever_ dude,” Aomine was smiling despite his annoyance from four seconds ago. 

Kagami could only hear one side of the conversation. And he tried his best to quickly narrow down who could be on the other end. Now, honestly his first thought was Midorima, the Grinch, _green_. It made sense. But Aomine wouldn’t be laughing if Midorima called. And Midorima wouldn’t call in the first place. 

Momoi was off the list, she preferred text, and Kagami knew for a fact that Kuroko’s ringtone on Aomine’s phone was the Casper the Friendly Ghost Theme. Momoi had set it for him. She’d done the same thing to Kagami’s own phone. 

Most of the other Miracles wouldn’t bother calling, and Kagami remembered that Aomine had blocked Kise’s number for a while from the guy spamming him each morning. He didn’t know the current status of the situation. 

Kagami devised (ohoho big word Baka) that it would be best for him to just--uh--listen in and figure out who it was.

“--ugh, idiot, whaddya mean _help you?_ I’m kinda busy right now…” Aomine whined into the receiver. Aomine frowned. 

“ _No, shut up!”_ he growled. “Yeah, I’m with Kaga _mi_ , I can’t just get up and leave!” 

Aomine crossed his free arm over his bare chest. “No,” he said flatly. 

“What do you need anyway??” Aomine listened, and Kagami heard faint, annoyed little sounds from the other line. 

“ _Seriously?_ You’re _that_ stupid? Maaaaan Yamazaki, I dunno if you _deserve_ my help with that one.” 

Ah. He was talking to Yamazaki. Cool. 

“Why can’t you just call your little bestie? Or Kise? I’m sure they’re closer….. Yeah, well, _so what_ if you _already called me_ , just call them!” 

Aomine made an annoyed face, rolling his eyes and mouthing words. 

“God, shut up, NO--! If anyone’s _‘whipped’_ it’s you, asshole! And I did actually talk to him.” 

The next face Aomine made was just so shocked Kagami couldn’t help himself from snorting. 

“ _Fuck no!_ I didn’t do _‘step two’!_ When the fuck did you start calling them _‘steps’?_ That’s just creepy I don’t need steps to--to--” Aomine shot another look over at Kagami. 

“Listen, _fine_ , I’ll come let you in, dammit, but you owe me 2,000 yen.” 

Aomine hung up right as Kagami heard small shouts from the phone. 

“You need to go?” Kagami asked. Aomine nodded, almost solemnly. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, my roommate’s a fucking _idiot,_ so I gotta go,” Aomine stood up of the bench, quickly finding his shirt, water bottle and shoving them into his bag. The basketball they’d brought was Kagami’s so Aomine left it on the bench. 

“We’re finishing this, got it,” Aomine said, shouldering his bag and pointing down at Kagami. “This doesn’t count as a win because we got interrupted.” 

Kagami laughed, smiling up at his rival. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Aho,” he said. 

“Baka,” Aomine muttered before turning around and heading for the exit of the court. 

And yes, Kagami would admit his eyes trailed down that strong, well defined back as he walked. He let his eyes look everywhere, from that gorgeously mussed up hair, to the sweat that still shined on his shoulders. 

_I have a fucking chance with him._

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

So Sousuke was an idiot. He would admit it. He could blame his over all out-of-it state he’d been in over the past week but seriously. 

He knew this was stupid. 

T’was why he was seated criss-cross-applesauce in the hallway of his dorm, his back resting against his room. 

He’d locked himself out. 

Yeah.

A while after Aomine left for his one-on-one, Sousuke had spent his time doing stupid nothing-ness like take a shower (thinking about things in the shower because he was a sexually frustrated teenager that we won’t get into because **T** ), read a little, moped with the stuffed whale shark plushie Gou had affectionately named Cola. Then that had him thinking about a nice, cold can of Cola. 

That had him walking downstairs to the vending machines in the lobby. 

Forgetting his keycard. And forgetting that his door was locked. 

So here we are!

Sousuke sipped his drink slowly. Luckily he’d remembered to bring his phone, or at least it happened to be in the pocket of his sweatpants. So he’d called his roommate, demanding assistance. 

Sousuke wasn’t exactly known for his optimism but _hey_ , he’d still gotten a Cola. 

Sousuke had been sitting outside his door for about fifteen minutes, it had taken a solid ten to cave in and call his roommate, now he just had to wait for the asshole to get him. 

Sousuke heard the tell-tale sound of the stairwell door opening. Wow, Aomine was fast. Maybe that outdoor court wasn’t too far away? 

Sousuke looked to the side as the door opened, expecting a peeved bluenette and getting--

_Makoto?_

Holy, holy, holy, holy, _holy shit._

Sousuke had _never_ scrabbled to his feet so quickly in his entire life. OH MY GOD he had a chance to talk to Makoto!

The tall, gorgeously tanned, green-eyed boy had yet to notice him yet. Makoto was wearing a light gray, wide sleeved tank top along with some faded skinny jeans and his feet only had an old pair of foam, green flip-flops. He had a small plastic grocery bag under his arm and walked to his door without even glancing at Sousuke. 

“Makoto!” Sousuke called and--aw fuck, he sounded too excited didn’t he? _Gah_ \--why was this happening? 

Makoto froze midway into pulling out his keycard. Ever so slowly, he turned around. Makoto had the single most _sheepish_ look on his face Sousuke had ever seen on a person. 

“Sousuke?” he squeaked. 

“Uh, hi,” Sousuke stated, and _instantly_ realized he didn’t know where this was going. Damn, Uh. What was he supposed to say to the guy who may or may not have been avoiding him for the past week? 

“So listen,” Sousuke started, and yeah, that was good, like his usual, ‘ _don’t really care’_ self. “I haven’t seen you around a lot lately, other than class--” _where you barely talk to me_ , “--everything okay?” 

“I--I--well, you see,” Makoto stammered. “I’m fine, really, thank you for your concern but I need to get some studying done so if you’ll ex-excuse me. Sousuke. Uh. uM,” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sousuke took a step forward. “What are you working on? I can help, I’m honestly doing nothing right now if you’d like me to just come over--” 

“YAMAZAKI!” a shout came from the stairwell right before the door burst open, a peeved looking Aomine standing behind it. The guy looked to have about as many fucks as he did shirts, and he wasn’t wearing one. 

“Ya know,” Aomine said, verbally bulldozing on as he walked forward into the hallway, “Will all your _‘steps’_ and _‘hints’_ and pep talks you’re actually the BIGGEST COCKBLOCK I’ve had to deal with so far!” 

Aomine stopped right in front of him, arms crossed and frowning. 

They both flinched at the sound of the door across the hall _slamming_ shut, with it going Sousuke’s _only chance_ at cornering Makoto. 

Sousuke growled at his roommate, “Same to you, fuckwad!!” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩(A/N - have fun)

Rin’s phone lit up in the darkness of his dorm room. Usually, he would’ve ignored it, but the piano version of _‘Just keep swimming’_ Rin had found and recently downloaded as the ringtone for a certain someone playing throughout the room made him chose otherwise. 

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**}-(((* >]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Haru? Wth? Bby?]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**}-(((* > }-(((*> }-(((*> }-(((*>]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Tfff??]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**< ゜)))彡 <゜)))彡 <゜)))彡 <゜)))彡]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Haru???? Who taught you how to use emojis? Nagisa??]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**> ゜)))彡 >゜)))彡 >゜)))彡]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Omg stoooooooopppp]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**. ><(((x_______)] ** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Ik you don’t like Sou but that’s just low]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**くコ:彡 くコ:彡 くコ:彡]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Holy shit wait. Are these supposed to mean something ELSE??]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**くコ;彡]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Haru it’s WINKING was that a TYPO? What do it MEAN?]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**くコ;彡]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**HARU!]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**@:≈ @:≈ @:≈]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Is that a no?]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**(　ﾟДﾟ)⊃⌒ >゜)))彡]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Aww that’s sweet]** _

_**[From: Mer-Bea** _

_**> ﾟ)))彡]** _

_**[From: Fin Boy** _

_**Night Haru <3]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! I love talking to you!
> 
> Talk to idi1 and I about anything!
> 
> zeeidiots@gmail.com
> 
> ~idi2
> 
> (PS thank yous to unmei for the inspiration behind that "FEELSY" moment in the middle of this chapter!!)


	13. Boyfriends fr--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried Mako
> 
> +"""Smooth""" Sou
> 
> +FRUSTRATED AHO & BAKA
> 
> +THIS IS ONLY PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THIS IS LATE! *cries* 
> 
> Beta-ed by the LOVELYYYYYY mitsuhideaoi & unmei_na_no_da_yo YOU MADE THIS LEGIBLE THANK YOU!
> 
> ~idi2

“He _knows_ ,” Kagami heard the horrified wail from the bunk above him. “I know he knows, _god_ , Kagami-kun what did I do _wrong?_ ” 

Kagami had been lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbow and mindlessly staring at his phone. Now, Kagami chose to smash his face into his pillow with a long-suffering groan. He’d just wanted to lay around not doing shit that Sunday morning, seeing as how he’d run his ass off playing yesterday with Aomine. 

And having his emotional world flipped after Aomine’s strangely casual coming out. 

But nope. 

“He’s been looking at me weird all _week_ , I-I can’t even look him in the eyes anymore. I mean, it’s so embarrassing. I know he’s been trying to corner me since last friday and--and god--it’s _horrible_ ,” Tachibana’s voice was high-pitched and sounded tired.

Tachibana had been like this since the previously mentioned last Friday. 

Now, Tachibana was a _fantastic_ roommate, he and Kagami got along _super well_. They’d split up all their chores perfectly, Tachibana made the beds and picked up around the room, Kagami did both their laundry and they both kept up with _their half_ of the bathroom. Tachibana also helped him study, even with classes just beginning Kagami found himself staring at his assignments blankly, but Tachibana knew _how_ to study. Though, they were both totally useless when it came to math. 

Tachibana was kind, understanding, helpful, and also _worried his ass off_ over the _smallest of things_. 

His green-eyed roommate was a _pro_ at turning a molehill into a fucking mountain. The best example of this was whenever something had _anything_ to do with Yamazaki. 

Tachibana was head over heels, suspended permanently on cloud nine and had the eternally constant hots for one Yamazaki Sousuke. 

In all honesty Kagami understood why, now someone so…. not a _complete_ asshole wasn’t exactly his cup of tea, but seriously, the dude was hot. And fun to cook with. 

But that didn’t prevent his roommate’s whiny sulking from being hella annoying.

“I should just go and hide in Haru’s room again, he won’t come in there willingly. I-If he _does_ end up talking to me I don’t know what I’d do. I--” 

“Tachibana,” Kagami growled into his pillow before pushing himself up with a huff. He then scrambled off the bed and took one big step up the ladder to the second bunk. Now able to see his roommate, Kagami saw that the guy _still_ looked as pathetic as he sounded. Tachibana was stuck in a constant state of chewing on his bottom lip, his delicate brown eyebrows furrowed. He was still in his pajamas, consisting of a worn out white tee shirt and some blue sweatpants that he’d probably had for years. 

“Tachibana, what do you _think_ would happen if Yamazaki managed to talk to you?” Kagami asked, genuinely curious. Weren’t the other big swimmer’s intentions _perfectly obvious?_

“He’s going to tell me we’re just friends!” Tachibana wailed. 

_Apparently not._

Kagami opened his mouth to cut in and say that that was really stupid, but the floodgates had opened and Tachibana sat himself up, hands waving desperately. 

“He _knows_ I like him now an-and what if he thinks I’m weird? He barely gave me the time of day a week ago and now he’s trying to find a way to let me down easy because he’s just _that_ considerate and wonderful and what if I start crying? Then he might not even want to be friends and _that_ would _kill_ me. I-I-I I don’t want that and I didn’t want him to know. It’s just too embarrassing and if I just avoid him he’ll forget or think I don’t _like_ like him anymore and he’ll be fine with hanging out with me again and we’ll never mention it and I can just go back to watching the adorable way he squints his eyes to see the board in class because the professor used font that's _way too small_ on the powerpoints. And maybe in like--four years he could like me back and I won’t be a lonely cat lady until I die.” 

The molehill was now a _mother fucking_ mountain. 

“Tachibana, that’s really stupid,” Kagami said flatly. 

Tachibana pouted and pull the big green comforter that had been kicked and bunched up at the end of the bed towards him, displaying the orca design as he curled under it. 

“You’re right, he won’t like me in four years, I’ll be a cat lady forever,” 

Kagami threw his head back and groaned in defeat annoyance. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kise had locked the entire world out of the bathroom, with Sara Bareilles’ _‘When he sees me’_ quietly playing on a speaker connected to his phone as he did magical things to his eyelashes. 

His roommate, Matsuoka had passed through the bathroom a few minutes ago with the intentions of dragging his buddy Yamazaki down to the dining hall for food. 

_“And you call_ me _emotional,”_

_“Shut up, this is serious, you cry over ASPCA commercials,”_

_“Who_ doesn’t?” 

_“Me. That’s how you know this is fucking serious,”_

Kise frowned at the mirror in front of him. That sounded like an interesting conversation. 

_“Yeah, it’s serious, but also easily fixed,”_ came more muffled words from the room to Kise’s left. 

_“He won’t even look at me, how is it easily fixed?”_

_“You just ask him out_ anyway, _idiot,”_

_“What if he says no?”_

_“Oh my_ god _Sou, stop hugging that stupid plushie and look at me!”_

_“Don’t insult Cola, she’s a better friend then you right now,”_

_“That’s nice dude. Now shut up,”_

_“This is why Cola’s the best,_ she _doesn’t tell me to shut u--”_

_“DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?”_

Kise raised one of his eyebrows, turning away from the mirror, he was already gorgeous so getting ready for the day was over. He didn’t know _exactly_ what his roommate and Yamazaki were talking about, but he could sure as hell _assume._

And he _also_ assumed that he would need to assess the situation and give his own professional advice. 

So Kise marched into the next room and the scene set before him when he opened the door was honestly _exactly_ as he’d imagined it. 

Yamazaki was curled up on his side on the bottom bunk, trying to hide his overall hulking form behind a big but not big enough for _that_ whale shark plushie. 

Matsuoka had rolled up one of the office chairs over to the side of the bunk, hands in his long red hair and an annoyed, desperate aura seeping out of each pore of his being. 

Then there was Aomine, asleep on the top bunk with a Mai-chan mag open over his face. 

“I heard the call of teen drama and it is my civil duty to become a part of it!” Kise announced as he entered. 

“Kise??” 

“What’s the highlighter doing here?” 

Aomine didn’t say anything. Except groan something in his sleep that sounded a _little_ like _‘Taih---ghhemmmrnn’._

Kise smiled at the two conscious occupants of the room. 

“Yamazaki, I think we need to have a talk,” Kise said, stepping into the room. “But first, out of fetal position.” 

Yamazaki’s teal eyes poked out from over the stuffed animal in his arms. “Talk about what?” 

“What do you _think_ , moron?” Matsuoka griped, folding his arms. 

“I don’t wanna talk about that,” Yamazaki said as he slowly sat up, setting the whale shark, Cola it would seem, down beside his pillow. 

“Well, you’re going to have to face the music some time,” Kise said. He started pacing, casually walking from the bunkbed to the door and back again as his monologue began. 

“And why not _today_ , Yamazaki?” Kise asked. “This could be your moment, _the_ moment where you end this time of pain and sexual frustration. Envision yourself, for but a moment,” Kise gave light gestures with his hands as he spoke, raising one finger as he paused. 

“Walking across that hall and confessing right _now_ , Yamazaki, see yourself looking into those lovely green eyes you have fallen so deeply for, and watching that warm face fill with sentiment as you explain why you feel, and _what_ you feel. And this is not a time to fear rejection my hopefully friend, this is a time to seize opportunities and follow your heart, lay it bare, even though you might be fearful of doing so, and watch those gentle hands embrace what you have confessed,

“You know, inside do you not, that Tachibana shares your affections?” Kise asked him, Yamazaki nodded somewhat dumbly, staring up at him from the mattress. 

“Then this is the best time, do not let these feeling stew into those of resentment, instead cultivate these warm emotions. You can grow together, but _only_ if you take this first step. Don’t you want to be the one to go forward in this, Yamazaki? The one to call to him, the one who guides him into your own arms? Do not let others do these things for you, do not sacrifice that feeling. Do these things on your own, cherish him yourself. 

“And, as I have explained, Yamazaki, it all starts with you marching across the hall and opening yourself to these new possibilities.” Kise took a breath, stepping towards the door and placing his hand on the doorknob. 

“Go to him, Yamazaki!” Kise said as he swung the door open with more force than necessary, his arm stretched out to usher the butterfly swimmer out into the hallway. 

“Go now, and I swear you won’t regret it! This is not the time for fear, it is the time to open a new door and _show_ what you feel!”

Yamazaki stood up and nodded, a gleam in his bright teal eyes. It was then that Kise noticed the guy was barefoot and in only black tank top and some dark green sweat pants. It was okay though, he still looked hot. 

“I will, dammit,” Yamazaki barked, he walked forward, unconsciously squaring his shoulders and marching towards the door. 

Kise smiled proudly at the dark haired swimmer. Kise’s roommate was looking at him with wide eyes. 

Aomine was still asleep. 

“GO GET YOUR MAN, YAMAZAKI _CCHI!”_ Kise cheered as Yamazaki walked across the hall and pounded on the door. 

Kise turned to wake up Aomine because the blue haired man _had_ to be awake for _this_ , just as the door across the hall opened.

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Makoto opened his door to see one of the most overwhelming things he could ever fathom standing on the other side.

A confident Yamazaki Sousuke. 

Now, Sousuke was _always_ confident to begin with, seeing as how there was absolutely no reason for him not to be but _right now_. 

He could do anything. He could tear down walls, he could end wars he could--

Tell Makoto that there was nothing between them straight to his face without batting an eye in a moment like this. 

Makoto had the doorknob he was holding in a steely grip. He was almost shaking. 

“C-Can I help you, Sousuke?” he asked, even though he really did _not_ want to help with continuing this conversation. But then again, there was always the chance he’d just stopped by for his Calc notes. 

“We need to talk Makoto, and there’s no running away this time,” 

_Or maybe not._

Sousuke took a quiet breath, no doubt devising the best way to tell Makoto that they just couldn’t be, or that he had his eye on someone else, or he was 10000% straight (he doubted the last one, but every worst case scenario seemed very likely right now).

The height difference between the two of them was barely over an inch, but at the moment Sousuke was towering over him, that determination in his eyes and the way he held his frame--almost forcefully--didn’t make him _imposing_ but he was uh--solid? 

“Mako, I’m going to ask you something and _all_ I ask is that you answer me truthfully, please,” Sousuke leaned forward slightly, resting his hand on the door jam. 

“I-uh,” Makoto couldn’t do this, “Sorry! But I Haru just texted and I need to help him study for the next Engli--”

“Makoto,” Sousuke bit out. Those teal eyes were so focused, almost predatory. 

“Hgnn,” he squeaked. 

Sousuke looked away from a moment and _that_ was when Makoto saw the small blush creeping up his cheekbones, those beautiful, defined cheekbones that Makoto fantasized about stroking lightly when Sousuke was only standing a few inches away--

_Wait a minute._ Why was _he_ the one blushing? Makoto frowned, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

Sousuke’s eyes shot toward him for a second, he opened his mouth and nothing came out. 

_No._ Makoto growled inside his head, if this was going to happen, he wasn’t going to _pity_ Sousuke for shooting him down. 

_Makoto_ was the one embarrassed here. And after only _two seconds_ Sousuke and blushing and not uttering a word. 

Makoto didn’t usually get angry, but his emotions had been hanging on by only one neon colored piece of silly string for over a _week_ now. _Anything_ was on the table when emotional stability was thrown out the window only to be replaced by a boatload of frustrated teenage hormones. 

“You’re the one that marched over here, Sousuke,” Makoto spat, his grip on the door was still tight but for a completely different reason now. “Just _say it,_ ” 

“You think this is easy??” Sousuke snapped. 

“It's easier for you than it is for me!” Makoto was frowning more now.

“How???” Sousuke’s mouth hung open for a moment, “ _I'm_ the one doing all the work.”

“And _I'm_ the one who gets hurt here!” 

“Hurt? Is it _that_ awful?” Sousuke didn't look confused now, just angry.

Again. Why was _he_ angry?

“Yes! Of COURSE it is! How could you ASSUME tha--!” Makoto was cut off as Sousuke made a deep sound in his throat. He looked down at Makoto with a mix of anger and _betrayal?_

Sousuke was tense all over, both hands clenching, one on the door jam, the other   
in a fist.

“IF DATING ME WOULD BE SUCH A _NIGHTMARE_ , FINE!!!” he shouted.

“ _WHAT?_ ” 

“DON'T RUB IT IN! I honestly thought you'd be the _one_ person who’d be understanding, even in the middle of a rejection….”

“COULD YOU SAY THAT AGAIN?”

“I-- I was wrong alright, I shouldn't have just assumed….” 

“I DON'T BELIEVE WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE!”

“No, I understand, let’s just forget, I promise I'll try to get over you….” 

“I THINK I JUST MADE A VERY BIG MISTAKE LET’S JUST BACK UP FOR A MOMENT.” 

Sousuke stared at him, silently for a moment. He just looked _so sad_. His eyes were drooping, brow creased and his lips were parted in a small frown. 

Makoto felt like sobbing at the sight of it, especially after knowing _he_ was the one that caused it. 

“What more is there to say?” Sousuke asked, his voice small. The anger had simply seeped out of him, leaving a shell behind. 

Words just sort of came out of Mako’s mouth before he even had a _chance_ to stop them. 

“I thought you came here because you knew I liked you and thought it was weird, wanted to put a stop to it and explain that we were friends and nothing more. I've thought that all week and kinda almost cried a lot--uh little-- because it would be awful and so I avoided you so I could go hide in a corner and think I still had a chance and when you came here I thought _I_ was the one getting rejected and I was really sad and really angry and really confused and I honestly still am and I'm not sure _why_ you would want to date me because I do really, really, _really_ stupid stuff like this and now you're sad and I hate myself a lot--little because I made you sad and I don't _ever_ want that but here we are and I'm so sorry. Really sorry. Dating you is far from horrible, in fact it’s one of the most blissful things I could imagine and I imagine it a _lot_ mind you, probably on the creepy side but I suppose it’s okay now because you like me back. You do like me back right, I’m not just confused again? Oh god I still don’t really know what’s going on I just think you’re _not_ here to reject me and I’m not here to reject _you_ and I hope that means what I think it means.” 

Makoto gasped in air after that, he started over at Sousuke, waiting for his reaction. 

Sousuke nodded once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

Pause. 

Four. 

“Uhhhhhh….” teal eyes locked with his all the while as the gears in Sousuke’s brain turned. 

“So, does that mean you’ll date me? Yes or no.” 

Makoto puffed out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, with a smile that was so sudden and so wide it made his cheeks hurt. 

“Yes,” he said, his voice much higher than he wanted, but that was fine right? 

Sousuke’s eyes flew wide open, his grip on the door jam slacking considerably. 

“ _Yes?_ ” Sousuke echoed, his voice breathy. 

“Yes!” 

“Seriously, _yes?_ You mean it?” Sousuke urged. 

Makoto was grinning _wider._ “Yes, Sousuke!” 

“Yes _what?_ ” Sousuke continued, he leaned in the smallest bit, staring at Makoto’s face as if he didn’t really believe he was there. 

Makoto felt a traitorous blush work its way up his cheeks at the question, but he answered it despite that. 

“Yes, Sousuke, I’ll date you, I’d _love_ to date you, _yes!_ ” 

The smile that spread across Sousuke’s face was blinding, it was enough to banish that earlier image of the butterfly swimmer’s hurt expression because Makoto was the cause of _this_ face. This look of glee. 

“Holy _fuck_ , YES!” Sousuke said, rushing forward. Makoto felt two strong arms wrap around his middle with only a split second to process what was happening before he was hoisted _up_. 

“Wh-- _aah!_ ” Makoto cried out as Sousuke lifted him into a bear hug. He instinctively splayed his arms around Sousuke’s neck, holding himself up. He felt the other boy’s laughter rustle the hair by his ear and hear the gleeful sound ring out from right beside him. Sousuke’s face was right beside his own, he was smiling so much his eyes were shut and he lifted Makoto up with ease. 

Makoto suddenly realized that the last time _he’d_ been picked up in a hug was when he was 11, just before his third growth spurt, by his father. After that Makoto found himself the roll of Bounty in the equation (A/N - eh, get it?).

And _wow_ , getting picked up was _great_. Like _really_ great. Makoto found himself melting into the hug, his knees curled up to stay off the ground and he nestled his head into the crook of Sousuke’s neck. 

They were like that for only a few seconds, laughing softly and simply being close before Makoto reared back and squirmed. 

“Sou! Sou put me down!” Makoto wailed, his hands were still tight on the taller boys neck. 

“What?” Sousuke asked, still smiling. 

“Your shoulder!” Makoto explained, worry had his brow creasing. 

Sousuke only chucked, they were close enough where Makoto felt both the rumble in his chest and warm breath against his chin. “I’m fine Makoto,” 

“You _say_ that but watching you like this is _not_ fine!” Makoto huffed. “Now put me down before you strain something,” 

“Shush, Mako,” Sousuke said, shifting his arms lower to get a better hold of him. He had a stupid smile on his face. A look that was both annoying and gorgeous. 

“But I’m _heavy--MPHF!_ ” 

Soft, smiling lips were gently pressed against his own. _Sousuke’s_ lips were against his own. 

Sousuke tilted his head, and Makoto felt him force his grin away--or try to--in order to kiss him better. Not that everything wasn’t perfect _already_. But then one of Makoto’s hands moved to move his fingers through the thick, short cut hair at the back of Sousuke’s head and suddenly the boy holding him _snapped._

Makoto was pushed up once again, not enough to make contact of their lips break, but enough to where Sousuke could change his hold to where his hands gripped under Makoto’s thighs. Makoto wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist without a second thought, his ankles crossing at the small of the other boy’s back. 

The kiss deepened, because of _course_ it did. They were both 18 and extremely happy and that’s how things _worked_. Sousuke sucked on Makoto’s bottom lip, pulling a small gash past them in the process. Makoto felt something warm and wet tease at the small part in his lips and oh _god_. That was Sousuke’s tongue and Makoto wasted _no time_ in parting his lips for it. Makoto tilted his head opposite Sou’s and he massaged the back of his head harder. Sousuke let out an almost inaudible grunt and warm air puffed onto Makoto’s face. 

It was Makoto who broke the kiss. He had to _breathe_. He gasped loudly into the hallway. 

Sousuke opened his eyes lazily, blinking slow and a crooked grin slithering up on his lightly reddened lips. 

“Y-You need to put me down, Sou,” Makoto whimpered. He really didn’t have much resistance left in him anymore. “Your shoulder--” 

“Is _fine_ ,” Sousuke cut in. “But if you want me to take the strain off, _well_.” 

Makoto gripped at Sousuke’s neck tighter as the other boy stepped backwards and to the right. Makoto tightened his legs when he felt his back press against something. 

“This is much better,” Sousuke chuckled and his grip shifted once again. 

Makoto’s eyes opened as wide as they could go, Sousuke only met him with a wolfish grin. 

Sousuke had backed him against the wall, with the teal-eyed boy’s large hands holding Makoto up by his ass. 

“A-As long as this is easier for you,” Makoto squeaked. 

“This is so much easier,” Sousuke explained, “I could stand here all day,” 

That sounded good to Makoto. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Everyone in the hallway had let Sousuke and Makoto have their first, innocent kiss in private silence. 

But now the two were grinding against the wall. 

_Let the trolling begin._

Kisumi smirked as he poked his head through his doorway, followed by Takao popping up above him, and Nagisa--who’d stopped by to drag them away to the coffee shop at the library that morning--crouched down to look outside underneath Kisumi. 

They gasped simultaneously. 

But it was _Kise_ who started the slow clap. 

Kisumi, Nagisa and Takao tumbled out of the doorway. Takao placed his thumb and forefinger into his mouth, releasing a shrill wolf whistle. Kisumi needed to remember to ask his roommate to teach him that. 

After the whistle sounded, almost like an alarm, other doors opened and dorm residence bounded out. 

Himuro and Ikuya strode over from the end of the hall, Nitori and his roommate follows. 

Nagisa was on his phone squealing _‘REI-CHAN!!’_ and half a minute later footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. 

Aomine hobbled out of his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes, but as soon as he looked across the hall he shouted, 

“ABOUT DAMN TIME!” 

And thus, the dominos fell. 

“OH BOY! MAKO-CHAN LIKES RESTRAINMENT!” 

“KAGAMI! GET OUTTA THE ROOM QUICK!” 

“ANYONE REMEMBER EAR PLUGS?” 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO _DOING?_ ” Rin shrieked, he looked both scandalized and teary-eyed at the pair. 

The feeling was understandable because one) YAAAAAY they’re together!! two) well would ya look at that, Sou’s an ass man. (But was it a surprise? _Really?_ Especially when it was _Makoto’s_ ass?) 

“SOUSUKE! STOP DEFLOWERING MAKOTO BEFORE HAR--!!” Rin continued to screech in a valiant effort to save his best friend’s now short life. 

Yamazaki had about two and half seconds to kiss his new boyfriend before the door _slammed open_. 

With _Haru_ standing at the front of the horde of people on the other side. 

Sousuke and Makoto were completely oblivious, too busy with smashing this faces together and grinding hips to notice the chaos around them. 

Haru had an aura around him as dark as charcoal, and looked as if Sousuke’s head would look much better detached from the butterly swimmer’s neck and tossed down the hall. 

It looked as if the raven haired boy was about to lunge forward when he was--

Suddenly picked up by the back of his own indigo tee shirt. 

“Don’t bother them,” Murasakibara mumbled, “They look hungry,” 

The giant purple teenager casually held Haru over a foot off the ground. 

Leave it Murasakibara to respect when people were _‘hungry’_. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

#### One Week & a Day Later

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aomine was just crawling out of bed when Yamazaki opened the door Monday morning. Aomine wasn’t all that sure as to _why_ he was up so early, but here he was. 

“Morning,” Yamazaki’s already deep voice was rough from drowsiness. 

“Hi,” the person at the door, _Tachibana_ of course, said. 

“What are you doing here?” Aomine saw Yamazaki’s godawful attempt at looking _‘cool’_ out of the corner of his eye as he crossed his legs and the ankles and leaned on the doorframe. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ready for class,” Tachibana said in a small, innocent voice. 

Aomine was walking towards the wardrobe, trying to block out the conversation at the door.

“You came to check on me _now?_ ” Yamazaki asked, “When you _knew_ I’d be shirtless?” 

Tachibana giggled and as Aomine opened the wardrobe, he also pointed two fingers at his mouth, gagging. 

“Um… Sou?” Aomine glanced over, still gagging mind you, to see Tachibana staring at him over Yamazaki’s shoulder. The brunette was blushing and as Yamazaki turned to look at Aomine, he only rolled his eyes. 

“Ignore him,” Yamazaki grunted as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

Meanwhile, Aomine pretended to bludgeon his head with his the door of the wardrobe, finding it the only way to block out the moans and sucking sounds. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Kagami would’ve moved the tables if it didn’t involve climbing over Kuroko and carrying nine plates of food along with him to do so. 

He was having lunch in the dining hall with Kuroko, his roommate Tachibana, and Tachibana’s new puppy that followed him around everywhere. 

And calling Yamazaki a puppy was _not a compliment_ in Kagami’s book. 

The pair of boyfriends were sitting across the table from Kuroko and Kagami. 

Feeding each other. 

Tachibana was holding out half a sandwich and when Yamazaki wasn’t busy cracking up, he’d lean over for a bite.

Kagami couldn’t decide between the temporary solution of tying a napkin around his head or the more permanent one of a chopstick to the eye. 

Mostly he’d just wished he and Kuroko had chose to sit with Kise, Aomine and Momoi.

⏩

Half the swim team and about a third of the University basketball players were walking through the school’s big-ass activity center on their way to practice in an overly large but vastly spread out swarm. 

So there were dozens of little groups, all going to the same place, making them a big group. 

Kagami was fiddling with the strap of his sports bag as his small group, made up of Kise, Kuroko--or Kagami _assumed_ Kuroko was there, couldn’t really see him--, Aomine, Momoi, Matsuoka, Nanase and the _now infamous_ Tachibana and Yamazaki.

The two were holding hands. _Blegh._ Even the overly theatrical redhead (Not HIM and don’t you DARE bring up the _‘drama’_ line!!) and water boy weren’t _that_ clingy. Or at least not anymore. 

“Excuse me, Tachibana-kun--” Kuroko’s normally disembodied voice sounded to Kagami’s right, followed by a, 

“GAH!! OH MY GOD!!” 

The little group halted, the residence of it who had a long history of basketball blinked boredly, meanwhile those more water centered stood with wide eyes and/or clutching at tee shirts. 

Then there was Tachibana and Yamazaki, with the former clinging to the latter with wide green eyes and the latter looking grossly smug at the new position. 

Kagami related to Aomine’s currently grossed out face in ways he couldn’t even explain. 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

When Aomine and Kagami shoved their way into the locker rooms after practice, Aomine really felt like walking the _fuck out_ again. 

Tachibana had a locker in the same aisle as Aomine and Kagami, it was just one section over. 

But that didn’t block the view, unfortunately. 

Aomine wondered if his roommate could get arrest for what was happening right now. It _had_ to be some form of sexual harassment. 

Meanwhile, Tachibana’s giggling was an assault on his ears. 

Tachibana was still only in his legskins with Yamazaki wrapped around him like a fucking boa constrictor from behind. 

“S-S-Sou…! Stop, a--aahhaa! Pe-People are looking!” 

Yamazaki only grunted into the brunette’s neck. 

“Kagami,” Aomine shot his arm out in front of the redhead, stopping him when it bumped against his chest. 

“Yeh?” 

“You tired?” Aomine asked him, glancing over at the redhead. 

“Uhh…” Kagami thought for a second. “No, why?” 

“Wanna head over to the outdoor court then some Maji?” Aomine asked. “All that’s waiting for us at the dorm are those two idiots,” Aomine nodded over at Mr. & Mr. Lovey Dovey. 

“Hell yeah,” Kagami grinned at him. 

And no. Aomine’s breath did not get caught in his throat. 

⏩

Aomine looked down at the cracked concrete below him, tinted orange by the streetlights, two, three drops of sweat darkened a small spots of the bone dry ground. 

Aomine straightened his back with a deep breath, a grin spread across his face as he looked over at his rival. Kagami wasn’t in much better shape than himself, panting with sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. It should have looked gross. 

But it didn’t. 

Then Kagami took one hand and pushed his spiked bangs back, leaving only a few shorter strands on his forehead. 

_Fuck._

Aomine opened his mouth, something that was probably a dickish comment on his tongue when he was interrupted. 

Because the world was just _flipping him_ the _fuck off_. 

“Yo, Kagami! Blink twice if you’re here against your will!” 

“Souuu…. that’s rude,” 

There, on the other side of the fence walking down the street lit sidewalk, were Tachibana and Yamazaki. 

Holding hands. 

“Kagami,” Aomine grunted. 

“Mm?” 

“Quick, throw the ball at my head, I wanna wipe this asshole’s face from my mind,” Aomine said, staring at Yamazaki. The fuckwad only grinned.

“Don’t be so pissy, jackass,” Yamazaki mused before tugging on Tachibana’s hand to get them walking again. Before they made it out of view, Yamazaki lifted their entwined hands to his lips, kissing the other boy’s knuckles. 

“Fucking _disgusting_ ,” Kagami choked out from behind Aomine, just before he heard a light _thump_. 

Aomine turned around to see Kagami sprawled out on the ground. 

“ _Fuck_ , I’m tired,” the redhead huffed, chest rising and falling. Aomine grunted out a response, it might’ve started out as a _‘same’_ but ended along the lines of a bear rolling out of a river and promptly falling asleep. 

Aomine walked over to the bench with heavy steps, snagging his and Kagami’s water bottles before walking back to the middle of the court and flopping down beside the redhead. 

“‘Ere,” he grunted, dangling the plastic red bottle over Kagami’s face. Kagami shot him a weak smile as he took the drink. 

“So you wanna claw your eyes out too when you spot Yamazaki and Tachibana,” Aomine said. 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “Seriously, I’m happy for them an’ all, but they’re _totally_ overdoing it,” 

“Agreed.” 

“Like, they don’t need to be attached to the _hip_ like that,” Kagami complained. 

“Mmm, they’re gonna get sick of each other at this rate,” Aomine said as he sipped at his water.. Kagami took a moment to spritz a little on his face, which was _so_ unfair. 

“Yeah and, _dude_ it’s only gonna get worse,” Kagami raised the one hand up off the concrete and waved it for emphasis. 

“Whaddya mean?” Aomine stretched his arms back behind him, leaning back on his palms. 

“They’re gonna start fucking in another week, Aho!” Kagami half shouted. “If they’re not on their way to the dorms to do it _tonight!_ ” 

Then it caught up to Kagami that he’d just shouted _‘They’re gonna start fucking!’_ in a public area. Followed by Aomine’s idiotically perfect rival competing for the Human Tomato Award. And winning. 

Aomine snickered, causing Kagami to blush further. 

“S-Shut up man! This is serious! We need to figure things out before we go home one night and one of us doesn’t have a place to sleep!” 

Aomine rolled his eyes, “It’s not that hard, Baka, we just bunk in the safe room, with earplugs.” 

“Yeah, but like, it’s gonna be creepy,” Kagami muttered. 

“You think fucking is _creepy?_ ” Aomine raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Kagami. 

“No! But _one_ , Tachibana’s like--too innocent and that’s creepy and _two_ , if they do it in _my room_ it’ll be on _my bunk_ moron!” 

Aomine made a face, his nose scrunching up and his lip curling. 

“You’ve got a point there,” Aomine admitted, “ _But_ , if we ever fucked in my room it’d be on Yamazaki’s bed--soooo even-steven?” 

“WHAT THE _FUCK?_ ” 

Oh god did he say that out loud? 

“Oh god did I say that out loud?” 

“YOU MEAN IT WASN’T A _JOKE?_ ” 

Aw, fuck. 

“Aw, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away and hides from angry shouting*


	14. -------------om HEAVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YELLING 
> 
> +other 'stuff' 
> 
> +BUT LET'S ONLY TALK ABOUT THE YELLING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOKAGA ALMOST CHANGED THE RATING FOR THIS OH MY GOD THESE BOIS
> 
> Thank youuuuuuuu to unmei_na_no_da_yo & DestinyMoonFire!!!! Who beta-ed and are lovely! 
> 
> ~idi2

“Aw, fuck.” came the deep, rough voice from beside him. 

Kagami’s heart was hammering in his chest. Did he just hear that correctly? Did he just _fucking_ hear that? 

There were. Emotions. Lots of them. 

There was anger, confusion, hope. And most of all. 

There was the vivid image of him and Aomine actually fucking on Yamazaki’s mattress. Oh _god_ , he’d be moaning his head off and he knew it, not giving a shit about the paper thin walls, they would probably _try_ to be obnoxious, as to make up for the lack of sleep caused by the other couples in the dorm. Now, that hadn’t happened yet, but Kagami knew it was only a matter of time. Just the _thought_ of it being a _competition_ and trying to see who could annoy whom the longest, Aomine would take it way too seriously, giving it his all, giving it straight into Kagami’s ass and he’d fucking _love it_ \--

WHOA NOW, his mind kinda screamed. That hadn’t happened yet (A/N - _‘yet’_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) and he didn’t want to get hard on a public basketball court (HAH like he hadn't before) so it was best just to stop those thoughts RIGHT THERE and NEVER think about them again. 

There were more important things at hand. Such as, but not limiting to, addressing WHAT THE FUCK Aomine had just said. 

“Uhh--ahem--um--uh-uh,” Aomine was still sitting beside him, his string of uncomfortable noises snapping Kagami out of his thoughts. 

Kagami’s eyes snapped over to where Aomine was still sitting to his left. The guy looked like a deer in the headlights, blue eyes shot wide and lips still parted. Aomine’s water bottle hung limply in his hands, just about to fall out of his grip. He wasn’t looking at Kagami and that was good. Because Kagami was a strawberry, a confused strawberry who didn’t need the idea of having sex with Aomine in his mind up THERE IT _fucking_ WAS! 

Aomine still wasn’t looking at him, and Kagami slowly sat up, leaning on his palms. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but his mouth opened and in a split second midnight blue eyes shot in his direction followed by, 

“OKAY SO IT’S LATE G’NIGHT KAGAMI. BUDDY. PAL--FUCK--DUDE. BRO, CYA!” Aomine barked as he shot to his feet, swaying slightly as the speed of it, leaving his water bottle on the ground on the ground. 

Aomine made it about _two steps._

“Oh FUCK NO!” Kagami roared and he was jumping before his brain even gave his body the go-ahead. Aomine spun around, his eyes shot open with what looked like _fear_. The bluenette looked like he was _trying_ to break out into a sprint, so to save himself from being ripped apart both literally and figuratively by a man who was a tiger _both_ literally and figuratively. 

But Kagami was a _very_ good jumper, meaning his didn’t just _reach_ Aomine to stop him from running away. 

Nu-uh. 

He _tackled_ the bitch. 

“SHIT!” Aomine cried as they went down, Kagami grabbed him from the front, locking his arms utop Aomine’s shoulders. They crashed down onto the concrete, Aomine yelped and winced sharply. Kagami just growled. 

Kagami unwrapped his arms from around Aomine’s shoulders only to _instantly_ pin the other boy down by those very same, muscled, chocolate skinned shoulders that could be seen perfectly with the loose, dark blue tank top his rival was wearing. 

“What the _hell_ , Kagami?!?” Aomine screeched, trying to wriggle away. Kagami growled deep in his throat once again, that anger he’d mentioned earlier was currently at the steering wheel of his brain.

“Whaddya you mean?” Kagami snarled, his legs found their way to either side of Aomine’s waist, he pressed harder on those--so beautifully _sculpted_ \--shoulders. “WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY TO ME, DAMMIT?!?”

“I DIDN’T SAY SHIT!” Aomine’s hands came up to grip his biceps, trying to push him off. Aomine’s eyes were narrowed once again. 

“YOU FUCKER! YES YOU DID!” 

“I’M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN YOU FUCK!” 

“I’M NOT A FUCK! YOU ARE! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SPIT IT OUT!” Kagami’s eyes shut themselves and he shouted into Aomine’s face. His heart was still thundering and he almost thought Aomine could hear it too.

“SPIT WHAT OUT??” Aomine snarled

“YOU _KNOW_ , WHAT AOM--INE!” Kagami’s voice cracked, he opened his eyes again and gave the tanned teen’s shoulders another shove. 

Aomine’s face was twisted, the line between his eyebrows hard and defined, his lips were pushed together and he was almost shaking. Nails started to dig into Kagami’s arms but he gritted through it, staring down at the bluenette with his own smoldering red eyes. 

“I won’t say it,” Aomine snarled, bitterness drowning out any other emotion. 

That made Kagami growl again. 

“Say it idiot, _fuck_ , say it or I’ll rip your fucking head off,” Kagami leaned closer, close enough to see the red hiding underneath Aomine’s tanned skin. 

Aomine’s lips parted and Kagami felt a shaky breath against his chin, “No.” 

Kagami saw _red_ outline his vision, he reared back, his hands still clutching at Aomine’s shoulders as he yelled, screamed even, down at the boy who was the cause of all this _fuckery_. 

“YOU’RE GONNA SAY IT AOMINE! I DESERVE THAT GOD _FUCKING_ DAMMIT! I’VE BEEN WAITING THREE YEARS AND IF YOU DON’T SAY IT I’LL FINALLY STOP BEING IN LOVE WITH _SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU GODDAMN FUCK!_ ” 

Kagami’s voice desperately pitched up at the end, his arms trembled and he closed his eyes. Kagami’s head dropped to his chest while he grit his teeth harshly together. 

There was silence for almost eight seconds as Kagami kept his eyes squeezed shut, more of his body began to tremble at the out burst and with each passing moment Kagami shook more because Aomine wasn’t _saying anything_ until--

“WHAT THE HELL?” Kagami’s eyes flew open, just in time to watch Aomine huff as he _heaved_ Kagami over to the side, flipping their positions. 

Kagami stared up silently at Aomine, whose own eyes swam with confusion, anger and hope. 

Aomine’s hands moved from Kagami’s biceps to his wrists and he pinned him to the concrete. 

“WHAT THE _HELL_ , KAGAMI!” Aomine repeated, yelling down into his face just as Kagami had been doing. “THREE YEARS?” Aomine sounded angry--but--not at _Kagami?_ If that made any sense. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME _TWO YEARS_ AGO MORON! I’VE BEEN FUCKING IN LOVE WITH _YOU_ THAT LONG!” Aomine screeched. 

Kagami’s lips parted in pure astonishment at the confession, he quickly _ripped_ his hands out of Aomine’s grip, grabbing his upper arms and flipping them _again_ , back into their previous position. 

“TWO YEARS, YOU IDIOT?!?” Kagami shouted, “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAIT TWO YEARS!!” 

Aomine growled, running his hands up to grip at Kagami’s shoulders. 

Flip.

“I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS _LOVE_ THE FIRST YEAR, MORON!” Aomine shouted as Kagami swung with Aomine’s momentum to keep turning. 

Flip. 

“THEN IT’S BEEN A YEAR!! HOLY SHIT WHY DID YOU WAIT A YEAR?” Kagami snarled.

Flip. 

“YOU SAID YOU’VE WAITED _THREE!!_ ” 

Flip. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH!” Kagami bit at his lip. Aomine paused for a moment to puff out air before the hands that had yet to leave his shoulders tightened. 

Flip. 

“LIKE I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” Aomine leaned in close to Kagami’s face, leaving Kagami only allowed to stare straight up into Aomine's blue eyes. And goddamn, they were so blue, so deep, dark and most days calm, but not now. Now, those eyes were a seastorm cloaked in night, only hints of the darkest, spinning blue was allowed to be seen, and only with quick bursts and flashes. 

Taken up in staring into those eyes, Kagami fell silent as Aomine continued. He still clutched at the other boy’s arms, but allowed himself to be pinned to the hard concrete. 

“I _know_ dammit, I can’t tell what you’ve felt but--but I’ve been SITTING HERE wanting to kiss your STUPID FACE and FUCK why do I even like you, you idiot!” 

Alright, Kagami wasn’t very docile after that. 

“LIKE I HAVEN’T WANTED THAT TOO, ASSHOLE!” he yelled, struggling under Aomine’s grip. 

“OH YEAH?” Aomine sneered. 

“YEAH!” And--and _shit_. This was happening. Kagami’s mind finally caught up with what was happening. And what _was_ happening? Kagami was pinned to the ground and Aomine was yelling at him about kissing and this meant that he _could_ kiss him. Yeah? Yeah. Totally. Also _holy shit_ Aomine was pinning him to the ground goddamn that was hot and very distracting and fuck, wow, how was he supposed to be thinking straight when Aomine was legit lying between his legs?

“YEAH!” Kagami shouted. Again. Again? _Oh Fuck. I am an idiot. I am an idiot. I am an idiot. Am I idio-- i mean. FUCK. Am--No! I am an idiot. Damnnnn iiittttttt!_

Aomine stared down at him with those _stupid_ sexy blue eyes and fucking ripped body and Kagami was screwed and also _slammed_ with the realization that the chance of him getting screwed the _fun way_ was actually something that could come to fruition.

And Kagami went for It, because he _really FUCKING wanted to_. Had wanted to for _years_ and nothing could stop him now as he let his eyes flutter shut and brought his head up quickly in order to--

Run into Aomine’s nose with his mouth, his own nose poking into the idiot bluenette’s eye. Hard. 

“FUCK!” Aomine cursed. Kagami’s eyes flew open, to see Aomine backing away, holding himself up with one hand on Kagami’s shoulder and the other closed over his eye. 

“HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY!” Kagami squeaked, a hand slapping down over his own face. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KAGAMI?” Aomine growled, his hand running over his eye. 

“I uh--I'm, um--I think-- I don't--?” Kagami wanted to hide, but couldn't trapped under Aomine's frame. 

“Dammit, Baka,” Aomine huffed, Kagami felt the breath on the back of his hand and practically shivered. “I try to kiss you and look what happens,” 

“Huh?”

Kagami didn't need to be quite so close to see the red hidden in Aomine’s dark cheeks anymore. 

Aomine’s hand slipped away from his eye, he blinked and it looked _fine_. It wasn't even red and the bluenette was just being a big baby about it. 

Aomine shifted, pushing himself up to where he ended up awkwardly kneeling between Kagami’s legs.

It looked as if their positions had finally clicked in his rival’s brain and Kagami didn't have a clue as to what emotions were going through Aomine’s head right now. 

All he saw was Aomine growing redder, the sweat on his skin had dried and no longer shined in the soft orange lighting, the cloth of his dark blue tank top was moving as he breathed. 

Aomine moved to lean away again in a split second motion and Kagami could either let him go and let this be _awkward as fuck._

Or.

Kagami shifted to sit up on one elbow, while his other arm reached out and clasped Aomine’s wrist before--

Lips pressed lightly against his own. 

Kagami’s eyes flew open, staring agape at the lightly closed blue lashes before him. 

The lips against his were closed, chapped but very, very warm. Kagami felt as though he was melting, a soft sigh flew through his nose and he felt Aomine settle above him more. 

Aomine. 

Dear fuck. 

_Aomine._

Was _kissing him._

Neither of them were moving and it slowly, _slowly_ clicked inside Kagami’s brain that this was his chance to kiss Aomine _back_. 

And he did. Carefully, he pressed his lips back and they moved gently together until. 

They _didn’t_. 

Kagami didn’t know when it changed but _fuck_ if he even cared. It wasn’t gentle anymore. NOPE. It wasn’t a still, timid kiss. Instead, Aomine had his tongue swiping over Kagami’s bottom lip and well _god damn_ that was nice wasn’t it? Nice enough that it inspired Kagami with his own internal little _‘fuck it’_ as he leaned forward, the hand that wasn’t doing shit holding onto Aomine’s wrist moved to the side of the other boy’s head. 

Kagami ran his hands through those short blue strands, pressing their mouths closer together and massaging his fingers across Aomine’s scalp. Kagami would be lying very pathetically if he said he didn’t think that close cut blue hair was sexy and it was _soft too_ making it sexy _er_. 

Aomine moaned into his mouth and Kagami whimpered in response. The strength that went towards keeping his eyes open was instead directed towards his tongue as he slipped his past his lips. Kagami’s head was hazy as he ran his tongue alongside Aomine’s. The bluenette pressed his down further, Kagami felt a hand at his neck and their chests becoming flush. _Shit,_ that loose tank didn’t hide a _thing_ and Kagami could feel Aomine’s stupidly perfect pecs through the thin cloth. What even was Aomine’s wardrobe, seriously, the dude wore things with arm holes that were so loose and wide they had Kagami trailing after the hot idiot for glimpses of that chest. And now _that_ chest was up against his and fucking shit how Kagami supposed to not die right now? 

This was the point in the kiss where Kagami would try to breathe, but instead he groaned as Aomine leaned in harder, tilting his head in search of the best angle, those previously mentioned lips made Kagami feel like his own were burning up and Kagami was desperately trying to keep up, moving his tongue along with Aomine but honestly, it was a lost cause, Kagami was just along for the ride. 

And damn, what a ride. 

After around three more seconds Kagami was forced to pull on Aomine’s hair lightly so that he could breathe. 

Aomine only groaned, kissing him harder, in fact, Kagami felt a small nip on his upper lip. 

That. Was. Hot. 

Kagami gave in for a few more seconds, if only to reward Aomine because the guy was a good kisser. 

Then finally, he tore his head away. Kagami gasped _loudly_ while throwing his head back in search of air. He panted heavily and was about to lean up to look at Aomine when suddenly. 

“Shitttt that was hot,” came a low groan just before Kagami felt lips against the side of his neck. Burning lips that sucked and nipped from the left side of his throat across his adam’s apple and--

“ _Fuuuuuuuck…_ ” Kagami whimpered, he glanced down to see Aomine’s blue head of hair, the other boy’s mouth pressed against his neck. Kagami’s back arched as the nipping trailed up to his jawline. 

“ _G-gah!--ahh--shit,_ ” Kagami huffed, he leaned back down against the concrete, both arms wrapping around Aomine’s shoulders. 

That only seemed to encourage him. A lot. Like damn. 

“ _Shit!_ ” Kagami gritted out as Aomine moved up towards his ear and with a small nip at the lobe Aomine whispered, 

“Those sounds are making me hard, Kagami…” 

Kagami’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“ _Hhggggnnnnn!_ ”

“Holy _fuck_ , Kagami,” Aomine breathed, moving to face him. Aomine’s lips were tinted red under their naturally dark pigmenting, the left side of his hair mussed up from where Kagami played with it and he was huffing and panting. 

He was fucking gorgeous what the fuck was this why was this fair why was Kagami so screwed what had he done wrong? What had he done _right_ because this man was _fucking gorgeous_ and on top of him and he was--was--

_Hard._

(A/N - this is the point where the author’s shame died.)

Aomine crashed their lips together again, sucking on Kagami’s bottom lip. The only thing that kept the redhead from throwing his head back again was the hand that moved up and down at the nape of his neck. _That_ movement sent to many damn shivers down his spine. 

In the same moment, Aomine pressed his hips forward and Kagami _writhed_ beneath him, moaning out a broken _‘Goddd….!’_ into the other boy’s mouth. 

It was only encouragement as Aomine pushed forward again, pressing closer and causing what little blood that took residence in Kagami’s brain on a daily basis rush downwards. 

Well fuck, he didn’t have much to spare up there to begin with. This could turn out to be a problem. 

Kagami didn’t know when his right leg gained a mind of its own, but it was wrapping around Aomine’s waist and the list of _‘problems’_ was _growing_. (If ya know what I mean….) 

Kagami broke apart their kiss with an obnoxious _smack_. “Ah, _ah, g-g-god, shit-ttt, Aom--mmmmmmhhh_ ,” 

“K-Kagami, holy fuck,” Aomine hissed, his other hand slowly ran down Kagami’s side and he was _burning_. Aomine rolled his hips forward again, again, again with both of them panting along with the motions. 

“FUCK!” Kagami cried, the one leg he had around the man above him tightening, clutching desperately. Kagami’s mouth hung open at the sensation. He felt Aomine messily kiss at his chin and _shit_ as if Kagami wasn’t hard enough already. Holy shit he was so, so hard, with the person who he’d wanted to do this with for years suddenly becoming a _very_ enthusiastic participant only making it harder to ignore. 

That hand at his side dipped, dragging past his hip and meeting the waistband of his shorts. 

Kagami was _moaning._

Kagami was _desperate._

Kagami was _giving in._

Kagami was--

ON A PUBLIC FUCKING BASKETBALL COURT. WHAT THE _HELL_ DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING? 

“Aomine!” Kagami yelled frantically, and it wasn’t taken as the _‘holy shit we need to stop before we get arrested’_ kinda frantic. It seemed like Kagami’s shout was interpreted as the _‘holy shit I’m so hard and I wanna fuck you so bad’ _kinda frantic.__

__He supposed it wasn’t a far off assumption on Aomine’s part. BUT STILL._ _

__This was NOT the time for Aomine’s hand to go where it was going because they could seriously get caught and--_ _

__“HOLY FUCK!”_ _

__Aomine growled into Kagami’s neck, “I know baby, _shit_ , I kno--” _ _

__“AOMINE WE CAN’T FUCK ON A BASKETBALL COURT!” Kagami screeched, his hands moving to Aomine’s chest to lightly push him away._ _

__Aomine sat back on his knees, one of his hands resting on Kagami’s shoulder, the other at the hem of Kagami’s boxer briefs underneath his shorts with his mouth open and a furrow between his eyebrows._ _

__“Huh?” Aomine asked, tilting his head slightly._ _

__Kagami groaned, both his hands coming to cover his now beet red face. This was humiliating._ _

__“ _Aomine_ , we _can’t_ fuck on a basketball court!” 

Between a crack in his fingers, Kagami looked over to see Aomine crack a stupid grin. 

“Aw common, it’d be pretty fitting, doncha think?” 

“AHOMINE!!” 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

Aomine had been a good boy on the walk back to the dorms. In fact, he was pretty surprised at his own mature, _civilized_ behavior. He deserved a goddamn thank you and if he was _lucky_ he saw one in the near future. 

Alright so _yeah_ he wasn’t being such a good boy now that they were in the hallway of floor four, having pinned Kagami against the wall, but a panting, blushing Kagami with his back to things must’ve been a kink he didn’t know he had. 

“M-mmh-Moron,” Kagami huffed as Aomine tugged at the collar of his tee shirt, a tee shirt that was _very much_ in the way. Aomine leaned in to mouth at the hint of a collarbone he’d exposed, smiling against that warm, lightly tanned skin as he felt a groan work its way through Kagami’s throat.

“ _Aomine_ , w-wait til we’re inside--AH!” Kagami was cut off when Aomine started to bite at the base of Kagami’s neck. They were _right beside_ Kagami’s room door but getting inside seemed like too much hassle. Not when Kagami was _right here_ being as sexy as ever. What was the difference? Making out on a bed or against a wall? Aomine didn’t see the big deal, if it had been up to him, they wouldn’t have wasted time with walking back to the dorms. 

Aomine slid his hand from where it was pressed to the wall down over Kagami’s shoulder, letting it fall to grip at the redhead’s hip. Kagami had his shoulders in a vice grip, his head falling back against the wall in a way had Aomine smirking. 

“Don’t wanna wait,” Aomine said, and _yeah_ he dropped his voice down on purpose and _yeahh_ he enjoyed the way Kagami’s breath quickened after he spoke. 

“I’ve been waiting too long, Kagami,” Aomine continued, the hand on Kagami’s hip flexing and loosening as he lifted his head to mouth his way up Kagami’s neck. “I want you _now_ , Kagami,” he said, biting at Kagami’s jaw and slipping his hand to grip at the redhead’s ass at the same time. 

“A _ooh_ \--mine!” Kagami gasped and _shit_ that was the _only_ way Kagami was allowed to say his name from this day forward. 

Aomine tilted his head in for another kiss, Kagami’s mouth was already open and willing. Meanwhile, Aomine still had his hand on the redhead’s butt through his shorts. 

_Dear Lord._ That _ass_.

It was the very ass Aomine had drooled at for years, tracing the firm lines with his eyes and _longing_ to do exactly what he was doing now. 

“ _Mmmgghhm--_ ” Kagami tried to say something, but whatever it was only vibrated against Aomine’s tongue and he pushed it forward. Kagami was more than willing to join in and the kiss was hot and messy and just _damn_ he’d wanted to do this for so long. 

A moment later Kagami turned his head to the side panting out a small, “Ah-Aomi--” before Aomine followed after him, sealing their lips again. 

Aomine had the redhead’s bottom lip between his teeth reached for a handful of his hair and pull back. Aomine felt like growling at the loss, a huffed through his nose, eyes narrowing as he stared down at Kagami. Kagami himself was still catching his breath, his eyelids hung heavy and hand he didn’t have in Aomine’s hair was lying tiredly on his shoulder. 

Kagami’s eyes focused in on Aomine, their red color shining lowly in the dim hall, his swollen lips matched the color as did the bite mark on the redhead’s jaw that Aomine only just noticed, and now felt _very_ proud of. 

“ _Aomine_ ,” Kagami repeated, slumping against the wall. “Stop pouting and get me _inside, right now_ ,” he growled, low and husky with a hint of need that Aomine _prayed_ his overly horney mind hadn’t just imagined. 

“Y-Yeah,” Aomine huffed, hands slipping off Kagami. In the blink of an eye, Kagami was dropping down to his sports bag, which was crumbled on the ground where Aomine had left it after kinda ripping it off his rival/obvious crush/ _new boyfriend?_ Maybe? _Probably? Dear lord please make it so?_

Kagami fished his key card out and jumped from the ground straight to his doorway, the card clicking in and an instant later _Aomine_ was the one getting pinned to something. 

If he and Kagami shared a kink, that just made them all the more perfect together. 

Aomine was hauled from the hallway outside to the other side of Kagami’s door, being shoved against it locked the door with a _click_ and also served to turn Aomine on _more_ at being handled so. 

Aomine was pressed back and Kagami instantly made himself at home, fitting against him perfectly, chest to chest, hip to hip and Kagami’s right leg wrapping around Aomine calf. It was pitch black in the room, but Aomine didn’t need to see with everything that he could feel around him.

Oh, and they were making out again. And making a lot of noises, because that’s how it _worked_. 

“G-G- _God, Aooomine,_ ” Kagami moaned into his neck. Aomine’s ears were filled with the sounds of clothes shuffling and labored breaths. They echoed around the room, spinning in his brain. 

_“Ah--a-S-so--”_

_“Uuhhhhnn-mm-”_

“Kagami, fuck, _oh shit_ ,” Aomine muttered as the redhead mouthed at the side of his neck, Kagami huffed out a pleased moan as Aomine’s hands roamed down his back, stretching to tease at the curve of his ass. 

“Fuc--”

_Every_ part of them rubbed together as Kagami scooted up to meet Aomine’s lips again. Aomine had his eyes closed, not that it honestly mattered in the darkness. Suddenly a thought passed through his mind. If the night was going to go like Aomine internally begged it would. He didn’t want it dark, he wanted to see every face and action Kagami made, have those images make a home behind his eyelids alongside those delicious sounds and burning touches. 

Still kissing Kagami, Aomine took one of his hands off the redhead’s back and blindly moved it along the wall to his left side, searching for the light switch. He wanted to see those red eyes and watch the lips that parted to make the beautifully breathy noises he was hearing now. 

“ _Ma---ohhhh-oh god--_ ” 

Aomine found the switch despite almost all his focus zeroing in on how his and Kagami’s heights made kissing the most _perfect_ experience, he managed to flip the switch up and--

“THE FUCK??” 

“W-what is it Sou--KAGAMI-KUN??” 

“Huh?--OH SHIT!” 

Kagami ripped himself away and turned in his arms. Aomine looked over his shoulder at the bunk bed. It took Aomine about one-hundredth of a second to assess what was happening. 

Yamazaki and Tachibana were on the bottom bunk--hah, Kagami was right. 

Yamazaki was shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned, meanwhile, Tachibana’s shirt was shoved halfway up his chest and those were probably his skinny jeans hanging off a desk chair. 

Tachibana was lying on the bed, red as a tomato and his green eyes open as wide as they could go, his hands instantly running to hide what was under his green boxers, not like it did shit though. Yamazaki was straddling him with a look of _absolute murder_ in his eyes. But all Aomine really decided to comment on was, 

“Damn Yamazaki, when’d you get five nipples?” Aomine asked, eyes gesturing to the dark marks on his roommate’s chest. 

Yamazaki’s eyebrow spasmed as he screamed, “AOMINE!!!” 

⏩

“I’m _really, really, really_ sorry, Kagami-kun, it wasn’t supposed to go too far, we were just saying goodnight. We didn’t mean to do anything on your bunk but when he fell over we just ended up there and I wasn’t thinking and I’m really sorry, Sousuke is too I know he didn’t mean for anything to happen, right Sou?” 

Tachibana turned to look at his boyfriend. Both Yamazaki and Tachibana were fully clothed again and as decent as they could get. Tachibana still had a blush tattooed to his face and Yamazaki had the same side effects with his scowl. 

When addressed, Yamazaki only grunted, they guy’s arms were crossed tightly over his chest as if to hide the things his shirt was already taking care of. 

Kagami was also red-faced, and when Aomine found out that walking in on the other couple had ruined _his_ chances for the night, he’d gotten his own scowl. Seriously. This was so unfair. 

“It’s fine Tachibana, we’re sorry we walked in on you, it was embarrassing for all of us,” Kagami said, rubbing at the back of his neck and not looking at anyone. “We should all just call it a night now.” 

“That’s a good idea, Kagami-kun,” 

“Mhn,” 

“Ghh,” 

With one more shared glare, Yamazaki and Aomine turned away from each other. 

They both had some convincing to do. 

“Kagami,” Aomine whined as he stepped over to the redhead, his hands slipping around his hips like Aomine had _always_ wanted to do. “Common, come back to my room, I’ll take Yamazaki’s key card and then he can’t come in,” he said, leaning down to get at the other boy’s neck. 

“Aomine…” Kagami said as his hands made their way around the bluenette’s shoulders. “No, I just wanna sleep then see you in the morning.” 

“Why not wake up next to me?” 

“A _o_ mine,” Kagami huffed, looking up meet his eyes and _damn_ those deep, red eyes never failed to captivate Aomine, simply suck him in. 

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Aomine pouted, lolling his head back for a moment, his grip on Kagami’s hips tightened for a moment when something occurred to him. 

“So Kagami,” Aomine said, “Just so we’re clear, _this_ ,” Aomine swooped down and pressed a quick, firm kiss to Kagami’s lip before pulling back just as quickly, “Means you like me back right?” 

Aomine didn’t know what kind of expression he was wearing was like, but it had Kagami melting in his arms, so he’d have to try and remember it. 

Kagami sighed lightly and stared into his eyes with a completely taken in look and Aomine’s insides fluttered smugly at the sight of it. 

“You fucking bet it does, Aho,” Kagami said before promptly grinning at Aomine. 

“Thank _fuck_ ,” Aomine breathed as he hugged Kagami tighter and peck one last kiss. Kagami laughed happily as he untangled himself. 

“Okay, so!” Aomine turned away to look at his roommate and Tachibana. “Yamazaki, if I’m not getting ass tonight, _neither are you!_ ” 

Yamazaki only de-suctioned his mouth from Tachibana’s in order to glare at him, “Don’t be a prick,” he huffed. 

“Souuu, I said goodnight,” Tachibana’s hands, which _had _been in a death grip on Yamazaki’s collar, fell away.__

__Aomine snorted at the sad little look on Yamazaki’s face. “Fine, goodnight baby,” Yamazaki said in a low tone, nuzzling his nose into Tachibana’s for half a second._ _

___Ew_. Aomine thought as he couldn’t stop himself from lightly leaning over to kiss Kagami _one more time._ _ _

__Then finally, both he and Yamazaki were finally outside in the hallway._ _

__“You ass,” Yamazaki growled, shooting teal daggers with his eyes as he walked to their door._ _

__“ _You_ were the one who had Tachibana on _Kagami’s_ bunk,” Aomine huffed. _ _

__“So?” Yamazaki threw over his shoulder as he unlocked the door, “ _You_ still walked in on us. You didn’t even hear us?” _ _

__“Uh,” Aomine ran a hand through his hair as they walked inside the room. “We were kinda busy, Jesus.”_ _

__“Like Makoto and I _weren’t?_ ” Yamazaki closed the door just a _little_ too hard. _ _

__“It’s not my fault, moron!”_ _

__“Yeah, well--You’re still an idiot!”_ _

__“ _You’re_ an idiot!” _ _

__“Well fuck you too!”_ _

__“I _would’ve_ gotten fucked but that got screwed up!” _ _

__“Same here!”_ _

__“JUST SHUT UP!”_ _

__“YOU TOO!” Yamazaki growled, walking over to the tiny closet at the back of the room, snagging out a clean tee shirt and slipping the old one off. There were light red marks running up his shoulder blades and Aomine whistled lowly._ _

__“Damn, that okay for your shoulder?” Aomine asked. He and Yamazaki had never openly talked about the injury, but Aomine had seen the brace countless times._ _

__“Shut up,” Yamazaki muttered, yanking the new shirt down quickly._ _

__Aomine sauntered to the wardrobe to shuck off his sneaks that he’d forgotten at the door and looking around for a clean tee inside._ _

__“By the way,” Yamazaki said, Aomine turned to look at him over his shoulder, “Congratulations.”_ _

__Aomine’s face broke out into a wide-ass grin, so big his cheeks almost grew sore._ _

__“Thanks, dude,” Aomine said._ _

__“Also,” Yamazaki said when he flopped down onto his bottom bunk to get out of his jeans and into some plaid pjs. “I was wondering on how you plan on playing basketball in a turtleneck,” Yamazaki subtly rubbed the right side of his neck._ _

__Aomine slapped a hand over his throat, wincing lightly at the tender spot as he shouted,_ _

__“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the AoKaga fan's HAPPY? Because unmei can tell you that writing this chapter TURNED ME INTO A TOMATO!!!!!!!! So you are WELCOME and I know I'm a super lightweight when it comes to the smutty so I freak over a little grinding when others can write porn like there's no tomorrow but THAT'S HOW IT IS! 
> 
> (saaaave meeeee? How do one write?) 
> 
> ~idi2


	15. Condoms from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AkaFuri, it is subtle, but there. 
> 
> +NOT SO SUBTLE AHOBAKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Here is another chapter!
> 
> THANK YOU TO unmei_na_no_da_yo FOR EDITING!! AND BEING AWESOME!
> 
> Also: this is the 1st time I've used Rich Text on ao3 instead of HTML and the spacing is different and it's IRKING ME. Hope no one else minds?

Akashi was always in the dining hall early. That was the only time that it was silent and idiot free. 

 

It was a small, small window, but Akashi savored it nonetheless.

 

So he sat at his usual small table to the back of the large room, the floor length windows back behind him, showing off a tiny stretch of lawn at the science hall across the way. The morning sun illuminated those who walked the campus at such an hour, ranging from those in sundresses basking in the morning chill as it contrasted with the bright sun. To those practically crawling across sidewalks, noses buried in their seventh cup of coffee and regretting the decision of not signing up for classes earlier. 

 

And was Akashi judging each and every single one? 

 

Yes, yes he was. 

 

He traced the small, delicate handle of the plain white teacup set out before him and glanced up at the seat across the small, square table. The wooden chair sat empty in the sunlight shining through the window, light that also revealed morning dust floating here and there. Which wasn’t an uncommon sight. 

 

It was a bit disheartening, but the day was still young, extremely young and Akashi was currently the only one in the dining hall. 

 

This was usually how it went on Tuesday mornings for Akashi, enjoying the silence and waiting for the seat in front of him to be filled. Some days it would, some days a certain someone would hide behind other, larger dorm members as he slipped out of the dining hall with a to-go cup of coffee and a piece of toast between his teeth. 

 

The sound of the door sweeping across tiled floors drew Akashi’s gaze. The glass doors revealed a dark blue head of hair, gray cardigan that befitted the cool, just turned September morning weather and a speck of red-frames. 

 

Ryugazaki wasn’t always up so early, actually, he was usually second to Sakurai who didn’t seem to ever sleep and even beat Akashi himself to the dining hall. 

 

Although, the bluenette was usually trapped inside the dorms by the small breaststroke swimmer Hazuki. Akashi had attempted--key word  _ attempted _ \--to ignore the petite blonde before, but he was honestly an assault on the senses, which was why Akashi was often happy that he never came to the dining hall early. 

 

Unless Ryugazaki managed to slip past him, thus the small ball of--strange kinetic energy mass--it baffled Akashi--would quickly follow after. 

 

But anyway, it would seem the bluenette had managed to slide past, maybe he’d shimmied down the drain pipe, or most likely, blocked off Hazuki’s doorway by stacking a few bags of chips there. But as soon as that barrier, made up of Akashi’s snack-loving teammate, was cleared, Hazuki would grace them all with his  _ exuberant  _ presence. 

 

⏩

 

After Ryugazaki had been seated with a plate of a biscuit, eggs and his choice of fruit and a yogurt, the third and fourth dining hall patrons entered. 

 

Himuro and Kirishima entered with their mirroring hairstyles, moving in tandem past the breakfast buffet in favor of the coffee station. 

 

They were quickly followed by Kise, Takao, and Shigino. 

 

They all seemed to learn how to smile in the exact same, cheshire-esque way. 

 

It would’ve been a tad unsettling to those where were not Akashi Seijuro. 

 

A few minutes later, Matsuoka and Nanase entered with towels around their necks and still damp hair. Whether their states were the aftermath of an early morning swim or a simple shower, Akashi did not care. 

 

He was simply happy Nanase chose to change back into clothing afterwards. 

 

⏩

 

There was a lull in the crowd for a little over 10 minutes where people settled themselves and started chatting, ruining Akashi’s preferred silence. 

 

But with a glance at his watch, revealing it to be yay’ past 7:45 am had Akashi staring harder at the empty space across from him. He wouldn’t have to wait too long. 

 

⏩

 

The Hazuki  _ scene  _ had already happened and poor Ryugazaki almost spilled his orange juice all over himself when he was grabbed from behind when Hazuki threw himself over the booth divider. 

 

Midorima had also graced the dining hall with his presence, with shouts of  _ ‘Shin-chan!’  _ following his entrance. 

 

Murasakibara had wandered down, instantly hunching down to Himuro and demanding assistance as every manchild did in the morning. 

 

Also Akashi noticed Kuroko, who’d seated himself beside Shigino and had probably been their since the pinkette, Kise and the now extremely distracted Takao had come down for breakfast. Akashi simply hadn’t noticed him there at the table in the center aisle of the room.  

 

Akashi’s roommate, the smaller of the two Mikoshibas, and the silver haired swimmer Aiichiro had also scuttled down together and sat themselves in a corner booth. 

 

⏩

 

The seat across from Akashi was still void of a resident when Tachibana giggled his way into the room, he’d  _ burst  _ through the door, panting slightly instead of simply walking through. 

 

If anyone had asked themselves  _ why  _ it looked like the tall brunette appeared to be catching his breath, that question was answered as Yamazaki quickly followed behind, grinning as he snatched the sleeve of Tachibana’s green hoodie. 

 

With being on the other side of the room, Akashi could not hear what Yamazaki and Tachibana were saying, all he saw was Tachibana whining about something and Yamazaki attempting to wrap his arms around the other boy before getting sent over to the booth containing Matsuoka and Nanase with a wagged finger. 

 

As Tachibana made him way to the coffee station, grabbing two mugs and starting his work, someone  _ infinitely more interesting  _ to Akashi tried to not be noticed as he walked into the dining hall. 

 

Furihata was dressed in a brown hoodie, the letter’s   _ H E R S H E Y ‘ S   _ stamped out in silver across the breast along with a simple pair of dark jeans. 

 

Akashi openly stared at the boy, his mouse brown hair that was still rustled form what looked like a rushed morning. Furihata  _ tried  _ to wake up early, even though he was blessed with later classes, but he ultimately failed. It was endearing, on the mornings that Akashi’s fellow point guard looked rushed, were the mornings where he would come sit with Akashi, having sped his routine so to lose his window. Not that Akashi would mind being late here and there to have another 10 minutes over shared cups of tea. 

 

He could easily explain his absence to his professors. 

 

Furihata’s warm brown eyes blinked around the dining hall, quickly landing on Akashi and just a speedily looking away, looking back, and turning towards a window in a single breath. 

 

The boy’s hands fidgeted in his hoodie pocket as he walked to grab food and his own cup of tea, always glancing back at Akashi the entire time, as if he was worried Akashi would clear his space and walk away at any moment. 

 

The sigh that came through Akashi’s nose was almost inaudible, and it was caused by the passing thought that Furihata would never have to worry his mind over such a thing. 

 

If only Akashi could convince him of such a thing. 

 

⏩ 

 

The dining hall had long since stopped being quiet, but it took little effort on to devote all of his attention to the boy seated in front of him. 

 

Furihata had finished off a waffle and was etching away at his third cup of tea. Akashi had gone through questions about his classes, his roommate, whose habit of shouting at the mirror was apparently  _ not  _ a simple phase. 

 

The two of them only shared one class, Biology, which wasn’t surprising with the fact that the brunette was majoring in such a subject. 

 

Next semester Akashi planned on remedying their lack of contact that was evident between their schedules. Yes, he himself was a business major, but completing all his science credits early was a good idea. 

 

“So, you had a late start this morning?” Akashi inquired, his tea cup just in front of his lips as he looked over the rim at Furihata. 

 

Furihata’s eyes blinked rapidly, glancing in almost every direction that didn’t have Akashi in it. The brunette bit at his lips for a moment, and Akashi’s own lips quirked up at the sight, if only for a moment. 

 

“Uh--heh--ye-yes, I slept in again? I’m sorry if you were waiting, b-b-but by the time I was up the bathroom was occupied,” Furihata stammered. 

 

“It’s more than alright, Furihata-kun, I take what time I do have with you as a blessing, so there’s no need to apologize,” Akashi punctuated his sentence with a sip of tea, it was starting to cool, making the bitter taste less palatable, he would need to get more soon enough. 

 

“I-I-I-I--uh--Akashi-kun? Wh--um--y--?” Furihata cut himself off, choosing to himself behind his tiny teacup, his face flushed. 

 

Akashi’s eyes quirked up again, an involuntary act that Akashi actually welcomed. He welcomed most things that involved his cute, brown-eyes teammate after all. 

 

⏩

 

Akashi’s tranquil morning with Furihata was quickly turned on its head with the appearance of one mentally deficient bluenette and a redhead that was on his last seven braincells

 

It went almost without noting, but they were shouting. Because what other volume did the two have? 

 

“AHO! You start any kina’ shit and I’m coming after your sorry ass!” 

 

“Do I really need to start shit to have you after my ass? And here I thought you  _ liked it. _ ” 

 

“YOU!!” 

 

A loud  _ crack  _ sounded through the dining hall. All conversations fell silent at the sound of ceramic hitting tiled flooring.  

 

Akashi looked up and across the room. There in the doorway stood a frozen Aomine and Kagami, the former with his arm wrapped around the latter’s neck, both wearing identically shocked faces, eyes wide and frozen in the doorway. 

 

Kuroko stood right in front of them, easily seen by the entire room, seemingly so distracted he wasn’t focusing on misdirection at  _ all.  _

 

Akashi couldn’t see the small bluenette’s face, but he had both hands formed into fists, with both arms raised triumphantly above his head. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kise stared at the scene taking place only three feet away from his, Kuroko’s, Takao’s and Shigino’s table, mouth agape and his partially successful attempt at a homemade latte almost slipping out of his hand. 

 

Kagami and Aomine were statue-still in the doorway to the dining hall, both in variations of the exact same outfit as always because the two of them didn’t have any clue how to dress themselves. Aomine was in a black tee shirt and purple basketball shorts, Kagami was in a dark green tee shirt with something in English written down it and blue shorts. 

 

Their clothing might’ve been something Kise’s fashion-centric mind picked up out of pure habit but it certainly was  _ not  _ what he was focusing on. 

 

Kise was  _ far  _ too busy zeroing in on the bite mark on the right side of Kagami’s jawline, and the obvious hickey on Aomine’s neck, and the way that Aomine had his arm around Kagami’s neck, but Kagami didn’t look as  _ pent up  _ about it, a look that Kise had reasoned was a side effect of containing all his sexual frustration during such contact. 

 

Then, of course, there was the biggest hint of all, Kuroko. 

 

The most observant out of all of them was standing right between the table and the doorway, facing completely away from Kise with both hands raised in the air. 

 

What was left of his vanilla milkshake re-fill lay broken on the ground, showing spectators the  _ true gravity  _ of the situation. Because what sort of thing cause  _ Kuroko  _ of all people to  _ drop a vanilla milkshake?  _

 

Kise  _ slammed  _ his coffee mug down on the table with a gasp. 

 

“YOU TWO HAD SEX!!?!?”

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Takao had just gotten back from Midorima demanding that he  _ not _ try to sit in his lap when the pair of basketball morons walked inside the building. 

 

At Kise’s shout, Takao instinctively started clapping, with Shigino picking up instantly, clapping along with a ‘ _ whoop!’.  _

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Sousuke wanted to laugh  _ so hard.  _ Ohhhh maaann, he’d be cackling his head off if Makoto hadn’t slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. 

 

Sousuke was still snickering into Makoto’s palm, while his boyfriend split his attention between shooting parental glares his way and staring at the scene by the doorway. 

 

Aomine and Kagami looked like fish out of water.

 

Aomine legit looked like he was about to fall back on his ass, meanwhile, Kagami’s face was matching his hair. 

 

When Kise started shouting, Makoto’s hand slipped away from Sousuke’s mouth, quickly covering his own. 

 

Sousuke noticed Makoto’s shoulders shaking just before he threw his head back. 

 

“HAHAHAAHHAH!! AOMINE YOU MORON!!” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Aomine didn’t know if he’d blinked in the last half a minute. He was too busy staring at Tetsu’s face. Because his brain didn’t have the capacity to comprehend what the fuck was happening or why.

 

Tetsu was  _ smiling _ . 

 

It seemed like the first one to snap out of his state of  _ pure  _ shock in that moment was him. 

 

He blinked. And Tetsu was still there, grinning with his arms in the air and there was  _ clapping?  _

 

Aomine glanced back to see Kise--crying? Takao was clapping alongside half the dining hall and someone was cackling in the corner. 

 

Aomine turned his head to Kagami, who was redder than Aomine had ever seen him and still gaping at the small bluenette in front of them. 

 

Tetsu slowly lowered his arms, that smile vanishing as if it were never there. 

 

It was pretty damn loud in the dining hall, but Aomine and Kagami heard Tetsu’s next words perfectly clear. 

 

“I am relieved to see that you two have finally had sex.” 

 

There was this little point of time, maybe about half a minute in length where Kagami and Aomine weren’t shouting, but that moment quickly, quickly died. 

 

“KUROKO IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I SWEAR TO GOD!” 

 

“TETSU WHAT’RE YOU EVEN FUCKING TALKING ABOUT, BUDDY? HEH--KAGAMI AND I DIDN’T--”

 

“AOMINE AND I ARE JUST RIVALS! JESUS KUROKO WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!” 

 

_ “WHAT?  _ YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME BACK!” 

 

“I DIDN’T MEAN--I  _ DO  _ I JUST WANTED TO WAIT BEFORE TELLING KUROKO!” 

 

“WE DON’T NEED TO TELL HIM! HE ALREADY KNOWS, MORON!” 

 

“I NOTICED THAT, IDIOT!” 

 

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, I am honestly happy to see that your sexual tension has reached its own resolution.” 

 

Aomine and Kagami turned back to Tetsu as Aomine finally slipped his arm off Kagami’s shoulders. 

 

“Kuroko!” Kagami stuttered, his face was still red and Aomine couldn’t help but stare. The redhead was too. Damn. Cute. 

 

Kagami had come to wake him up that morning, leaning over Aomine and shaking his shoulders. As soon as Aomine came too, he’d become determined to  _ never  _ let the redhead leave again. 

 

But 20 minutes later, nothing, not even Aomine pinning him down and offering do  _ anything  _ he wanted--

 

Couldn’t distract Kagami from his stomach. 

 

Aomine shouldn't have listened to him. They could be back in his room where the possibilities were fucking  _ endless _ but instead they were  _ here _ with their  _ idiot friends.  _

 

“Kagamicchi! Aominecchi! I’m so happy you  _ finally  _ did it! This should've happened years ago but now is fine, too!! I’m just SO HAPPY!!!” 

 

Aomine groaned as Kise bounded over to hug him. 

 

“Aomincchi~!! Did you have a fun time? Common~ you know I want  _ all  _ the details!” Kise cheered with his arms wrapped around Aomine’s shoulders. 

 

“Kiise, get off!” 

 

“Nooo! Not until you tell me  _ everything  _ Aominecchi!” Aomine looked over at Kagami for help, but all he was doing was fanatically shouting at Kuroko and throwing his hands around as he desperately explained. 

 

“Kuroko! You have it all wrong Aomine and I didn’t--!” 

 

“You two confessed didn’t you?” 

 

“Well, uh--ye-yeah. But--!” 

 

“Followed by kissing?” 

 

“K-k-Kuroko!!!” 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. And you two headed back to, I assume, your room after this?” 

 

“Yeah BUT WE DIDN’T--!”

 

“I fail to see where my assumptions have been wrong, Kagami-kun,” 

 

“We didn’t have SEX, Kuroko! We haven’t even been on a date yet!” 

 

Kise gasped from where he was hanging off of Aomine. 

 

“Aominecchi! Is that  _ true?”  _ Kise let up on his hold, but didn’t release Aomine  _ entirely.  _ Instead, he grabbed Aomine by the shoulders and  _ spun  _ him around to look directly into Kise’s honey-colored eyes. 

 

“Uh--yeh,” 

 

“AOMINECCHI! YOU IDIOT!” 

 

“HUH?” 

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCK KAGAMICCHI?!? YOU’VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT FOR TWO YEARS!” 

 

“Because we  _ just  _ got together and HOW THE HELL DID you KNOW THAT!” 

 

“Kurokocchi told me.” 

 

“AND HOW DID HE KNOW?” 

 

“Momoicchi told him.” 

 

“AND HOW DID  _ SHE  _ KNOW?” 

 

“Because you are an obvious IDIOT Dai-chan!” 

 

Aomine felt like crawling into a hole and dying. This was  _ not  _ how he expected his morning to go. He had  _ expected  _ his morning to involve him and Kagami locking Yamazaki out of the room and not coming out until next Thursday but Kagami had to go and get  _ hungry.  _

 

Kise let go of Aomine as he shouted, “MOMOICCHI!” and Aomine turned around with slumped shoulders as he looked through the doors to the dining hall to see Satsuki running towards them, followed by her little roommate, the other Matsuoka, the long _ er _ haired one. 

 

“Dai-chaaaaaaaaan! You confessed to Kagamin!!” Satsuki cried as she threw back the door and crashed into his chest in a flurry of yellow and green sundress and pink hair . 

 

Aomine groaned. Again. He lulled his head to the side to see Kagami staring at him, still red faced like the cute idiot he was. 

 

“Satsuki, the hell get off,” he grunted. 

 

“No!!! I want to show you how proud I am, Dai-chan!” she cried out. Matsuoka, or  _ Kou-kun _ as Satsuki called her, awkwardly waved at Aomine before she glanced over at Kagami and started to practically drool. 

 

“Oi!” Aomine growled, and with great difficulty he shook Satsuki off him. He walked those three short steps towards Kagami and yanked the guy over by his shirt with those weird English words on it, saying something like   _ I ‘ M  W I T H  S T U P I D.  _ Aomine had kinda failed English in high school so he didn’t have a clue about what it said. Not like it had anything to do with him to being with  _sooo..._ __

 

“Hands off,” he glared at the little redhead and slipped his arm around Kagami’s waist. 

 

“Oi! Aho what’re you--!” 

 

“OHHH MYYY GODDD!!! YOUR BODY TYPE IS JUST  _ SCULPTED  _ FOR SPEED WHILE YOURS IS MADE FOR POWER! OH MY GOD YOU COMPLIMENT EACH OTHER PERFECTLY!! IT’S JUST TOO PERFECT! WITH THOSE SHOULDERS AND--AUGH!!! YOUR CALVES ARE JUST GOD LIKE AND I CAN’T--AAHHHH!! ALL OF THOSE MUSCLES ARE PERFECT!” Matsuoka squealed, her eyes shining and placing her hands on the sides of her face. 

 

⏩

 

Basketball practice was just a little different now. 

 

And a  _ shit ton  _ more fun. 

 

Ya see, he’d  _ always  _ stared at Kagami as he played, whether it was because the guy was hot, or because he was a basketball god. But he’d always turn away quickly, or run a hand over his face to hide his blush. 

 

But he didn’t have to do that anymore. 

 

He didn’t have to do a lot of things. Such as watch what he said or--que the Selena Gomez--keep his hands to himself. 

 

So when they started a practice game with him, Kise, Imayoshi Midorima and Kiyoshi on one team and Kagami, Izuki, Kuroko, Himuro and Wakamatsu on the other. 

 

He didn’t exactly play “fair”. 

 

Aomine’s team was on defence, with Izuki dribbling near mid-court with everyone else scattered in pairs to either receive the ball or block who ever received it. Aomine was standing right behind Kagami, ready to face off with the redhead as long as the ball was passed to him. And… well… back to chest as they were… Aomine just couldn’t resist. 

 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, shuffling just the smallest bit closer to where Kagami’s ear was  _ right  _ in front of him. “You great like this,” Aomine whispered, and he was telling the truth. Kagami was wearing the same dark green tee shirt from this morning, only now it was soaked through with sweat. He’d changed his shorts thought, but Aomine was  _ not  _ complaining, the new basketball shorts were mostly white with a solid blue stripe down the sides. And did Aomine mention they hugged his ass in amazing ways? Because they did. 

 

A thought passed through Aomine’s head that maybe the shorts were a get-together present and he would’ve  _ totally  _ asked the redhead about it, but he was too worried that teasing would make Kagami never wear the shorts again and  _ that  _ would’ve been a goddamn  _ sin.  _

 

Aomine bit at his lip to stop from grinning when Kagami twitched at his comment, but otherwise, didn’t say a thing. It didn’t really work, Aomine was still grinning like an idiot and only managed to stop long enough to blow at Kagami’s ear. 

 

_ “Aomine, _ ” Kagami growled. Aomine himself had his lips pursed together, trying  _ so hard  _ not to laugh. 

 

Aomine took a deep breath and managed to hum out in a low tone, 

 

“I like it when you say my name like that,” 

 

“Aho, shut the hell up.” Kagami hissed. 

 

Aomine leaned in just a  _ little  _ closer, glancing over Kagami’s shoulder to see that the pass hadn’t been made yet. He huffed out a  _ tiny  _ breath, hitting Kagami’s ear square on. 

 

“ _ Aomine….!”  _

 

“Mmm, yeah babe?” 

 

“The fuck is wrong with you-- _ and don’t call me babe..!”  _

 

“Whatever you say baby, did I tell you I  _ love  _ that shirt?  _ God _ , you look sexy.” 

 

“Oh my god Aomine, I am trying to focus.” 

 

“Are you calling me  _ distracting?”  _

 

“ _ Yes.”  _

 

“Aw, you shouldn’t have.” Aomine was smirking now, he couldn’t help it. 

 

Suddenly, Izuki passed the ball over to Kuroko and  _ everyone  _ started moving. 

 

In the blink of an eye and one weird squiggly blue line, the ball was in Kagami’s hands, the redhead was facing the basket and the only thing between him and scoring was  _ Aomine  _ of course. 

 

Kagami was hunched over, ready to move at any second, muscles tense and glistening with sweat even though it was only the second quarter. Aomine himself was much more relaxed in his positioning, giving Kagami a crooked grin as he stood in his way. 

 

There was a look in Kagami’s burning red eyes that Aomine was just eating up, every part of him was focused and tensed, ready to charge on ahead and face off Aomine with everything he had. 

 

“Ahh, Kagami, you look so  _ fuckable _ right now,” Aomine crooned. 

 

Kagami’s eyes widened, his focus shattered for a moment and  _ bam!  _

 

The ball was in Aomine’s hands as he rushed down to the opposite end of the court, sneakers squeaking behind him. 

 

“AOMINE!! YOU SHITHEAD!” 

 

⏩

 

_ “Ugh, Kagami _ ,  _ I can barely keep my hands off you,”  _

 

“You--!” 

 

The ball flew through the net with a formless little  _ swoosh.  _

 

⏩

 

“I love your hair like that, mmm, will it be all slicked back like that after we fuck?” 

 

“Aomine, I SWEAR TO GOD--NO!” 

 

Aomine couldn’t hear Kagami’s shouts over the sound of him dunking that ball. 

 

⏩

 

“That bite on your jaw is  _ so fucking distracting,  _ Kagami--” 

 

“Then you shouldn’t have  _ put it ther--! _ ” 

 

“I wanna add more.” 

 

Kagami’s eyes widened again and Aomine  _ just  _ managed to slip by and pass to Shigino. 

 

⏩

 

“FUCK YOU AOMINE!” Kagami shouted after Aomine blocked his dunk, the ball was bouncing off court and Aomine’s hand was stinging because  _ damn  _ he put a lot of power into those dunks. 

 

“That’s the plan,” Aomine shot back with another smile.

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Takao was snickering behind his hand as Kise turned the lock on a certain locker. He, Kise, and Shigino had slipped away during a water break. Kise had convinced Kuroko to steal a  _ certain  _ paper from Coach Aida’s clipboard. It had been a painstaking effort, but they’d done it. 

 

They got the locker combinations. 

 

The locker Kise was standing before unlocked with a  _ click.  _

 

Shigino had the plastic convenience store bag from lunch at the ready. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Sousuke quietly walked out of the locker rooms, having grabbed his stuff a little early before heading over to the weight rooms for some therapy. That doctor’s visit of his was quickly approaching. 

 

But that wasn’t what Sousuke was concerned with at the moment. Nope! 

 

Right now, Sousuke was trying  _ really, really  _ hard to not just start cackling in the middle of the pool room. Kise, Takao and Shigino were, in all seriousness,  _ geniuses.  _

 

Sousuke leaned back against the door to the locker room, biting into his knuckle for a moment. 

 

_ Damn _ . It was just too much. He kinda wished he could be there to see it. 

 

Sousuke pushed up off the door, glancing up to see Makoto climbing out the poor and staring at him. 

 

Sousuke shot him a quick wave as he walked towards the doors of the pool room. 

 

And almost walked  _ into  _ the door as Makoto smiled at him. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

When practice was finally rounding to an end, Aomine couldn’t wipe the grin off his face no matter  _ how  _ hard he tried. 

 

Not that he was really trying. Like at all. But that wasn’t the  _ point.  _

 

Meanwhile, Kagami couldn’t will down his blush after losing the practice game at a staggering  _ 40  _ to  _ 19\.  _

 

“You’re a dick,” Kagami growled, dribbling the ball, bouncing it from one hand to another for  a moment. 

 

Aomine’s smile widened, so much his face almost started hurting. 

 

“Aw, good thing I’m cute, right?” he asked with the quirk of an eyebrow.

 

“I hate you.” 

 

“Is that a yes?” Aomine pressed, rolling his shoulder and waiting for Kagami to try and break past him. 

 

“So what if it was?” Kagami said. His face might’ve been red mostly from running around practice so much, but Aomine liked to think it was because of him. 

 

Just as Aomine opened his mouth to respond, Kagami rushed past, their shoulders brushed as he drove forward towards the basket. 

 

Aomine laughed lightly as he spun around to chase after the redhead. 

 

Kagami was already under the basket. That gave Aomine  _ just  _ enough time. 

 

Kagami jumped and Aomine rushed and leaped after him, his arm stretching out as far as it would go. 

 

_ “No you DON’T!”  _ Kagami yelled as he  _ slammed _ the ball down into the hoop just before Aomine could get a hold of it.

 

As Aomine and Kagami came back down to the waxed floorboard with a  _ thump _ , Aomine tried to pout. But couldn’t. 

 

He was still grinning like the moron he knew he was. Grinning at Kagami because  _ Kagami  _ was  _ fucking amazing.  _

 

That had been Kagami’s winning basket, and the redhead’s smile instant stretched across his face, so wide that his eyes started to squint. 

 

It was pretty gorgeous if Aomine did say so himself. And he  _ could _ say it,  _ outloud  _ in fact because of the events from the night before. 

 

Kagami turned away from the basket to smile at him, and it faltered for a moment when he noticed Aomine already staring.

 

“D-Don’t look at me like that, Aho,” Kagami stuttered, still grinning though. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“L-Like--just stop,” Kagami muttered, turning away with a hand running through his hair. His dark red, sweaty hair that should be gross but was really hot instead. 

 

“Don’t look at you like you’re gorgeous?” Aomine asked, he wasn’t embarrassed, it was what he intended to say anyway. 

 

Kagami sputtered for a moment, his mouth opening and eyes bulging. 

 

It was adorable. 

 

“Ho--How? Don’t--Aho!” 

 

“Baka,” Aomine huffed, slinging his arm over Kagami’s shoulder and tugging him towards the door to the locker room. Kagami walked with him but turned his head away. As they made it across the gym Aomine suddenly stopped, causing Kagami to turn his head.

 

In that little window, Aomine leaned forward and kissed him lightly. 

 

Why? 

 

Because he fucking  _ wanted to.  _

 

A surprised little, “MH!” passed by Kagami’s lips as Aomine pressed forward. 

 

Kagami’s lips--no--his entire body was hot, burning in a way someone could only get after long physical exertion--also known as working one’s ass off. 

 

The kiss was soft, and with the knowledge that a horde of basketball idiots could burst out of the locker room at any moment Aomine quickly pulled away. 

 

Kagami blinked at him slowly, his lips parted. 

 

“I like that we can do that whenever now,” the redhead said. 

 

“Me, too,” Aomine agreed before tugging Kagami the rest of the way to the locker room. 

 

Aomine unwrapped his arm from around Kagami as opened the door, the two of them were instantly assaulted with  _ loud people.  _

 

Murasakibara was  _ whining _ , Midorima was bitching about stuff, Hazuki was shouting, the bigger Mikoshiba was just having a normal conversation with the some of the basketball upperclassmen but he was just  _ loud  _ on average. Matsuoka was shouting about some relays, then Kasamatsu was growling at someone followed by varied people’s names being called out with  _ ‘cchi!!!’  _ screeched afterwards. 

 

Aomine rubbed at one of his temples. 

 

“Well this fucking sucks,” he grumbled. 

 

“You’re loud too, Aho,” Kagami barked. 

 

“Shut up!” Aomine huffed, obviously louder than he should have because not  _ three seconds later  _ there was an--

 

“AOMINECCHI!!” called out across the rows of metal, red lockers. 

 

Kise, tailed by Shigino who was tailed by Takao who was tailed by Hazuki. Whether or not they lined up in height order on  _ purpose,  _ Aomine didn’t know,  _ nor  _ did he give a damn. 

 

All he cared about/was afraid of was the way all four of them were smiling at him and Kagami. 

 

“Wut?” Aomine grunted, just as Kagami lifted one forked eyebrow. 

 

“Oh nothing, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi,” Kise said, tilting his head  _ “innocently”  _ as he smiled. “What are you two planning on doing after you change?” he asked. 

 

“Food,” 

 

“Maji,” 

 

They said it simultaneously, Takao and Kisumi both snorted. Meanwhile Hazuki was simply hopping up and down. As usual. 

 

Aomine turned away, shaking his head. All he really wanted know was to pull get out of his sweaty clothes and grab burgers with the idiot beside him and  _ finally  _ be able to do shit like grab his hand while walking down the sidewalk, or wipe sauce off his cheek and kiss him goodnight. Was it really too much to ask? 

 

Aomine trudged over to his locker alongside Kagami. He rest his head against the metal surface as he fiddled his combination out on the dial. His locker opened with a muffled  _ click  _ and Aomine leaned his head back as he swung open the door to grab his--

 

The roll fell onto the tiled floor with a small crackle. Aomine’s eyes widened as he looked at the  _ new  _ contents of his locker. 

 

Boxes in all sorts of colors, labeled in different sizes, self lubricated or nay, all in all, there were probably 20 boxes of condoms inside Aomine’s locker, not to mention the rolls currently falling  _ out of it.  _ Aomine grabbed a box, examining the blue cover and  _ ‘extra-extra-large’  _ size label with a little grin. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Kagami yelled from beside him. 

 

Just as he shouted, the  _ entire locker room  _ broke out laughing. 

 

Aomine looked around his locker door to see into the redhead’s locker. 

 

Aomine’s eyes widened at the varied bottles of lube stacked on top of his hoodie. And  _ wait _ \--did he see  _ banana flavored?  _

 

Kagami spun around to look at Aomine, his eyes  _ blazing.  _

 

“What is  _ that?”  _ Kagami demanded.

 

“A gift,” Aomine reasoned, shrugging. 

 

“You’re  _ welcome,  _ Kagamicchi!!” Kise cheered, his eyes sparkling. His expression was mirrored by the three people lined up beside him. Just--Just  _ guess  _ who they are. 

 

“What’re you holding?” Kagami growled, Aomine brought the little blue condom box to his chest protectively. 

 

“Nothing,” he muttered.

 

“Ahomine, give it.” 

 

“No.” 

 

Kagami jumped forward and before Aomine could skid away he  _ snatched  _ the box out of his arms, quickly looking it over. 

 

“Oi--!” 

 

“What the  _ fuck?”  _ Kagami yelled. “What is this??” 

 

“It’s not  _ yours, Bakagami!!”  _ Aomine growled, he reached out for the box. Kagami was scowling at him and pushed on Aomine’s chest to keep him away. 

 

“It’s  _ better  _ not be mine!” Kagami shouted. “IT’S TOO SMALL!” 

 

“ _ WHAT?!?!”  _

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! Whoop! Please comment, tell me what you thought of this chapter and maybe things that could happen in the future? I love getting ideas and there's no plot here for my bby so they are welcome!


	16. Polls from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Read to the tune of Lil' mermaid's 'Part of Your World'* 
> 
>  
> 
> _Look at these boys, aren't they hot_
> 
>  
> 
> _We should be testing them out, should we not?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Wouldn't you think we're the dorm, the dorm that has eeeeeevvvveryyyythiinggg?_
> 
>  
> 
> _We've got biceps and triceps a plenty, calfs and abs galore._
> 
>  
> 
> _You want someone with a bod? We have FORTY._
> 
>  
> 
> _But you see... there's one thing... we must KNOWWWWWWW~_
> 
> ©2017idi2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hopefully the song thingie and the fact that this chapter has an extra 1k words AND the content will make up for this being hella late?????
> 
> Pls don't hurt me????
> 
> Thank you to mitsuhideaoi for a LOVELY editing job! 
> 
> And a thank you to Lizzy for coming up for the idea for this chapter!! Wooo! And overall helping me with plot!
> 
> ~idi2

Nagisa narrowly made it out of the locker rooms, half from trying to escape a fuming Kagami, half because he could barely  _ see  _ from laughing so much. 

 

He’d snuck away from the lockers alongside Takao, the dark-haired boy’s hawk eye keeping them from getting pummeled. 

 

They were almost at the dorm now, it was almost time to eat. Nagisa hung off Takao’s still shaking shoulder as they both snickered and stumbled down the sidewalk. 

 

“Ahhh! Taka-chan! You and Ki-chan are  _ sooo  _ smart!” Nagisa praised. 

 

“Ohh man, Kagami’s  _ face, _ ” Takao’s grin was plastered to his face. “That was great, but man,” Takao glanced down at Nagisa, his grey eyes swimming with that  _ mischievous  _ look. “We need to broaden our spectrum.” 

 

“Eh? Whaddya mean Taka-chan?” 

 

Takao shrugged, causing Nagisa to almost have his arm slip away form the taller boy’s shoulder. Almost that was, almost. Nagisa could stick to anything that he had enough concentration on. 

 

“We need to figure out something that’ll involve more people,” Takao continued. “I just can’t think of what… we need something that’ll  _ bate  _ people. Y’know? Something that’s already on people’s minds so that we can rope them in quick.” 

 

Nagisa nodded, sticking his bottom lip out as he glanced away and stared hard at the sidewalk ahead of them as if it’d offended him. It hadn’t, all sidewalks were kind and only tried to do their jobs, but it helped him think. 

 

They needed a trick that encompassed more people in the dorm. They needed a common ground. A trait that each member shared. They also needed a hook, possibly something to do with what people were thinking about lately. 

 

All that Nagisa was thinking about lately was Aomine’s face as Kagami shouted about the prank’s  _ XXL  _ condom pack being too small for his  _ little tiger _ . 

 

Or  _ not-so-little _ Nagisa should be saying. 

 

Then it hit him. 

 

“DICKS!!” Nagisa shouted, throwing his arm off Takao’s shoulder and into the air with his excitement. 

 

“WHAT???”

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

**_[From: Na-na-nananaana-gisa_ **

 

**_SE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!! NEED A WHITEBOARD! BIG ONE! <333]_ **

 

**_[Eheeheheheh I luvvvv puns ;DDDDDDD]_ **

 

Kise didn’t need context to know that this was the point where he got excited.

 

And he quickly googled  _ ‘nearest OfficeMax’.  _

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kisumi had,  _ quite luckily,  _ escaped with his life from the locker rooms. Ahhh, it had been a close one, but he’d managed to sneak out by using Asahi as a human shield. 

 

Was he ashamed at his cowardice? 

 

Nope. 

 

Was bathing is the fruits of his labor that involved walking back to the dorms and being blissfully alone with his rambunctious middle school crush? 

 

FUCK YES. 

 

Asahi was only in a haphazardly pulled on hoodie and some sweats, from having been shoved out of the locker rooms to escape the wrath of sexually frustrated basketball players. If only by association. 

 

But  _ honestly  _ those morons should be  _ thanking them _ . Condoms got expensive when you bought in bulk, lube too,  _ especially  _ the flavored stuff. Not to mention tax!  _ And  _ the fact that Takao had to spend almost a full hour talking Nagisa out of buying a 3,300 yen pair of fuzzy handcuffs. And at least the four of them had been modest and didn’t get anything like flavored condoms.  _ Although _ , with the lube it could become a  _ ‘Make your own!’  _ type a thing. 

 

Did that count as a craft? Flavoring one’s own condoms? 

 

Kisumi outwardly snorted at the accidental innuendo. Because  _ yes _ flavoring a condom could indeed be called a ‘ _ craft’.  _ (*insert waggling eyebrows here*)

 

“What is it?” Asahi asked from beside him. They were still very far from the rec center, and the sun was starting to set.  _ Ah, as if that orange hair wasn’t vibrantly cute enough.  _

 

Kisumi was a little amazed that Asahi ended up taller than him. But the bulkier bit wasn’t a surprise. He was always so determined in the water after all and always afraid about getting out of practice. 

 

Asahi was adorable in middle school and now he was just plain hot, with the angled features, pink-violet eyes, expressive eyebrows and conveniently toned abs. 

 

But he was still very, very oblivious. 

 

“Oh nothing,” Kisumi said with a flash of a grin. “So what’s your favorite lube flavor?” 

 

Asahi practically spasmed. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and gawked at Kisumi, his cheeks splattered with red and jaw hung open. 

 

“WHAT!?!?” 

 

“It’s just an innocent question,” Kisumi said with a shrug. He started walking once again and Asahi slowly followed behind. 

 

“I-i-innocent??” he sputtered. 

 

“Yep!” 

 

“Kisumi! Don’t say things like that!” 

 

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Kisumi pointed. He leaned over to Asahi, unable to keep the small smirk off his face. 

 

Asahi turned to stare at the darkening concrete in front of them. There was a small pout on his lips.

 

_ “Str-brry-hmm-on--ai--dnmm,”  _ Asahi muttered. 

 

“What was that?” Kisumi asked and he made a show of leaning closer to the orangette. Asahi’s face was almost  _ completely  _ red. It was too cute. 

 

“S-st-tt-t-strawberry l-l-lemon-ah-a-ade,” Asahi completely turned his head away, looking off across the small lawn they were walking to at the science hall. 

 

“Strawberry lemonade? Awwwe, that’s so cuteee!” Kisumi gushed. 

 

“S-shut up!” Asahi snapped, his hands were quickly shoved into the pouch in his dark hoodie. “And what about you, huh? What’s your favorite?” 

 

“I don’t need one,” Kisumi said, looking about as nonchalant as possible, “I won’t be eating my own ass after all.” 

 

“K-KISUMI!!!” 

 

Kisumi only smiled. 

 

Half a second later his phone started violently vibrating. 

 

The theme to Hello Kitty playing alongside it.

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Himuro looked around the common room, his roommate Kirishima beside him. 

 

No one had told them what was going on, but he’d gotten a text from Kise, and Ikuya a frantic voicemail from Hazuki, both summing up to be that their invaluable opinions were needed, and the meeting place was the common room. 

 

And now there was a conference table. Or, more accurately there was one of those gray plastic, foldable tables that seemed to live in every storage closet that someone had but a dark brown blanket over. 

 

But all the chairs were matching, making it look official enough. 

 

Himuro were seated on the left side of the table, where the sofa had been pushed to the side so it could be in the center of the room. Kirishima was on one side of him, and Takao on the other. 

 

On his side there also sat Kise and floor five’s RA, Mikoshiba. And Nitori, who was completely red faced. 

 

On the side opposite them there sat Shiina, Shigino, Momoi, Matsuoka Gou, Izuki and Kuroko.

 

Akashi sat at the end of the table closest to the door, managing to look like the head of this operation, even though the true ringleader was rather easy to spot. 

 

Hazuki stood at the other end of the table, a bright pink dry-erase marker in hand and a giant white board behind him. 

 

On either end of the white board stood Ryugazaki and Midorima. Both with markers in hand. 

 

And blushing madly. 

 

It was obvious why, looking at the white board and the pink inked, bubble letters written across it answered any and all questions. 

 

_ ‘PROJECT: ENDOW-METER’  _

 

They had all been gathered here by Hazuki and his close associates to discuss one  _ heated  _ topic. Something that often  _ arose  _ in the minds of many a dorm tenant of floors five and four. 

 

Who had the best dick? 

 

And, no, this wasn’t just about size, there were other factors as well, as Hazuki was currently explaining. 

 

“I’m SO HAPPY everyone’s here!” Hazuki gushed, “And with Rei-chan’s help we’ve figured out the best way to do this!!” 

 

Hazuki bounced around the front of the whiteboard as he spoke, energetically pointing at the first of three headings on the board. 

 

“There are three categories, length,  _ of course _ , thickness--ehehe--another given annnnnnd STAMINA!!” Hazuki pointed at each heading with his marker. “Every contestant can get a maximum of 10 points per category, and we’ll figure out some bonus points as we go, ‘kay? Hehehe, anyway, first things first! We need a top 10 list!!” 

 

Hazuki turned to the rest of the table. Where there were quite a variety of expressions. 

Ryugazaki and Midorima looked even more like a pair of bespectacled tomatoes, with the silver haired boy Nitori and Shiina following suit. 

 

Then Shigino, Kise, and Takao were practically beaming. Mikoshiba looked pretty damn happy about the situation as well. 

 

And Akashi looked like you’d just talked to him about the current stock prices of oil. 

 

The group was silent for just  _ one  _ moment. 

 

Then it really wasn’t. 

 

“SHIN-CHAN!!” 

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai should be on that list.” 

 

“Murasakibara! Just by proportions!” Himuro’s eyes widened at that remark. 

 

“WAKAMATSU!” 

 

“Oh! MAKOTO!! He’s  _ totally  _ packing.” 

 

“Does that mean Yamazaki’s following right behind?” 

 

“Eh, maybe.” 

 

“Aominecchi?” 

 

“Kagami-kun should most certainly be on the list.” Himuro thoroughly agreed there. 

 

“I second that.” 

 

“Kagami should at least have a spot in the top three.” 

 

“Maybe even first!” 

 

“He’d get a 10 in stamina, just  _ look _ at him!” 

 

“Not to mention his remark back at the locker rooms, that gives Kagamicchi, what? A six in thickness?” 

 

“And given his height he’s got to be at  _ least  _ a seven in length.” 

 

“I’d even say eight.” 

 

“Wait! Are the length numbers actual inches?” 

 

“ALRIGHTY EVERYBODY!!” Hazuki cheered, practically jumping up and down. “Let’s put Ka-chan on the board!!” 

 

Hazuki turned, writing Kagami’s name off to the side of the board and going under the  _ Stamina  _ column and instantly scribbling out a  _ 10\.  _

 

“So what’s the agreement on length?” Hazuki asked the group. 

 

“Out of 10?” Takao mused, “ _ well,  _ he’s six foot and some change,  _ and  _ American, I vote eight.” 

 

“So! Everyone raise your hand for eight!” Nagisa ordered. 

 

And low and behold, it was unanimous. 

 

“And thickness? Was six the agreement?” 

 

The tabled exchanged nods. 

 

Hazuki got to scribbling. 

 

The first of their contestants were on the board. 

 

“I say we do Murasakibara next!” Shigino said. “Might as well get the big contenders out of the way.” Then the pinkette instantly turned to look at Himuro. His smirk was possessing his entire face. “I was thinking 10 in length, any objections?” 

 

Himuro smiled gently, staring back at Shigino with one eye. 

 

“None at all.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Makoto had been looking for Haru for 15 minutes. He was alone, Sousuke wasn’t back from his therapy yet, so he’d gone to check on Haru like he always did. To make sure he’d gotten dinner and that he and Rin weren’t fighting at that particular span of seven minutes. But His best friend wasn’t in his room, or his bathroom, or Rin’s room, or  _ that  _ bathroom. 

 

So now he was at the common room door because he know his best friend wandered sometimes so that he could air dry. 

 

It was the best way for his hair to get that light, gravity defying whisp to it. 

 

Makoto opened the door to the common room. 

 

And he could honestly say that the scene he saw when he opened that door was not something he  _ ever  _ expected to see. 

 

Nagisa and Kisumi were standing up on top of a plastic, gray table with a brown blanket crumpled up at one end of it, Rei was scribbling and erasing at almost inhuman speeds at a large whiteboard with his roommate Midorima standing beside him, seeming to be hiding behind a calculator.

 

Takao was sitting on the back of the common room sofa, which was at an odd angle to accommodate the table. 

 

Kise was balanced on two chairs, Seijuro had his hands in the air as he shouted, Aii was curled up in another chair, the redheaded basketball player Akashi was sated at the head of the table, the image of calm. Gou and her new friend Momoi were huddled over a clipboard and occasionally Gou would shout things before turning back to the pages. 

 

Also Asahi looked to be having a fit. 

 

Then there was Ikuya and his roommate Himuro who looked really  _ pleased.  _

 

“SOU-CHAN IS A NINE!! I JUST KNOW IT!” Nagisa shouted. 

 

“But that doesn’t work! We already put Shin-chan as a nine and we can’t bump down Wakamatsu-senpai’s spot because that isn’t proportional!” 

 

“Well, we only have him at a five in thickness, so it evens out,” Kisumi said, looking like he was trying to calm Nagisa down. 

 

“We still haven’t talked about stamina!” Kise said. 

 

“I honestly don’t know there…” Seijuro said, scratching his head. “I mean… I guess he could tough it out but some guys just can’t go that far.” 

 

“Maybe he’s like… a two…” Takao said. “It makes sense, he’s the type of guy to get stuff out of his system.” 

 

“Just look at how he swims,” Ikuya added. “It’s not just his competitiveness, he races just to get to the end. It’s probably hard and fast with him. Maybe we should ask--?” 

 

“MAKO-CHAN!!!” 

 

And suddenly everyone was staring at Makoto, who was completely frozen at the door. 

 

They couldn’t be talking about what they were talking about. They just couldn’t. What Makoto thought was happening couldn’t be happening because why one  _ earth  _ would they be talking about  _ that?  _ And why was there a white board? And yelling? And everyone staring at him? They shouldn’t have been staring at him because they weren’t talking about what he thought they were talking about and it didn’t concern him because it wasn’t  _ that.  _ And even if it  _ was  _ they shouldn’t be asking him  _ anything  _ because he didn’t know anything about  _ that.  _ Or well. H-He did. But it didn’t count. Did it? He’d never  _ really  _ seen it. Just felt it that night that Aomine and Kagami had accidentally walked in. But that didn’t COUNT. At  _ all.  _

 

Not that  _ any of  _ that mattered because they  _ weren’t  _ talking about what he thought they were talking about because his friends were decent human beings. 

 

“Makoto! Glad you came!” Kisumi called out. “So how big is Sousuke’s dick?” 

 

NONE OF MAKOTO’S FRIEND WERE DECENT HUMAN BEINGS. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kagami had taken one damn long shower after practice. He felt as though he deserved it after all. And honestly the shower was the best place to avoid people. Or he hoped it was. Kagami couldn’t help but think that being in the shower would actually  _ attract  _ a certain someone. A someone who he was going to go see right now. 

 

A someone who he was more than a little pissed at for actually taking  _ all  _ of the  _ ‘gifts’  _ that had been planted in their lockers earlier that day. 

 

His plan was to go yell at Aomine. 

 

But it probably wouldn’t end like that. 

 

He’d probably walk in to see his asshole of a boyfriend--oh wow, boyfriend, using that so  _ casually  _ it… made him smile right then and there as he tugged a tee shirt over his still damp hair.  _ Anyway.  _ He’d probably walk in to see this asshole of a b-boyfriend in nothing but some old boxers with a porno mag in his hands. 

 

And,  _ fuck _ , that actually wouldn’t be an unwelcome sight. 

 

Because now-- _ now  _ Kagami could march over, rip the damn photo of Mai-chan in half and make the bastard look at  _ him _ instead. 

 

Because they were  _ boyfriend.  _

 

This was only day two. And--and wow. They were  _ boyfriends.  _

 

Kagami snagged a clean pair of sweats and tugged them on. Once at the door, Kagami mused over actually putting on shoes. He was only walking across the hall. It wasn’t more than a few feet. So he shrugged and decided to just go out barefoot-ing it. 

 

But as soon as he opened the door he was met with a giant, heavily eyebrowed teddy bear. 

 

“Kagami!” Kiyoshi called out in that full, happy tone of his as he closed the door to the stairwell behind him. 

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai!” Kagami smiled, and Kiyoshi returned the look, instantly walking over and ruffling his hair with one giant palm. “What are you doing on this floor?” he asked. 

 

It was weird, with so many people on the university basketball team, Kagami didn’t get a chance to chat with some of his old senpai’s all that much. Although, for a lot of that a certain bratty bluenette was to blame. For stealing away all his attention and constantly choking Kagami with that damn arm around his neck, further making Kagami realize that he’d been a complete moron for two years and didn’t see that said asshole was just as into him and Kagami was them. 

 

Why did  _ everything  _ circle back to  _ Aomine?  _

 

Kagami turned his attention back to Kiyoshi, who was smiling warmly at him. 

 

“Izuki called me a minute ago, said I needed to go to your common room. Not so sure why, though. Want to tag along?” Kiyoshi titled his head as he shrugged. 

 

“Sure,” Kagami said, already walking down the hall, “I haven’t gotten a chance to see Izuki-senpai.” 

 

“Hyuuga should be getting here soon,” Kiyoshi said, frowning a bit. “He was complaining about having to get his roommate, Wakamatsu out of the room as well. I wonder what this is all about…”

 

“Well, it’s a short walk,” Kagami said. And sure enough, they were at the door to the common room in under a minute. There was a lot of talking going on on the other side of the door. 

 

Kagami mentally reminded himself to go back and grab Aomine if anything interesting was going on. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Sousuke was alone in the weight room, slowly going through his reps. 

 

He was alone because his usual rehab buddy, the upperclassman Kiyoshi, had had to run out after a sudden phone call. All he knew that whoever was on the other end of the line wasn’t all the good over the phone, seeing how much the tall brunette silently cringed throughout the conversation. 

 

He’d just set down his weight and was reaching for his water bottle on the floor when his phone buzzed. 

 

Sousuke quickly pulled the device out of the pocket of his baggy, blue workout shorts. And as soon as he saw the name  _ ‘Mako’  _ light up in a message notification on his screen, Sousuke rushed to unlock it. 

 

He quickly clicked his way to his chat with Makoto. Seeing a sappy as hell goodnight text from himself before watching a new set of messages steam in. 

 

**_[From: Mako_ **

 

**_PLEASE DON’T COME TO THE COMMON ROOM]_ **

 

**_[HONESTLY, JUST gO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET THERE]_ **

 

**_[ACTUALLY. TEXT ME WHEN YOU’RE OUTSIDE THE BUILDING]_ **

 

**_[NO! AS SOON AS YOU’RE DONE WITH YOUR WORK OUT]_ **

 

**_[IF NAGISA SENDS YOU SOMETHING IGNORE HIM]_ **

 

**_[RIN TOO]_ **

 

**_[I think they have Haru’s phone now???]_ **

 

**_[Do you even have Haru’s number?]_ **

 

**_[EITHER WAY DON’T LISTEN TO THEM]_ **

 

**_[STAY AWAY FROM THE COMMON ROOM]_ **

 

**_[PLEASE SOUSUKE]_ **

 

It took Sousuke a total of two seconds to start panicking. So of course the first thing he did was call Makoto. 

 

And it only took Makoto one ring to pick up. 

 

“Mako, are you okay? Shit, is something wrong?” 

 

_ “Sousuke! Uh--yes everything’s fine.”  _ Makoto stutterd. And where ever he was, it was very loud. 

 

“Babe, you sure, those messages are pretty worr--” 

 

“ _ I’m fine! _ ” Makoto squeaked. _ “Are you on your way back to the dorm yet?”  _

 

_ “MAKO-CHAN!! TELL SOU CHAN HE NEEDS TO BE HERE!!”  _

 

_ “Na-Nagisa! Shush! P-please?”  _ Sousuke heard shuffling. And this was weird. Sousuke wanted to asked what fuck was going on. Because he thought it was a perfectly legitimate question at the moment. 

 

“Mako, what the hell’s going on?” Sousuke pressed, placing a hand on his hip and staring hard at the mirrored wall across from him.

 

“ _ N-nothing! Just message me when you’re done, okay? Well, have a nice workout--bye Sou!”  _

 

The conversation clicked to an early grave. 

 

⏩

 

Sousuke had ended his therapy a little early. Because that was what one did when their usually calm boyfriend did that thing where they became instantly  _ not calm  _ and spammed you with vague, worrying message followed by a short, sporadic phone call. 

 

When he Got to his room… he debated texting Makoto, but the chances of getting dragged  _ far away  _ from whatever was happening in the common room was too great. 

 

So instead, Sousuke decided to drop off his gym bag in his room before going to check stuff out, while also formulation a way to apologize to Makoto in his head. 

 

Pictures of his grandmother’s Maltese, plus dinner and some groveling?  _ Yeah, that should work.  _

 

Sousuke opened the door to his room--

 

And the regret was instant. 

 

“Kagami, what took you so long--SHIT!” 

 

Aomine was buck-ass  _ naked _ and on  _ Sousuke’s bunk.  _

 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK.” 

 

Sousuke knew Aomine was fast. But honest to god, throughout his entire life, this coming from the guy who watched olympic swim records get smashed like his life depended on it, Sousuke had never seen anyone  move  _ that fast.   _

 

In  _ half a fucking second  _ Aomine was off the bed, over at the dresser and pulling on a pair black boxer-briefs. 

 

“What  _ the fuck?”  _ Sousuke repeated, shaking his head back and forth lightly. 

 

“I thought you were Kagami,” Aomine growled. 

 

“So you stripped?” Sousuke asked slowly. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Dude you guys got together  _ yesterday!”  _ Sousuke exclaimed, shuffling into the room and clicking the door shut. 

 

“So?” Aomine questioned, walking out into the middle of the room, perfectly comfortable once again. “Also, why the fuck didn’t you knock?” 

 

“This is  _ my room!”  _ Sousuke squawked. “And what the hell did you plan on doing when Kagami got here, huh dickhead?” 

 

“Dick, head,” Aomine nodded to himself, “Yeah, that was the plan.” 

 

Sousuke slapped a hand over his face dramatically. “What were you planning on doing when  _ I  _ came in after Kagami?” 

 

“Expecting you to get the fuck out,” Aomine said with an  _ ‘isn’t it obvious’  _ look on his face. 

 

“ _ You  _ didn’t do that last night!” Sousuke moved his hand off his face in favor of pointing it at his moronic roommate. 

 

“Dude, that wasn’t  _ my  _ fault,” Aomine said. “And I woulda left the lights on so you’d’ve know as soon as you got in and could leave again,” Aomine smirked a little, which was never good. “Fuck knows I wouldn’t miss seeing Kagami’s huge mouth on my d--”

 

“Okay, okay!” Sousuke said, waving his arms and attempting not to gag. “Fuck, just, put a shirt on.” 

 

Aomine rolled his eyes on the way back to the wardrobe. 

 

“What happened to your shame, huh?” Sousuke asked. “You had it when I first walked in.” 

 

Aomine ‘ _ tched’  _ in the middle of yanking on a dark blue tee shirt with a worn collar and tiny bleach stain on the sleeve. “Because I thought you were  _ Kagami _ , fuck you man, I just--getting ready.” 

 

Sousuke dropped his gym bag down beside his desk, his brow furrowed. “Getting ready--?” Then it clicked.  _ “Fuck,  _ you were jerking off?” 

 

Aomine shrugged again, “Couldn’t half ass it if Kagami was coming in--” 

 

“ON MY BUNK? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” 

 

The shrug was currently the most insulting gesture Sousuke had ever seen. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

After Aomine managed to get Yamazaki to not strangle him, his roommate had finally chilled and told him about all the shit happening in the common room. 

 

So, after Yamazaki yelled at him for almost four minutes to get some pants on, they both took the short walk down the hall to the public-zone of floor four. 

 

Halfway there and Aomine already heard yelling. Which was intriguing, and maybe behind that door he’d find out why Kagami hadn’t stopped by his room. Aomine wasn’t mad, mostly just disappointed. Sure, Yamazaki was right in saying it had only been a day, but in reality it had been  _ years _ .

 

Then again, if Aomine had waited this long, he could hold out just a  _ little  _ more. 

 

Yamazaki was the one to open the door to the common room.

 

And  _ holy everlovin’ shit _ . 

 

The room was  _ crammed _ . 

 

There was a table in the middle of it, the couch had been completely turned around with guys piled onto it, Hazuki, that blonde who  _ insisted  _ on talking to him every history class was sitting cross legged in the middle of an old gray table with a brown blanket over his shoulders, Shigino looked to be trying to hush everyone down, circling the table and raising his arms. Midorima and his blue-haired carbon copy were both beside a white board. Akashi was seated primly in a chair at the head of the table, other chairs were scatter across the entire room and almost all of them were filled. A lot of people were on the floor and then Aomine saw  _ him.  _

 

Kagami was seated on one of the couch’s arm rested and his face was  _ completely red.  _ Utterly covered in a dark, dark blush and he kept running a hand through his equally red hair. 

 

Aomine tore his gaze away when Shigino managed to quiet the entire  _ horde  _ of people. And Hazuki was handed a piece of paper by Kise. An envelope actually. 

 

Then Aomine took another glance at the whiteboard set up behind the blonde, and he  _ really wish  _ he hadn’t fucking done that. 

 

There, written in big, blocky, green letter were the words  _ ‘FINAL OUTCUMS’.  _

 

With that upperclassman Izuki standing beside it, handing a green marker back to Midorima. 

 

Aomine was confused as fuck. And one glance over at Yamazaki showed that he wasn't alone in that feeling. Like, at all. 

 

Aomine and Yamazaki were still frozen in the doorway and too lost to do anything else, when Hazuki slowly opened the envelope in his hands which apparently was a big death what with the room collectively holding their breath and the fact that the information that was about to be revealed was in an envelope and only the  _ good shit  _ happened when it came out of an envelope. 

 

“Okie Dokie everyone!” Hazuki called out across the room. “Here are the final results of the  _ Endow-meters!”  _ Suddenly the room broke out into cheers and whoops and Aomine distinctly heard someone yell  _ ‘Get ‘em Kagami!’.  _

 

“Now! I think we all know who we wanna hear about first!” Hazuki continued. “So let’s start at the top!! Our first place winner is….” A blonde upperclassman, Aomine was  _ pretty sure  _ his name was Hayama, started drumming loudly on the corner of the table for more dramatic effect. 

 

“KAGAMI TAIGA-CHAN WITH A WHOPPING 10 POINTS FOR STAMINA, 8 FOR LENGTH AND 6 for THICKNESS WITH A PROPORTION BONUS OF 2 POINT FOR A TOTAL OF  _ 26!”  _

 

Aomine stared straight at Kagami, who looked like he was about to fall off his seat on the arm rest, both hands were covering his face but Aomine could still see the bright red blush from between his fingers. 

 

Suddenly, all the clues and innuendos hit him upside the head with a metaphorical hammer. 

 

Aomine broke out into a huge grin--though not as huge as  _ some things  _ it would seem (hehe)--and walked fully into the room, clapping with the crowd. 

 

When Aomine fully entered, people quickly noticed and a loud string of  _ ‘ooohhh’s _ settled across the room. 

 

Aomine was still staring right at Kagami so he got to watch the redhead as he pulled his hands away from his face. 

 

And got the revel in the sight of seeing Kagami’s jaw  _ drop.  _

 

For a second, the only time Aomine thought he’d seen Kagami that mix of surprise and mortified was when they first met and Aomine completely crushing him, being the basketball god he was an’ all that. 

 

The room quieted for a moment and Aomine used it to whistle, long and low before speaking. 

 

“You’re  _ completely right, _ ” Aomine announced to the room and he thought he could actually see a bloodvessel pop in Kagami’s eye. “But, the only one who get’s to enjoy it is  _ me.”  _

 

Kagami sputtered and tried to say something but it was drowned out by the horde of people in the room. 

 

Yamazaki walked up behind Aomine as Hazuki turned back to his envelope. 

 

And started reading. 

 

And Aomine got to learn some shit about his teammates and some of the university swimmers that he absolutely did not want to know. 

 

“Second place is Mura-chan with a 10 in length, 9 in thickness and 5 in stamina! With Mura-chan total being 24!”

 

Hazuki took a breath before yelling again. 

 

“Third goes to Kiyoshi Teppei-chan with an 7 in length,  _ 10  _ in thickness and 5 in stamina with  _ 1  _ bonus point for over the scale thickness!” 

 

The room cheered, and Aomine watched as that upperclassman shooting guard, Hyuuga, looked to have just fainted. 

 

With center Kiyoshi’s giant ass hands snatching him up just before he hit the floor. 

 

Hazuki went on with his announcement. 

 

“Next we have Sei-chan in fourth! The tall one, sorry Aka-chan we love you! Sei-chan got a 7 in length, 7 in thickness and 7 in stamina with 2  _ loud n’ proud  _ bonus points and giving the council his actual numbers for a  _ total  _ of  _ 23!”  _

 

And Hazuki just  _ kept going.  _

 

“Fifth is Nebuya-chan! With a 8 in length, 8 in thickness and 5 in stamina for a 21 point total! Sixth is Mido-chan!” 

 

“SHIN-CHAN!!” 

 

Aomine actually felt his heart  _ stop  _ for a moment. His eyes went wide and blood ran cold. He stared at the little blonde, Hazuki, in pure disbelief. 

 

_ Midorima  _ was on the list before  _ him?  _

 

Now, Aomine wasn’t one to brag (across the room, Kuroko slipped off his spot on the sofa, Momoi got a papercut from his clipboard, and Imayoshi suddenly lost count of what he’d gathered in the pot and he stared blankly at the yen in front of his and other third years before starting his count over again.) but he  _ assumed  _ he’d be on the list. 

 

And Aomine had shared a locker room with Midorima for a total of four year. He should NOT be put on the list  _ before Aomine.  _

 

When the room--or mainly Takao--quieted down again, Hazuki continued. 

 

“Mido-chan’s sixth place spot was secured with a length score of 7, thickness of 4 and 8 in stamina!” 

 

Aomine looked back at the white board to glare at his green haired teammate, only to find Midorima swaying where he stood, his face as red as it would go. 

 

“And now we’re at seventh!” Hazuki was smiling  _ even more _ now. And even though Aomine didn’t know him all that well, it was still damn worrisome. 

 

“That goes to MAKO-CHAN!!” the blonde cheered, raising his arms up in the air and letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. “Mako-chan got a 6 in length, thickness of 5 and and a 7 in stamina!!” 

 

Aomine slowly, carefully, as though approaching some wild animal, any animal really but for some reason Aomine was thinking bear, turned to look at Yamazaki. 

 

The man was a mess. With his eyes bulging out of his head and his mouth didn’t seem to be working anymore with how it hung open as it did. 

 

“Eighth place is awarded to Wakamatsu-senpai-chan because  _ he  _ got a 6 in length, 7 in thickness and 4 in stamina!” 

 

Aomine was getting fucking angry now.  _ Wakamatsu  _ got higher on the list? Were these people  _ blind? _

 

(And by the way, Wakamatsu was in the corner of the room by the way-to-mysterious-fridge when this announcement was made, and he was holding a beverage in his hand. Needless to say, Wakamatsu no longer has a beverage.) 

 

Hazuki paused for another breath. “WE HAVE A TIE FOR NINTH AND TENTH PEOPLE!! AND THE TIE IS BETWEEN~!” 

 

There was another dramatic paused. 

 

“AO-CHAN AND SOU-CHAN!” 

 

“ _ WHAT?”  _

 

_ “THE HELL??”  _

 

Yamazaki and Aomine were both yelling, but it went unnoticed as Hazuki explained his botched, twisted reasoning. 

 

“BOTH Sou-chan and Ao-chan got  _ 9’s  _ in length.” 

 

That sounded right. So why the fuck were they last? 

 

“They shared a 5 in thickness.” 

 

Alright, that was kind of a modest estimate, but an estimate all the same. 

 

“And a  _ 2 _ in STAMINA!” 

 

_ No.  _

 

_ No no no no nonononononononono.  _

 

This was wrong. 

 

He’d been cheated! 

 

“What the fuck??” Aomine shouted. “I demand a recount!!” 

 

“So do I!” Yamazaki demanded beside him, his face was still red but he looked equally insulted. 

 

Hazuki only smiled at them, “Don’t worry, Sou-chan, Ao-chan, cockrings exist for a reason,” That  _ spawn of Satan  _ winked at them before turning back to everyone else. “We have some honorable mentions too! Including Rin-chan, Se-chan, Rei-chan, and Aka-chan!!” 

 

Aomine scanned over this room of morons, absolutely  _ fuming _ . 

 

As he did, his eyes locked with a set of bright red ones. 

 

Kagami, who they’d given a  _ 10  _ in stamina to, looked like he’d pass out from all the blood going to his cheeks. 

 

Not half a minute later, floor five’s RA, Kasamatsu walked in. 

 

How did Aomine know that without looking behind him? 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? GET BACK TO YOUR DAMN ROOMS!” 

 

“Ack! Senpai!! I was just leaving! So mean!!” 

 

That’s how. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

When Sousuke and Aomine got back to their room, it was only after Makoto had come over to him and been the least sweet that Makoto had ever seen him. 

 

Instead, the boy was blushing madly, kept whacking him on the shoulder for not texting him like he’d asked, and mumbling  _ ‘I think you’d be a nine’  _ before pecking his cheek and scurrying away to his room. 

 

So Makoto wasn’t as smiley and sweet at usual. 

 

But FUCK HIM if that hadn’t been adorable. 

 

Meanwhile, between Kagami and Aomine, it seemed all his idiotic roommate wanted to do was  _ prove  _ to the redhead that he could last longer than a few grinds. 

 

Now, Sousuke wasn’t all that happy about the results either, but half the dorm still thought he was a die hard bottom so, this wasn’t his first rodeo, so to speak. 

 

“You know what I  _ cannot  _ believe,” Aomine said as soon as the door was closed. 

 

“What?” Sousuke asked, walking towards the tiny closet at the back of their tini _ er  _ dorm room to finally change out his sweaty workout clothes. 

 

“That we got the  _ exact  _ same scores,” Aomine said, tugging off his shirt and leaning back against the ladder up to his bunk. “And ‘m not even talking about that  _ ‘stamina’ _ BS that is  _ so  _ not true, but like, they think we’re the  _ exact same size?”  _

 

“It was more of a rating than a measurement,” Sousuke pointed out. 

 

“But we got the  _ same  _ rating,” Aomine pressed. “Why the hell did that happen? I’m so much taller than you,” Aomine shook his head with a pinched look on his face. 

 

“Oi!” Sousuke tugged off his old tee in replace of a clean white tank top. “I’m nothing to sneeze at, asshole.” 

 

“Yeah,  _ sure,”  _ Aomine said. “You got a whole  _ five  _ in thickness.” 

 

“So did you!” Sousuke snapped. 

 

Aomine threw his hands up as he spoke, “That was  _ so  _ not accurate, I’m probably an  _ eight!”  _

 

Sousuke snorted, “I don’t believe that for a second.” 

 

There look of challenge in Aomine’s eyes practically made Sousuke tingle. He’d been raised alongside Rin and he’d thought  _ that  _ bastard was competitive, but Aomine was a whole other level. He was a moron who didn’t know when to shut up and always thought he was right, and for some reason it made Sousuke want to prove him wrong  _ every damn time.  _

 

“You don’t believe me?” Aomine asked, raising one delicate blue eyebrow. 

 

“Fuck no, I don’t,” Sousuke retorted. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Aomine said. “You saw it earlier!” 

 

“I wasn’t looking, moron!” Sousuke sputtered. 

 

“Well you wanna check again,  _ asshole?”  _

 

“Only if you’re gonna go around calling yourself a damn  _ eight _ ,  _ meathead.”  _

 

Aomine sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, his eyes were burning. 

 

“I’m going to prove you  _ wrong!”  _ Aomine announced. 

 

“No! I’m going to prove  _ you  _ wrong!” Sousuke countered. “And we’re not telling anyone about this!” 

 

“Damn straight we aren’t!”

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kise wouldn’t call himself nosy, or creepy for listening in, but things carried through the vents. 

 

And the AC vent was right above his bunk. 

 

Plus he wouldn’t have missed something this good for all the dignity in the  _ world.  _

 

“NO!” 

 

“IT CAN’T FUCKING BE!” 

 

“They’re the same size?!?” 

 

“I can’t! I mean, h-how?? How is this possible?” 

 

“Maybe if we were hard--?” 

 

“YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH AOMINE!” 

 

“I’M NOT TRYING TO BE GAY! I JUST WANNA KNOW!” 

 

“THIS ENTIRE DORM IS GAY!” 

 

“LIKE I DIDN’T FUCKING KNOW THAT!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven?


	17. Dates from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SouMako floof is strong in this one....
> 
> +AoKa stupid. 
> 
> +HARUUUUU STOOOPPP!!
> 
> +Only part 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late! 
> 
> NOw! If you are remotely interested in my life and why this is late please read the following words in _Italics_. If NOT! Ignore them and go enjoy this shamefully late chapter!! 
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay. So I had exams. And I needed to study. I started this chapter back in May but it.... it just couldn't be. Buuuuut! I passed all my exams so obviously it wasn't that sucky so yaaaay!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Honestly, i feel so very bad about missing 2 updates and I'll try to slip those in as soon as I can?? As an apology?? Because you readers are great and you deserve mooooreee! So yeah!_
> 
>  
> 
> _That's what HAPPENED!_
> 
>  
> 
> GIGANTIC THANK YOUS TO mitsuhideaoi & Fuckup101 & unmei_na_no_da_yo FOR BETA-ING AND BEING FANTASTIC AND POSITIVE!! AND DEALING WITH **ME** BECAUSE I AM HELLA ANNOYING! WOOT!
> 
> ~idi2

 

The room was dim. Kise didn’t remember turning the overhead light off. It was probably Takao. Gah! Damn Takao, not  _ everyone  _ had eyes in the back of their head. 

 

But yeah, the room was dim, Kise’s dorm room. It wasn’t all that well lit. 

 

He’d have called it  _ totally lit  _ what with the lights he and Matsuoka had hung up above their desks giving the room and Pinterest-y feel and also the nice, plush rug under his feet and the accidentally coordinated bedspreads Kise and his roommate had. 

 

But currently, not so lit. Not so cool, not sooooo… homey. 

 

It was  _ dim.  _ And also kind of empty except for Kise himself and one other person. 

 

And that’s all Kise was really able to notice about the room from his position of being backed up against the closet door. The dim atmosphere, the  _ ‘Pin It’  _ lights, the rug, and the person in front of him. 

 

Kise’s back was so straight against the not-much-to-say-about-it door that his manager would probably shed a tear at the sight of such perfect posture. His neck was craned downwards, his eyes wide and… an….. Annnnnddd…. Was he breathing? 

 

PROBABLY. NOT. 

 

Kise didn’t have enough concentration to spare on trivial things like  _ breathing _ , nah, nah bruh. He had to focus, focus on the person in front of him. 

 

The person that was really damn close. 

 

The person whoes spiky hair looked like it might poke his eye out if they got a touch closer. 

 

The person who was staring at him with those big ol’ eyes. 

 

Big, blue eyes. 

 

Eyes that sucked someone in. 

 

Eyes that had been leading Kise along by his nose since middle school. 

 

Eyes that had guided him. 

 

Eyes that could also be  _ adorable  _ when they wanted to be. 

 

And eyes that currently looked very determined. 

 

“Kise-kun, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩ (7 hours earlier)

 

It had been another grueling week of class and practice for Sousuke. And even though Calculus was now something he looked forward to, what with the unspoken agreement to always get a quick breakfast with Makoto afterwards. 

 

And of course the class itself, where Makoto was so focused on writing the notes out fast and not exactly on making them legible. And how he always fiddled with the hair around his ears when he wore those big glasses. That time last week that the tag in his tee shirt was flipped up and Sousuke leaned over and tucked it away again. Well, maybe not that moment but definitely the blush that followed after. Followed by Sousuke getting somewhat scolded that he couldn’t  _ ‘caress’  _ Makoto during class. 

 

Sousuke had been lying in bed, headphones over his ears with the plan to do… nothing. But now he was thinking about Makoto and. And shit now he wanted to see Makoto. 

 

And the walk to his door was 30 seconds.

 

So Sousuke snapped his eyes open, only to be  met with cream colored wall. He slipped off his headphones and was greeted with the  _ absence  _ of Aomine’s snoring. Which meant the dickish bluenette wasn’t there. 

 

Sou rolled his neck around as he tossed his headphones haphazardly onto the bed and stood. His only prep work of going out into the world was running a hand through his hair. Which might’ve just made things worse, but that was okay. 

 

Sousuke sung open his door and he  _ really  _ would’ve liked it if there was absolutely no one there. Let alone  _ this  _ person. 

 

But, this was the universe flipping him off. Just like  _ ‘Ay Sou!! * _ insert vulgar hand gestures here _ * eheheheh suckaaaaa!’  _

 

(A/N - this section was written while listening to ‘ _ Loathing’  _ from  _ Wicked _ ) 

 

“Yamazaki.” 

 

“Nanase.” 

 

Nanase looked at Sousuke with blank blue eyes. Now, explain to him again how there was an ocean there? All Sousuke saw was that he looked kinda stoned. More than kinda in fact. Exactly what  _ kind  _ of herbal bath essence was Nanase using? 

 

So yeah, the guy was standing in front of Sousuke’s door, glaring at him from under that half-assed emo hair and in a blue hoodie and black and purple swim jammers. 

 

Because that’s totally what  _ people  _ do. 

 

“So what the hell do you want?” Sousuke asked.

 

Nanase blinked at him. 

 

“Not you,” he said flatly before walking three steps to the right so that he was in front of Rin’s door. 

 

“Works for me,” Sousuke huffed. Nanase turned the doorknob and walked in, not even knocking. 

 

Sousuke half hoped that Kise hadn’t finished getting ready for the morning yet. 

 

Then maybe Nanase would get a shoe thrown at him. 

 

With that interaction happily over with, Sousuke took those blissfully short steps to Makoto’s door. Seriously, the time space continuum was doing a good job of balancing shit out for Sousuke. 

 

Nanase existed was balanced out by having an angelic and easily accessible boyfriend. 

 

Botched limbs, still got into college. 

 

It was an okay setup. In Sousuke’s personal opinion.

 

Sousuke quickly rapped his hand on Makoto’s door. He scratched at the back of his head while he waited. 

 

The door opened only half a minute later. And Sousuke couldn't help but smile, and reminisce a time where he hadn’t been as much of a moron. 

 

Makoto stood in his doorway, a slightly dazed look in his eyes and his hair ruffled. 

 

God  _ dammit  _ he was adorable. 

 

“Hullo…” Makoto mumbled, half awake and standing in an oversized white tee shirt with some red writing on it and some old, loose running shorts. It was a kinda familiar shirt but at the moment Sousuke wasn’t all that focused on it. He was focused on the fact that it was so baggy that it slid off Makoto’s shoulder. A very tan--especially against the white cloth--and lightly freckled shoulder that Sousuke was aware he was staring at but he was honestly too entranced to care. 

 

Makoto was so cute. And at that very moment he even yawned, making a small huffing noise at the end. 

 

Dear fuck, what was this man? A puppy? 

 

“Morning,” Sousuke muttered, as soon as he realised his tongue had apparently gone on lease for a bit. 

 

“G’mrning Sousuke,” Makoto said, rubbing at his left eye gently. “Did you need something?”

 

Oh, right. Sousuke actually had a reason for walking over here that wasn’t staring shamelessly at Makoto. Even Though that other plan was currently taking a backseat to his ogling. Especially when Makoto was standing right in front of him. 

 

“Uh,” Jesus Christ was his hair always so fluffy? And that  _ shirt _ … there was just something about it and that something wasn’t just the fact that Makoto was in it. 

 

“Do you want to go out today?” Sousuke asked. 

 

Makoto blinked at him, green eyes slowly becoming more away, “Sure, I’d love to, but... uh.” Makoto’s gaze drifted from Sousuke’s face downwards. 

 

“What?” Sou asked. 

 

“You should probably put a shirt on first,” Makoto said, then he did something unthinkable, he adjusted the shirt on his shoulders, thus wearing it properly. 

 

Sousuke looked down at himself to see that he was  _ indeed  _ shirtless, only in a pair of dull black sweatpants. Huh. 

 

Sousuke looked back up at Makoto, about to say a simple  _ ‘Yeah, probs’  _ or just nod. But then he noticed that the red words on Mako’s shirt were now readable. 

 

_ ‘Stay calm and hug a whale shark’  _

 

Ah, that’s why it was familiar. Rin had sent it to him one Christmas from Australia, probably laughing his ass off over both the words and the fact that the shirt was almost nine sizes too big and looked like Sou was just wearing a bedsheet when he was little. 

 

“Yeah, maybe you’ll give me my shirt back,” Sousuke said, looked up at Makoto’s face. 

 

A face that now resembled a strawberry. 

 

“Ah, um,” Makoto looked down at himself--and by the way he seemed a lot more awake now--grabbing the bottom hem of the white tee and stretching it to get a better look at it. 

 

“Well, you remember how a week or so ago you needed help with laundry?” 

 

Yes, Sousuke did. Or, not the laundry bit, but the making out on the dryer bit before Kasamatsu walked in, guns a blazing and with a basket of darks in need of immediate assistance. And some good-ass fabric softener. 

 

Sousuke only nodded. 

 

“Well, I-I guess some of it got mixed up?” Makoto continued. “If you want it back then I should wash it firs--”

 

“Nah, keep it,” Sousuke said. He leaned forward, pecking a small kiss onto Makoto’s lips. His lips were warm and soft and Sousuke watched as Makoto’s eyes slid to half shut just before he pulled away. 

 

“I’ll come back in a few minutes, okay?” Sousuke said. 

 

Makoto nodded, giving him a bright smile.

 

So wow, this must’ve been what it felt like to be completely and utterly whipped. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Aomine was currently half asleep on the common room’s air hockey table. 

 

Okay, so before anyone gets any ideas, it’s not some drunken haze, waking up laid flat out across the table surrounded by solo cups. 

 

And although that could very likely be how Aomine woke up  _ tomorrow _ , today all he was doing was leaning on it. He had his arms crossed and resting on the table, taking a strange comfort out of the small puffs of air blowing around him from the table. 

 

Kagami was making them food and Aomine had decided that actually standing as he waited to be served was simply not happening on this specific morning. Or any morning for that matter. 

 

So instead he watched his boyfriend--aw damn, that had a nice ring to it--of just over a week rifle around the sorry excuse Floor Five had for a kitchen. 

 

The past week had been  _ extremely  _ slow for Aomine, the days simply dragging onwards. His classes were boring and he usually found himself napping in the back. The only class he couldn’t sleep in was the one he had with the little hyperactive bubble gum child Hazuki. And that was  _ only  _ because the guy neeevvvverrr shut up. Not once. And the professor was either  _ that deaf  _ or had inferred that asking Hazuki to be quiet was pointless. 

 

But back to something nicer. And there was one hell of a something just a few feet away. 

 

Frying some eggs. 

 

And in some red basketball shorts. 

 

And a black tank top. 

 

And a blue apron that he’d gotten from… somewhere. 

 

Kagami was standing over the stove, making Aomine food and honestly that fact in and of itself was fucking awesome. 

 

Add the fact that the food actually smelled heavenly. 

 

_ And  _ the fact that Wakamatsu was over on the sofa with a few other upperclassmen staring at Kagami’s cooking but  _ knowing  _ they couldn’t have any. 

 

Because Kagami was making it for  _ Aomine.  _

 

Aomine didn’t know what kind of face he was making at the moment, but it was probably something really happy looking. 

 

“Aomine-kun, why is it that you look like you are about to go off on a twisted murder spree?” 

 

Aomine instantly bolted up from leaning against the table, his eyes blown wide. 

 

“TETSU!!” Aomine sputtered. “Could you  _ not?”  _ he asked, glancing over at the tiny bluenette to his left. Tetsu was standing there in a yellow tee shirt and khaki cargo shorts, along with a mug that most likely didn’t hold coffee. 

 

“Could I not what, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu asked. He blinked up at Aomine, looking like he didn’t see the problem even though Aomine knew that  _ he  _ knew but honestly this was how it always was. 

 

“Don’t  _ sneak up _ on me,” Aomine gruffled. 

 

“Aomine-kun, I’ve been here--”

 

“The whole time,” Aomine groaned, shaking his head. 

 

“So back to my original question,” Tetsu said. “What was that face before?” 

 

“I was just happy.” 

 

“Aomine-kun looks very creepy when he’s happy.” 

 

“Aw, you shouldn’t have.” Aomine turned away from his little invisible buddy, instead looking back at Kagami. It was always a good decision to look at Kagami. Hadn’t done him wrong in almost four years. 

 

Kagami was finishing up the eggs, sliding them out of the pan and onto two plates. 

 

“Hey, Aho, c’mere!” Kagami called, not even turning away from what he was doing. 

 

Aomine didn’t need to be told twice. In an instant he was over at the kitchenette, sliding up behind Kagami and his arms slipping around his waist. 

 

“Aomine…!” Kagami growled. Aomine only smirked, pressing closer and looked at the two plates on the counter containing perfectly cooked eggs and…

 

“Oh shit, you cooked bacon and I didn’t even notice?” Aomine breathed. Kagami snorted.

 

“Moron.” 

 

“Shut up,” Aomine muttered, turning away from the plates to instead focus on the fact that he was hugging Kagami. So apparently when you had abs like Kagami did, it was still really easy to feel them through several layers of clothing. Good to know. As Aomine nuzzled into his shoulder Kagami raised a hand to flick his temple. 

 

“You gonna eat or do I get all of it?” 

 

“Yeah…” Aomine said. Man oh man, Kagami’s skin was so warm and his neck was almost like a furnace. “Right after I eat you,” he mumbled, lightly letting his teeth graze Kagami’s neck. 

 

“Ahomine!!” Kagami shouted, shoving him off. Aomine snickered and he was now able to see  _ why  _ Kagami had felt so warm if the red on his ears had anything to do with anything. 

 

Aomine kept smiling as he watched Kagami unite and take off his apron in a huff, quickly taking the pan and placing it in the sink, letting it sit in some water. 

 

“C’mon,” Kagami said, taking up the two plates and turning around, “We’ll eat in my room.” His blush seemed to have gone down. Which was disappointing, but easily fixed. 

 

Aomine snatched one of the plates--the one with a little  _ less  _ eggs but still enough to make it a rather hearty breakfast. Kagami turned away, snatched up a pair of spoons off the counter, and started walking towards the door. 

 

As soon as they were out in the hall, Aomine looked down at his steaming plate of food. It smelled so damn good. The bacon was still sizzling a little bit. Dear god, Aomine remember the first time Kagami had made him bacon, during the summer break on their second year of highschool. Aomine had forced Kagami into letting him spend the night and had woken up a little before noon on his sofa the next day with Kagami’s cooking. He would later find out that that was Kagami’s fourth breakfast of the day and also watch him blush at Aomine’s offhanded comment about how it was funny that he ate so quickly. 

 

Over the past, rather slow, week of finally getting together with Kagami, Aomine had come to the realization that he was a fucking moron. 

 

But back to the now where everything was pretty damn nice.

 

He was holding a plate of bacon after all. As he and Kagami walked around the corner to the redhead’s room, Aomine reached down to snatch up a piece. It just looked so good and--

 

“SHIIIT!” Aomine hissed, quickly putting his burnt pointer finger into his mouth. 

 

“It’s hot, don’t touch it,” Kagami said, laughing. 

 

Aomine glared at the redhead, his eyebrows furrowing. “Y’ coulha warhed mh’ bformm hann,” Aomine complained around the finger in his mouth. Kagami only laughed, the bastard. 

 

Kagami grinned at him, “Aw, don’t look at me like that,” Kagami said, his bright smile widening. His hair still looked a little damp from his morning shower, and he was just overall so… bright. 

 

Aomine popped his injured finger out of his mouth, still narrowing his eyes at Kagami. “You need to make it up to me, asshole,” he grumbled. 

 

“Fiine, what do you want?” Kagami asked. They were almost at the door to his room. 

 

Huh. What  _ did  _ Aomine? Well, he wanted to kinda not be in the dorm and also be with Kagami. 

 

So that’s what he asked for, just as Kagami slipped his keycard into the door. 

 

“Take me out,” 

 

Kagami froze. He turned to look at Aomine over his shoulder, funny eyebrows pinched slightly. “Huh?” 

 

“I wanna go out.” 

 

“As in  _ out  _ out?” 

 

“Uhh… yeah?” 

 

“Like,  _ date  _ out?” 

 

“I guess?” 

 

“Uh, sure.” 

 

“Cool.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Haru didn’t understand what the problem was. But apparently there was one? All that had happened was that as soon as Haru walked into Rin’s room, after an unwanted encounter with Yamazaki, Rin started kissing him. Then they were on the bottom bunk, everything was fine and…

 

“Haru!” Rin suddenly gasped, and apparently it wasn’t in reaction to Haru running his hands through his long, soft, wine colored hair because now he was getting pushed away. 

 

Haru sat back on his knees as Rin sat up to rest on his elbows. 

 

“Haru… oh my god… Haru I can’t believe it!” Rin continued to ramble. 

 

Haru just blinked down at the redhead because what? 

 

“Why didn’t I realise this sooner? So much time has gone by and I  _ didn’t  _ even  _ notice.  _ What is  _ wrong  _ with me? Haru!!” 

 

“What?” Haru asked bluntly. Rin ran a hand over his face before he looked up at Haru with big, red, horrified eyes. 

 

“We haven’t been on a date yet!!” he screeched. 

 

Oh. 

 

“Huh.” Haru responded. 

 

“What do you mean  _ ‘Huh.’?”  _ Rin asked, raising one of his arms and gesturing around. “How have we been together  _ this long  _ and not gone on an  _ actual date??”  _

 

“We’ve been to the pool.” Haru pointed out. 

 

“That doesn’t count!” 

 

“We go to the dining hall.” 

 

“That’s just normal, Haru.” 

 

“We go get new jammers together.” 

 

“That doesn’t count. That’s a necessity.” 

 

“You took me to Australia.” 

 

“That doesn’t count  _ either!”  _

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“I HAVE NEEEEEEEEWWWWWWSS!” a small and extremely bouncy blonde in a peach hoodie exclaimed as he swung open the door to Takao’s and Shigino’s room. 

 

Kise was currently sitting on Shigino’s desk with the pinkette’s phone in hand. Shigino had gotten a modeling offer a few days ago, apparently someone had spotted him with Kise when they went out to buy last week’s whiteboard. The offer was pretty nice. A chewing gum ad, yes, it was bubble gum. Honestly it looked perfect for a beginner and Kise was going to give his teammate the green light on it when Hazuki busted in. 

 

“Well this seems interesting,” Takao said from his spot on the top bunk. Today the guy had some  _ vibrant  _ orange bed sheets on his bed. 

 

“Ikuya-chan told me that he saw Rin-chan drag Haru-chan out of the dorm today!” Hazuki said, “And Gou-chan told me Mako-chan had to cancel having lunch because he’s going out with Sou-chan today! AND! DRUMROLL PAH-LEASE!” 

 

Takao started drumming on the metal bar on the top bunk as Hazuki stepped through the doorway. 

 

“Kuro-chan was right behind Kaga-chan and Ao-chan when they decided to go out!” 

 

Kuroko stood in the doorway, blank faced and in a pale yellow tee shirt. Kise felt an involuntary  _ ba-dum _ sound in his chest when Kuroko looked around the room, only or their eyes to meet for a moment. 

 

It was really getting a little out of hand, if Kise was honest with himself. 

 

“Cool,” Shigino said as Hazuki flopped down onto the bottom bunk and Kuroko chose to stand beside one of the desks. The desk Kise was sitting on.

 

“So what does that have to do with any of us?” the pinkette continued. 

 

Hazuki cleared his throat dramatically, sitting up on the bed and raised one, poised finger before addressing them. 

 

“As both these couples’ friends and the few people who know how  _ real  _ romance works in this dorm, it is our solemn duty to make sure that these three first dates run smoothly.” 

 

“Soooo… what does that mean, Hazukicchi?” Kise asked. 

 

“It means we follow them and make sure they don’t screw everything up!” 

 

⏩

 

“Okay! So!” Hazuki chirped. “We’re getting split into teams, and each pair is going to go off and make sure people don’t ruin their date.” 

 

Kise glanced around the room again. Everyone had moved to sit in a circle in the middle of the room. Beside him sat Takao, on his other side, Matsuoka’s sister, Gou. Momoi sat next to her and then it was Kuroko, Shigino, Hazuki and back to Takao again. 

 

They all waited patiently to hear who these pairs would be. 

 

Now, the past 15 minutes had involved one very excited video call to Momoi and Matsuoka, and waiting for the two girls to come to Shigino’s and Takao’s room. Their unspoken headquarters it would seem. 

 

Momoi quickly flipped through her clipboard before sitting up to make her announcement. 

 

“The pairs are… Hazuki-kun and Takao-kun will go watch Matsuoka-kun and Nanase-kun. Shigino-kun and I will take care of Kagamin and Dai-chan. And Tetsu-kun and Ki-chan will be following Tachibana-kun and Yamazaki-kun.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

It was a little past noon and yes, Sousuke was now wearing a shirt. The September air was starting to turn cool even at the warmest part of the day and even though Sousuke was supposedly the one taking Makoto out…

 

Makoto was leading the way. 

 

Makoto was leading Sousuke along the sidewalk with his right hand, and holding out his phone as it gave them directions with his left. 

 

And okay, because Sousuke didn’t really know where they were going and Makoto was kinda calling all the shots, it wasn’t exactly Sousuke taking Makoto out anymore. 

 

But did he mind? God no! He and Makoto were  _ holding hands  _ for fuck’s sake!

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“Kise-kun, I know I am not the most forward thinker in the category of fashion. But don’t you think the fedora is too much?” Kuroko asked as he calmly walked beside Kise. 

 

“Kurokocchi…!” Kise whined, glancing sideways at his friend, that being the only way to properly see him with such big, dark sunglasses. “It was either this or dye my hair! And Hazukicchi put us on a tight schedule. Which is sad really… I haven’t been a redhead for six months now.” 

 

Kise was only a little disappointed by that. 

 

“But Kise-kun,” Kuroko continued in his direct yet gentle voice… so unlike everyone else who tended to just yell at Kise. “I’m sorry to have to admit this, but in your current state, you look more like Inspector Gadget than you do an international model.” 

 

Kise huffed, adjusting the turned up collar of his trenchcoat as he did so. 

 

“That’s the  _ point  _ Kurokocchi, not all of us can blend into a wall whenever they want.” Kise explained. And Kise was one of those people who couldn’t blend in. In fact he did the  _ opposite _ , thus the getup. At least he was better than  _ Midorima  _ when it came to disguises. Yes, the fedora paired with sunglasses and the coat was a bit much, but the scarf he was wearing was downright  _ charming  _ with that paisley trim. 

 

Kuroko remained silent beside him. Kuroko was in the same yellow tee and shorts as before. It was getting just a touch too cold for that attire, but they would be doing a lot of moving today so it was fine. 

 

Just ahead of them, maybe half a block, were Tachibana and Yamazaki. And Kise had to admit they were being pretty adorable. Yamazaki looked a lot like a lost puppy half the time, always tensing up whenever they crossed the street or the sidewalk got a tad too crowded. Meanwhile Tachibana was on a mission, only stopping when traffic laws forced it. Or whenever someone was trying to pass through the crowds to reach a store. Or when the brunette spotted a kitten in an alleyway, or to open a door for the old woman exiting a book store. Okay so Tachibana wasn’t exactly on a mission, but he was acting less like dead weight than Yamazaki was. 

 

Now, the date hadn’t exactly started yet, but with the way Yamazaki looked happily dazed as he was dragged along. Coupled with the way Tachibana smiled fondly at the taller swimmer whenever he looked over his shoulder. It was running smoothly. 

 

Tachibana suddenly stopped, he seemed to be glancing around street signs. The tall brunette glanced back over his shoulder. In an instant Kise jumped out of his line of vision, almost slamming into a leafy display set up outside a flower shop in the process. But Kise managed to hide in that niche of a doorway, no begonias harmed in the process. 

 

Kuroko simply stopped in the middle of the street, a blank expression on his face as he stepped out of the way of a man in a blue business suit who hadn’t noticed him. 

 

“I still do not find this necessary Kise-kun.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kagami didn’t know how long he and Aomine were gonna wander around different blocks. They seemed to be a bunch of random streets and even though it was easy to spot Aomine what with his height, blue hair, and the fact that the guy wouldn’t wander more than three feet away from him, Kagami was still a bit worried he’d lose him because of the way Aomine just dashed around corners and weaved through people without taking a breath. 

 

“Aho! Where are we even going?” Kagami demanded. Aomine glanced at him over his shoulder, a smirk lifting up onto his lips. 

 

“Just c’mon, Bakagami,” he said, that smirk forming into a grin just before he turned away. 

 

Kagami hadn’t exactly realized he’d stopped walking until he watched Aomine get further and further away. 

 

“Uh--Uh Wait up!” he called, quickly chasing after. 

 

They were halfway down the street when Aomine abruptly stopped. Kagami almost ran into the idiot’s back because of the sudden halt. 

 

“Oi! What is it?” Kagami huffed. Aomine turned, staring at the building beside them. 

 

“Whaddya think?” Aomine asked with a nod of his head. 

 

Kagami turned to look at the building they’d stopped in front of…

 

And he almost cried. Because right there… just a few feet in front of him was…

 

A Nike store. 

 

It had huge glass display windows, a slatted wood screen at it’s top and a staircase to its upper level off to the side. It was boxy and modern and fucking beautiful. The  _ JUST DO IT  _ on the upper level windows glowed. 

 

And when Kagami looked over at Aomine, he saw a sparkling swoosh in those midnight blue eyes. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“Dai-chan is a moron,” Momoi huffed from where she and Kisumi were hiding behind a shoe display. 

 

Kisumi looked over at his fellow pinkette who had her eyes narrowed at she looked at her phone. Where she had the camera on and zoomed in on the pair of people across the store. 

 

Kisumi turned at followed her line of sight. Aomine and Kagami had been in the store for about 15 minutes and they still looked like a couple of sugar crazed toddlers. Now, Kisumi recognized a decent pair of basketball shoes when he saw one. But it seemed like the two power forwards across the store had a bit of a obsession. 

 

When they’d walked into the store, Kisumi and Momoi had snuck up to the second level and made their way down, hiding behind the stair rail, displays and Momoi even managed to fit herself perfectly behind a leggings mannequin when Kagami had almost found her as he walked over to look at teeshirts. 

 

Despite the frown Momoi had been wearing a moment ago, she quickly giggled. Kisumi scooted over to the corner of the table to get a better look at Aomine as he rushed over to a shelf and delicately picked up a pair of black sneakers in his hands. He held the shoe with a strange sense of  _ reverence.  _

 

“Kagami! I found the Hyperdunks!!” 

 

Kagami gasped.

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

The walk to wherever it was that Rin was taking him was very boring. Haru liked holding hands, but other than that. Nothing interesting. 

 

There were people. 

 

Buildings. 

 

_ Sidewalk _ . 

 

More buildings. 

 

Oh, a lady walking her dog. 

 

Buildings. 

 

Guy on a bike. 

 

Rin muttering to himself in front of Haru as they crossed the street. 

 

Honestly, nothing worth mentioning overall. 

 

Everything was average as they walked along, not a thing to point out or get excited about all there was was-- _ Dear mother of God. _

 

It was beautiful, absolutely radiant as it cascaded across the shining dias. Haru felt his breath escape from his lungs even though he was hardly aware of it. Rin’s soft hand slipped away from his own as he stepped off into the small square. Oh, he simply had to get closer. Had to set in, feel that velvety liquid wrap around him, its thousand delicate fingers drawing him in deeper.

 

He wanted to feel it wash over him, envelop him,  _ take  _ him. He wanted it now. Haru vaguely registered the feeling of his hands going under the hem of his sweatshirt. He only faintly heard the shouts. Those were all secondary to simply  getting  _ closer _ . Only a few steps further and he would be embraced by that glimmering, flowing being that had held his heart in its fluid hands since he was a babe. 

 

Only a few steps more and he would reach that  _ water.  _

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Nagisa sighed loudly at the sight of Rin trying to get his boyfriend to put his hoodie back on. As soon as the redhead and Haru had passed the small plaza with its large, dias shaped fountain in its center, Nagisa knew this was going to be a long afternoon. 

 

“Should we call Tachibana?” Takao asked from above Nagisa. They were currently watching the scene unfold from behind a tree in the corner of the square. 

 

“We can’t call Mako-chan…!” Nagisa almost hissed. “That’ll ruin his time with Sou-chan. What we need is to figure out a way to get Rin-chan to get Haru-chan to stop taking his clothes off!” 

 

Nagisa heard Takao shuffle as he hid back behind the tree. Nagisa glanced back at him. The dark haired boy had his phone out and was quickly typing. 

 

“What are you doing?” Nagisa asked. 

 

Takao simply held up a finger, a serious expression on his face as he vigorously typed.

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“Harrruuuuuuu!” Rin cried as he tried desperately to keep the indigo hoodie the dark haired boy was wearing on him. Yeah, Haru had a helluva lot to show off to the world, but now was  _ not the time.  _

 

And to make it worse, Rin’s phone started buzzing. 

 

It vibrated once in his back pocket as he tried to get a hold of Haru’s wrist and yank it away from the button of his jeans. Jeans that Rin had forced him to put on before leaving the dorm. 

 

“Haru! Enough!” The boy still squirmed, trying to get closer to the fountain. 

 

“Bad Haru!” Not even a word. 

 

“No more mackerel for Haru!” Damn, that really should’ve worked. Also his phone buzzed again. 

 

“Haru!! You need to keep your clothes on or I’m telling Makoto!!” Still not a thing. And his phone went  _ bzzt.  _

 

“Auuuugghhh!” Rin groaned, moving his arm so that one was free and the other was wrapped tightly around Haru’s waist, keeping from getting his hoodie more than halfway off. 

 

Rin took his phone out of his back pocket. ‘ _ 5 new messages from Takao (Kise’s friend)’ _ flashed at him. 

 

What the hell? Rin quickly unlocked his phone. 

 

**_[From: Takao_ **

 

**_Heyyy! Matsuoka guess what? Today’s Oha Asa stuff was really weird today. Cancer’s lucky item is an indigo hoodie]_ **

 

Okay… so that didn’t sound too weird. 

 

**_[Yeah, that sounds pretty normal compared to the singing fish Shin-chan had to take to English that one time. But! What was weird was that if Cancers_ ** **don’t** **_have their item today, something really weird will happen]_ **

 

Well this was interesting…

 

**_[If cancer’s don’t have it! Oha Asa says they’ll be cut off from their favorite object for months. I know that Shin-chan can’t live without red bean soup for more than a week.]_ **

 

**_[and I know you have a Cancer of your own ;)]_ **

 

**_[That’s all! Cya Matsuoka]_ **

 

Well wasn’t that convenient. 

 

“Haru! There’s something I need to tell you!” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Takao felt bad for lying, seeing as how Cancer’s lucky item of the day was not a hoodie, but in fact a fishing reel. 

 

But it looked like Nanase was very reluctantly walking away from the fountain. 

 

So! Mission accomplished. 

 

“You’re a genius Taka-chan!!” Hazuki cried as his hugged him. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

So Kise now knew something he didn’t know before. 

 

Tachibana Makoto was a dating  _ master.  _ The cafe he’d chosen was absolutely adorable. He and Yamazaki had gotten a booth in the corner and were currently sharing every meal they’d ordered. Which consisted of four different, slowly eaten muffins, a sandwich that Tachibana was more feeding bites to Yamazaki than he was eating for himself, some fantastic looking whipped cream topped creation containing two straws and a more boring coffee that Yamazaki was drinking, meanwhile Tachibana kept crinkling his nose at. 

 

It was downright adorable and Kise honestly didn’t see how the two needed help. 

 

He and Kuroko were sitting at a table for two on the other end of the cafe, blocked perfectly be the front counter. But if Kise leaned back into his his seat he could see the other pair. Kuroko had moved his chair from the opposite end of the table to beside Kise, so that he could snap pictures with his phone and send them to Momoi’s roommate, Gou. The small redhead was still in Hazuki’s and Takao’s room, receiving and instantly saving all photos send by each pair onto a flashdrive. 

 

Kise was honestly very impressed by Hazuki’s thorough planning skills. 

 

Kuroko leaned over the vanilla latte he’d ordered so that he could clearly snap a photo of Yamazaki wipping cream off of Tachibana’s lip. Yamazaki was smirking whereas Tachibana was absolutely red in the face. 

 

“Ahh, they’re so cute Kurokocchi,” Kise mused as he heard the shutter sound come from the small bluenette’s phone. 

 

“Yes Kise-kun,” Kuroko said as he leaned back into his seat. “It must be nice to have someone to do such things with.” 

 

The offhanded comment stabbed Kise right in the gut, he turned away from his teammate and instead looked down at the espresso in front of him. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m sure it is.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Okay, so Kisumi knew how long it took to change into a pair of shoes. 

 

It didn’t take 20 minutes. 

 

You also didn’t need to go into a  _ changing room  _ to try on a pair of shoes. 

 

Also, the average person didn’t need their buddy to follow in after to help them tie their laces. 

 

But who  _ knowws?  _ Maybe that’s what they did in America, and Kagami was just teaching Aomine some ‘different customs’. 

“Wow, people are saying that international relations are at an all time high this year.” 

 

Momoi shot him a weird look from over by the hoodie section. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Nagisa was well aware that Rin was a hopeless romantic. So secretly following him and Haru to a gorgeously secluded area of lovely park (secluded = significant distance away from the pond) to find the pair sitting under and large, old sakura tree along with the food they’d bought from a street vendor shouldn’t have been a surprise. 

 

And it wasn’t. 

 

But if Nagisa had learned anything from Rei, it was to recognize when something was  _ beautiful.  _

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Sousuke finally shifted back into a coherent state of mind after he and Makoto had etched away at their third muffin. Makoto sat in the booth across the table, leaning comfortably on both his elbows and smiling at him. It was an easy, gentle smile. A smile that Makoto must not even realise he was wearing and that in and of itself made a warm little feeling wriggle its way into Sousuke’s chest. 

 

He had no idea how long they’d been sitting in that cafe, but he knew that his coffee had long gone cold and that the drink beside Makoto’s right elbow was not his first. That was the only explanation for the cream on top still being intact. 

 

“Thank you for taking me here,” Sousuke said. He didn’t usually  _ thank  _ people all that much, but it seemed like the right thing to say. 

 

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly, showing off more sunny-green iris, a dusting a pink worked its way across Makoto’s tanned cheeks. 

 

Sousuke made a mental note to say  _ thank you  _ more often. Or say it more to Makoto at the very least. 

 

“Well, um,” Makoto glanced away, a hand came up to toy with a lock of his olive-brown hair. “Thank you for having us go out today, it’s really nice.” When Makoto looked back at Sousuke, he beamed. It smile was dazzling and those shimmering eyes crinkled at their corners. 

 

Sousuke was so captivated it took him a full two minutes to notice that the waiter was standing by the table waiting to pick up the check. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kise almost felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. It was too adorable.  _ Honestly.  _

 

As Tachibana and Yamazaki made their way back to the dorm, with Kise and Kuroko stealthily following suit, neither Kise nor his small friend missed the way that Yamazaki stopped at a magically abandoned street corner. And so, they didn’t miss the way he quickly tugged on Tachibana’s wrist, pulling him in close for a light kiss on the lips. 

 

Kise, despite his rather shameless pretences, tried to hide his blush behind his scarf. 

 

But a side glance towards Kuroko showed that it was useless to hide from his oh so observant friend. 

 

Kuroko gave him a small smile. 

 

And  _ that  _ didn’t help Kise’s situation at  _ all.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has a crap ending~~ But part 2 will be up before next friday and this chapter was just getting _tooooo looonnngggg_ and I couldn't find a way to end it or at LEAST another 2k or maybe 3k words. So instead of rushing myself and making it not good, I will do my usual pacing with another 5k word chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for being wonderful readers!! Comment plsss even if it's just to yell at me for being laaaaattteeee
> 
> ~idi2


	18. Something from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KiKuro
> 
> +Aho... Baka... wtf dudes...
> 
> +Nagisa why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been up last night but I fell asleep. Beta-ed by the spectacular: Fuckup101 & unmei_na_no_da_yo
> 
> But its up now~ *waves pointless little flag*
> 
> ~idi2

“Hey--uh--Ah  _ shit _ … Ao...mmm… Aomine? Aomine, uh--we might wanna--ahh--!” Kagami was currently backed against the wall of a changing room that was in the shoe heaven known as one of Tokyo’s Nike stores. The place was goddamn beautiful, and expensive, but mostly beautiful and Kagami had been saving a lot of money from eating in the dining hall since school began so he could afford to splurge a little bit. Especially because Aomine had positively  _ glowed  _ at the sight of a royal blue pair of  _ Jordan 11s.  _

 

But at the moment, Kagami’s brain was only half focused on the fact that he was surrounded by hundreds of fantastic shoes. Because  _ fuck  _ Aomine was doing some things to his neck. 

 

Kagami doesn’t even fully remember what stupid excuse Aomine used to get them both into the changing room. Kagami internally cringed at how easily he’d followed along. But cringing and regretting were two very different things. Or, they kind of were.

 

Aomine mouthed and lightly bit at the skin just below Kagami’s jaw. One of his darkly tanned hands was tangled up in Kagami’s hair, the other managed to snake around his waist. Meanwhile Kagami himself had his arms wrapped tightly around the bluenette’s neck.

 

Kagami really hated to admit it, as in he  _ really  _ didn’t even wanna say it to himself and he would absolutely never tell anyone this realization out loud. But Aomine was a fucking fantastic kisser. Kagami felt Aomine drag his bottom lip up along Kagami’s throat, with hot breath washing over his already burning skin. And  _ shit  _ it was nice. 

 

“Aom--,” Aomine’s mouth moved up to Kagami’s again. 

 

“ _ Mmmh…!”  _ Kagami moaned against Aomine’s lips. Those soft, insistent lips. If Kagami hadn't been both pressed against the wall alongside Aomine holding him, his knees probably would have given out. 

 

Aomine tilted his head, he sucked on Kagami’s bottom lips and  _ hooooly  _ shit. 

 

“Ao..mi….hmmm…” God, Kagami could barely get a word in. They needed to stop. The last thing Kagami wanted was to be banned from the Nike store, and if he and Aomine kept this up, that could very well happen. 

 

But Aomine was kissing him like he just could  _ not  _ get  _ enough _ . And it was  _ hot.  _

 

Aomine finally pulled away, drawing Kagami’s lip back between his teeth for a second as he did so. 

 

“Yeah, babe?” he asked. Kagami opened his eyes, not knowing when the fuck he’d even closed them. The sight before him was something that could probably make him hard for years to come. Aomine’s blue eyes were half shut, his adam’s apple bobbed with heavy breaths that fanned out over Kagami’s lips and Aomine’s own lips glistened with saliva. 

 

“Hnn,” Kagami croaked out. A smug grin worked its way onto Aomine’s face a second later. “We--should uh,” Kagami cleared his throat, “S-stop.” 

 

Aomine quirked one of his blue eyebrows. 

 

“Why?” he asked, the hand he had in Kagami’s hair started to comb through the lock. And what the hell? That shouldn’t have felt as nice as it did. 

 

But it felt really good, and Kagami let his concentration slip, he let his body loosen just a bit more, leaning further into Aomine. 

 

“We might get caugh…” Aw damn, now Aomine wasn’t just kissing him, he was back to the whole mapping Kagami out with his tongue thing he’d been doing a few minutes ago. 

 

...a few minutes ago? J-Just how long have they been here? 

 

Well, better send those thoughts out the fucking window because he was a little busy with kissing Aomine back. And that’s what he did, dammit. He tilted his head to the left, one of his hands found the back of Aomine’s head and he carded his fingers through the blunette’s hair. It was  _ really  _ soft. The bastard. 

 

Kagami ran his tongue along Aomine’s trying as much as he could to gain a little leverage. He was already against a wall for fuck’s sake! The least Aomine could do was let him get a few nips in. Like, common sense bruh. Kagami pulled away, sucking in a quick breath before he moved to kiss the corner of Aomine’s mouth. Both of his hands moved to either side of Aomine’s head, wrapping his fingers in that hair. Just. Damn, the hair got to him. Not a lot of guys even bothered to take care of their hair, and Kagami had thrown Aomine into that boat before hand but it seemed he was  _ glaringly  _ mistaken. It was just so soft. What was this? And Aomine was only letting him play around for about 15 seconds before the grip he had around Kagami’s waist tightened. Once again, their lips smashed together and how long had they even been  _ doing this?  _

 

Kagami had let his eyes fall shut again and he just soaked in the sensations around him. The heat, the rush the tangible sense of  _ need  _ that seemed to spark between them. Shit, that was sappy. He really needed to stop. Not the making out bit, nah, that needed to continue for a while more, but the thinking part. Kagami had always sucked at that anyone. Sucked. Like what Aomine was doing to his lip. 

 

Kagami gave a half audible grunt. And other then that the only noises in the small changing room were the rustles of clothing, the smacking of lips, the sound of spit and tongues that should’ve been gross but instead it was hot and the sound of the door clicking open and had they not locked it? And--

 

Wait a minute! 

 

“Hmm!!” Kagami squeaked--damn, he was making all kinds of stupid noises today--into Aomine’s mouth as his eyes flew open. 

 

The first thing he saw was Aomine’s face, seeing as how it was right in front of his own. Aomine had a tiny crease between his eyebrows from concentration, with his eyes lightly shut but he still looked like a smug bastard. 

 

Then Kagami managed to glance to the side. Where the door was. Where the  _ fucking  _ open door was! Kagami moved his hands away from Aomine’s hair, instead banging on the idiot’s shoulders. 

 

“Mhh!!! HHMM!!! GHH!!” Kagami growled, he had half a mind to bite Aomine’s tongue in half. 

 

Aomine got the message, opened his eyes and broke away with a small gasp. 

 

“What is it--?” Kagami jolted his head to the side. Aomine looked over at the door and instantly scowled. 

 

“Do you fuckin’ mind?” Aomine growled to who was standing in the doorway, still not letting  _ go  _ of Kagami mind you. And Kagami finally turned his head to get a good look at their intruder. Who hadn’t responded to Aomine. 

 

Kagami’s eyes bulged. And he kinda wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

 

There, right in the entryway, holding a few pairs of track pants and with his eyes slightly widened was--

 

“MITOBE-SENPAI??” 

 

His upperclassman gave a little wave.

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Takao was well aware that Hazuki was an eccentric guy. But climbing a tree? Seriously? They were only about three trees over from where Nanase and Matsuoka had set up their little spur of the moment picknick. And Takao was currently at the base of a not- _ that _ -big sakura tree watching as Hazuki climbed up  _ higher  _ and  _ higher _ and  _ damn  _ breaststroke must do wonders to a person’s deltoids. 

 

All Takao could really do was hope that he was able to get to wherever Hazuki would land if he fell. Preferably  _ before  _ he made contact with the brick walking path. After all, Takao didn’t want Shintarou's roommate hating him. 

 

He he looked on wearily as Hazuki shimmied up another branch. 

 

The guy’s stamina was pretty spectacular if Takao was completely honest. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Makoto waved through the crowds of the sidewalk as smoothly as he could. He gripped onto Sousuke’s hand tighter for a moment, half for reassurance that he hadn’t slipped away, half for Makoto to remind himself that they were holding hands. Makoto bit at the corner of his lip as he smiled. 

 

It was a little pathetic, how he’d just turned into a ball of putty throughout the entire date. But seeing Sousuke walk out of the dorm earlier this afternoon, trying to look so sure of himself as he tried to act like he didn’t know whether to go left or right just to get to the campus gates. That was just too.. Ah he hated to say it… but it was too adorable. 

 

The only thing that had been worse and that had almost made Makoto melt into the sidewalk was the look a childish relief plastered across Sousuke’s face as soon as Makoto had snatched up his hand and nodded his head towards the right direction. 

 

And when Sousuke demanded that he payed the bill. That was also charming. 

 

And the kiss at the street corner that made Makoto’s knees buckle. 

 

_ And  _ the  _ blush  _ that made itself knows across Sousuke’s cheeks as he’d pulled away. 

 

Makoto felt like squealing just  _ thinking  _ about it, but instead he only squeezed the hand wrapped around his own again. That large, slightly calloused hand that held his both delicately as they walked along, and nervously whenever the crowds got too thick, like right now. Currently, there were people everywhere. Not many impeded Makoto’s view of where they were going, with how he was a good head taller than the masses surrounding them, but it seemed Sousuke was still worried about getting lost. 

 

Makoto looked over his shoulder, only to see Sousuke staring right back at him. Oh goodness, those droopy teal eyes would have Makoto at their beck and call one day. Probably today. Or maybe it was the very first moment he’d looked at them, back in Iwatobi. It was hard to tell. 

 

Makoto turned back to the street in front of them, stopping at a crosswalk. 

 

Makoto felt his hand get squeezed lightly, and a moment later Sousuke was standing beside him, simply staring. 

 

“What is it?” Makoto muttered, glancing at Sousuke and away again.

 

The smile that quirked up the corners of Sousuke’s lips was something so fully of fondness it spilled over into admiration. Sousuke leaned closer as Makoto tried to keep his eyes staring forward where cars sped past. 

 

He felt the faintest puff of breath on his cheek. 

 

“You just look beautiful in 4 pm light.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kise was going to DIE with how cute these two were being!

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“Taka-chan!” Nagisa called from a tall tree branch. “Guess what?” 

 

“What?” came a shout from below. 

 

“I know what Mura-chan feels like all the time now!” Nagisa said as he looked down at the park. Or more specifically, at the little Haru and Rin as they started to pack up their picnic

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAAA!!” Takao cackled from the ground.

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Aomine was not happy. 

 

You’d think getting dragged by the wrist by a desperate, red faced Kagami would just  _ make his fuckin’ day.  _ And under the right circumstances it  _ totally  _ would!

 

These, were not the right circumstances. 

 

Not-so-happy-Aomine was practically getting his arm yanked off as Kagami rushed them away from the changing rooms, down the stairs to the first level and  _ right out the door  _ of the heavenly Nike store and off into the busy street. 

 

“We didn’t buy anything, Bakagami!” Aomine groused. “Why’d we have to run outta there?” 

 

Kagami stopped walk, his back still and the ends of his ears red. And slowly, almost cautiously, he turned around to face Aomine. 

 

Kagami was absolutely  _ burning.  _ He also seemed to be sulking just a bit with the way his lips were pursed together. Not that didn’t sit well with Aomine.  _ He  _ should be the one sulking, after all, things had been getting pretty interesting  _ before  _ that stupid upperclassman decided to not knock first. 

 

“ _ Why?”  _ Kagami almost screeched. He was still holding Aomine’s wrist and that would’ve been cute had Aomine not been afraid the hysterical redhead might break it. 

 

“We ran outta there because if it went any further we were gunna fuck in a  _ changing room!”  _ Kagami hissed out the last bit like it was some kinda sin. Okay, well, it probably was but  _ anyway.  _

 

“Your point?” 

 

Kagami’s jaw slacked. “What the  _ fuck  _ man?” 

 

“Fuck indeed,” Aomine said. “I wouldn’t have minded.” 

 

Kagami had this look crossed between the ‘ _ about to blow a blood vessel’  _ and ‘ _ how are you that stupid?’  _ faces. “We’ve been together for a  _ week  _ Ahomine!” 

 

“Pfft, Kagami please, it’s technically been like two years.” Aomine scoffed with an eyeroll. 

 

Kagami huffed and dragged Aomine over so that they weren’t standing in the middle of the street. 

 

“We haven’t been dating for two years, moron.” 

 

“Yeah, but we’ve wanted to fuck that long,” Aomine shrugged. 

 

Kagami’s blush was finally starting to die down when he but his thumb and forefinger on his temple and breathed in for a moment. 

 

“I haven’t wanted to fuck you for two years,” Kagami said as he lowered his hand. 

 

“Oh I know,” Aomine nodded. “You’ve wanted to  _ get  _ fucked for two years.” 

 

“WHAT? NO!” Kagami’s eyes widened. “What the fuck are you saying?” 

 

“Uh, the  _ truth. _ ” 

 

“Yeah right. Like you would top.” Kagami snorted. 

 

Aomine frowned. Now what the hell was  _ that?  _ “Excuse you? I think you’re not seeing things clearly.” 

 

“Dude, I would totally top,” Kagami said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“Why the fuck would  _ you  _ top? I’m the more dominant one,”

 

“Since when have you been more dominant?” Kagami asked. 

 

“Since the  _ beginning.  _ Where the hell were you five minutes ago, dumbass?” Aomine said. And remember now, five minutes ago he had Kagami  _ against a damn wall.  _

 

“T-That doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Kagami sputtered. 

 

“Oh yes it does! When we finally do it there’s no way  _ I’m  _ bottoming!” Aomine couldn’t believe this was even an  _ argument.  _

 

Kagami looked almost sad at that comment, his eyes drooped and his thumb was running in little circles on Aomine’s wrist. “But you’d be a great bottom, and I wouldn’t go too fast or anything like that. I’d make sure I took care of you and… Aomine?” 

 

Aomine was staring at the ground. He was trying to focus on a crack in the sidewalk and not the way Kagami’s hand every so gently wrapped around his wrist. Aomine also had a hand over his face. And he wasn’t blushing. There was no fucking way he was blushing. Aomine Daiki did not blush and he certainly didn’t do it in public because he didn’t do it at all so that wouldn’t even make any sense. 

 

_ Stupid fucking sweet bastard.  _

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Haru and Rin were on the move. They were on their way back to the dorm and Nagisa noticed that this time around Rin was actively avoiding all fountains and pools and even fire hydrants. 

 

_ Good job, Rin-chan!  _ Nagisa cheered inside his head as he watched his two childhood friends cross the street hand in hand. 

 

Meanwhile he and Takao casually followed behind, each with wearing a pair of anonymity-giving sunglasses Takao had gotten from Midorima. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

They’d made it back to the dorm, which was a small miracle because Kuroko’s phone ran out of storage. 

 

Yamazaki had been pretending like he’d led them home all along as soon as the dorm was in sight. And Tachibana had let him, because it was an established fact that the tall brunette was an angel. 

 

Kise was crouched behind a bush, meanwhile Kuroko was just in the middle of the sidewalk. It was pretty unfair that this had been their entire scouting mission, with Kise throwing himself behind cover every nine minutes and Kuroko just… being Kuroko. 

 

But that was alright… Kise supposed. 

 

“Kise-kun, they’re inside the lobby, we need to hurry,” Kuroko said as he continued down the path to the dorm. 

 

“Kurokocchiiii! Wait!” Kise called as he sprung up to follow him. This coat was becoming a bit of a hassle, but he had to keep up appearances for just a little while longer. 

 

Kise caught up to his small blue haired friend, falling in step with him. “Really, so mean Kurokocchi,” Kise huffed as he hunched over to pout where Kuroko couldn’t ignore him. 

 

Or, it took effort to ignore Kise. Just a little… and no… Kuroko just kept on walking forward. Not even  _ looking  _ at him!

 

“Kurokocchiiiii!” 

 

They were almost at the steps to the dorm now when Kuroko suddenly stopped. Kise was still pouting when he looked up and saw--

 

“Matsuokacchi!! Nanasecchi! You guys back from your date already?” 

 

And there they were. Matsuoka with his hand in Nanase’s, the former looking surprised and the latter looking… blank but still pretty. 

 

“Uh, hey Kise,” Matsuoka blinked at him for a moment. “Yeah and… How did you know we were--?” 

 

“Se-chan! Haru-chan! Rin-chan! Kuro-chan!”  _ Ah, saved by the bell.  _

 

And suddenly Hazuki and Takao popped up  _ magically  _ from across the street. 

 

“How are you guys?” Hazuki chirped, beaming up at everyone. 

 

“Ah, fine?” Matsuoka said as he wearily eyes the people suddenly surrounding him. 

 

“Well that’s good Rin-chan. And you Haru-chan?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Matsuoka shot everyone--except Kuroko who he probably wasn't even aware was there--another odd look before tugging on Nanase’s hand. “Okay… so we’re gonna go inside.” 

 

“Which room?” Takao suddenly pressed. 

 

“Sorry, what?” 

 

“You going back to your room or back to Nanase’s?” The gray eyed point guard said. And Takao always looked like he was trying to choose between laughing hysterically and giving someone the judgiest face ever conceived. So it was safe to assume he was doing that now. 

 

“Ah, um, well,” Kise’s poor roommate grew red as he spoke. Meanwhile Nanase was just… there. “We’re gonna--uh.”    
  
“ _ You’re  _ gonna go to Nanasecchi’s room Matsuokacchi,” Kise cut in, the blushing redhead instantly turned to him. “Because Kurokocchi and I are gonna be hanging out in our room. Right, rommiecchi?” 

 

‘Riiight…” Matsuoka muttered before pulling Nanase out of the circle of fellow questioning college kids. 

 

The couple proceeded up the stairs and as soon as those door closed--

 

“So what have you guys gotten so far?” Kise asked in a low voice, bending forward and pushing up the collar of his coat more. 

 

“Not here, Se-chan,” Hazuki hissed, “We need to get onto floors four and five, but we can’t be seen.” 

 

“The elevators?” Takao suggested. 

 

“No, we need something less conspicuous. Four able bodied young men taking the elevator just  _ because?”  _ Kise said. 

 

“We could make Kuroko look unconscious and carry him.” 

 

“That’ll be plan B,” Hazuki decided, nodding firmly to the rest of them. 

 

“So what’s plan A Hazukicchi?” 

 

“The  _ trees!”  _ Hazuki explained, pointing up and over two a tall maple growing beside the brick dorm. 

 

“Again?” Takao asked. And what? 

 

“Yes! I like being Mura-chan height,” Hazuki said with a small huff. 

 

“Fiiiine,” Takao groaned.

 

“I’ll go inside and unlock the window to Kise-kun’s room,” Kuroko said before promptly vanishing. 

 

“Kurocchi--?” 

 

“Cool! Now we get to that window!!!” Hazuki said. 

 

Kise shouldn’t have nodded along. But he did. 

 

⏩

 

“Hazukicchi! Please leave the birds alone!” 

 

⏩

 

“Goddamn, just what kinda things does breaststroke do to the body?” 

 

⏩

 

“Oh hey, is that Hyuuga-senpai? Hey man!!”    
  


_ “Oi! What the hell are you morons doing?”  _ __   
  


“Bye Hyuuga-senpai!” 

 

⏩

 

Climbing a tree in a trench coat was about as fun as someone would assume it was. 

 

⏩

 

“Now,” Kise asked as he pushed back a branch that had moments ago slapped him in the face. “Why did we pick  _ this  _ tree?”    
  


“Because Maples are pretty Se-chan!” 

 

⏩

 

Four floors was much higher than Kise had even imagined. 

 

⏩

 

“I think this is the wrong window…” Takao muttered.

 

⏩

 

“I see my vanity!! This is it!” 

 

And the window was blessedly open. 

 

⏩

 

A few minutes after shimmying through the window, Kise found himself leaning against his own desk, with Kuroko casually standing by the window, and Takao taking a little breather on Matsuoka’s bunk. And Hazuki rapidly messaging Shigino in the middle of the room. Apparently he still had to burn off that little adrenaline high he’d gotten from climbing the tree. But Kise wasn’t too concerned, he was just happy Takao had convinced the small blonde to  _ not  _ try jumping down onto a nearby umbrella and that many movies were that worked were lying. 

 

“Taka-chan! We need to go upstairs,” Hazuki suddenly said. “Rei-chan just texted and he asked whether I knew about the  _ noises  _ from across the hall! He must think I’m still in my room so he must think I can hear--OHHH!” Hazuki cut himself off with a gasp. 

 

“We can listen in through the walls!” the tiny blonde exclaimed. “Taka-chan! C’mon! Kuro-chan and Se-chan! See if you can hear anything with Sou-chan and Mako-chan!!”    
  


Hazuki quickly grabbed Takao’s hand, yanking the not wide-eyed boy off the bottom bunk and towards the door. 

 

The two of them scrambled to get their shoes on and open the door. As soon as it clicked shut, something registered in Kise’s brain. 

 

The room was dim. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“So… Momoi… do you have any idea why they’re… uh…” 

 

“Why Dai-chan and Kagamin think they can pretend to not be holding hands if the hide behind the bag or fries?” Momoi filled in from her spot across the burger joint, specifically Maji. When he leaned back in her seat slightly she could see her childhood friend and his adorable counterpart in their booth just perfectly. 

 

“The world may never know Shigino-kun.” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“Mmnn, Sou…” Sousuke didn’t know if his heart could hammer much faster, but it seemed that Makoto was unknowingly pressing it to the limits. 

 

He didn’t even know how it’d gotten to this, but the current set up was like so: They were both on Sousuke’s bunk, with Sousuke somehow ending up against the wall and for reasons  _ completely unknown  _ Makoto was in his lap. 

 

It was okay though. He was  _ more  _ than okay with the current situation. He didn’t understand how it came to be but he wasn’t so stupid as to stop what he was doing to question any of it. 

 

So Sousuke just kept doing what he was doing. And that was kissing Makoto. 

 

His brushed down across the caramel-tanned skin on Makoto’s cheek. Sousuke felt him shudder and for some unexplainable reason Sousuke wrapped his arms tighter around Makoto’s middle. His hands slowly ran across his back, trying to feel those--what were some synonyms for perfect?--flawless muscles that hid just beneath it. 

 

Sousuke gave an experimental nip to Makoto’s jawline. 

 

_ “Ah, _ mmm, Sousuke, I feel so…. Hhhnn,”  _ Ah, remember that one.  _ He reminded himself. 

 

Sousuke shifted back against the wall. He tilted his head up to meet Makoto’s lips again. 

 

Makoto gasped silently against his mouth, giving Sousuke the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Makoto’s mouth, if only for a second before pulling away. 

 

“Mmm, S-Sou,” Sweet Jesus those noises. They--They were doing  _ things  _ to him. It was just a wild ride. 

 

Sousuke was completely unprepared for the events that transpired a moment later. As in, he was not  _ prepared.  _ This made him short circuit. Sousuke.exe broken ( © Lizzy 2k17). 

 

“Nnnnagghh, Sousuke… let me taste you… p-please,” Makoto whimpered as he dove in for another kiss. Makoto pressed his lips down  _ hard _ , plunging his tongue inside Sousuke’s mouth and running it along his teeth. Makoto pressed their chests together, moaning wordlessly as his hands ran through Sousuke’s hair. Fuck. 

 

Sousuke’s grip tightened, they were just  _ clinging  _ to each other. Lips an absolute mess of nips and tongue and holy--was it really Makoto in his lap at the moment? 

 

In his  _ lap?  _

 

That was just--really fucking nice, gotta tell ya. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Kise was kneeling up on his bunk, pressed as close to the air vent as he could get. And man oh man, he was getting flustered back when Yamazaki and Tachibana were just holding hands in the street. Right now, though? At this current moment in time? He was dying. He couldn’t listening in for too long, just long enough to confirm that yes, that was what makingout sounded like so it was safe to assume that that was what was happening in the other room. 

 

Once confirmed, Kise crawled down from the bunk, shooting a smile over to Kuroko who was still over by the small window. 

 

“So, I guess we should go back to Takaocchi and Shiginocchi’s room now huh?” 

 

Kuroko looked up at him, those power blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. 

 

“Before we do that… Kise-kun…” Kise’s phone vibrated, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the glimmer of seriousness in Kuroko’s eyes. 

 

⏩ (7 hours have finally passed) 

 

“Kise-kun, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for sometime now,” Kuroko breathed. Kuroko had done quite a few things in the last few minutes, such as manage to walk around Kise in such a way that had him backed into a wall, steal his breath away, and it looked as if the small sixth man was about to shatter Kise’s reality as he knew it. 

 

“Kise-kun--I--,” Kuroko sucked in a small breath. They were so close that Kise could feel the air move. Feel time  _ slow _ and Kuroko took a moment to blink his eyes. 

 

“Kise-kun, I admire you more than I can ever say. I--you--your light may not be blinding but it still shimmers like the sun. Its-- _ you  _ are so unique, so dazzling and for someone who does nothing but watch the world roll by, I could spend a lifetime picking out each and every detail about your eyes or your smile… and…” 

 

“Kurokocchi, “ Kise breathed. 

 

“Kise-kun, I don’t know when, but at some point, admiration tipped over into fondness and finally it became endearment. And that became… I couldn’t even begin to word such feelings but Kise-kun, even if I might simply be a ghost, a wisp along something as dazzling as you are I still feel--” 

 

Kise was certain Kuroko had planned out the confession beautifully, but he would admit that waiting for this moment for around three years would cause anyone to get just a touch impatient. 

 

So Kise kissed him instead. As gentle as he could, Kise leaned in, pressing his lips to Kuroko’s. They were so soft and Kise felt a warm, relieved breath release through Kuroko’s nose. 

 

Kise lifted his once useless hands up to cup Kuroko’s jaw, one of Kuroko’s slender hands reached up to the scarf that Kise had forgotten to take off. 

 

It was so perfect, so tender, Kise wanted it to last forever and when he heard Kuroko sigh as he pressed closer, he only took it as encouragement to--

 

The door opened with a  _ slam _ . 

 

“SE-CHAN! YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY TEX-- _ OH MY GOD!!! _ ” 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

“Sou…? Did you hear that?” Sousuke didn’t know if he could feel more annoyed at any one time. 

 

“ _ HAZUKICCHIIIIIII!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOOING??”  _

 

_ “SE-CHAN OH my goD KURO-CHAN! OH MY GOD TAKA-CHAN gET OUT THE CAMERA! REI-CHAN IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL DID YOU SEE?? MIDO-CHAN YOU SAID GEMINIS HAD THE MOST LUCK TODAY RIGHT?? OH My GOD THIS IS SO WONDERFUL SEEEE-CHAAANNN I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOUUUUUUU!!!!!”  _

 

_ “HAHAHAHAH! You should see your  _ faces!  _ Hhaahahha! HAH!”  _

 

_ “Nagisa-kun, I think we need to--.”  _

 

_ “HAZUKICCHI STOP HUGGING ME!!”  _

 

_ “Let him go Hazuki-kun, he isn’t yours.”  _

 

_ “Dawww, am I yours now Kurokocchi? Hazukicchi!! Let! Me! GO!”  _

 

Makoto twisted in an attempt to get out of Sousuke’s lap. And no. That wasn’t allowed. 

 

“Do you think we should go check on things?” Makoto asked, his head turned to look at the door. 

 

“No,” Sousuke growled. 

 

“But Sou we should--” 

 

“No,” he repeated. And this time Sousuke brought out the big guns, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Makoto’s now greatly exposed neck. The new position was the only silver lining about the entire situation. 

 

“Hnn, Sou--b-but what if they start... _ oh,  _ oh goodness, Sousuke--” 

 

“Not our problem,” Sousuke huffed into Makoto’s neck. Makoto’s hot, soft neck that vibrated against his lips as Makoto groaned almost silently above him. 

 

“Yeah, y-you’re right, Sou. Ah!” Makoto leaned back into Sousuke’s arms, making it easier for him to run his hands along Makoto’s back. 

 

Sousuke was exceedingly less annoyed now. 

 

⏩⏩⏩⏩⏩

 

Aomine shot Kagami a smirk as he half dragged him by the arm up the dorm stairs to the fourth floor. 

 

“Oi! Don’t hold my damn hand all the way up, bastard,” Kagami huffed, trying to pull his hand away. 

 

“Shut it, we’re almost back to the room anyway,” Aomine said. He was still smiling. And why wouldn’t he be? Today had been great. He’d dicked around with Kagami, drooled over top of the line shoewear, and ended the day with Maji. Now they were on the way back to the dorm to pick up a basketball before running off to the outdoor courts. Who knew? Maybe they’d end up making out on the concrete again. Aomine sure wouldn’t mind if that happened. 

 

So Aomine gave Kagami’s arm another tug as he opened the door to their floor. The pair of them stumbled in and--

 

Tetsu and Kise were kissing in the hallway, with a shit load of other people surrounding them, containing but not limiting to: Takao, Midorima, Ryugazaki, Hazuki, Nanase, Murasakibara, Himuro, Kirishima, both Matsuokas. But back to that first bit. 

 

Tetsu and Kise were in the hallway. 

 

Kissing. 

 

“What the fuck?” Aomine asked to no-one in particular. 

 

“I don’t even fucking know.” But Kagami still answered. 

 

“When did they become a thing?” he wondered aloud. 

 

“I don’t know shit man.” that sounded pretty accurate. 

 

“I feel weird.” and he did. 

 

“It’s like walking in on your parents doing it.” Kagami sounded kinda… hollow. 

 

“Goddamn it you’re so right.” 

 

“Like… shit I had no idea Kuroko had…” 

 

“Emotions?” 

 

“Yeah.” Kagami said. 

 

“We should… close the door.” Aomine still had his hands on the door. So it would be easy to just back away and… close it. 

 

“Yeah.” Kagami seemed to be running out of words. 

 

“We can grab a basketball downstairs.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment~ It's so nice~ 
> 
> Also if anybody has any ideas they'd like to share: zeeidiots@gmail.com
> 
> Also! If you guys can think up a better chapter title plssss tell me because the current one is really sad.


End file.
